The Joker, the Jack, and The King
by Kithren
Summary: The Hobo, the Nobleman, and the Noah. The three sides of Tyki Mikk. Poor Allen, her heart is just so confused… Poker Pair  Tyki/FemAllen  some crack, serious, and somewhat dark themes… and a lemon in there somewhere...
1. Red Joker

**Updated: 11/17/11**

**This will be the first of many chapters that I plan on re-writing, those that have been redone will have an updated date at the very top of the story. Hope everyone likes the changes.**

* * *

For any of you who have read 'Secrets' you will notice some things in this story that are similar to it.

A big thank you to DarkAngel576 for Beta reading this for me! And to BelleTiger BT for all your help with this!

**Warning: **Not only have I gender bent Allen in this fic, but I plan of gender bending Lenalee to… All thanks you a pic that RikoJamine has drawn and posted on her Deviant Art account. You should go check it out! You can find a link to it in my profile. Go to my Deviant Art account and check out my favs… I smile every time it look at it! : )

**Pairing: **Tyki x FemAllen

This Story will also have other pairing to, just for fun.

**Timeline:** this story starts at the point when Tyki and Allen had just meeting for the first time.

On with the Show?

* * *

It was just another day, just another mark. Lord Tyki Mikk, or as of right this moment since he was in his white form, just Tyki, was traveling with his human friends dressed for his life as a traveler, going to the next dig site to earn some much needed cash.

Tyki, John, and Cole had convinced this tall, very gullible, vampire looking type man into a game of poker. The group of vagabonds had just won all his belonging, except his boxer shorts, when the compartment door to the train cabin they were in slid opened.

Tyki didn't pay any mind to the new comers at first, his dark brown eyes peering through his thick, black framed glasses at his hand of cards. It wasn't until one of the new comers spoke up about offering their coat lined with silver buttons as collateral, for a chance to win back their friends stuff, that Tyki bothered to look up.

His brown eyes became locked on the beauty before his eyes. This intriguing individual was nothing but _white_. Pale cream colored skin, snow white hair and challenging silver eyes was all Tyki really took note of first off. Though, after a short moment Tyki was able to take in the rest of this person's appearance. The man's first thought was that this young looking individual looked like a boy, but Tyki quickly took note on just how feminine this petite '_boy'_ was.

As the _'boy'_ took his seat on the old wooden floor, Tyki found himself fascinated by every move the _'boy_' made.

After a second Tyki wasn't fooled by the 'boys' disguise any longer. He_ knew_ the boy was definitely _not_ a boy. His brown eyes slid up and down the _girl's_ body as she slowly took her seat before him and his human friends. The Noah of Pleasure could not take his eyes off the female exorcist until more cards were dealt and a new game started.

It wasn't all that hard for him to figure out that while he had easily seen through this girl's masquerade, her friends had not. With his abilities Tyki could have won, though he would have been very hard pressed, (she was just that good at cheating) the rounds of poker that followed.

But no matter what _'form_' or what persona he was in, Tyki liked to think of himself as a gentleman, and he didn't want to force the delicate and weak looking girl into such a situation as being stripped down almost naked in front of five men. While he found himself _craving_ to see more of that white milk colored skin that was just not his style.

And _god_ only knew what vile things her two male companions might do to her once they parted ways. Even if they were part of the church, they were humans and the Noah wouldn't put it below them of raping a fellow _Soldier of God_.

On his travels Tyki had heard stories of such vile and sickening acts.

He had seen it himself with his own eyes how dark the so called 'holy' could be before he had awakened as a Noah, when he had first started to show the stigmata. _Anyone_ that was willing to harm another, just because their religion said it was right or they had the power to do so, deserved to be wiped of the face of the earth.

Yes, Tyki's view of humanity was naturally a very dark and bleak one.

Men with power you could say were always corruptible. You should always fear men who had power. That was something that he had learned long ago.

Especially humans who thought they were backed by their almighty _'God'_.

He shook his head to forget such things as he lost yet another hand, Tyki sighed deeply, regret heavy in the sound, as he remove his old shirt. Only once he pulled it off and added it to the female Exorcist's growing pile of winnings, did Tyki happen to glance up again.

Silver eyes were looking him over, almost shyly sliding over his exposed skin. The Third Child of Noah blinked before he smiled slyly to himself. He continued to look at the white haired female until her stunning eyes happened to move up. Their eyes met and her pale cheeks colored to a fetching shade of pink, her shamed silver eyes darted back to her hand of cards.

But Tyki had caught her red handed. His smile spread across his face as he continued to leer at the white haired Exorcist, fighting the urge to chuckle in amusement over how poorly the girl was hiding her blush. He continued to smile as he lost yet another hand.

Soon the three miners were down to nothing but their pants. This young woman was definitely very good at her game of deceit. Her Poker Face was magnificent, almost as good as his, he would have to say.

They lay down there cards and, yet again, the petite Exorcist won. Their trousers came off and Tyki was very pleased to note the small crack in that gorgeous shield as her eyes snuck another quick glance at his person.

It was tempting to insist on one more game, one more chance to win and take her precious Exorcist coat and, maybe, see if he could win even more…

He sighed and his dark brown eyes watched this intriguing creature give her tall comrade back his belonging. The red-head, he had learned his name was Lavi, Krory, and the white haired girl gathered up the winnings and started to take their leave from the train car they had been playing in.

The urge to keep her close for just a moment longer rose to the surface and Tyki opened his mouth to demand that rematch, but the trains whistle blew signaling that the next stop was only moments away.

Tyki frowned and sighed as his human friends complained about their losses. It was going to be a very long walk to the dig site that they were traveling to. The Third Child of Noah blinked as the white haired Exorcist turned and offered them their things back, her smile no longer fake like it had been as they played the card game.

She personally handed back each of their things, saying that now that she had her friends stuff back, she didn't need theirs. When she came to stand in front of Tyki her silver eyes focused on his face with determination as she held out his belongings. Tyki tried not to let his smirk show as he reached out to accept the clothing, there was no way that he was going to refuse this show of kindness, not from her.

It was by complete accident that his fingers brushed across her white gloved hands.

Even with the material of her gloves separating skin from actually touching skin, the shock that raced from the tips of his fingers and up his arm was truly _something_. Tyki fought down a shudder as the shock then turned to burning heat.

It felt like his blood was practically _boiling_.

The white haired Exorcist didn't seem to be as effected by the soft touch like he was, and Tyki found that this feeling racing through his body was odd, yet pleasurable. The young woman pulled back and turned as Lavi called her name from the door of the train car.

His fingers ached to touch her again, his blood was already starting to cool and Tyki found the feeling of pure want almost over powering. He _needed_ to touch her again, it was so tempting to reach out and touch…

Tyki frowned deeply and growled to himself as he gripped his clothing tighter. His dark brown eyes staring at the back of her retreating form as the door closed and he lost sight of her.

"Allen." He tried the name on his dry tongue. He would have to make sure that their paths crossed again, very, very soon.

* * *

**Sorry, my first chapters seem to always be so short...**

**Next Part has the whole destroying of Allen's Innocence…. Not that Innocence… Yeah, don't feel bad, my mind went into the gutter to… ; P**

**Please Please Review**


	2. Black King, Broken Queen

**I'm so so bad… Here I am posting more of the fic I had planned to save until Poker Pair week in Oct… but October is so far away, so just look at it as Poker Pair week coming a little early…**

**Good news! Getting reviews seems to be helping my writers block! I actually wrote some on chapter 18 for 'Secrets' AND (yeah!) more on chapter 4 for this story!**

**Yes, that's right. I had already finished chapter 3 (that's where the lemon is by the way) before my writers block came and bit me on my-**

**Hehe, lets get on with Tyki destroying Allen's Innocence shall we? *giggles perversely as her mind goes into the gutter***

* * *

The next time they met was under different circumstances. He had come across her in a forest, injured and defenseless. She had pushed her Innocence past its limits and she was now paying the price.

All to try to save the traitor that was Sumon Dark.

His Tease fluttered around that pale and trembling body, now looking oh so weak and frail. Tyki sighed and called out to his golems. The black butterflies came to him and merged to become larger and much more deadly.

Silver eyes turned to him and her pink lips pulled down into a deep scowl. Hate and anger flashed within those tempting silver pools and Tyki narrowed his on gold eyes in return. His golems fluttered away from his open hands as the Noah of Pleasure started toward the human women that had been on his mind for weeks.

The closer he got the more his body reacted. The more his fingers ached to touch, the more his blood called out to take. Tyki growled low, confusion and anger twisting in his chest. The Third Child towered above her, before he lowered himself to the cool grass and dirt covered ground.

She flinched away from him as he reached out a gloved hand, intent on touching her. Tyki frowned and his eyes narrowed at the display of fear. Silver eyes were filled with an interesting mix of fear and hate, and this irritated him for some reason beyond his grasp.

The Third Child of Noah didn't let this detour him. His hand pausing for only a moment before his gloved fingers brushed against a pale white cheek. Immediately that shock that he had felt from the time before raced through him, traveling throughout his body and racing along his skin. A second later his blood felt hot, like it was starting to boil.

Tyki fought down the shudder that followed the very pleasurable feelings. His hand pulled away from that intriguing skin to remove his glove. His eyes left hers to glace at his bare hand, half expecting it to look like he had been burnt.

The dark grey skin of his right hand looked unharmed. No injury what so ever.

She spoke then, this odd creature made up of silver and white. Her voice cold and angry, yet the Noah didn't miss that small waver in her voice. He could still hear that fear, but there was also now confusion lining her tone.

Perhaps she had felt that feeling this time?

"Did- Did you kill Sumon?" she hissed out, her silver eyes raging and flashing like a storm. Tyki only offered her a smile before he lifted his hand, reaching forward to touch her again.

She still had some strength left as her left hand jerked up and struck him across the side of his face. It took the Noah of Pleasure a second to realize what had just happened, before his gold eyes narrowed to slits and his lips pulled into a sneer.

Anger and rage surged forth as he took hold of that retched arm when she tried to strike him again. How dare she resist him. How dare she deny him!

A simple twist and her left wrist was broken. If she couldn't summon her Innocence before, she definitely would not be able to call it forth now.

She shrieked in pain and pulled back, falling onto her back. Tyki also moved, his left hand taking hold of an ankle as the female Exorcist kicked at him. The Third Child pulled the white haired girl back to him as she tried to use the force of the kick to scoot away.

The burning in his blood was now raging and his heart was racing in a twisted form of excitement. She twisted on the ground and her right hand swung, Tyki chuckled as it past right through him thanks to his powers.

Innocence was the only thing that he could not choose to ignore, but normal human flesh was a complete different story. Her silver eyes were wide as the petite Exorcist paused in her struggling, confusion clearly visible on her now flushed face.

The Noah of pleasure easily took hold of her right wrist and forced it over her head. It was now that Tyki realized the position that he had her in. The small and petite exorcist lay panting under him, his larger and broader body fit nice and snug between her trembling legs.

Heat flashed and burned at every point of contact of their bodies, and this time he couldn't hold back his shudder. His dark lips pulled wide as he closed his eyes for just a moment, letting himself feel this sinful pleasure that was now running through his body.

Through his blood...

It was tempting, this feeling that was threading through his veins. It was tempting him...

Gold eyes opened to look into defiant and raging silver, the fear that had been there only moments ago now gone. Tyki smiled as he again raised his ungloved right hand.

If this was what he felt by touching her through clothes, then what would he feel if he touched her without?

His bare fingers lightly brushed against her soft, hot, skin of her left cheek was smooth like silk under his finger tips. At first he felt nothing, but then the shock came, followed by a fire of pleasure that raced through him, causing Tyki moaned at the feeling. The feeling was most definitely more intense with skin touching skin.

The exorcist jerked her head away from his touch and growled in anger at him. Her eyes angry and confused. "You killed him." she seethed out, and Tyki frowned at her.

Why did she keep bringing up that other Exorcist? Had he been someone special to her? Maybe he had been a...

A Partner_…? _

A _Lover_?

Rage twisted in his chest and Tyki frowned deeper in irritation at this new feeling, cold and bitter anger. That was the best way to describe what he was feeling. But why was he feeling such an emotion? He had been with plenty of women, and some of them he knew if they were not in his bed then they were in another's.

But this girl made him feel this hate, this _jealousy_, over the mere idea that she had been with another man. That someone else had been tempted by this small and thin thing of a human female. Tyki growled and moved his right hand down to her left shoulder. He needed…he needed to get rid of this temptation, these feelings that were eating at his heart. The feelings were just so pleasurable yet invoked others that where not, he could feel them burning down to his very core.

Tyki Mikk did not want to be feeling these things for a human. He had already indulged himself in her to much as it was. Allen Walker was on his list and he would not let himself be tempted like this.

Her pink lips were pulled down into an angry frown and her eyes were shooting daggers. She was defying him, hating him, tempting him…

What would be the harm in letting himself taste just this one little sin?

The Third Child narrowed his golden eyes as he continued to stare at those full pink lips for just a second more before the temptation became too much. Fear bled into her beautiful silver eyes as he leaned down, his dark lips brushing against hers.

The fire that shot through his veins threatened to burn him live. His grip on her left arm and right wrist tightened, bruising her skin no doubt. The thrill of having something so exquisite trapped and so helpless, calling him to give in to more of this guilty pleasure, burned in his veins.

It was much too hard to pull himself away from her, much too hard. His lips slid down into a frown as he removed himself from her completely.

No, she was tempting him and he could not give in...

This female exorcist was tempting him, the Noah of Pleasure, but he would not give in to it. She was on his list...

He growled in irritation as he removed her left arm. As soon as he started to destroy her Innocence she screamed and the Third Child actually flinched at the broken sound coming from her pale pink lips.

But he was determined. He wanted to see this ugly world of the human race destroyed. He had to see its end... He couldn't be tempted by a human, an Exorcist…

…whose life was oh so short compared to a Noah's.

He turned back to the young girl sobbing on the forest floor, she whispered something and it wasn't until her golden golem swallowed Sumon's innocence and was gone that he understood.

She was sending her golem to get help; to take the other Exorcists innocence and bring someone back to save her from him.

That bitter and cold hate twisted deeper within his chest, and Tyki gripped his chest at the suffocating feeling as it left his chest to travel through his body, over taking the pleasurable heat that had been lingering there…

He called a Tease to his other hand, and he growled in rage. If he could not have her, this human female, then no one else would...

He stayed only a moment after her heart beat its last. His blood now still and cold. His own heart barely beating within his chest as that feeling, that bitter hate, turned to ice cold nothing.

His fingers still ached to touch her though; he craved to feel that heat once again…

He stood and scattered the playing cards that he had given her over her. He would be free of her temptation now. He would forget about what that heat felt like soon. And he would be free from that pain of wanting a human.

He wouldn't suffer the same as his brother; his brother who loved a human and would have to pay for it by watching her die a slow and aging death.

Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure, The Third Child of Noah, Joyd, would not be tempted…

* * *

**So sorry again for this being short. Next chapter is longer…**

**A little bit of info; I found out that (in the manga, I think?) that Tyki's Noah name is Joyd, I put it in this chapter because I will be using it later…**

**Next part is when the story shoots of way into left field from Cannon… but it will find its way back… maybe…**

**Also Allen runs into a familiar face and loses her other Innocence… Yes, THAT one.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am posting this chapter sooner then I had planned because you guys are awesome!**


	3. Black Joker Out for My Heart

….I don't own D-Gray - Man.

Thank you everyone for reviewing and for all the Favs and Alerts! It makes me so happy!

Also a very big thanks to DarkAngel576 for Beta reading for me! Thank you! : )

**Warning:** Lemon at the end…

**Pairing: **Tyki x FemAllen

* * *

It was going to destroy him, this cold. His blood was running cold and he felt numb. It had been over three weeks sense he had tasted that heat, had felt that fire.

And it wouldn't leave him.

Tyki's lips were set in a deep frown as he stood waiting at the train station. He shifted his duffle bag on his broad shoulder and took a deep drag from his smoke. He needed to move, to keep moving, the urge for motion was the only thing keeping him sane.

He had tried everything that he could think of to forget the female Exorcist and the feelings that she had invoked in him. He had tried bedding women, but none of them could come close to making his blood rush through his veins like that white haired girl had. He would look at them and all he would see was pale and cream colored skin, flashing and deep silver eyes, and those pink soft lips…

He had tried to warm his cold skin by drinking, but wine only reminded him of how sweet her lips had tasted. Anything stronger only made him crave the heat from touching her.

But it was too late, he had removed her temptation. He had killed her and his only hope of relief. Even from the grave Allen Walker tempted him…

It was by mere chance that the Third Child glanced up, his fake glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose as his brown eyes caught sight of familiar white. Tyki froze, his eyes widening and for a brief moment he thought he had gone insane.

There she was, walking up to the train that had just pulled into the station. Her silver eyes just as bright as he remembered; her smile bright and full of the life that he thought he had taken from her.

The Noah of Pleasure, in his favorite white form of the miner, could only stare at the young women that had done nothing but plague him since he had first met her.

He quickly noted that she somehow still had her left arm and obviously she had miraculously recovered from the hole in her heart that his Tease had made. He also noticed, even at the distance that he was standing away from her, that her white hair had grown. Where it had been just down to her ears, it now fell just bellow her chin.

And how could his keen eyes miss that she was dressed more… appropriately. Her chest was more pronounced underneath her black and silver coat and Tyki's mind quickly went south…

It was at this point that he remembered the fact that he needed to breath.

She was no longer hiding the fact that she was a girl…

Tyki blinked and she was boarding the train, and before he had time to think he was moving in her direction. He couldn't lose sight of her now…

He made it to the open door of the train only to realize that he didn't have a ticket to board it. But the Noah of Pleasure didn't let that stop him. He moved further down the cars until he was sure he wouldn't be seen and jumped on to the tracks, and using his powers was inside of one of the more upper class train cars.

It was at this moment that Tyki seemed to realize that he didn't know what he was doing, but that urge to see her again wouldn't let him turn back. No, he needed to see her again, needed to touch her again…

He waited until the train was moving to go and hunt down the white haired Exorcist. He found her rather easily, or he should say she found him. A petite hand brushed against his arm and Tyki didn't have to turn around to know who was standing behind him.

The fire that raced through his body from the simple touch; that was all he needed to know who it was. He turned and she was _smiling _at _him_ and her silver eyes were filled with such happiness…

"I thought I recognized you." She said in a happy sounding voice, her hand withdrawing from his arm and Tyki had to fight down the urge to take hold of it, to keep that contact for just a moment longer.

Tyki tilted his head to the right slightly and blinked, playing dumb for now. He needed to play his role as 'Tyki the Miner', and not 'The Noah of Pleasure'. If he wanted to be close to her he couldn't let her know that they were truly one in the same.

The closer he could get to her the more of that heat he could get from her, the more opportunities that he would have to figure out these feeling that she invoked in him. So, with that in mind Tyki pointed and spoke in a confused sounding voice. "Wait your that-? You're a girl? I thought you were a boy…"

The white haired Exorcist blushed and looked embarrassed and Tyki found the sight fascinating. She stuttered and blushed more, before she got the words out, "Yes well, its-its complicated, lets just say that-that no one wants to play poker with a girl…" she trailed off.

She was lying, but Tyki smiled, seeing an opportunity that was not to be missed. "I'd still play with you." he said in a low voice, offering a small smile. She fidgeted and smiled uncertainly back, and the Third Child opened his mouth again, but was interrupted as a train attendant came around the corner.

The female Exorcist was only smiled at politely by the young man with blonde hair, and Tyki felt that bitter hate rise up in his chest. He felt the urge to rip out his heart and crush it. He didn't want him smiling at her; he didn't want him looking at her…

Yes, that bitter cold anger was indeed _jealousy_.

The young man was talking to him and it took Tyki a moment to pull him self back from his darker instincts. The human was asking to see his ticket. He frowned at the shorter man.

Well shit…

But the petite Exorcist came to his rescue, saying that he was traveling with her. The train attendant didn't question and just nodded his head and left. Tyki turned his brown eyes back on the young woman. "Thanks, um, you know I don't think I ever got your name?"

The white haired girl smiled brighter and Tyki thought he could have been struck down right then and he wouldn't have cared. "Allen Walker." She spoke in a light voice, and it sounded like music. She extended her left hand out to him.

Tyki narrowed his eyes at that hand but didn't pass up the opportunity to touch her. Their hands joined and that shock and heat flashed and spread through his body.

She flinched and went to pull her hand back, but Tyki wouldn't let her, his grip only tightening.

She had felt it.

He wasn't alone in this; she had felt that heat to...

"Tyki." he purred out as he finally let her hand go. Her silver eyes confused and slightly out of focus. Allen shook her head once and smiled shakily at him.

"Tyki." she said in a breathless voice and he had to fight down the need to take her right there in the hall. Tyki could honestly say that she was the first women to turn him on just by talking.

Tyki knew that he wanted her, badly. Being this close to her and he was already starting to have a problem...

Lust, that was what it was. He could be free of these feelings if he could find a way to have her just once. Then she would be out of his system...

"Well, Tyki, it was nice running into you again..." she started and took a step back, moving away from him.

Tyki frowned and took a step forward. His mind was running wild with ways to keep her from leaving. He could always just grab her, and force her...

But that idea left a bad taste in his mouth. He wanted her to be willing; he had a feeling deep in his chest that if he could have her willingly then it would be all that much better. An idea came to him, and he couldn't keep the grin from his lips. When he had played her at poker she had been a merciless, heartless cheat.

That was it.

"I think maybe I should stay with you, after all I might get kicked of the train if I'm not with you." he started and reached for her rather large luggage. She blushed lightly but let him take the heavy thing from her side.

"I think you would be fine... Really you don't have to do that." she said, as she reached for her suitcase, intent to take it from him, but then paused before her fingers could brush against his. She withdrew her hand like she was afraid to touch him.

Tyki smiled wider, knowing now that she had indeed felt what he had. If she wasn't going to touch him, then he would just need to find more ways to touch her by accident. "It's no big deal. I'm a traveling miner remember? Though..." he paused there for just a moment, they were now walking to her cabin and this would be perfect...

She stopped and turned to see why he had stopped talking and Tyki made sure that he accidentally ran into her. She gasped and stumbled, Tyki being more then a few heads taller and much bigger in general didn't have any trouble staying on his feet. In fact he was able to drop his bag and her luggage and keep the small and thin Exorcist from falling by taking her by the wrist and pulling her back on her feet.

Though Tyki made sure to pull her a little too hard, causing her to stumble forward into his waiting arms.

If he had thought the heat from the other times that they had touched was tempting, the heat that invaded his veins when she out of reflex wrapped her arms around his torso to keep her self from falling...

That was almost more then he could handle.

It took every bit of his self control to not push her up against the wall of the train and take her right there. Tyki even had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths to try to calm the fire racing through his blood.

He was also very glad that his trousers were a little looser then they needed to be, he would be in a whole lot of trouble if she happened to see how hard he was...

Yes, yes this had to be lust that he was feeling...

After a long moment she pushed herself back away from his embrace, her beautiful and once pale cheeks were a fetching shade of dark pink. "I- I'm so sorry!" she stammered out looking to be completely mortified with herself.

He wanted to laughing, this game he knew he could win, she may be a heartless cheat when it came to gambling, but Tyki Mikk was a master when it came to playing his Black and White sides.

He was going to use every trick in the book, cheat his way to her bed. Because Tyki Mikk knew her weakness and her tell.

Tyki allowed himself to chuckle lightly. His dark brown eyes taking everything in and without even think his eyes fell to her full pink lips. He wanted to taste them again. He needed to taste that sweetness.

Tyki shook his head, no, not yet. This was his opening...

He needed to play this right and maybe later he could get a kiss from those lips. "You don't need to apologize for that, it was my fault."

She frowned at him, her silver eyes looking determined, "No, it's my fault. I stopped... I'm sorry..."

He smiled darkly to himself, on the outside he only shook his head and fixed his glasses. "Well if you're feeling that bad about it," some of his dark smile broke lose, "I don't have anywhere to sleep tonight..."

This brought about a very deep red onto her cheeks. She was so easy to get to. It almost made him think she was still a virgin...

Tyki shook his head one more time, as he felt that jealousy rise again. If Sumon wasn't already dead then he would have had to kill him. He hated the thought that someone else had tasted her. That someone else had made her cry out in pleasure...

That someone else had seen her face as she reached her end. It made him wonder how many lovers she had. How many men had been in her bed? His rage spiked and he made a mental note to find out who they were and kill them.

"I don't think-" she started but he couldn't let her finish, this round would be his.

"I'll be a complete gentleman. I give you my word." he said, his eyes taking in the fact that she looked like she was still going to say no.

Now he would aim for her weakness, then she would be as good as his. Tyki placed his hands on his hips and smiled more. "I was hoping to have a rematch with you in a game of cards. Unless you don't think you could win like you did last time." Tyki purred out, his voice low and deep. He watched as her blush faded and those tempting lips pulled down into an anger frown, before they slid up into a wide smile.

Good girl, take the bait, call his bluff…

"You couldn't win if you cheated." was her reply, and Tyki knew he had gave a wide grin right back.

"We'll see about that."

When they had gotten on the train it had been late afternoon, but it turned out that neither of them had eaten. She had told him to get anything he wanted, and he chuckled more as he told the man that would be bringing their food want he wanted. He ordered a descent size meal and a bottle of hard liquor, the last one he made sure the white haired Exorcist didn't hear.

Allen ordered enough food to feed a small army. He couldn't help but gape as the man only nodded and wrote everything down, then left to get their food.

Allen blushed and laughed in embarrassment. "I have a large appetite." she whispered as she fiddled with her things. Tyki had to snap his mouth shut to keep anything crude from coming out.

There was no way she could eat all that food. The food came and he was proven very, very wrong. Right before the food was brought to the cabin he had the privilege of getting to meet her golem. Tyki took note of how attached she was to it. She had even named it…

Allen and her golem ate like bottomless pits. It was almost frightening. But once he took a moment to think about it, Tyki remembered something important about innocence...

The white haired Exorcist's innocence was within her left hand and arm. Tyki could remember that type of Innocence was special, more powerful then the other types. But there was something bad about it… They needed a lot of energy to function…but there was something more…

He would think about it later.

Once all the plates were gone, all that was left was the bottle of scotch. It was easy to talk her into a card game. Really all he had to do was to pull out his deck of cards and start shuffling. Her silver eyes lit up and he smiled smoothly.

"What will we be playing for?" She asked, over confidence dripping from her voice as she joined him on the floor of the first class cabin.

Tyki smirked to himself and dealt out the cards. He knew that the female Exorcist was weak when it came to cards. She thought she was unbeatable, but this time there was no reason to hold back, he would show her just how good he was a poker. "Something simple. Like playing for shots?"

"Playing for shots?" She asked, one fine white eyebrow rising.

Tyki chuckled and grinned wider. "We could play for something else if you think your going to lose..."

Allen frowned, her flashing silver eyes narrowing and the game was on. He let her win the first few rounds. By the time Allen had to take her first, he had already had seven shots of scotch. Though he was not quite feeling it yet.

He had to suppress his chuckle when he finally started to cheat. It was so simple to use his powers to pull any card that he wanted from the deck. The look on that lovely face was most definitely worth it when he had laid out his cards.

She frowned and glared at him as he smiled and poured her a shot of the amber liquid. Her silver eyes looked at the glass in distain but she took it and downed its contents. Her face twisted as it obviously burned her throat. She choked and coughed, and Tyki laughed.

More cards where dealt and again he won.

After she had five more, and he could tell that she was feeling it, he decided to press his luck. Laying his cards down he sifted forward, his left hand coming to rest on the floor between them and his right taking a hold of her pale chin.

Allen shivered from the contact and blinked confused silver eyes at him. Tyki smiled before he leaned the rest of the way forward. His lips brushed against hers and the white haired Exorcist moaned softly.

That was all he was going to do, for now, but lovely Allen it seemed had other ideas.

The next thing he knew he was on his back and she was pressing her sweet lips to his. She was shaking and trembling and his whole body felt like it was on fire. She was straddling his broad hips and her small petite hands were holding tightly to his shirt.

One of his hands rose and sank into her soft white hair, and Tyki forced his tongue into her mouth, his growl of need releasing into her hot cavern. His other hand wrapped around her slim waist and held her tightly to his chest.

When she tried to pull back Tyki only held her to him harder. He couldn't let her go, no, his body was burning and aching and he couldn't think beyond his lust.

"Please, I want to- I want to with you..." she whispered against his demanding lips and Tyki had a hard time swallowing back his moan at the sound of her voice.

He finally let her go, though every part of him didn't want to, he let her pull back so she could work on removing her clothes. Vaguely, Tyki realized that there was something wrong with this, with how easy it was to get to her...

But he was hard and in need of her heat. The burning ache to have her just this once was too much. He wanted this so bad, he would do just about anything to get it. He would have her and then he would finally be free of her temptation.

He pulled off his shirt and he barely had his belt and his fly undone when her soft hands brushed against the sides of his face. Tyki glanced up and frowned.

She was still wearing her white blouse and her left glove, her black pants and black panties in a pile on the floor next to her. Her beautiful pale white face was flushed and her pink lips swollen from his hard kiss, but her eyes...

Her eyes had an odd determination in them, and Tyki didn't miss that flash of uncertainty and fear...

He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, when suddenly she was in his lap. Her whole body was shaking and her trembling left arm curled around his shoulders. Her right hand was between them, taking a hold of his hard member.

He chocked back a moan as the head of his cock was moved to her wet and oh so hot entrance. He couldn't stop his hands from taking a tight grip of her hips, and without waiting to seeing if she was ready, he pulled her gorgeously slim hips down. His length pushing to the hilt up into her wet heat. She was tight, so tight and hot and burning. He swore under his breath as that pleasurable heat burned to new heights. He had to close his eyes and make a physical effort to not shift into his 'Black Form'.

It took him a moment to register the pained cry that had followed his penetration. A moment to fully comprehend why she was panting in pain and shaking so badly in his arms. His mind asked him why was she in pain, something else (his heart?) whispered the answer…

He took a deep breath to try to calm himself enough to think through the heat and the sinful pleasure that he was feeling. That's when he smelt it, the heady sent of copper...

Blood? Why would he be smelling blood..?

The female Exorcist shifted her hips and whimpered, but forced herself to pull her face from the crook of his neck. As soon as Tyki saw her face he knew that he had been wrong. Sumon had not been a lover, this girl of white and cream colored sin was a virgin...

Had been. She had been a virgin.

The fire in his blood spiked even higher as he let himself comprehend this fact. He shuddered at the sheer pleasure that it brought him to know that he was her first...

She moved and Tyki was lost to the sin of her heat. He thrust his hip up to meet her down stroke and she cried out in pleasure. They moved together hard. Panting and moaning, needing more of the pleasure and the fire that was threatening to consume them both.

She threw back her head and screamed when she reached her end. Tyki groaned at the feeling of her hot and wet walls pulsing around his painfully hard length.

He was so lost in the fire, the heat, every motion and every shudder of her climax, Tyki couldn't hold back. He came before he could even think about pulling out of her delicious heat.

The pleasure that shot through him was something that even he, the Noah of Pleasure, had never quite felt before. It was blinding, and all that there was, all that existed was the heat of the woman in his arms.

It wasn't just lust that he felt for her, no, it was more then that. In that moment of bliss Tyki knew that there was more to these feelings then just simply lust. He knew that he couldn't stop at having her just once also. In that moment, he knew without a doubt, that he wouldn't be able to give her up.

This game was no longer about just having her for a night. This game that he would now be playing would be for her heart.

* * *

Please review, I'm a review junkie… I love reviews! Let me know if you like it or not? If there is anything you might like to see? Would people like more lemons or no? I'm experimenting a little more with them… so what do you think?

And who here wants to see more jealous Tyki? Anyone?

…. Review…?


	4. Queen of My Heart

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…**

**Warning: Graphic smut at the end of this chapter… And just so you know, I blushed for over an hour after writing the lemon… I had like four people ask me if I had a fever….**

**Beta: DarkAngel576 (thank you so much for all you do for me!)**

**Pairing: Tyki x FemAllen**

* * *

The sky outside of the moving train had gone dark, had been dark for some time. It was late into the night but he wouldn't allow himself to sleep. His dark brown eyes half lipped and had long ago adjusted to the darkness that had fallen over the train cabin. He watched the rise and fall of the young female Exorcists left shoulder as she breathed.

Her upper body was still covered by her white blouse, and Tyki was fighting the temptation to remove the piece of cotton from her sleeping form. He sighed and started to move the hand that had been resting on her bare hip.

His hand slid up and under the cotton of her shirt, the white material making the softest ghost of a sound as his lightly tanned colored hand moved up, taking the shirt with it and past her lower abdomen and to run gently against her flat stomach.

The softer fabric of the corset that she wore under her white blouse felt like silk. The Noah of Pleasure chuckled softly as he used his ability of 'choice' to ignore that layer of underclothing that the young far skinned woman was wearing. His fingers tingled with that familiar heat and warm pleasure raced into the rest of his body as his skin made contact with hers.

His hand only paused for a moment to indulge himself in the pleasure of his skin touching hers. Then he moved further up until his hand came upon a round and very soft breast. Tyki didn't let his hand stop there, in fear that it wouldn't be able to start moving again once it stopped.

His hand finally stopped at her chest. He could feel her heart beating under his open palm, a slow and calm rhythm.

His brown eyes focused and a deep frown pulled at his lips.

He could feel it there. A soft humming that played almost perfectly with the beating of her heart. If he wasn't who he was, a member of the Clan of Noah, he was sure he wouldn't have noticed. But he was a Noah…

The hum of the Innocence was hard to ignore. At first he could only feel the hum from her left arm, but now that the pale white Exorcist had fallen asleep, and he could focus, he could feel it there in her heart.

Humming along with every beat of her life.

Tyki supposed that he should be thankful to it, the Innocence that had saved her life and that had mended the hole that his Tease had made in her heart.

And the Noah of Pleasure found it fascinating, truly intriguing, that his blood didn't sing with the need to crush it again. To destroy the Innocence that was right there, right in his arms.

Especially with it being so close and for such a long period of time…

She whispered softly then and Tyki pulled his hand away from her chest and out from under her shirt. He didn't need to be caught using his powers, not yet. His hand came to rest back on her hip, and his thumb stroked the exposed white skin there.

He didn't want her waking yet. The Noah in his 'white form of the Miner' leaned forward as he heard her whisper something oh so softly again, intending to hush her back to sleep. His lips almost brushing the back of her head, he could feel the soft strands of pure white hair against his face, but then he froze.

She again whispered, almost sighing, words under her breath. Her voice soft and gentle and at first he had thought that he was mistaken in what he had heard. But then she sighed out again and the Third Childs body stiffened. The muscles of the arm that the white haired Exorcist was using as a pillow snapped tight along with the rest of his body.

The Noah of Pleasure held his breath and listened, straining even his sensitive ears, just to make sure that he was not mistaken.

But how could he mistake _that_ for anything else?

Her lips parted and her voice sighed out from between them a soft string of words that would form a familiar melody. The sound of her voice was soft from sleep but yet somehow clear, and the longer she went on the clearer the words became.

His dark brown eyes narrowed and he listened to her sing softly in her sleep. Tyki let her get to the third verse of the song that she should not have known before he called out to her.

When she didn't wake, her soft singing not even pausing, he pulled her thin body closer to his chest and called out loader. It was then that she started to wake, the words slurring into nothing as she stirred…

She gasped then and her body tensed and she moved to pull away from him in her panic, but Tyki wouldn't let her. In her first waking moments Allen had forgotten that he was there. That she wasn't sleeping 'alone' tonight.

Tyki smirked.

"Shh, hey, no need to freak out. It's just me, Tyki" Tyki whisper gentle as he could, remembering not to use his abnormal strength that came form being a Noah to keep her in his arms.

Tyki hissed and let the white haired Exorcist pull away from him because of the sharp pain in the hand at her waist.

His brown eyes narrowed at the golden ball, her golem, and it took a lot of his self restraint not to destroy it. He glared as her golem growled at him after letting go of his hand.

That thing had bit him!

Allen, now that she had a moment to wake up more and was sitting up next to him, seemed to calm. Her silver eyes widened at him before turning upset eyes on her golem.

"Timcanpy!" She said in a tone meant to scold, taking a hold of his tail and pulling him to her. "How many times do I have to tell you not to bite people?" Allen hissed and let 'Tim' go and turned concerned silver eyes on Tyki. "Are you ok?" she whispered in a soft tone, she reached out to touch him but paused and seemed to realize that she was wearing nothing but her blouse.

Her pale cheek flushed a beautiful shade of pink and the hand that was going to touch him moved in an attempted to use it to cover herself and give her a little more modestly.

Tyki smiled and moved to sit up, remembering off handily to reach out and replace his fake glasses back onto his face. 'Tyki the Miner' was supposed to be near to blind without his glasses after all. "I'm fine, it didn't bite me all that hard." He said in a reasserting tone. His eyes took a quick glance at the bit marks that little bastard had made.

His smile widened when he turned his eyes back on the blushing young woman sitting before him. He let them wonder for a moment before he noticed that she was fidgeting.

Tyki chuckled and reached out his lightly tanned fingers to entwine them into her soft white hair. His strong fingers slid though the silk like strands easily and that heat started to thread through his veins again.

Her left hand rose and he could see the intent to stop him from touching in her beautiful silver eyes, but Tyki would not let her deny him. She was beautiful and so pure; she had even been a virgin when he had taken her. His dark brown eyes glanced down at her pale white thighs that she was still trying to cover.

There was still dried blood mixed with white and Tyki had to swallow back his dark chuckle. He leaned forward and pulled her to him, his lips claiming hers in a gentle kiss. She moaned softly and just like that her resistance was gone.

He kissed her, that mouth that had been whispering that song only a few moments ago. It seemed every time they met and the more time he spent in her company, the more confused he felt. The more he needed to know and to have her. Tyki pulled away and smiled at her flushed face, her silver eyes unfocused after his kiss.

"You were singing in your sleep." He said, letting his curiosity show in his tone. He was truly interested to know how a human woman could know that song. Her eyes turned confused before they flashed with understanding, and this got his attached.

"I was dreaming…" Allen whispered softly; her eyes looking far away, lost in the memory of the dream, before they focused back on him. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Tyki smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. He gently pushed her back to the floor of the first class train cabin and trailed kisses down her neck, his tongue flicking and twirling across her pale skin as his mouth sucked at the white flesh. The white haired girl underneath him shuddered and moaned sinfully at the pleasure he was giving her.

But Tyki pushed back his need to take her again for now. No matter how beautifully she was tempting him with her moaning and panting. Pulling his mouth away from her throat his dark brown eyes glance up to look at her face through his glasses. "What were you dreaming about?" he breathed against her hot white skin.

She shuddered again and pushed her body up against his and Tyki almost gave in to the heat and pleasure of having her oh so eager and needing underneath him. His length stiffened and ached to be within her again; to claim this pure and white young woman as his again…

"I-it's nothing all that important." the Exorcist panted as she pushed more and rubbed herself against his broad and strong body. The Noah of Pleasure had to fight back his growl of animalistic need to have this beautiful and white creature screaming in pleasure and lust underneath him as he claimed her again.

Oh, but it was important. It was very important to know how Allen Walker could possibly know that melody…

Her hands were at his belt and pulling down his fly and Tyki shuddered as his eyes flickered to gold before he could catch himself. He did manage to force down his black self just in time before he could shift all the way into his Noah form.

It was almost unsettling how close to losing control he was getting. It was getting harder and harder to keep up his human disguise. But the Noah of Pleasure knew that he could not afford to lose control around her, this young woman that was everything and the only thing he wanted and could think about.

He would win her heart, and only once it was his and she returned some of these feeling that were eating away at his control, would he let her know that the Noah and the human Miner were one in the same.

Tyki pulled back and pushed her now trembling hands away from his trousers and pulled his aching and hard shaft from them. His lightly tanned colored hands moved to ghost over her trembling knees and gently his hands slid between them. Tyki frowned when once he tried to part them the white skinned young woman tensed, but otherwise didn't make any attempts to stop him.

The Noah of Pleasure looked up to see concerned and nervous silver eyes watching him. Those eyes were half closed and her dark pink lips panting in her unease. Tyki fought down the urge to chuckle darkly at her uncertainty and embarrassment.

Instead Tyki offered her a soft smile as his eyes ran over her trembling body. Her right hand was lying on the ground over her head and her left hand was clutching at the white shirt that was over her heart. Her cheeks were dusted a light pink and her soft white hair fanned out around her head.

A few of the button on her white shirt had come undone and more of her pale chest was shown for his hungry brown eyes to see. He could even see a little of her cream colored corset that she wore underneath her blouse.

His eyes traveled further until they reached her bent legs. Gentle and slowly Tyki parted them, his hands shaking from restrain to go as slow as he could. His tanned fingers slid inside of those soft, pale, and white trembling thighs and continued to move until they almost reached her center. His eyes drinking in the evidence of the first time that he had taken her.

She had fallen asleep before she could clean up, but it didn't really matter. Tyki quite liked seeing the red of her virginity mixed with the white of his semen staining her white skin. It was all proof that she was his. That he had her first and he would be her only…

With that burning within his mind Tyki shifted forward and leaned over the smaller body of the Exorcist, his right hand coming to rest at the side of her head. His left hand rubbing the head of his large and aching cock against her wet and burning entrance before he pushed forward and within her.

"Oh God-!" she moaned as the Noah in his 'white form' pushed his length into her deeper, now only half way seated within her. The hand that had been at his cock moved to slide up that hot and burning white skin and take a bruising hold of her lower thigh, right above her knee. Tyki groaned and pulled that smooth leg up as high on his hip as he thrust the rest of the way within her hard.

Allen's petite body rocked back from the force of his thrust. Her left hand releasing its tight grip of her shirt to rise up, reaching blindly to take hold of something, anything, to steady her as Tyki drew back his hips.

Tyki released his bruising hold of her leg, now that the white haired young woman was keeping it there on his hip by herself, and took a hold of that hand. He forced her glove covered left hand back onto the carpeted floor and held it there above her head, his brown eyes watching as it twisted and twitched under his crushing hold.

And even now he didn't feel it, that need to destroy the Innocence. He could feel the hum and the power of the Innocence but all he could feel was the desire to keep it there, pinned and out of his way as he claimed its Accommodator as his again…

_If it was hers, then it would be his._

His hips slammed forward again, and again her body shook from the force of his thrust. But he held her in place as he thrust again and again. Her lips opened, and sang, called, and tempted him to take her again and again.

"Fuck-!" Tyki growled out as his pleasure rose. His grip on his 'White Form' slipping again, his body wanting to be in its true state as the liquid fire sang through his veins in time to Allen's cries of pleasure.

The body under his snapped tight, her head tilting back and her petite body arched as her bliss broke upon her and racked her body with pleasure. Her voice sang out, beautiful and filled with bliss and sin.

_His. Yes, sing for him. Sing only for him!_

He leaned down and pushed his face into to crook of her neck, his vision blurring and flashes of light dancing before his eyes. The fire within him exploded and consumed him. The pleasure was drowning him and he could feel his 'Black Self' there just behind his eyes, but some how Tyki managed to keep a fragile hold of his 'White Form' as he let go of everything else.

Morning came and thus it brought about their parting as the train pulled into the station. But Tyki knew it would be far from the last time that they would meet. He had all night to think up a plan of attack. The cards that he would need to play to win her heart.

Allen smiled at him and before they parted ways she placed her hands on his chest and leaned up. The Noah of Pleasure suppressed his smirk as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

He already had her; his white form 'Tyki the Miner' already had part of her heart. But that wasn't enough. He would have her completely, she would be his.

His only opponent in this game was the Black Order. Her loyalty to them was strong but Tyki was not one to ever play fair. He watched her walk away from him and Tyki allowed his dark smile to grace his lips, his dark brown eyes flashing in anticipation of the next hand he would play.

And the fact that she some how knew _that _song would surely only make the game easier for him to win…

* * *

**Please review… Even if its saying you hated it, I still want your review! And Chapter 18 for Secrets is almost done, I'm hoping to have it up very soon! (like next Monday or hopefully sooner!)**

**And just to say it, when I write or think about Tyki's White form (read: Hobo) I don't think of him as being a dirty homeless guy. I have a hard time think of Tyki of ever allowing himself to be 'dirty'… besides having his mind always in the gutter… Rugged and not clean shaven, yes. Dirty, no.**

**anyway….I'm going to go over to that corner *points at a corner* and blush in embarrassment some more over the smut that I just wrote… Please review…**


	5. Spades

**IMPORTANT INFO: Ok, this is **_**chapter three **_**in the eyes of Allen Walker. Also I am introduce Laing Lee (the gender bent Lenalee Lee) in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray - Man**

**Beta: DarkAngel576 (You are so awesome! Thank you!)**

**Pairing: Tyki x Fem Allen **

**Warning: As this is a recap in Allen's pov of chapter three, there is a lemon at the end. I again attempted to be graphic. Please, be kind when reviewing… I'm trying out new stuff…**

* * *

Her gloved right hand brushed against her frowning lips for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes. Allen Walker sighed and pulled her fingers away from her mouth. She could still feel it…

She could still feel his lips brushing against hers…

Allen frowned deeper and quickened her pace through the busy streets of the large European town. If she didn't hurry she would miss her train and then she would have to wait for another few hours for the next one.

Allen hated waiting more then anything. Motion, she needed to keep moving. Not only because she always felt restless when staying in one place for to long…

No, now she had other reasons to want to keep moving. If she stayed to long in one place then her fingers would unconsciously wonder to her lips, and they would feel warm and the tingling would get worse.

Then she would think about that kiss, her first kiss…And then she would remember the man that had taken it from silver eyes narrowed as she forced those thoughts about that man out of her mind. She needed to focus. She shifted the large and heavy luggage to her side as she stepped foot onto the platform of the train station.

A sigh of relief escaped as her train pulled into the station. Allen thanked her luck and practically dragged the heavy suitcase to the opening doors. Once there she paused to smile and offer the man standing at the door her ticket.

The young man smiled at her in returned and moved out of her way. Without wasting any time she stepped into the train. The young man at the door told her that she would have to wait for a little while before he could show her to her reserved cabin.

And that was fine with the fifteen year old Exorcist. Her arms ached from having to drag her luggage all the way from the Black Order HQ to the train station by herself.

Never in her life did she think that women's ball attire could be so heavy. The white haired Exorcist sighed again as the thought of wearing it made her heart sink…

But she had to go to this event, the yearly ball hosted by the Black Order so the financial backers of the Order could meet 'Gods Apostles' and learn more about the War with the Earl…

She didn't much like the idea of being put on display for rich nobleman to stare at, but it was either attend the ball or be subject to more poking and prodding from the Science department.

Allen did understand that, yes her Innocence had been destroyed and then reformed, and yes, it had acted on its own and saved her life, but that didn't mean that she liked to be treated like a…

Putting her heavy luggage down in an out of the way corner, Allen sat down heavily on top of it and leaned back. Her tired silver eyes fluttered closed and an exhausted sigh ghosted out from between her lips.

She had only returned home a few days ago from her time at the Japan branch of the Black Order. A small smile graced her pink lips, not one of her fake smiles, but a real smile at the thought of her friends. Allen had been so relieved and happy to see that Liang and the other Exorcists had made it home safely.

Unlike her…

Her hand rose from her side and her finger tips brushed against her lips again before she realized what she was doing. It had been her first kiss and it had been with a Noah. A Noah that had tried to kill her, the enemy that was trying to kill her friends and one that had killed so many of the Black man had crushed her Innocence…

Though in a way she was secretly thankful to the Noah, if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be so synced with her Innocence as she was now. She would not have this new power, she wouldn't have Crown Clown.

Her right hand moved from her lips to rub at her left arm.

Allen felt guilt twist in her heart, as her mind drifted to other thoughts about the night that she had almost died.

She had felt something for the Noah, though Allen refused to admit that it was more then physical attraction. The Noah that had tried to kill her had been handsome and strong and...

And when he had touched her...

And god there had to be something wrong with her, to be thinking things like that about

the Orders enemy. Allen sighed and shifted her petite body a little trying to find a comfortable spot on top of her suitcase.

Her skin still burned from where the Noah had touched her skin on skin. She could still feel his lips...

Allen growled in irritation. This could not be happening. She was just confused, she had almost died and then she had that dream...

A dream of seeing the Order in ruins within that odd lake, Liang Lee reaching out to her, that shadow that had stopped her from reaching out to the other Exorcist. Liang's Exorcist coat had been torn and he looked to be severely injured, and still he called to her...

But that shadow…

Allen's shoulders sagged and her head bowed, her chin length white hair falling to hide her pained silver eyes. Allen was confused, she knew that she had a crush on her fellow Exorcist for some time.

She had even felt like the feelings were returned, and she had been happy. But then...

But then that man, that Noah had to go and steal her first kiss and make her feel so... so...Alive.

When ever Liang would touch her, like taking her hand or touch her shoulder, when ever his fingers would ghost over hers. It in no way compared to what she had felt when the Noah had touched her. When his fingers had brushed against her cheek, like when he kissed her…

There had been only one other man that had ever come close to making her feel that way. Allen sighed very heavily then. She was confused; her near death experience was simply messing with her emotions.

The train lurched forward and Allen blinked her confused silver eyes, her head tilting up. It took her a moment to realize that she had been lost in her thoughts for little over a half hour. Sighing in irritation at herself again, the white haired Exorcist stood.

Deciding to not wait for the train attendant to show her where her cabin was, Allen picket up her heavy luggage and decided to look for it on her own. It shouldn't be all that hard to find anyway.

She hadn't walked far before her silver eyes fell onto an all too familiar form. There, moving down the hall of the train, looking like he was looking for someone was the man that she had met and beat in the game of poker for Krory's clothes.

The only other man that made her feel the same as the Noah. Allen frowned slightly at how fate most be playing with her for her to run into the man that she had just been thinking about.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she approached him, her skin tingling with the desire to touch him and she frowned more. Her cheeks heating slightly as the feelings spread through her blood, her heart beating faster.

Allen reached out and gentle brushed her fingers against his arm, unable to help herself. She suppressed her shudder when her fingertips that were covered by her gloves tingled with heat. The man turned and she smiled at him.

And Allen found that she was truly happy to have run into this man again. The handsomely rugged man standing before her blinked from behind his glasses and then tilted his head to the right. He pointed at her and spoke in a confused voice, "Wait your that-? You're a girl? I thought you were a boy…"

Allen blushed deeply at his words. She had almost forgotten about that the last time they had met that she had been pretending to be a boy. Embarrassment seeped into her heart, how was she going to explain it to this man…

Then an idea came to her, it was not fully a lie but, "Yes well, its-its complicated, lets just say that-that no one wants to play poker with a girl…" she trailed off, unable to keep herself from stuttering. She blushed even deeper at how just being close to this man made her think about the kiss…

About that Noah.

Allen forced down the confusing feelings twisting in her heart as the rather tall man standing with her in the hall of the train spoke. His voice was smooth and deep and Allen fought down a shudder.

The next few moments happened in what seem to be a blink of an eye. A train attendant came and the white haired Exorcist realized that the glasses wearing man had stowed away on the train. And before she could properly think about it she was telling the train attendant that he was traveling with her.

The young blonde haired man didn't question her, her being an Exorcist of the Black Order and all. He left and the man thanked her, and then asked for her name. And again with out thinking she had smiled and extended her hand, telling him her name.

As soon as their hands joined that heat flashed and raced through out her body. Allen could not stop the flinch and her first instinct was to pull away. Though the man only tightened his grip and purred out huskily his own name. "Tyki."

Allen could hardly think around the thundering of her heart and the fire that seemed to race along her skin. Her thoughts momentarily lost until he let go of her hand. She vaguely realized that she whispered his name before she managed to pull herself back together.

She shook her head and tried to excuse herself, but Tyki wouldn't let her. When she had taken a step back he simply took a step forward, saying that he should really stay with her.

Allen fought down her shudder and blush as her mind went to places it really shouldn't. Tyki just smiled and lifted her suitcase up from the ground like it was nothing and waited for her to lead the way to her cabin.

After a close call of almost touching the traveling miner again, Allen gave up on trying to take her heavy luggage away from the man and just settled on letting him carry it for her as she started to walk. He had still been talking and Allen found his voice almost hypnotic, and when he stopped talking she had stopped walking.

This turned out to be a mistake, because stopping caused them to run into each other, and somehow Allen found herself within the man's strong arms. She was more then mortified with her clumsiness in front of the man that she felt more then just a little attracted to.

She had quickly apologized.

Then Tyki had mentioned that he needed a place to sleep for the night. Allen blushed deeply as her first thought was of how the man had looked almost naked when she had beaten him at poker.

He then smiled at her as she fought to get the words out to refuse his request. He then said the words that she could never refuse. "I was hoping to have a rematch with you in a game of cards. Unless you don't think you could win like you did last time." Tyki purred out, his voice low and deep.

Allen's blush had left her cheeks then as the thought of losing in cards rang in her ears. She would never lose at any card game, and before Allen realized what she was saying, she had accepted his challenge and inadvertently invited him to stay the night with her.

The card game didn't go as she had planned either. They wound up playing for shots and even though Allen hated drinking, she still found her self unable to refuse Tyki's challenging dark brown eyes and that tempting smile of his.

Allen frowned when she lost her seventh hand. She knew that the miner was cheating but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out how. The white haired Exorcist couldn't afford to lose anymore hands either; the alcohol that she had already drunk was singing through her veins and making it hard to think.

Her vision was starting to become slightly fuzzy and her body was starting to also feel numb. Allen found it hard to focus her confused silver eyes when she felt hot fingers take a hold of her chin and tilt her face up.

Tyki was smiling at her and then leaning in. His lips brushed against her gently and Allen let the pleasure filled moan escape past her trembling lips. Little shocks of electricity shot through her and her mind drifted back to that kiss.

It had felt just like this…

The Noah had kissed her just like this.

Allen closed her eyes and forced thoughts about her enemy out of her mind. She was confused, having to face her mortality like she had been forced to do, was confusing her.

Allen realized, as the man that had taken her second kiss moved to pull away from her, that she could really die at any time. And really, how much longer did she have?

She was a Parasitic Accommodator, she only had about five or six years before her Innocence drained her of her life.

She didn't hate Crown Clown though; it was just a fact of her life.

Allen pushed her doubt and embarrassment away as she pushed forward and kept her lips connected to the miners.

She knew that she was being reckless, that she really shouldn't do what she was about to. They were unmarried and she barely knew this man. But he also made her feel so good and what she did know about him she liked.

She continued to keep her lips on his as she straddled his hips. She could feel how willing he was as the bulge in his pants rubbed up against her center. Even through their clothes she could feel how hard he already was and how much harder he was becoming.

Allen felt her pale cheek heat up in embarrassment at how she was acting. She was acting like the women her master bedded…

His hand sank into her short white hair and suddenly his demanding tongue was forced into her mouth. Tyki growled deeply in the back of his throat in need and Allen trembled more.

She wanted this, she wanted him. And she didn't really care how she was acting…

His other hand moved and she was pulled down tightly onto his covered hardness and his hips jerked up and Allen gasped as he rubbed himself between her parted thighs.

Allen shuddered as more pleasure raced through her and she tried to pull back from Tyki's demanding hold. The man underneath her tensed and held on to her tighter, and Allen loved it.

She wanted this, she wanted to be needed and wanted…

"Please, I want to- I want to with you..." she whispered against his demanding lips and after a moment he let her go. Allen moved and she pulled away, his hands falling to his belt and Allen shuddered at what she knew as coming next.

She removed her pants and panties and her trembling fingers rose to remove her blouse when she paused. Her heart clinched and her eyes wavered…

No, she would leave her blouse on. She didn't want him seeing her left arm…

Allen shook her head at her shyness over her innocence, at how silly she was being. And still her thoughts wouldn't leave her be. All her life she had been shunned for her left arm, tossed aside because of it.

She didn't want him seeing her left arm, because he might refuse her at the sight of it. He was just a normal human after all…

Her hands left her shirt and her silver eyes looked back to Tyki, who had just pulled down his fly. She reached out and took his face into her hands. He blinked at her and his mouth opened and Allen chose that moment to shift herself into his lap.

Her body was shaking and Allen was almost beside herself in embarrassment as she reached between them and wrapped her thin fingers around his cock. He was rather large and thick and she had to swallow the growing lump in her throat.

She closed her eyes and forced aside her uncertainties, as she moved the head of his hard pulsing length to her wet and slick entrance.

The rounded head of his cock had no sooner rubbed against her, when his strong hands took a tight hold of her pale hips and before she could open her mouth, Allen found herself being forced down into him.

She choked, pain flared along her nerves as his thick and hard length was forced up into her passage. It felt like she was being torn in two and Allen couldn't stop the cry of pain from escaping her parted pink lips as he took her virginity.

She pressed her face into his strong shoulder, panting and shaking. The pain in her lower half somehow worse then anything she had ever felt before. It was easily worse then when the Noah had ripped of her left arm…

She shook her head and whispered. No, no she couldn't be thinking about the Noah… No, not when she was in the arms of another man…

The pain started to lessen and Allen shifted her hips and whimpered again. It still hurt, but that heat that she felt every time that her and Tyki touched was slowly coming back. She could feel it burning away her pain.

She could feel Tyki tense when she had moved, and she could feel him trying to hold himself back. She pulled away from his shoulder and her silver eyes met dark confused brown.

She smiled softly and moved her hips again. His brown eyes filling with pleasure and desire and Allen wanted to see more of that look. She wanted to see him look at her like that more.

It hurt only slightly as she braced her self, her arms wrapping around Tyki's broad and strong shoulders, and pulled her trembling body up. It felt odd, yet so very good, to feel the man's hard and ridged length slide and pulse within her as she moved until he was almost all the way out of her.

Allen intended to lower herself slowly but his hands pulled her hips back down, not nearly as hard as the first time, and thrust up into her passage at the same time. Allen's eyes widened as liquid fire flashed through her.

Her blood sang with the pleasure.

He helped her pull up again, and again he jerked her back down. Instinctually she rocked her hips the second she became fully seated within his lap, and Tyki growled hungrily against her lips.

The white haired Exorcist shuddered in pleasure at the sound. She had thought having sex with this man would be more tame then this, more slow. But she could feel him fighting to restrain himself, even as his cock was forced up into her wet and pulsing passage as she pushed herself down, this time before he could pull her, Allen strengthening their pace and speed.

He was shaking and shuddering against her, dimly Allen realized that he was thrusting up into her and pulling her down onto his throbbing length like a man that was starved.

Desperate, as he again took control of this act of desire and pleasure.

It was like he was being reduced to nothing but a wild and untamed animal, all because of her. He was holding her and thrusting into her hard and fast, and she shuddered as fire flashed through her and then her whole body snapped tight.

A second later, the knot of pleasure that had been quickly tightening within her broke open and Allen through back her head and screamed her pleasure. She felt like she was burning alive, being consumed by the pleasure that race through and pulsed within her body.

The next moment she could feel even more fire as Tyki came. His essence burning and scolding her from within as his grip on her white hips tightened. It almost felt like she was being branded, it was so hot and burning that it was almost painful.

She whimpered as his hips jerked and twitched as he released into her. Deep in her clouded mind Allen knew that she should pull away, that she shouldn't let him release within her like that.

Allen buried her flushed face into his shoulder again, panting as her pleasure from her orgasm started to fade. Her thoughts finally clearing from the pleasure and alcohol…

Oh please…Please Mana, forgive this sin…

* * *

**If you want to see the picture of Laing Lee that is solely responsible for me having to write him in this fic, go to my Deviant Art account (link on my profile) and go to my favs. RikoJasmine drew it! Its so awesome! Or message me and I can send you the link.**

**Question: Would anyone like me to do chapter four in Allen's pov for the next chapter? That would include her dream and maybe the smut scene… if anyone wants it that is…**

**Or should I just get on with it? Please review!**


	6. Hit Me

**Warning: A gender bent Lenalee Lee (aka Laing Lee). Allen's Pov again and graphic lemon (sad attempt…) for about half of this chapter. **

**Pairing: Tyki x FemAllen and one sided Laing x FemAllen**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Thank you so much! Also Special thanks to RikoJasmine for letting me barrow Laing Lee for this story! She also has a new pic up on her DeviantArt account that is of Liang and Ellen! Its so cute! : )**

**Beta: DarkAngel576 (Thank you!)**

* * *

Allen was dreaming again, the landscape before her now all too familiar. She stood on stone laid ground and before her were ruins that looked hauntingly like the Black Orders Tower.

Silver eyes turned up to the sky, fearing what she would see. The sky was colored a dark pink and blue. It would have been a beautiful sight, but Allen found herself more worried then calmed.

She was on the other side of the lake, Allen dimly noted. These dreams that she had been having since her near death experience were changing it would seem. Her silver eyes turned to look at the moon, and a gasped escaped her pink lips.

Where the moon had once been, within this odd dream of hers, was now a softly glowing cube of white. It was white like how the moon had been, and Allen's eyes widened. An odd sense of familiarity rose in her fast beating heart and Allen shied away from the feeling.

"Allen." A voice called from the ruins before her, and Allen's trembling silver eyes fell back to where she knew the voice had called her from. She started forward, her black boots of her Exorcist uniform making no sound as she walked forward.

It wasn't long until she could see him. Laing Lee, Accommodator of the Dark Boots, stood within the shallow water that surrounded most of the ruins. Allen slowly moved along the thin stone path that would take her to him. She didn't stop until she reached the end of the path, pausing at the edge.

She would have to step out into the water now to make it the rest of the way to the other Exorcist. She hesitated, her silver eyes looking at the surface of the water that separated her from her friend. She could see no bottom and no floor. The water was dark and foreboding.

"Allen." Laing called her again, and she looked up. He was facing her now; his dark purple eyes calling to her, pulling her to join him were he stood. It was now that Allen noticed that the other Exorcists uniform was torn from some kind of battle.

She hesitated for a long moment, before she shifted her footing to take that step forward into the water, her heart thundering loud and fast. Laing's hand lifted from his side and his fingers stretched out to her, and Allen found this odd.

This was when she would always wake. But she was still dreaming, and she swallowed the fear in her mind as she resigned herself to step in to the water, resigned herself to join her fellow Exorcist at the base of the ruins.

"Allen." another deeper and smoother voice beckoned from behind her, and she paused again. She could feel someone behind her and Allen's breathing quickened. Cool hands came to rest on her trembling shoulders, but the hands didn't make any attempt to pull her away from the water. They were comforting, caring, and kind hands.

Like Mana's…

The man that was holding her shoulders let go of her then, chuckling deeply in amusement. She turned and saw nothing at first, until she felt something behind her again.

Again she turned and her silver eyes widened, Laing was now gone and in his place another man greeted her. He was grinning widely and his dark gray eyes flashed in his mirth. This man before her looked to be in his early twenties and he looked somehow familiar.

Dark brown hair and strong feathers, his skin was darker then hers, yet not exactly tanned. He sat upon a white stool and behind him was a pure white piano. The brightness of the white almost blinding and only was dulled by his black long coat and dark colored clothes.

"Who…" She whispered and his mouth smiled even wider. He turned on the stool and Allen frowned as he straightened his back and positioned his fingers on the black keys.

The first key was pressed and Allen felt calm wash over her. Laing all but forgotten, as more and more keys and notes flowed and built upon the ones before them, and the melody that formed was beautiful and strong, yet sad.

Allen closed her eyes and from behind her eyelids she could see symbols form and twist. The symbols, like the man that was playing the white piano, were hauntingly familiar. It only took a moment for her to realize she could read them.

Her lips parted and her voice ghosted out from her opened mouth. The words flowing much too easily from her inexperienced tongue, but Allen couldn't find it within her self to care.

It felt freeing.

Her heart pulled her away from the edge of the water and Allen turned. Her feet taking the first steps away from the man playing the piano, from the ruins where Laing had been waiting for her.

"Where are you going, Allen~?" the man called to her, his voice filled with a knowing amusement. Allen opened her eyes, her singing never pausing.

She was going…

She was…

Suddenly she was pulled from her dream as a concerned voice called to her, an arm pulling her close and fire burning away the memory of what she had been dreaming. Her confused silver eyes blinked open and the first thing Allen took note of was the smell of alcohol.

She tensed at how close it was and her first instinct was to pull away from the one holding her, panic and confusion eating away her reason as she struggled. The man holding her was strong, and then suddenly the gentle and deep voice that had woken her was whispering in her ear.

Allen didn't quite hear what was said, and a moment later the man behind her hissed in pain as Tim bit the hand that was restraining her. She took the opening and pulled away, Allen fought down her own hiss as she stiffly forced her aching body to sit up.

Allen looked upon the man that was also now sitting up next to her, his glasses carefully being replaced onto his face, and Allen couldn't stop the thought that he looked familiar without his glasses hiding his dark brown eyes.

She shook her head and pushed those thoughts aside as she turned upset eyes onto her golem. Tim was growling at the miner like an over protective guard dog, and Allen frowned.

What had gotten into him?

She reached out and took hold of the golden ball and pulled him to her. Her voice stern as she scolded her masters golem. Only once she was satisfied that he was properly scolded did Allen let go of his tail and turn to the man next to her.

Tyki smiled at her, and it was at that moment that she realized how exposed she was. Allen had been ready to take Tyki's hand and inspect the bite wound, she knew that Tim's teeth were sharp from personal experience, but instead she took a hold of her white blouse and tried to pull it down.

She had forgotten that she was half naked and front of a man she barely knew, and her cheeks heated in embarrassment at the memory of what they had done the day before.

Though it was still night, this made clear from the dark outside the train window. How long had she been sleeping?

Her lips pulled down further as she could see the white and red of the act that they had committed on her thighs. Her cheeks heated more with her shame. Tyki chuckled and then his strong fingers were running through her hair, and Allen fought down the shudder that threatened to shake her to her very core.

She shouldn't let him touch her like that, touch her like there was something between them other then physical attraction. But Allen also knew that was a lie, that fire, that heat that lazily ghosted over and under her skin, it called to her to let him touch, to let him have…

She was drawn to his man, like how she had found herself being drawn to the Noah that had tried to kill her.

What she felt for both men, what she had thought she felt for Laing couldn't compare to what Allen found herself feeling for this man before her. She wanted more then anything to let this continue, but…

Her left hand rose to take hold of the hand that was touching her, she couldn't let him confuse her like this. Because that was all it was, confusion. She didn't want this, not with anyone.

Because she was afraid of it, afraid of how her heart beat quickened when he leaned in. His lips taking hers in a soft and gentle kiss before she could stop him, she could feel the desire and something darker there, but his kiss remained slow.

Then he pulled away and Allen had a hard time pulling her thoughts back from where ever they had wondered to. Back to what she had just been thinking. "You were singing in your sleep." He spoke in curiosity, and Allen blinked as her mind finally came back to her.

Along with her memories of her dream.

"I was dreaming…" was all she could say, her voice soft and for a moment she was lost within the memory of that melody. She forced herself to focus on the man before her, guilt over the idea that she had been singing the lullaby in her sleep and that she must have woken Tyki because of it. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Tyki just smiled and again, he leaned forward and kissed her lips once more. This kiss was stronger then the last as he pushed her back. Irrational panic and fear surged forward in the back of her mind, but then it was gone, burned away by the fire from his touch.

Allen let him push her onto her back, his mouth wondering from her parted and panting lips as he kissed a blazing and burning trail down her neck. His skilled tongue sending bursts of liquid fire into her blood and straight down to her center.

Wanton moans were torn from her as he sucked and licked heatedly at her skin, and Allen almost lost herself in the pleasure. All too soon his mouth left her heated skin and Allen choked back her whimper of need.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked, his breath ghosting across her sensitive skin and Allen shuddered as the fire within her rose. Her body twisted and writhed under his large and toned body, and Allen wanted more.

It was frightening with how quickly she became undone and so needing of his touch. Her mind wanted to shy away, but her heart ached to give herself to this man again, to feel that need and want from him. "I-It's nothing all that important." She panted out softly.

She closed her silver eyes and pushed up into the body that was so close, but not giving her want she wanted. She felt him shudder and could feel him restraining himself. His body was starting to shake from the effort of holding himself back.

Allen heard the growl threaten to be ripped from his throat. He held most of it back, but Allen heard it and it only fuel her growing excitement more. When they had been talking and when they interacted, Tyki was mostly a very laid back man, but now in the misted of _this_ he was like someone else entirely.

Allen frowned and her mind became clouded with desire and pleasure. She didn't under stand why he was so interested in what she was dreaming. She didn't care right now, this man, this plain human man was here with her. She had given him her virginity. Together they had sinned, and god help her, she wanted _it _again.

Her hands moved to his belt and once that was undone, her trembling hands pulled down his fly. Her silver eyes opened and looked up at the man above her when he shuddered again. And for just a moment, less then a second really, she could have sworn that his dark brown eyes flickered gold from behind his glasses.

Allen shook her head and blamed the glasses and what little light was filling the cabin from the window.

It was just a trick of the light.

Tyki pulled back and away from her then and pushed her shaking hands away. Allen moaned and her hands rose to his face and she removed his glasses so she could see those eyes that were always hidden, those eyes that had looked gold to her for just that one moment.

His larger hand pulled his length from his pants and she shuddered at the sight of it.

Allen immediately thought back to the pain she had felt when he had first thrust his harness into her. He was large and she was so much smaller then him. His body strong and built from his time mining and doing hard labor, compared to her thin, petite, and willowy frame.

Next to him she looked like she was frail and fragile…

His hands were then running over her legs and thighs and when they slid between her trembling knees, Allen tensed. Shame and embarrassment twisting and taking hold of her heart.

It was sin, she was fifteen and unmarried and she was certain that Mana would disapprove. Mana had taught her better then this; he had taught her how to be a proper young woman. And yet here she was, ready to partake again in something one should only do with their husband.

Yes, at fifteen she could be married or promised to some Nobleman, not that anyone would want her. The curse carved onto her face and the black of her Innocence, were two things that made her less then desirable in that way.

She was an Exorcist also. Allen Walker could only be an Exorcist. That was what she was. Allen knew that her fears, uncertainties, and embarrassment swam within her eyes as they met his dark brown.

She felt so exposed then, much more beyond the fact that she was only wearing her corset and blouse. Her right hand lay unmoving next to her head, and her left gripped at her shirt. She could feel her heart beating underneath her fist, and she forced herself to take slower breaths. Slowly her body relaxed.

Tyki smiled softly at her and then his dark brown eyes left her silver. His eyes traveling and roaming over her and Allen could feel her heart beat increase. Her eyes finding a place on the ceiling and she locked them there.

Every nerve and every part of her wanted to shy away from his eyes. To cover herself and run away from the man that was now spreading her trembling legs. Fear and uncertainty ate a whole in her heart. Allen fought down the urge to reflexively close her legs when she felt his eyes on her.

Heat and fire burned in her blood as his strong hands made their way in a hard caress down the insides of her thighs. The ach between her legs increased the closer his wondering fingers came. Suddenly his hands were gone from her thighs, his right coming to rest next to her head to support most of his weight, as the other took a hold of his hard length and brought it to her entrance.

Allen stiffened her back and her silver eyes closed when she felt the blunt head of his cock rub up against her. Pleasure raised and flickered and sparked along her wet opening when he aligned himself with her.

She was panting and shaking in anticipation well before he pushed forward, the head of his large cock sliding into her snuggly. More pleasure shot through her and twisted in her lower belly as more of his thick length entered her.

This time his penetration was not overtaken by pain, and Allen moaned and arched and then cried out. The feeling of him pushing his engorged cock within her was stealing her breath. Allen fought to force air into her lungs as every thick inch slid up tightly into her until he was half way buried within her.

The hand that had been at his hardness moved and his hand took a bruising hold of her lower thigh. He slid her leg up high onto his broad hip and her body bent to a new angle. Her silver opened to fluttered down to meet burning and lust filled brown, and as soon as their eyes met he thrust his hips forward hard.

Pleasure burned and ate away everything else. Everything else was forgotten as he became fully buried within her.

Full and complete, she was no longer an Exorcist as he pulled back his hips. She was just Allen, a young fifteen year old woman being consumed by the pleasure of being with a man that wanted her.

His length rubbing and caressing her as he withdrew, and for a terrifying moment she felt like he going to disappear and take with him her only support, if he was gone then she would fall into that hell that she knew awaited her.

Her mind went back to her dream. The dark and empty water and Laing.

"_Where are you going, Allen~" the man had asked her, his voice secretly amused and filled with knowing._

Her first instinct then was to grab onto Tyki, hold on, and to not let go. So she reached and his eyes narrowed. Suddenly her left hand was pinned above her head. His other hand moved to pin her right hand to the floor of the train cabin also.

He held her down and thrust his burning hardness into her again. Allen twisted and pushed and gave into the pleasure that was consuming her. She begged and whimpered and wanted more. "Please~!" She sang out breathless.

"Fuck-!" Tyki growled out, his voice heavy and deep with pleasure at the sound of her voice. She felt like she was trapped somewhere between light and dark and then his eyes flashed gold. In the same moment her climax broke over her. Her body snapping tight as her lips parted and she screamed.

He was suddenly growling darkly into her neck, holding her like if he let go then she would be the one who would be lost. Bruising and possessive he held to her as branding fire races into her. Tyki shuddered and shook and if anything he held onto her harder after he finished releasing into her.

Allen panted and closed her eyes and let him do as he wanted.

She was going crazy, seeing things like golden eyes on the man that she knew she felt more for then just physical attraction. And to only make things worse, she was awake but now she could hear that melody whispering softly in her ears.

Sleep floated up and took her back down into her dreams a few moments later. In her dreams gold eyes and a sly smile haunted her.

And still the man dressed in black, with dark brown hair and eyes gray and dark like a storm continued to play his piano. His smile wide and still oh so amused. His smile the same as that black shadows that Allen had seen within the lake in her first dream.

He sang for her the melody, a soft haunting lullaby...

* * *

**My FemAllen has a dark out look on herself doesn't she? … I just so want to hug her!**

**And what the fuck is the Fourteenth up to anyway? **

…**I'm sorry… I had to put him in, he's just so FUBAR I have to love him! **

**Right? ; )**

**Review please! Cause I got the next chapter all ready to go! And I am dieing to post it and I have like no self restraint… so please review!**

**Next: Sheryl and Tyki crash the Black Orders Ball! And our favorite Noah of Pleasure tries not to kill a certain green haired Exorcist in his fits of jealousy. **

**Oh the fun! ; )**


	7. The Jack of Spades

**Warning: Nothing really…a gender bent Lenalee Lee (aka Laing Lee). Also sorry, no lemon in this chapter. But I offer you jealous Tyki instead!**

**Special thanks to RikoJasmine for letting me barrow Laing Lee for this story! : )**

**Pairing: Tyki x FemAllen and one sided Laing x FemAllen**

**Beta: DarkAngel576 (Thank you!)**

* * *

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady." Lord Tyki Mykk spoke smoothly and brought the white gloved hand to his lips. The young women that he was greeting blushed and then giggled and the Noah of Pleasure smiled.

His almond colored eyes narrowing in amusement as the young noble woman returned to the side of her two female companions. They giggled and chatted in the simple excitement of being greeted by someone with his high standing and charm.

It was also in his favor that with his dark purple, almost black, hair, that at the moment was pulled back, his dark tanned skin, and his light almond colored eyes made him exotic looking to the women of Europe.

Human women could be so simple to please.

His light colored brown eyes slid over to his left then, and not seeing who he was looking for his eyes traveled around the room. It took two sweeps before his eyes landed on the one he was looking for.

Tyki smiled wider when darker brown eyes glance over in his direction. He and his brother, Minister Sheryl Kamelot, shared the same dark skin, them being Portuguese by birth. They also shared the same odd coloring of hair, though Sheryl's hair was a lighter color then his and a little more blue.

His brother smiled widely in return before turning back to his conversation with one of the Black Orders top ranking officials.

A member of the Leverier family, if Tyki remembered correctly.

Tyki chuckled to himself and shook his head. Gods holy Black Order was making it to easy. They didn't even realize that two of their most hated enemies were at the moment right under their noses.

They could detect and ward against Akuma to their pitiful hearts content. But the Noah were human and thus could walk among humans without raising suspicion.

Tyki was about to approach his brother and fellow Noah when his keen light brown eyes caught sight of an all too familiar white. His charming smile turned slightly strained as he turned his head to get a better look, his eyes at first only saw a young man.

The young man, Tyki gauged his age to be around sixteen or seventeen years old, he had loose long dark green hair. An Exorcist coat lined with silver and his eyes were a dark purple, Tyki frowned and was about to turn away when the male exorcist bowed in greeting to an unnamed nobleman.

Tyki couldn't turn away after that. His eyes entranced by the beauty of Allen Walker, who was standing at the male Exorcists side. Her chin length, lightly curled, white hair swayed like fine silk as she curtsied gracefully to the nobleman. Her dark pink panted lips smiling shyly and her pale cream colored cheeks blushed a shade pink as the nobleman then took her right hand and laid a kiss to the back.

Her bright and liquid mercury eyes were lined with a touch of black and a light shade of blue, and Tyki found them hypnotizing. The Noah of Pleasure frowned however when those enchanting eyes fluttered back to the male Exorcist that stood next to her.

It took much too long; truly it felt like a full five minutes, before his eyes could move further down. The milk colored curve and lines of her throat traveled down and his wandering eyes only stopped a moment to take note of the black silk choker. Dimly Tyki noticed the Black Order's Silver Star hanging from the black piece of cloth.

Her chest was bare and her bust more pronounced with how low the cut of her ball grown went. The corset of the dress hugged her chest tightly, and every breath the young woman took caused the soft milk colored flesh of her breasts to strain against the fabric. The gown continued to hug her petite and thin frame all the way down to her lower hips. The gown then flowed out and to the floor in a dark blue sea of fine cotton.

Her pale white shoulders were only covered by thin and sheer material, and when she turned to face in Tyki's direction, the Noah of Pleasure got a good look of her left arm. Her innocence laid arm was practically uncovered, thanks to the sheerness of the gowns sleeves. Her left arm was as black as night and where the black met the white of her skin there was lines of black and small designs resembling arrows, the black designs ending on her left shoulder.

It was the first time that he had seen her left arm uncovered since he had taken it from her weeks back. Tyki had to admit that he found this new form of her innocence much nicer to look at then how it had been before he had tried to destroy it.

The young man standing next to Allen turned and offered her his arm, and Tyki frowned deeper when she blushed an excepted the offered arm. His fists clenched when the young man led her further into the crowded ball room.

His jealousy rose and Tyki gritted his teeth when he lost sight of the two Exorcists. He started forward again, his meeting up with his brother now forgotten. He moved through the humans easily, and soon his light brown eyes caught sight of them again a few moments later.

They were on the dance floor; Allen's pale cheeks a heated pink as the young man led her in a dance. Her dark pink lips smiled shyly as she was spun around. Tyki choked back his outrage and fury when the male Exorcist dipped her low. She was pulled back up and laughed slightly when she was promptly spun again. Tyki had to take a few deep breaths to calm his anger. He shouldn't be so angry. She was already his, his 'White Form's' anyway.

He frowned and his light colored almond eyes narrowed. By the way that the unnamed male Exorcist was acting and how he was treating Allen, how he looked at her, Tyki could see that the younger male was interested in his fellow Exorcist.

Another player to this game of his.

Tyki frowned deeper. The song had ended and the two finally stopped dancing. Again the young man offered his arm, and again Allen accepted the arm like a proper young woman. They moved and Tyki again lost sight of them, until he moved a little more to his left. The Third Child spent a good part of the night shadowing the two. Fighting back his rage at how close the two appeared.

He could feel his 'Black Self' twisting and raising up and he wanted to so badly kill the male Exorcist. To rip out his heart and make him pay for touching her. Tyki couldn't stop the dark chuckle from escaping his lips as he then smiled just as darkly. It was so hard not to move forward and kill him.

Kill him in front of his white haired Exorcist and show her that he was the stronger of the two…

Tyki shook his head and watched as Allen excused herself from her self appointed escort. He smirked and moved to follow her out onto the balcony.

His smirk widened as he quietly slipped through the slightly ajar door. It was about time she left the company of that male Exorcist. His light brown eyes narrowed as he saw her standing by the marble rail, her hands resting against the cold stone and her back facing him.

He approached her and his hands rose from his sides without him willing them to. His fingers ached to touch her and his heart beat quickened when a light cool breeze ghosted over the balcony. The young woman standing before him shivered from the chill of the wind.

His hands reached out and his fingers slid gently up her arms. Tyki leaded forward in the same moment, his lips brushed against her soft white hair. He took a breath meant to slow the blood rushing through his veins, and that was when he noticed her sent.

Her perfume was sweet and mellow. Like candy mixed with vanilla. Tyki fought back a groan of anticipation and need. His lips wanting nothing more then to seek out her smooth white skin and to claim it again, like how he had done a few days ago.

He felt her tense and flinch as his fingers trailed up her arms and came to rest at her fair skinned shoulders. Tyki grinned wider as a moment later Allen shuddered, a soft moan escaping her lips. Tyki couldn't stop his low chuckle when she moved to turn to face him.

His grip on her shoulders tightened and he held her facing away from him. Tyki leaned in even further until his mouth brushed against her ear. "Hm, your dressed so lovely tonight, Exorcist. Absolutely ravishing. So please, don't go making a scene now darling." he purred huskily, his desire for her heavy in his voice.

She surprised him when her left elbow struck him in the stomach. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough for him to withdraw from her. He took two steps back and she pushed way from the marble, she turned and her left hand rising in defense.

Tyki continued to smile as her silver eyes flashed in confusion when she saw him, pausing in her defense. For a moment she did not recognizing him, though the confusion was short lived after her eyes searched his face. Tyki' true form as the Noah of Pleasure, Joyd, and his once human form were very similar, most definitely more so then his 'White Form' of the miner.

Allen's beautifully stunning silver eyes widened in fear, but then her eyes quickly narrowed in anger. "You!" She growled out, anger surging up within her eyes. "Innocence-!"

Tyki grinned even wider as he took her left wrist in a crushing hold, stopping the activation of her Innocence. Then he pushed Allen back into the marble rail, pinning her there with his larger body. His other hand fisting into her curled white hair and he pulled her head back harsher then he intended. The young woman glared fire at him and hissed in pain from the ruff pulling of her hair. Tyki felt guilt surge up within his chest at causing her pain, his grip in her hair loosening just a little.

"I wouldn't call your Innocence here, girl. I am not the only Noah here tonight after all. By the time you are able to activate it, more then halve of the humans here can be dead, and seeing that there are only about eight of you Exorcists here…" Tyki threatened in a low purr, his eyes wondered the exposed skin of her pale white throat and chest.

Allen closed her mouth, her panted lips frowning. Tyki narrowed his gold eyes at the look within her silver eyes. Their close proximity was affecting her, Tyki could see her fighting back the desire to shudder, and he could see the pulse in her neck quickening.

The Noah of Pleasure was also losing his own battle with the fire threading through his own blood. He wanted to so badly to take her again. Tyki forced his need away though, he wouldn't do that. As he was now, she only saw him as the Noah that had tried to kill her and destroy her Innocence. She didn't know that the man that she had given herself to a few days ago and the Noah, in human form, standing before her were the same person.

He wanted to win her heart. Not crush it, like how he had threatened her once before. Tyki wanted her to look at him, his true form, like how she looked at his 'White Form' as he took her. Like how she looked at him when they parted ways…

Tyki growled as anger rose and twisted within his chest. He was jealous of his "White Form'…

Tyki frowned and pulled back from the white haired Exorcist, though he didn't let go of her left wrist. She blinked slowly, confusion flashing within her eyes, though she didn't lower her guard.

He felt the rise and growing hum of power a moment before it happened. His light brown eyes snapped back to the doors that led back into the ball room, the source. His first instinct was to find and destroy, to crush. To rend the awakening Innocence into nothing.

His eyes flickered gold and his hand tightened its grip on the young female Exorcists left wrist. Allen Walkers innocence was humming softly within his grip and she struggled to pull her hand away from him.

The doors slammed opened and a green wave of light flashed out and past over him. Tyki felt like he had been hit heavily in his chest and it suddenly was hard to breathe. His genes of Noah surged forth and pushed away the effects of the Innocence. The thin wrist he had in his hold jerked as the light rolled over the white haired woman next to him. The Noah of Pleasure turned his head just in time to see her once angrily flashing silver eyes turn dull and almost all live draining from her as she started to fall.

His eyes widened in alarm as the newly awakened Innocence was momentarily forgotten. Allen fell like a doll that just had its strings cut, and before he could move to catch her falling body, a second flash of green light, though this time it was coming from the wrist he was now holding a little to tightly. His hand that was in contact with the white haired Exorcist Innocence felt like it was burning and strong shocks of electricity shot there way up his arm.

His world darkened.

The next few moments felt he was drowning and being suffocated. His mind felt heavy and like something was trying to pull him down deeper into the black. The source, the point of this feeling was the frail wrist that he held onto, and the thought floated a crossed his mind that if he let go then he would be able to rise up from the darkness.

Something ghosted and brushed against his mind and Tyki frowned and pulled away, his genes pushing him up, back to consciousness.

What ever it was followed, wrapping around him and pulled the Third Child of Noah down further within the darkness and Tyki fought, his grip on Allen's left hand loosening.

A pleading, desperate tug followed. It was frantic, the presence that was pulling him down deeper into the blackness. Tyki didn't know how he knew this, but some how he could just...

The Noah of Pleasures mind immediately went to Allen. The presence that was clinging to his consciousness became more frantic and pleading and Tyki, again some how knew that what ever this presence was, was trying to bring him to her.

Because it couldn't. But he could.

She was in danger and he was one of the thirteen, she needed him. It pleaded again, and pulled harder.

He was about to relent when he heard his brother call to him from somewhere outside of the void of black. Tyki paused, but only for a second. His heart feeling heavy and empty and it was all centered on Allen.

He let whatever the presence was pull him down. He wouldn't just leave the white haired Exorcist, not when she was in such need. He felt a small amount of relief wash over _**it**__._

Tyki opened his eyes a moment later and he was surrounded by ruins and in his Noah form. The sky a dark pink and blue, like it was permanently stuck between night and day. A little ways away from him, he could see even more ruins of what looked like a tower. Water surrounded it.

His gold eyes narrowed as they landed on the form of that male Exorcist with dark green hair standing at the base of the ruins, back facing him. Tyki scanned the ruins for his white haired beauty, and again he couldn't see her. But that was fine for now. This young man would tell him where she was one way or the other. Tyki smile wide, and his gold eyes flashed darkly.

* * *

**So Tyki has been sucked into Allen's mind and dreams, thanks to an Innocence that the Order brought to show of at the Ball and Crown Clown…**

**Please Review! And thank you for the reviews of last chapter! :)**

****

Next chapter: Tyki confronts Liang in Allen's dream, but that is not the only person he will meet while he attempts to free her from the Innocence forced sleep... And will Allen even let him help her?


	8. The Suicide King

**Warning: Gender bent Lenalee Lee (aka Laing Lee). Blood and gore and bad juju…**

**Special thanks to RikoJasmine for letting me barrow Laing Lee for this story! : )**

**Pairing: Tyki x FemAllen and one sided Laing x FemAllen**

**Beta: DarkAngel576 (Thank you!)**

* * *

Tyki moved through the ruble and debris, following the old stone path. His shoes crunching and making muted tapping sounds as he moved forward. His gold eyes narrowing as he had yet to look away from the back of the male Exorcist.

The young man had yet to turn to face him and Tyki knew that the Exorcist could hear him approach; he was being far from silent.

This place was most definitely odd. Ruins and destruction as far as the Noah of Pleasure could see and from what Tyki could tell, the younger human male and the large body of water were at the center.

Tyki wasn't a fool; this _place_ was induced by an Innocence, an Innocence that did not have an Accommodator to control it, which made it all the more dangerous. As a Noah he would have to be very careful in how he proceeded. If the power of this Innocence was anything like Road's power of Dreams or like Wisely's Demon Eye, then things could get very dangerous, very quickly.

That thought only made Tyki surer that he needed to find his white haired Exorcist and get them both out of this place as soon as possible. The need to make sure the young woman was safe was almost overpowering.

A frown set on his dark lips as he came to a stop at the end of the stone path. Dark and deep water now separated him from the only other person that he could see. The male Exorcist still had his back to him and Tyki found this just a little irritating. He frowned deeper and was about to open his mouth, when the younger man spoke.

"Who are you? You're not Allen…" the Exorcist with the long green hair said as he turned. Confused purple eyes met narrowed gold, and more confusion flashed in the younger male's eyes. The Exorcist then frowned and his eyes also narrowed. "Noah, what are you doing here? You can't be here, Leave." he hissed out, and the Third Child smirked.

Tyki grinned wider and placed his hands into his pockets, his gold eyes flashing challengingly. This younger man, this child, was telling him that he didn't belong? When the other had no right to be here, within this dream that was Allen Walker's?

"I should be telling you that, Exorcist." Tyki spoke in a smooth voice, his defiance and anger that the other man was here in the first place seeping into his tone just a little. His anger simmered and boiled and Tyki's fingers twitched within his pockets. They ached to kill and maim the younger male before him.

"You don't have any right-!" The Exorcist growled out in anger before he collected himself. His purple eyes sharp and hateful, Tyki's golden eyes reflected the same look back at the Exorcist.

"I don't have any right?" Tyki purred out in a sharp and cold tone, his lips twitched at the corners of his wide smile. Darkly flashing gold eyes narrowed and his anger took a firm grip on his heart. "I have _every_ right to be here, more right then you, _Exorcist_." the Third Child spat out the title like it burned his tongue to speak it. "Allen is mine, and I want you gone."

The younger male had only a moment to open his mouth, before Tyki had a hand out of his pocket and unleashed a blast of dark purple light from his open palm. The following explosion rocked the ground underneath the Noah of Pleasures feet and water, dust and wind hit him like a wall made of stone.

But Tyki stood his ground and only chuckled darkly at how good it felt to kill the male Exorcist (though it did seem to have been a little to easy). Even if he wasn't real and all this was an illusion made by the Innocence, it had still been very, very satisfying.

"Don't you think that was a little bit of an over kill?" An amused and childish voice spoke from behind him. Tyki frowned and turned, ready to kill the one who had somehow managed to sneak up behind him.

The Third Child of Noah paused however at what greeted him. A child that could be no more then seven or eight stood before him. His gray eyes watched in amusement and his dark brown hair fell in odd spikes atop his head. He was dressed in light brown trousers and a clean white shirt. His hands were hidden behind his back.

Tyki frowned at the child. His gold eyes looking the boy up and down and the brat did the same. His gray eyes calculating but still amused. It was a moment before Tyki grinned and replaced his hand back into his pocket. "And who might you be, boy?" Tyki asked in a bored tone. This small brat didn't look all that dangerous.

The young boy's lips slid up into a small knowing smile and he turned so his right side was facing the Noah. A small finger pointed north, to a place that had a gathering of dark and black storm clouds over head.

"If you are here for Allen, then you will find her there." the boy spoke in a light musical tone, his gray eyes still looking at the Noah of Pleasure, watching and gauging. Tyki frowned as the thought that he was being sized up crossed his mind.

Something was wrong with this brat…

"Is that so?" Tyki drawled out, the boy only smiled a little wider and nodded his head once in confirmation. Tyki started forward, his gold eyes still on the child until he was past him. "Then I guess I shouldn't keep her waiting."

He could feel those gray eyes sharpen and continue to watch as he took a few more steps past the small boy. He was a good few feet away before he heard the child call out to him. The young voice sounding amused on the surface, but Tyki could hear the sharp undertone, he could hear the danger that was sharper then any blade.

"I would be careful, Joyd, this place could very easily become your hell as it is hers."

Tyki turned every nerve and muscle snapping tight at the fact that the child had called him by his Noah name. His mind and instincts were screaming that the child was more dangerous then the Innocence that had pulled the young female Exorcist here, deep within her mind.

The boy was gone, the only thing Tyki could see were the ruins of the tower. Tyki growled and took a step back. That boy was probably a manifestation of the Innocence.

Or maybe he was that _presence_ that had pulled him here in the first place, the thing that had been so disparate to get help for Allen, but Tyki doubted that. The Noah of Pleasure had his own idea on what that _presence_ from before had been…

He needed to find his white haired beauty fast, the feeling that he was running out of time nagged him in the back of his mind. Tyki turned and moved quickly to the place that he had been told that he could find Allen.

It didn't take long before the scenery changed. Tyki had only blinked and suddenly he found himself in an old town. It was night and the sky was filled with storm clouds, making the sky even darker. His gold eyes narrowed at the fact that he hadn't felt the change take place, but the Noah didn't stop walking.

The path he was following brought him to the outskirts of the town, and Tyki found himself standing at the open gates of a graveyard. Old and new stone markers lined up in rows stood before him, but who they belonged to didn't mater to the Noah of Pleasure.

His gold eyes found the white of her person within the dark of the grave yard easily. Allen Walker, still in her ball attire, sat on top of a newly made grave, her forehead resting against the cold stone of the grave marker, her face hidden from sight by her hair and her hands holding her shaking shoulders.

Tyki frowned deeper and took one step beyond the gates. He impatiently took note of the sent of blood and death that washed over him as soon as he stepped foot into the cemetery. A freezing chill raced across his dark gray skin as his gold eyes glanced over to the young woman's right.

A torn and mangled Akuma skeleton was laying in pieces on the ground. The thing was even still burning. It was very apparent that the female Exorcist had destroyed it with her innocence. The Noah of Pleasure approached the Exorcist slowly.

His heart twisted and burning oddly at the site of her shaking and defeated poster. Standing behind her, he could taste her sorrow and pain also. His gold eyes slid back over the dark ash that had been the Akuma skeleton before they settled back on the young woman before him.

"What are you doing here?" Allen's soft, but cold voice asked from behind the white certain of her curled hair. Tyki smiled and his gold eyes slid closed. Breathing a heavy sigh, Tyki thought about telling her the truth.

That he had let himself be dragged here, within her nightmare, because he had a feeling that she needed him. That he _knew_ that she needed him. But he didn't think that would calm her anger. The anger he could feel coming from her like that crushing sorrow that was just behind it.

Maybe if he was in his White Form, then maybe she would accept the truth. But try as he might he was unable to change. He would have to find a way to save her from this place as he was. He would have to deal with her anger toward his Black Self for now.

His eyes opened half way and they slid over her exposed milk white back. Her slight frame was tense and despair rolled of her like a bitter and cold perfume. Tyki didn't like it, didn't like this feeling and his heart twisted in his own anger at the Innocence that was causing her this pain.

Suddenly Allen pushed her petite frame up from its bent position, sitting back, and her face turned up to the sky and her whole body seemed to wilt. Tyki watched from his place behind her, before he sighed again.

Pain and deep sorrow was twisting her lovely pale face and her silver eyes were closed, shinning tears lined her white eyelashes as her pink lips twisted down into a frown. His heart ached at her beauty, even looking as broken as she did at this moment...

She was still beautiful…

Tyki took a few steps forward until he was standing next to her; he wanted so badly to hold her. But he forced his gold eyes to turn from Allen and to look at the name written on the grave stone. Gold eyes narrowed and before he could stop himself, the name left his mouth. "Mana Walker…"

Mana Walker, This human had the same surname as the white haired Exorcist, and for some reason that left a heavy pit in the bottom of his stomach. The pieces fell into place.

If the Innocence that was responsible for this dream like place, if it was like Roads power of Dreams, then this would indeed be a twisted memory. The Innocence was making Allen, and most likely any of the other humans that had been in range, relive parts of their pasts and dreams.

The presence of the destroyed Akuma now made since, if this was a memory then Allen Walker had made a deal with the Earl to bring back a loved one…

Tyki growled in anger (though for some reason his heart was aching painfully) and reached down to pull the Exorcist up and to her feet. Allen hissed and opened, then narrowed, her angry silver eyes at him. Though her glare was ruined by her tear stained cheeks. "Let me go!" she growled and tried to pull her arm from his tight grip. "Don't touch me!"

Tyki frowned as he realized that she was going to try and fight him, though he had to admit that he preferred to see that fire in her eyes then that horrid sorrow and despair.

It made him wonder though, if something were to happen to him, would she feel this kind of pain over his lose? If something were to ever happen to 'Tyki the Miner'?

Tyki pushed that thought aside. A sly grin graced his face and his gold eyes narrowed as the Third Child pulled her resisting form closer, an idea coming to him.

Allen choked back a startled cry as The Noah of Pleasure lifted her up and throw her over his broad shoulder. Tyki took one last look at the grave stone before he turned, Allen twisting, kicking, and protesting weakly from her place over his shoulder.

That heat rose up within his blood with how close she now was, and Tyki then realized where his hand was. The hand that was holding the Exorcist on his shoulder was gripping her lower thigh through the skirt of her ball grown. If he moved his hand up just a little more…

Tyki shook his head and chose to ignore the desire and heat threading through his veins.

He had what he had come for, now he just needed to find a way out of this _dream_. Tyki chuckled as Allen twisted just right to all most knock herself from his grip, her slim hands taking a fist full of his black jacket to keep herself from falling off the Noah's shoulder.

"Careful, darling." He purred as his shifted the light young woman into a better and more stable place, his hand sliding up higher on the back of her covered thigh. The white haired Exorcist growled in warning and irritation at the obvious move to feel her up. "Can't have you falling now can we?" Allen shivered as his hand moved just a _little_ higher.

Tyki's grin widened as this earned him a slap to his arm and an angry hiss to keep his hands to himself. The Third Child allowed himself to smile a little in the knowledge that he had successfully distracted her from her sorrow for now.

His grin fell from his lips as a bolt of lightning flashed and a load clap of thunder shook the ground. Tyki could feel Allen tense and a second later he felt the air around them become heavy and shifted.

He jerked forward and pivoted on his right foot, and the ground where he had just been standing impacting and forming a crater. Dirt and fragments of stone exploded out, blocking his sight and rendering him unable to see who had tried to attack them.

He was still back peddling at a fast pace from the center of the explosion, when he felt the air in front on him sift. His sword of Tease formed over his free hand just in time to block the heavy swing of the rather large and wide blade that swung out from the cloud of dirt.

The force of the blow threw Allen and him to the side, but Tyki caught his footing again and skidded to a halt outside of the grave site. His gold eyes narrowed and his body tensed in anticipation of the next attack.

Allen was suddenly demanding to be put down, her voice tight but determined. The Noah of Pleasure lowered her to the ground, but his arm quickly secured itself around her waist when his keen eyes saw movement from within the cloud of dust.

Tyki hissed and pulled her thin body tight to his side and turned as suddenly their attacker came barreling out of the cloud of dust and that wide and large sword swung down.

The force behind the attacks were bone crushing, and if Tyki hadn't been a Noah then he was sure his arm would be suffering fractures from each blow. Gold eyes finally focused on the blade that was pushing powerfully against his sword.

His eyes widened, but he didn't let his guard drop. That sword…

If the colors were reversed then it would look just like…

Tyki's cold golden eyes snapped to the eyes of his opponent when the man let out a dark chuckle. His eyes narrowed at the man before him. Amused and equally cold gray eyes narrowed right back. Lightly tanned lips twisted into a wide amused grin and the other male pushed harder against his sword, forcing Tyki back a step.

Tyki growled and pushed back just as hard. Only being able to use one hand put him at a disadvantage…

But he would not risk letting go of Allen.

"Clown Belt!" Allen called out and white ribbons twisted and shot forth. The other male grinned wider and jerked to the left to avoid the attack, the two swords sending sparks into the air as the blades grinded against each other. The man with brown hair and gray eyes withdraw a few long steps back.

Tyki blinked, he hadn't even felt Allen summon her Innocence…

When his eyes opened, Tyki frowned darkly. The young man that had attacked them was now gone. Tyki's eyes narrowing coldly at the place that Allen and him were now standing. The young woman's hands gripped tightly to his shirt and he vaguely heard her gasp in horror.

They were no longer in the cemetery, the grave stones were gone and in their place were four walls of an old church. Its walls made of old gray stone and the pews of a dark wood. The ceiling was of a descant height, stain glass windows lined the walls and the place would have been peaceful and welcoming if not for the red that covered everything.

Dark red blood ran in wet streaks on the walls and pools on the floor. Twisted and broken bodies lay on the floor and in the pools of that dark red. They lay on the pews and it even looked like some of them had taken quite some time before they had died, while others looked like they had been allowed to die quickly.

Drag marks and more red streaks on the floor spoke of how some of the men and women that were dressed in black had tried to flee the massacre. But Tyki knew that none of the human priests and nuns had been able to escape this hell...

_"I would be careful, Joyd, this place could very easily become your hell as it is hers."_ that boy had warned.

Allen pulled away from him, and Tyki could barley feel her leave his side, and she took a halting step forward. Her hands shaking at her sides as she looked upon what could only be called a blood bath. The white haired Exorcist was shaking and her pained silver eyes turned to one of the bodies when it moaned in pain.

Tyki's golden eyes narrowed coldly, his lips twisting into an unforgiving frown at the human on the ground.

Then the Third Child growled darkly and reached out and pulled Allen back to him. The memory of this place reminding him of the danger they were in. Especially Allen and her Innocence…

The blood lust was heavy and thick in the air as an insane and twisted giggle of a young man sounded from behind them. The sound spoke of deep hate and twisted and unforgiving rage. Of truly dark and horrid things…

* * *

…**. Um… so the next part sounds fun doesn't it?**

**Please review! **

**Next: Can Allen and Tyki escape the blood sooked church? And why is the young man with gray eyes attacking them... or more like why is he attacking _Tyki_? Tyki and Allen escape the nightmare of thier memories!**


	9. Red Queen

**Warning: Gender bent Lenalee Lee (aka Liang Lee). And more bad juju...**

**Special thanks to RikoJasmine for letting me barrow Liang Lee for this story! : )**

**Pairing: Tyki x FemAllen and one sided Liang x FemAllen**

**Beta: DarkAngel576 (Thank you!)**

*********Allen's Pov! But it is not a recap! YaY!*********

* * *

Hell.

Allen Walker had seen hell, but that church covered in blood and death had brought the word a new meaning. All of this was hell, a horridly and completely confusing hell.

She had thought that she knew what was going on, but that place that the Noah and her had just escaped from a little over an hour ago made her rethink what she thought she knew. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her trembling shoulders and her silver eyes closed.

She was still shaken from having to face the worst moment of her life.

She had been forced to relive the whole horrifying moments that followed her first meeting with the Earl. Mana being turned into an Akuma and then she had been forced to destroy him.

Again.

She had thought that it wouldn't hurt like it had. But the pain had been just as bad as the first time. Allen knew that all of this wasn't real, that it really wasn't her Mana that she was killing...

Her heart ached and that deep dark sorrow had been about to crush her. Then he came, Allen hadn't been sure how she had known, but she had known it was that Noah...

The man that had taken her first kiss...

Suddenly warmth covered her shaking shoulders, and her confused silver eyes blinked open. The Noah was leaning over her slightly, his gold eyes looking at her in concern and his dark lips were pulled down in a frown. Then he pulled away, standing straight and turned those eyes away from her.

It took Allen a moment to realize that the new source of warmth was his black dress coat. Her enemy had given up his jacket when he had seen her shiver from the cold. She frowned and blushed a little at this, pulling the coat closer.

The black fabric was soft and still held the warmth from his body. Allen noted the smell that clung to the obviously expensive jacket. It smelt of cigarettes, spice and musk…

It reminded her of Tyki…

Allen allowed herself to enjoy being wrapped in that sent. Let her mind think about the man that made her smile, choosing to think of him and not the Noah that was standing only a few steps away from her again.

She was sitting on the ground; all around them were nothing but those ruins from her dream. The Noah was standing a few steps away from her, his back partly facing her. His gold eyes were narrowed and looking over their surroundings thoughtfully.

Allen frowned deeper as she realized that she didn't even now his name. Her eyes focused on his white clothed back and her pink lips parted. "I don't-I don't know your name..."

The Noah's gold eyes flickered back over to look at her, and Allen fought down another shiver and deeper blush. They were not even close to touching and yet she could feel that heat...

The man seemed to think about it for a moment, before his lips slid into a sly smile and he shrugged. "You can just call me Joyd, darling." he said in a deep smooth voice, his eyes telling her that, that wasn't exactly his real name.

Allen puffed out her cheeks childishly, her anger simmering when she noticed that he hadn't called her by name. Why couldn't everyone call her by her name? It was always "Short Stack, Girl, Bean sprout (aka Moyashi), princess (Cross' hated little nickname for her), and now darling."

Why couldn't everyone just call her Allen?

Joyd chuckled at her display, and before she could blink he sauntered over like he owned the place and took a seat next to her. She narrowed her eyes and frowned at how close he had decided to sit and he offered her a wide smile in return.

They were close enough to touch…

Allen turned her eyes way from the Noah sitting next to her, and looked up into the dark blue and pink sky. That white Cube was in the same place as it always was, and for some reason she found this unsettling.

Joyd kept looking at it. His gold eyes would travel to it, and then he would frown darkly and look away.

Allen sighed and let her mind wander back to what she had been thinking about before.

This place they were now in was her dream; the only thing missing was Liang. And that gray eyed man that play the piano and that had attacked them was also nowhere to be seen.

The first place that she had found herself in was a memory of when she had turned Mana into an Akuma…

But the church, Allen had never seen it before. She most definitely had never seen that young man either. She would remember if she had. Her silver eyes flickered over to the Noah sitting next to her.

That young man had looked a little like him, granted the young man had longer and lighter color hair, but there had been a resemblance. And it was more then the fact that they both were Noah.

When they had found themselves in that blood stained church, that young man had been covered in blood and ready to attack them, she could taste the malice in the air, the blood lust. But Joyd had pushed her behind him and had simply hissed out words in another language.

The younger Noah, he couldn't have been any older then her, had giggled insanely and spoken in the same tongue, and just like that he had let them leave. They had taken one step outside the church and had found themselves where they were now.

Allen pulled the black jacket closer and sucked and chewed on her lower lip. Her silver eyes looking back up at the softly glowing white Cube again.

Two of the three places they had been she knew. The last place she didn't. If each place were memories brought on by the piece of Innocence that Liang had brought to the ball…

That of course had been a stupid idea. Raw Innocence, without Hevlaska or its Accommodator to control or suppress, was naturally unstable and had a bad habit of causing trouble.

Like the whole weather and Leaf of Revival fiasco, to name only one…

The piece of Innocence that Liang had brought to the ball had obviously activated and pulled her and the Noah into this dream like reality. They had been standing together out on the balcony and he had even been gripping her left arm, so that would explain why they were together.

It had been because they were touching. But she wouldn't be able to confirm this until they escaped these memories. So if this was all correct and everything that they had seen so far was from their own minds and memories and Allen didn't know that church…

Than that only left one person whose memory it could have been.

Her silver eyes flickered back over to the Noah, who was watching her out of the corner of his gold eyes. "You look to be deep in thought." He said in that smooth voice of his, though he didn't turn to look at her fully. "Care to share, darling?"

Allen worried her bottom lip a little more. Joyd's burning golden eyes being drawn to the motion, his lips twitched at the corners, fighting to pull into a sly smile. She saw the desire rise in those haunting golden eyes and she had to look away.

"That church…" She forced out in a soft whisper. She felt the Noah twitch, and Allen wanted so badly to look at him again. But she didn't dare. That sent from his jacket was strong and was for some reason making it hard to think and speak now. "Everything we've seen are memories or dreams. That church and the young man-"

"So the graveyard was a memory of yours?" The Noah interrupted smoothly, his voice calm and hard like stone. Allen frowned at the tone; he didn't need to answer her now. She knew by his tone that the church had in fact been his memory.

Her heart hurt to think about it. She wanted to ask, to find out who the young man had been. A part of her couldn't help but wonder what could have happened in that church to provoke the young man into killing all those people so violently. And if it had been Joyd's memory then where had _he_ been?

Another part of her wanted to know how she could think there was any justification for that kind of slaughter.

Her heart ached worse when she really thought about it. About all the horrid things she had heard and almost experienced. If she had not found Mana, or if Cross hadn't found her after his death.

A young girl living on the streets was very dangerous, especially if you caught the eye of the wrong kind of men…

Allen frowned, and finally looked at the man sitting next to her again. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't felt him lay back on the ground. His hands were behind his head and his gold eyes were staring up at the sky.

He let out a heavy sigh, his eyes not looking away from the sky and Allen realized that he was looking at that white Cube again. His face was unreadable and his dark lips set in to fine line. Allen looked closer at him and she narrowed her eyes as she saw similarities in his facial features to…

To…

The air in front of them shifted and Joyd tensed and moved to sit up, though he didn't get very far. That wide and large sword was thrust forward and the Noah froze his gold eyes glaring fire at the man holding the sword pointed at his throat.

Allen's eyes snapped up to look at the man that she had always seen playing the piano. Her thin body tensing, but those amused gray eyes didn't look away from Joyd. The man smiled wide at the Noah, his gray eyes flashing smugly. "What a pleasure it is to see you again Joyd. I see that you found dear Allen." He purred out in a light and musical tone.

Joyd growled darkly at the man that had him at sword point. His dark gray fingers twitched and Allen could feel his anger at being caught with his guard down. Allen shifted, preparing herself for anything that might happen.

Those dark gray eyes flickered over to her for just a moment before they returned to narrow at the Noah. Joyd growled deeper in the back of his throat. "You were that boy; you told me where to find her." The Noah hissed out under his breath, and Allen shuddered at the cold malice in the tone.

"Who are you?" Joyd asked louder, his gold eyes narrowing.

The man with gray eyes only chuckled lightly, the sound conveying an odd amusement at the question. His head tilted and his brown hair moved with the motion, his eyes narrowing a little more. But when the man spoke he didn't address the Noah.

"Allen dear, way don't you go and find that other young man, Liang Lee was it? I think his _company_ is much better for you." He said in that same amused voice as before, like he was inwardly laughing at some private joke.

Joyd tensed and his eyes narrowed. Allen could feel his rage at what the younger man had said, but she didn't look way from those familiar gray eyes. Her own silver eyes narrowed while her mind fought to make sense of this.

If this was her dream, and this man was a part of it, but Joyd had also seen him when he hadn't been with her… And his sword, it was nagging at the back of her mind… there was something…

"Are you the innocence that is keeping us here? Or that presence that pulled me here in the first place?" The Noah asked in a calmer and colder voice. Allen did look over at the man next to her then. What was he talking about, what presence? And as for the first question…

"No, he's not the Innocence." She whispered as her confused silver eyes turned back to the man standing before them. Her left hand twitched and she stared into those gray orbs that were no longer laughing. "Who-" the word had barley left her lips when the man chuckled again, chuckled darkly, his eyes flashing coldly.

"I don't like your relations with her Joyd. _I want you gone_." He hissed in a giggle and thrust the sword forward. The Noah rolled to the left, barley dodging the attack. Joyd was then on his feet and his own weapon formed over his hand and arm.

The man with the brown hair and gray eyes grinned and moved forward, using the momentum from the first attack to almost skip a few steps forward and rip the huge sword from the ground and swing it in a second attack. This added more force to the swing and Joyd hissed as the larger blade smashed down heavily onto his sword.

Allen cringed at the blow and pushed herself onto her feet. The two men jumped away from each other and then lunged, their blades clashing and sparks flying. Joyd growled in anger, while the gray eyed man only laughed, though there was no amusement in the sound.

The young mans fighting style was different then anything that she had ever seen. His sword was almost as tall as him, and he sung it like it weighed nothing. He used his speed and his motion to add more force behind his strikes, using his whole body in each attack instead of just his arms. He twisted and spun to add even more force and Allen thought it looked like he was almost dancing.

Joyd's swordsman ship was also impressive. He was anything but slow. Every move and every strike was smooth and graceful. His calculating gold eyes narrow and watching and taking advantage of any opening that he could find.

They exchanged blows until the younger man managed to get in a good and heavy swing, pivoting on his right foot and using his forward momentum to add more power into the next blow. The Noah stumbled and the grin on the other mans face widened, as he saw the opening in the Noah's almost perfect defense.

Her heart clenched, pain and cold raced a crossed her pale skin when she saw the young man moved to attack the opening. In that moment her world froze.

The jacket that held the sent that so remember her of the man that she cared about more then she could allow her self to realized slid from her shoulders, her fingers letting go of the soft fabric.

Even with the added weight of her gown she could still move with decent speed. Allen's feet were moving and she ran forward, calling on Crown Clown at the same time, and threw herself between the two men.

Allen could hear the Noah call out her name in alarm; she could here the fear in his voice…

But it was two late and she could only braced herself for the incoming attack. Her silver eyes met surprised gray a second before her eyes snapping tight as she waited for the sword to hit her raised left arm, but the blow never came.

Allen gasped like her lungs had been deprived of air; her confused silver eyes fluttering open and she found herself on the cold stone of the balcony, free from the dream. A hiss from her side and she turned to see the Noah in his human form kneeling next to her. He was panting also, his light brown eyes turned to her confused and concerned.

It was then that Allen noticed that Joyd was still gripping her left wrist. The heat was tingling and shooting up her skin. She blushed lightly and tried to pull her wrist from his grip, his eyes only narrowed and his lips opened but before he could say anything someone else spoke.

"Are you alright? You had me worried!" a concerned voice called and Allen blinked, her lips pulling down into a frown as she turned to the speaker. Her heart stopped beating and her lips parted in shock. The man kneeling next to the Noah was…

He looked older, quite a few years older, but he was differently that young man that had been in that church. That young man…

Joyd let go of her wrist then, though she could feel his reluctance to do so, and fixed the older man with a displeased frown. He looked like he was going to speak again but Allen's attention was called to the two open doors that led back into the ball room.

Liang called her name and hurried over to her, offering to help her to her feet after asking if she was alright. Allen frowned and blushed a little darker as she allowed her fellow Exorcist to help her up. Joyd also smoothly pushed himself up and his almond colored eyes glared at her friend heatedly.

And that was when Allen realized the severity of the situation. Here she was out on a balcony, with Liang at the Black Orders ball…

And with two Noah that everyone else thought were nothing but two ordinary Noblemen.

What was she going to do?

* * *

**Please Review! Let me know what you think! :)**


	10. Black Diamonds

**First Part of this chapter is a recap in the Fourteenth's pov of chapters 8 and 9, because I just saw a pic of him from the Manga on DevianArt and ****got ****Inspired… I also found out his name! (I think...?) Though I'll wait for later chapters to use it! *insert crazy giggle***

**Second part is in Tyki's pov. Hope you all enjoy the extra long chapter! : )**

**Warning: **Welcome to my twisted version of the Fourteenth! (Most likely some OOC stuff…. I'm SO sorry!) Um… Tyki being a little bit of a bastard and a crazy stalker…?

**Special thanks **to RikoJasmine for letting me barrow Liang Lee ( aka Male Lenalee Lee). for this story! : )

**Pairings: **Tyki x FemAllen, Liang x FemAllen (one-sided)

**Beta: **DarkAngel576 (Thank you!)

* * *

****~ Fourteenth's Pov ~ ****

The Fourteenth sat before his piano, his skilled finger flowing over the obsidian keys. His body swayed and his fingers moved like they had a life of their own. His lips pulled down into a deep frown as he felt the world around him breaking and threaten to fall apart.

His dark gray eyes narrowed as he felt the power of the hostile Innocence start to seep in through the cracks of Allen's mind, through the shield he had woven around her. His eyes flickered gold as he pushed back against its intrusion, his song increasing in tempo. But as he was he could do little but hold this place, this fragment of Allen's subconscious where he resided for the time being.

His fingers continued to play, not pausing as he wove his melody. The Fourteenth continued to try and strengthen his magic barriers. He felt Crown Clown pulse from around him, it struggled and poored some of its own power into the shields, but again it was becoming very apparent that there was little they could do.

Allen was on her own.

Crown Clown brushed against him, like a lost child no longer sure what to do. Allen's Innocence was desperate and worried. The Fourteenth was also starting to worry. Never before had he been unable to protect her. And he felt it, the moment when the other Innocence finally forced its way passed their shields. Allen's mind was quickly engulfed with nightmares.

Horrid memories of the past, moments that one should never have to live twice.

His heart filled with pain at the fact that there was very little that he could do for her. All he could do was play and sing for her and hope that she would hear him. That what Crown Clown and he were doing was going to be enough. The Fourteenth hope that he could hold onto his _niece_ long enough for her to break free on her own.

That, or he would find himself with no other choice then to awaken her sleeping blood more then it already was…

The other Innocence was trying to crush the young woman, no doubt because it could feel her dormant genes. Though her blood was no where close to being awakened enough to help her as of the moment...

And the danger was not lost on him, if he were to awaken the Noah memories within Allen any further. The stigmata would surely start to appear, and with two other Noah so close…

There would be no hiding. The risk was far to great for the time being...

He felt it when Crown Clown came to a decision, its resolve to help its accommodator at any cost pulsing around him. He felt it leave his side and extend its presence out. His lips twitched at the corners at this attempt. Crown Clown was more powerful and definitely more capable then a normal Innocence; he had modified it to be that way after all.

It was completely able to act freely from the _Heart_.

The Fourteenth didn't like what it was about to attempt though. Bringing _him_ here was almost as dangerous as their other choice.

He felt it the moment that Crown Clown made the connection, felt it when Crown Clown pleaded with the Noah that was in physical contact with it. He half expected the young man to fight more then he did, but was surprised when the other Noah gave in once Crown Clown got it a crossed that it was trying to help Allen.

The Fourteenth allowed his smile to pull his lips wide across his face. A new course of action already forming in the back of his mind; opportunities that were not to be missed right at his fingertips.

If Allen's Innocence was going to be so insistent on bringing more _help_, then he would take advantage of the situation.

His melody came to an end as he stood from his piano. What was left of his shield would hold for a few moments. The Noah, Joyd, was approaching were Liang Lee's _connection_ was.

the Fourteenth was not going to miss it. But first he couldn't just show himself as he was, no, he needed to appear less threatening for now. His appearance sifted to what he had looked like when he had been younger, before he had awakened as a Noah. He leaned over and looked at his reflection in the dark water.

His dark gray eyes smiling and his dark brown hair falling in lose spikes, he found it amusing how much they looked alike at this age, his _niece _and him. Though that really shouldn't surprise him considering…

He smiled as his eyes focused on the scene taking place below the surface of the water. Tyki, he believed was his name, the new host of Joyd's memories, was talking to the male Exorcist.

_"Allen is mine and I want you gone." _The Third Child hissed, the words floating up from the dark water somewhat muted, but the Fourteenth heard them, and he smiled wider. He couldn't wait to throw those words back at the Noah of Pleasure.

The Fourteenth felt Crown Clown brush against him then in concern. The Musician blinked then shrugged his shoulders, his smile not wavering for a moment.

Yes, the Fourteenth knew that the Noah of Pleasure and the Miner that Allen was in love with were one in the same. He knew of their _relationship_. He didn't approve of course, the Third was far from what one would hope for in a suitor for someone as precious to him as his _niece_, but what was he to do?

Well, he supposed that since other Noah was here and all, he c_ould_ just kill him.

If the mind died, then so should the body.

Though, Tyki had come to save Allen and therefore putting himself in danger for her sake. He really should get points for that. So, maybe he would just mess with him a little and see what would come of it. If this Tyki died then he wasn't good enough for his dear little _niece _anyway.

The Fourteenth chuckled in amusement and took a step forward; he fell in to the dark water that stood between him and the other Noah. His body sifting and then reformed behind the Third Child. It took quite a bit of effort to force his face into a more proper look before he spoke.

Oh, how he was going to enjoy this. "Don't you think that was a little bit of an over kill?" he asked in a young light voice, his head tilting to the side.

The Noah turned ready to attack. Tyki's gold eyes narrowed when they saw him, his guard dropping after a short moment, placing his raised hand back into his pocket. The Musician scuffed at this. His dark gray eyes looking at the man before him calculatingly and unimpressed.

It was amusing to see Tyki do the same.

"And who might you be, boy?" Tyki asked in a bored tone. The Fourteenth fought to keep his face natural. He was going to have to restrain himself when dealing with this one. Allen would be upset if he didn't at least give the man a chance after all.

The Fourteenth allowed a small smile to pull at his lips as he moved and pointed in the direction that he felt Allen in. He could feel her despair growing and consuming her mind. If Tyki really cared about his dear little _niece_ then he should be fairly easy to steer in the right direction. And if he failed, well then the Fourteenth would have to deal with the problem himself.

_Both_ of them.

How well would this man do against he, who had killed so many of his own kind? He, who had killed all but four of the Noah in his rage...

"If you are here for Allen, then you will find her there." The Musician watched the other Noah's eyes slide from him and glance in direction that he was pointing. He wanted to see how far this man would go.

Would his _connection_ be stronger then the male Exorcist, Liang Lee's?

The Fourteenth forced his lips to not twist into a smile filled with his ill intent toward the Third. All he had left was Allen, he had lost everything else. And his… _niece…_ could be so hopeless sometimes…

"Is that so?" Tyki drawled out and the Fourteenth smiled a little wider. He would allow the other Noah to continue, because Allen loved him more then she would allow herself to realize.

The Fourteenth _knew_ how far her love for this man went, he was within her mind, he could feel her emotions. "Then I guess I shouldn't keep her waiting." Tyki added after a moment.

_Make her wait and I'll have your head on a platter._

The Third was moving past him and the Fourteenth allowed his frown to twist his lips down once the other could no longer see. His gray eyes filled with a calm and cold hate. "I would be careful, Joyd, this place could very easily become your hell as it is hers." He called after him in warning and then he withdrew for now.

_Break her heart and I'll show you hell. Then I'll kill you._

The Musician waited, waited until the Third had recovered Allen and was looking for a way to escape. He watched and judged with calculating gray eye how they interacted. He sifted back into his older self and reached for Crown Clown when he felt the time was right to strike. Forcing the weapon into a solid form. Allen's Innocence had the mind to refuse him.

Sometimes the Fourteenth came to the conclusion that he had done to well of a job modifying the piece of 'God Crystal'…

He wanted to see how far this man would go for his dear _niece, _see how powerful Joyd was. Because Joyd had been one of the four that he had not killed. And even though Allen cared for him, the Fourteenth still disapproved of the Third. He moved forward and attacked. His first strike was smoothly dodged. An insanely wide smile pulled at his lips as he paused for exactly one second before he fallowed were he could feel Allen.

He swung Crown Clown blindly within the cloud of dust that resulted from his first attack. He hit his target hard, and felt it in his arms when it hit the other mans own weapon. That swing sent Tyki and Allen flying, and the Fourteenth was pleased when he felt Allen's relief as the Third caught his footing again. He paused for ten more seconds before he gave chace.

He should give Joyd a fair chance after all.

When he came barreling out of the cloud of dust, his narrowed gray eyes took note that Tyki had put Allen back into her feet. Though once Tyki saw the perceived danger of his attack, he pulled Allen close and turned. Allen now away from the Fourteenth and the other Noah standing in between them.

The Fourteenth smiled wider in amusement at that.

Not that his target was his precious _niece _or anything, but he supposed that he could give Tyki more points for good intent.

He only got one more attack in before the rogue Innocence pulled Allen and Tyki way, into another nightmare type memory no doubt. The Fourteenth frowned and chose to not fallow. He again waited, he could be patient. Besides, he could feel that it was not one of Allen's memories that they had been pulled into this time. He would wait and only interfere if needed.

Once they reappeared he gave the other Noah a moment reprieve for Allen's sake. Then he appeared before them again. His dark gray eyes narrowed at the fact that Tyki was laying down on the ground, with his guard almost completely down.

Well that wouldn't do.

The Noah of Pleasure tense when he felt him and the Fourteenth fixed him with a smug smile after the other Noah realized his mistake and sat up slightly. The Fourteenth could feel his _nieces_ eyes on him, but he didn't look away from her _suitor_. The Third Child was far from impressing the Fourteenth with his abilities right now.

"What a pleasure it is to see you again Joyd. I see that you found dear Allen." He purred out in a light and musical tone. He tried to not be to mocking. The Musician was fixed with a dark glare from the man at Allen's side and the Fourteenth fond it all so amusing. He saw Allen sift her position out of the corner of his eye, and he chanced a glance at his _niece_.

Her silver eyes were looking at him intently, and the Fourteenth marveled at how similar the color of her eyes were to his own gray. He could only meet those silver eyes for a moment before he had to look away. The look within Allen's eyes reminded him of her mothers eyes…

"Who are you?" Joyd asked him in a cold voice, his gold eyes narrowing in there hate for him.

The Fourteenth couldn't stop his chuckle from escaping past his lips at the question. He was many things. That was a very loaded question that the man before him had just asked.

_He _was what was left of the Fourteenth Noah, the Musician. The genetic ghost left within the one who he had passed his genes of Noah to.

The question that the Third should ask was who was _Allen Walker_? Because _that_ name _was_ the answer.

She, this young woman that once had hair much like his own, who had eyes a lighter shade then his dark gray, was the player that he had left behind fifteen years ago. She who carried his blood and with it the license to control Noah's Ark.

Did the Fourteenth think that the man at Allen's side was good enough for his dear sweet little _niece, _for his brothers _adopted daughter_? No, but then again he didn't think he would like _anyone _that Allen were to choose. "Allen dear, why don't you go and find that other young man, Liang Lee was it? I think his _company_ is much better for you." He said in a deeply amused tone. Though he as far from being amused…

The Fourteenth didn't miss the irony of it.

That the man that Allen would fell in love with, when she had so many humans to choose from, would be a _Noah_. A Noah, when she had found herself on the side of the Exorcists.

The irony was almost madding.

The two on the stone covered ground spoke. Saying something about him being the boy Tyki had seen before. Allen was about to ask him the same question that the Third, Tyki, had asked him...

He could feel Crown Clown pulse with disapproval as his ill intent toward the other Noah increased. He didn't want Allen to have anything to do with the Noah, with the Earl. He didn't want her to have anything to do with the war at all…

His dark gray eyes flashed with his cold contempt for the man sitting next to her. "I don't like your relations with her Joyd." He said before he hissed out the words that he had heard the Noah of Pleasure throw at Allen's other _suitor_. "_I want you gone_."

He attacked and Tyki dodged with more skill then before. He grinned wide and fallowed his first attack with a powerful second. They clashed and at first they were even in power, but the Fourteenth fought tirelessly. He didn't give the Third a moments pause, though he had to admit that Tyki was quit skilled with a blade.

But that didn't mater.

His opening came and the Fourteenth moved to take advantage of it, he could feel Crown Clown pulse within his hands. It picking up his desire the hurt the man, not exactly kill him. His swing would fall just right to miss anything to vital...

But then Allen was between them, and his dark gray eyes widened. Her silver eyes looked into his dark gray and then they snapped tight to brace for the pain of his blow. It was to late to stop his attack. Not even Crown Clown could stop its own descent.

The Fourteenth had only a slit second to feel the hostile Innocence's power over Allen's mind break. The next second Allen and the Third were gone and his attack hit nothing but air.

The Musician became deathly still for a few long moments, his breathing slightly labored before he laughed darkly to himself. He let Crown Clown, in its sword form, fall from his hands to the cold stone ground as it dissolved away to nothing.

"What are we going to do with her, Mana?" He whispered in an amused tone. He sighed and shook his head, and with that the Fourteenth let himself fade back to where he had came. Back to the corner where his memories resided deep within Allen's subconscious until she awoke as the next Fourteenth.

"It looks like our dear _Allen _is growing up and making her own choices…"

* * *

******** ~ Tyki's Pov ~ ********

Tyki frowned as he watched the male Exorcist help Allen to her feet after they had broken free from the dream caused by the Innocence. Her dark blush at the contact between the younger man and her made his chest twist in jealousy. His light brown eyes glaring fire at the younger man.

The Third Child couldn't help but feel that he lost this hand to the other Exorcist. Especially with how Allen's beautiful silver eyes were looking at the other, how her small and petite hand pulled at his arm.

He felt Sheryl take a hold of his shoulder and his eyes turned from the two Exorcists to look at his brother. The Noah of Desire was frowning at him and looked concerned and a little confused. His brothers darker brown eyes asking him why he let the Innocence affect him.

Sheryl only had to meet his eyes for him to understand. Tyki could practically feel his brother's mind come to the realization that he had allowed the Innocence to affect him because of the young woman. Sheryl's dark brown eyes blinked and turned to Allen, who was trying to pull the other Exorcist back into the ball room, and then back to him.

Tyki pointedly ignored his brother's bemused look and frowned when the male Exorcist spoke to them. "Are you both ok?"

Tyki turned his cold and uncaring eyes onto the younger man. "We are perfectly fine." he bit out a little colder then he should have. Tyki straightened and turned to look at Allen, pulling away from his brother's hand.

She was watching him. Her silver eyes pleading and it took the Noah of Pleasure a moment to realize what she was asking with those enchanting silver eyes of hers.

He recalled telling her that there was another Noah at the ball. The way her eyes flickered briefly to Sheryl told him that she recognized his brother from the memory of the church. Tyki quickly understood from the look in her eyes that she was not going to say anything about them being Noah. As long as they didn't harm anyone.

The only one Tyki wanted to harm was the male Exorcist that she was still _touching_. Allen's hand was still gripping the younger males arm and it was infuriating him. He could barely stand the sight of her standing next to him...

"Thank you for your concern, young man." Sheryl finely spoke, his voice smooth and calculating. Tyki tried not to let his frown deepen at the older Noah's tone. Sheryl only spoke with that tone when he was in the mist of negotiations, or planning something that would lead to the Third Childs suffering.

It was rare that Tyki ever showed any real romantic interest in a woman. He never really bothered beyond bedding them for a night or two, and he knew that he would be lucky to escape this with any dignity. Because he knew that Sheryl Kamelot would not let it go. It was his brother's dream to find him a wife. He practically obsessed over it as much as he obsessed over Road.

"I'm Minister Sheryl Kamelot, and this is my younger brother Lord Tyki Mikk." His brother introduced them.

Tyki fought down his flinch when Allen's silver eyes snapped back to look at him after they had wandered to his brother. He pointedly met her eyes and raised a fine eyebrow at the surprised look on her face.

Sheryl didn't miss any of it he was sure.

Tyki's mind started working furiously to find someway to salvage the situation that he found himself in. He needed someway to explain himself, before he lost any chance with the young woman that was now looking at him so intently. But how was he going to explain having the same name as the man that she had given herself to?

The Noah of Pleasure cursed the Innocence, and then he cursed his brother for coming to look for him.

There was no way out of this other then to lie. He didn't want to do that. He had made it this far without flat out lying to the young woman. Sure he had been telling half truths, or completely omitting the truth altogether, but he had yet to flat out lie.

He was saved for the moment as the man that he had seen Sheryl talking to, before the whole ordeal with the Innocence, approached them. The older gentleman asked if they were alright in a tone lined with fake concern.

It was now that the Third Child finally learned the name of his competition. Liang Lee was the younger male's name, and Tyki really hoped that his name was on his Cell Ronon card. He would like nothing more then to kill him...

The high ranking Black Order official dismissed the two Exorcists after a brief conversation. Tyki didn't quite like the man's tone when he spoke to his Allen. He couldn't care less how he spoke to the other Exorcist.

His dear Allen looked reluctant to leave for a moment, her silver eyes had yet to turn away from him, and Tyki was almost glad when the younger male pulled her back in to the ball room. Almost.

He was not ready to answer the questions within her confused and, dare he say, pained silver eyes yet. He watched them leave and his heart ached with the idea that he might have just lost her. The young white haired woman was smart after all; there was no doubt that she would put the pieces together…

And Allen was far from ready to learn that 'Tyki the Miner'; the man that had taken her on that train, and 'Joyd the Noah'; her enemy who had tried to kill her, were the one in the same.

He didn't really have anytime to think any further as Sheryl practically stomped on his foot. He turned his head and glared at the Fourth Child. Sheryl had the nerve to smile slyly as he motioned with his head for him to follow the two Exorcists.

Tyki allowed his frown to pull at his lips as he fixed Sheryl with a look, one that plainly said that he had no intention on chasing after the young woman that had just left.

Sheryl's brown eyes flashed in annoyance and he turned back to the member of the Leverier family. Tyki could see in Sheryl's eyes that his brother had already come up with another plan of attack. "If you don't mind me asking, but those two that just left were Exorcists correct?"

The human smiled and confirmed what Sheryl and he already knew to be fact.

Tyki knew that there was more to come though, as his brother smiled a little too wide then, and Sheryl didn't disappoint him.

"The 'Innocence' from what I have just seen is dangerous if left alone. I think I may be interested in offering my support to the Black Order. Though, I am not a man that offers anything without proper compensation. Should we negotiate the terms of my countries support?" Sheryl spoke, his eyes glancing back at him, and Tyki knew that nothing good was to come from these _negotiations_.

Early the next morning found Tyki suspicions being proven right. He now stood waiting at the train station, still in his Nobleman form. His lips were pulled down into a deep scowl, his hands shoved deep into his pockets as he waited for his _companion_ to arrive.

One part of Sheryl's negotiations was to see exactly what the Black Order did. So his _loving_ (Please not the sarcasm) older brother decided to send _him_ to observe a simple Exorcist mission. A low risk mission of course. This _mission_ would have no real chance of encountering any Akuma, so Tyki would be in no real danger. Not like he would be in danger if they ran into any Akuma. He _was_ Noah after all.

This particular mission, that Tyki was to tag along on, was to pick up a piece of Innocence that had already been recovered by another Exorcist and transport it to the Black Order HQ.

Tyki had yet to fathom why Sheryl had practically forced him into going. That was until he laid eyes on the Exorcist he was to be following.

The Third Child cursed his brother and his meddling.

Allen Walker, now dressed in her Exorcist coat, stopped in her tracks when her beautiful silver eyes spotted him. Tyki had to force himself not to smile too wide at the stunned look on her face.

"Ah, fancy meeting you here darling." he purred out as he watch the young woman warily approach him after a moments pause. "Looks like I'll be keeping you company for the time being."

Allen merely frown and then walked past him, her back straight and her chin tilted up as she boarded the train without so much as looking at him again. Tyki forced out a strained chuckle and followed.

Again Tyki cursed Sheryl and his infernal plotting.

And that was about how the rest of that days travel went. Tyki shuddered at the thought of reaching the next town and then repeating it all the next day. The Third Child had been so positive that having the young woman hate him would be the worst thing that could ever happen.

Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure, found that there was in fact something much worse then Allen looking at him with hate.

Having the young woman that you were currently obsessing over set on completely ignoring your existence, was by far much, much worse. Tyki would rather have Allen yell at him, anything would be better then getting the cold shoulder. The Third Child of Noah couldn't remember a time when he had _ever_ had the problem of not having a young woman's attention.

Tyki sighed heavily and resigned himself to his suffering.

It wasn't until they were almost to where they were to meet up with the other Exorcist, that her cold shoulder act was broken. Allen's cold silver eyes finally deeming him worthy enough to look at. She glared at him from the other side of the first class train compartment. Her hands folded in her lap and her back stiff.

Tyki tried not to find her attitude appealing or cute, but he found himself failing miserably. Really, what was wrong with him?

"What are you up to, _Tyki_?" She asked him in a calm and cold voice, and Tyki sighed at the underlining venom. This was not going to go how he was hoping it would.

"Why nothing at all, darling. And why such the hateful tone? After all we have been through…" He let his voice trail off; he of course had been referring to the dream.

Allen narrowed her eyes at him and the blush that stained her pale cheeks only made her look all the more beautiful. She apparently thought he was talking about _other things_.

"Don't you dare bring that up!" She was on her feet and her thin frame shook with her fury. The pain that followed her anger cut him, his heart twisting painfully within his chest. This must be want it felt like to have someone try and rip out your heart. How it hurt to know that he was the source of that pain.

"I wouldn't have-! How dare you take advantage of-!" She fumed haltingly.

He was right to realize that she would figure out that 'Tyki the Miner' and 'Joyd the Noah' were truly one and the same after she heard Sheryl speak his title and name. It was now that he allowed himself to realize that he had lost her, that his game was over. He didn't have a card to play with. He could never have her…

Nether his white or black sides…

That realization was crushing. He was _Joyd_, the Noah of Pleasure. He had the power of Choice. He could choose to touch and affect anything of this world (except Innocence) that he wanted. And here he was losing the one thing he _wanted_ more then _anything_.

He could feel her slipping through his fingers. And for one long moment he didn't know how to react to it.

Tyki had his human side, Tyki had his Noah side. He had his brother and the Clan of Noah. He had his human friends. Lord Tyki Mikk could have any woman falling at his feet with his charm…

Why couldn't he have _her_?

In that moment he did the only thing that he could think of. The one thing he always did when he found himself with not even a simple pair to play with…

He bluffed.

His face contorted into a mask of complete confusion. His poker face would be flawless, because Tyki would not lose. He could not.

He refused.

Never in his life had the Third Child ever been denied anything, not since he had awakened as the Noah of Pleasure. The idea of not having Allen Walker at all left a horrid taste in his mouth. He had seen where that led. He had felt that aching cold after he had thought that he had killed her. When he had thought that he had lost that heat that she invoked in him.

The last thing he had ever wanted to do was lie to her, that kind of love was doomed to fail. She was an Exorcist and he was a Noah. He knew that he would have to tell her the truth sooner or later.

But…

"What are you talking about?" He breathed in feigned surprise and confusion. He watched her falter in her anger, the confusion flash in her eyes. He forced down the guilt of the fact that he was now blatantly lying to her.

But he was a desperate man…

Tyki Mikk would _not_ play fair, not when the stakes were so high.

She sat back in her chair heavily, her face looking absolutely mortified. Her pink lips parting and moving, but no words were leaving her mouth. Allen's gorgeous silver eyes now looked so lost and unsure at his perfect mask of confusion. "You know what I'm talking about…" she finally whispered softly.

Tyki felt his heart break for her; he would make this up to her. He would. Once the Clan won this war he would give her _anything_ she wanted in apology. Anything at all. Because only _he_ could offer her that. He could offer her a beautiful future of creating a new world with him. Once the humans, except the few that the Clan of Noah had chosen to live, were whipped off the Earth the Clan would rebuild mankind.

They would destroy the filth and save only the humans that they deemed were worthy. Allen Walker would be one of the humans, she would be his chosen.

His heart stopped beating in his chest when he came to a realization of what this feeling in his chest was. That feeling that had been eating at him since he had first laid eyes on her, burning away his reason with its heat.

Tyki Mikk was not lusting, he was in love.

That realization was freeing. His heart beat returned with a vengeance. It beat wildly in his chest and he had to fight to keep the grin from his lips. It almost felt like he was drunk…

He loved her.

It took the Third Child a moment to focus his eyes back on the young woman sitting across from him, and by the look on her face he had successfully succeeded with his bluff. He had convinced her that his two sides were two separate individuals.

He could still have her…

Plans formed and plots were lined out as his lips fought to not twitch into a devilish smile. He would not give up yet. His dark side would not give up this game yet. "What are you talking about darling?" He asked in a deeply confused voice. Tyki watched the young woman cover her madly blushing face with her hands.

Allen Walker was vulnerable, especially with the information that he had on her. He would use that to his advantage.

"Ah, why are you blushing so? May I venture a guess that you confused me with someone else? A special _someone_~?" he purred out and secretly enjoyed how she growled in warning from behind her hands. "Someone that has been going by the same name and also looks like me? Well let me think…"

She glared burning silver at him as she finally managed to force down enough of her blush to lower her hands. Though, her anger was still overshadowed by the mortification that he could still see within her eyes. Fear at the information that she let slip to her enemy. Someone who would use it against her, and who was he to disappoint?

Tyki fixed one of his most charming smiles on his lips as he prepared his 'cards' to win his white haired Exorcists, The games dynamics only changing slightly with the events that had taken place over the last day.

His gloved hands folded upon his lap as he smiled wider. "He wouldn't happen to be a traveling miner in his mid twenties, dark hair, and glasses would he?" he asked innocently. His light brown eyes watching as Allen stiffened and her beautiful silver eyes widened in fear.

"How…" her soft voice asked, and Tyki allowed his smile to be tainted by his amusement. He gave her a moment to come up with her own possibilities before he spoke again.

He would play his two sides expertly. Right now his White Side was the one to beat. And just maybe, by using both his two Sides this way, would keep her so off balance that she wouldn't know what hit her in the end. That she wouldn't see him cheating.

"My brother employs a gentleman of that description to do odd jobs for the Kamelot estate. He goes by a different name other then _Tyki_ when he is working for us. Though, I remember hearing that he had been using my name here and there." He saw and the young woman's face twist in uncertainty at his words, she didn't quit believe him, but that was fine.

'Tyki the Miner', his White Side, had the better cards and the lead in this game, but Tyki was hoping…

His smile darkened just a little. His Black Side brought to the table charm, wealth and power. Three things his White Side did not have. "I believe I'm jealous, he obviously made quit an _impression_ to have you blushing so lovely." he said in a low sultry voice.

Allen's blush deepened and her eyes looked at anything other than him. Tyki congratulated himself. His light brown eyes narrowed as he watched her fidget for a moment with the knowledge of what his tone had implied. That he knew about her relationship with the Miner. "How about we make a deal darling?" he continued, his voice still low.

The Third Child waited until she looked back at him before he continued. He smiled wide and just as charming as before. His heart beat hard in his chest at the obvious leverage he now had against her. He was tempted to find out how much she cared about his White Side. Did she truly _love_ him?

Or was there a slim, a one in a million chance, that his Black Side could win against his White?

"If you keep your silence about Sheryl's and my true nature, then I give you my word that I will not harm your _friend_." He said in a light tone. His almond colored eyes showing his sincerity, because really, he had no intention of harming _himself _after all.

Allen frowned at the unspoken threat but nodded her agreement to his terms after a short pause. "Excellent." He breathed out, his eyes wondering her thin frame for a moment.

"I do have a question that I would like to ask." Allen whispered softly after a long silence, her posture showing her uncertainty before she realized that she was being so open. Then she was back to her strong willed Exorcist mask, this poker face of hers Tyki knew, though he liked how open she had been acting around him since their shared dream.

But then, he reminded himself, anything was better than her ignoring him or losing her completely.

Tyki nodded, his smile not wavering. His white haired beauty met his questioning eyes and didn't look away. "The young man in the church was your brother, Sheryl Kamelot, wasn't it?" she spoke in a clear but soft voice.

Tyki frowned before he could stop himself, and then he sighed. He should have known that would come up again, though this gave him the opportunity to ask something that he also had wanted to know since the dream. He met her silver eyes and was partly surprised to see pain in them. She was feeling sorry and pity for him. He frowned deeper at that.

"Yes, that was my brother." He answered smoothly, his light brown eyes not looking away from her silver. "That was my memory of when he awoke as a Noah." He added evenly. He watched her nod and she looked like she wanted to ask more, but this _sharing_ was going to be a two way street.

He was secretly pleased that she was interested in him enough to risk asking such an obviously personal question, though. He could work with that. "That man that attacked us in our shared 'memories', who was he?" Those enchanting silver eyes widened before she was frowning at him.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Allen spoke softly, her voice almost musical. Her eyes becoming lost as her mind drifted back to their nightmare.

He narrowed his eyes.

"What about the glowing white cube that had been floating in the sky?" He added after a moment. And there it was; the true question that he had wanted to ask. First this young human woman had sung the song that belonged to and could control Noah's Ark. Then he finds himself within her mind and he sees the _Ark itself _floating up in the sky?

Allen frowned deeper and shrugged her thin shoulders. Her Silver eyes turned to look out the window and away from him. Tyki allowed himself to follow her line of vision for a moment.

He was not sure if she was telling the truth, but something about her posture and the distant look in her eyes told him that she was. The Noah of Pleasure sighed and leaned back in his seat. His light brown eyes returning to look at the young woman sitting on the soft cushioned seat across from him.

He would have to bring this all to the Earl. There was no way around it.

She had to have had contact with the Ark at some point in her life. That was the only thing he could think of. There was more to Allen Walker then he knew, but that didn't change anything.

The Third Child knew that if he asked the Maker would allow him to _keep_ the Exorcist as one of his chosen humans, especially since they already knew that her Innocence was not the Heart. And once they destroyed the Heat of Innocence, then it wouldn't matter that she was an 'Apostle of God'.

Tyki grinned slyly; he was so close to victory he could taste it.

* * *

Please review! And yes, something's will be a little confusing for now… things will make sense soon!

**Next: **Tyki finds himself stuck between a rock and a hard place when he is sent to a mine to find Innocence and destroy it. The bad news? His human friends are there working…

The solution? Keep an eye on his friends in his White Form as he looks for the God Crystal.

The _very _bad news? Is the Exorcist the Black Order sent to retrieve it…


	11. Raising the Stakes

**Warning: **I don't think there is anything I need to warn anyone about… Sheryl is crazy and so is the Earl?

And No Beta for this chapter! I want to see if I'm getting better or not with my spelling…

**Special thanks **to RikoJasmine for letting me barrow Liang Lee ( aka Male Lenalee Lee) for this story! : )

**Pairings: **Tyki x FemAllen, Liang x FemAllen (one-sided)

* * *

The Third Child couldn't put into words what he was feeling at this moment. It wouldn't have been all that horrible if it wasn't for the wide grins on the faces of the only other two in the dinning room.

Those two wide and sinister smiles were enough to make even his skin crawl…

The Noah of Pleasure had returned from his little trip with Allen. He had no sooner stepped foot into Noah's Ark when an Akuma maid and come to him and relayed that the Earl wanted to see him.

Tyki frowned and fallowed the servant to the family dinning room. The sight that greeted his eyes should have set off warning bells, but like the fool he was, instead of turning and running Tyki had taken a seat at the table.

His guard was up however, as two sets of gold eyes were suddenly fixed on him, one set thoughtful and the other plotting. Sheryl was the first to start grinning. His brother sitting in the seat next to Adam, a small stack of papers in a black folder on the table in front of the oldest of the Clan.

The Noah of Pleasure took note as his brother smoothly closed the folder, blocking his eyes from seeing what the papers read, and the moment his brother fixed his "I'm Innocent" look on his face, Tyki know that he was in trouble.

The Millennium Earl chuckled and then also smiled at him, and Tyki had the sinking feeling that what was in that folder was _bad_ for him. The Earl seemed to pick up on the fact the he was becoming very unconvertible under their gazes, and this only seemed to make the First of the Clan smile wider.

"Tyki-pon~" The Earl sang out in a voice that reminded him to much of Sheryl. His brother seemed to smile a little wider and Tyki fought down the urge to shudder. "I have been hearing some interesting things…"

Tyki fixed his brother with a dark look, and Sheryl only giggled in amusement. The Earl folded his hands in front of him and seemed to be thinking of the best way to approach what he wanted to speak about. "Tyki-pon, Sheryl has been telling me about how the Exorcist ball went." The Earl started, his voice light and filled with a underlining amusement.

The Third Child frowned deeper and his hands gripped the arms of his chair a little harder then he had intended. He needed to hold on to something though, anything to held him keep his composer for what he knew the Maker was going to say next.

"I hear that you have become very fond of a certain Exorcist…" He said in a more serious tone. Tyki's golden eyes narrowing and he braced himself. He hadn't wanted to ask the Earl about keeping the young woman so soon, but…

"_Allen Walker~_, a young woman with a parasitic left arm, correct?" The Earl continued, over riding anything that Tyki was about to say. He raised a fine eyebrow at the look on the Firsts face. He looked to be deep in thought, though his smile didn't waver.

Sheryl nodded his head, his smile still as wide as ever. "That would be her." He said in a gleeful voice, and Tyki had the feeling that he was missing something. The Earl narrowed his gold eyes.

"Tell me Tyki-pon, is there _anything _that I should know about this young woman?"

Tyki's dark gray lips twisted down more, and he nodded his head. He had been meaning to talk to the Earl about Allen sense their night together. He had just been waiting for the right time. Though it looked like he couldn't put it off any longer. "She knows the melody." he said in a even voice.

The Earl simply nodded his head and Tyki blinked, the Oldest of the Clan was acting like he had known this all along, and clapped his hands before himself happily. His smile wider then ever.

"Is that so? She sounds like a very interesting young woman~!" the Earl sang out happily. He turned and met Sheryl's gaze for just a moment. The Fourth Child grinned even wider and Tyki had to fight the urge to shudder at the look in his brothers eyes.

They were plotting something…

"I approve~!" Adam added after a little amused and pleased chuckle and Tyki had the feeling that the Maker was talking to him _and_ Sheryl. And the Third Child was almost positive that it had something to do with that black folder…

"Your dismissed Tyki-pon~."

The Third Child slowly stood, the Maker's and the Noah of Desire's gold eyes watching him, their smiles wide and devious. They both snickered, the sound filled with a deep amusement and a sinister mischief.

Tyki swallowed, every ounce if his being telling him of the impending doom. His brother was plotting something, and now it was painfully obvious that the Earl was in on it to…

He had been fully prepared for the Patriarch of the Clan of Noah to question his choice. To maybe show a little disapproval of him choosing an Exorcist, and then for the Maker to give his approval once he realized that he _truly _cared for her.

This had been much to easy…

_But _Tyki was not going to let that damper the fact that he had been given the green light to pursue the white haired Exorcist much earlier then he had expected. He could barely keep the smile from his lips as he moved to the door to take his leave, when the Earl called out to him.

"Oh, I almost forgot Tyki-pon! I want you to take some free time, you have been working very hard lately and I think you could use some~." The way the Earl said it made it clear that Tyki was not to argue.

And yet Tyki couldn't shake the feeling that this 'free time' was all part of the plot.

Sheryl's evil little snicker was a dead give away actually….

XXX

Once again Tyki heaved a heavy sigh as he was proven right. He had left the Ark and not even two weeks into his free time, the Earl sent him a mission. An Innocence had been uncovered in the mountains that was very close to where he was at the moment.

He was to over see the Akuma that the Earl had sent after the piece of 'God Cryistal'. Then he was to destroy it once the Akuma had recovered it.

Tyki frowned, pushing his glasses a little higher on his nose and sighing again. He then blinked when he noticed Cole and John shooting him concerted looks. The Noah of Pleasure shook his head and offered his human friends an apologetic smile.

"Are you sure you're up to this Tyki?" Cole asked, as he fixed his light green hat. His dark eyes looking just as concerned as the man that stood next to him, John. The brown haired man shared a concerned look with Cole before they looked back at him. "We need you to be focused Tyki." Cole added.

Tyki smiled reassuringly at his two human friends, though he knew they didn't quit believe him. He knew that he had been acting off lately, it was such a pain when both his White and Black self's had to work so close together…

"Really guys, I'm fine. Lets go and cheat some poor fools out of their hard earned money." He made sure to speak in a overly confident tone, hoping that would spur his friends to continue into the bar that they had stopped in front of.

They were in a rather large mining town, only a few miles away from where the Innocence had been reported to have been found. Tyki was at the moment playing his White Form to make sure that his human friends didn't get dragged into anything.

He was quite found of his human friends after all.

John and Cole nodded their heads though they still looked far from convinced, and Tyki couldn't help but smile. He had missed having this simple life. It had been awhile sense he had been in his White Form and he wasn't going to let the fact that he was also working interfere with him enjoying spending time with his human companions.

"I think its only fair, don't you boys?" A deep and gruff voice sounded loudly from within the bar. John and Cole turned to look at the partly opened door. Tyki cocked his head and narrowed his dark brown eyes.

"Yeah! You cheated, its only right that you compensate us…" another voice called out. Tyki and his friends shared a look. It sounded like their was trouble brewing, but that didn't stop the three miners from entering the bar.

As soon as Tyki entered, he did a quick sweep of the bar. The light was dim, and the place was crowded. Off to the far right and front of the large bar was a group of about five well built men, and he vaguely recognized them from the mines. The group of men were surrounding someone that was obviously pretty short, because nothing of the person in the center of the men could be seen.

From what he could hear, it sounded like the person had been caught cheating in a game of poker. And Tyki was just going to leave the poor fool to their fate…

"I think I should get the first go, what do you think girlie?" The man said in a voice lined deep with disgusting implications. The man reached forward and his large hand took a hard grip of the other person, and that was when he stepped to the side.

The Noah of Pleasure froze as he caught sight of white hair and the familiar black and silver of an Exorcist coat. A dark frown twisted on his lips as he realized who the men were talking to.

Allen Walker hissed at the man that had grabbed her. Her angry silver eyes glaring at the man that had her by the left arm. Her pink lips pulled in a deep frown. The large miner snickered and Tyki's blood boiled as he then reached forward with his other hand and took a hard grip of the young woman's pale chin.

"Why don't we go and find a nice quit place? I'll show you a good way to _work_ off some of that low life's debt…"

He barely heard John and Cole call out to him in surprise as he moved, it only took a few long strides to reach the group of humans. His rage was almost blinding as his own hand shot out and took a crushing grip of the hand that was holding Allen by the chin.

He pulled that vile hand off _his _Allen before the human could blink. The miner turned just a step, his eyes wide. A painful hiss escaped the other male as Tyki's grip only hardened. The larger man was not happy about being interrupted but was also surprised and almost fearful by Tyki's strength.

Tyki's lips curled into an enraged snarl, intent on crushing the humans wrist and maybe ripping out a vital organ or two, when he heard Allen gasp and call out his name in surprise.

His rage was gone just like that, it being replaced by a cold, biting feeling. Tyki felt like he had just been doused in ice cold water…

"Tyki!" John and Cole called as they come up from behind him. The Third Child forced his grip on the human to loosen slightly and the man pulled it free a second later. His blood was singing again with his anger at the human for touching the young woman. But he had to control himself…

He was in his White Form, he had to be careful…

The larger man that was still holding Allen by the arm growled in a warning for Tyki to mind his own business. Tyki's lips twisted into a frown, his eyes flickering over to Allen for only a second before he fixed the man before him with a hard glare. "I think you need to let the young lady go." He said in a even voice.

The Third Child knew that Allen could handle the situation by herself, now that he had a moment to regain his cool head. She was far from being defenseless after all, thanks to her Innocence. But Tyki's 'White Form' didn't know this…

And how could he over look the _crime _that these humans had committed by laying a hand on her in the first place?

The human smiled darkly at him and Tyki had to fight the need to sigh again. The human suddenly pushed the petite woman back, Allen stumbled and one of the other men took her by the shoulders and held her still.

"I think you need to be taught a lessen." the first man hissed out and reached forward with his now free hand and took Tyki by the shirt. The human drew back his fist and Tyki fought back his dark chuckle as his dark brown eyes narrowed from behind his glasses.

The next few moments happened in a meter of seconds. The fight that fallowed was brutal and bloody. It had started with just their small group. Tyki had twisted and had thrown the first man to the floor. One of his buddies had then jumped on him, and the Noah had let the human land a good punch to his jaw.

He had to make it look convincing after all…

John and Cole had quickly jumped the guy who had hit him, and soon the entire bar was involved. Beer bottles and chairs flew through the air, curses and shouts and fists fallowed.

Tyki couldn't keep the grin from his lips as he landed a good blow to some poor fool that happened to bump into him. His brown eyes flashing with the thrill of a good old fist fight. Though it wasn't at all fair considering his strength and abilities…

If he had really been fighting, he could have had the place cleared out in a heart beat.

He had let himself take a few good hits, and he shook off the ach in his jaw from the first blow that he had received. Damn did that first guy have a mean right hook for a human…

The Third Child could feel his Noah genes surging forth to heal him, but Tyki forced them back. He couldn't let his injuries heal yet. His dark drown eyes slid over to his right. His eyes landing on his white haired Exorcist that was fighting next to him. Tyki blinked as she sent some miner, that was more then twice her size, flying and crashing hard through a wall.

He whistled, impressed. Allen's silver eyes flickered over to him, those beautiful eyes widened and Tyki knew what was about to happen. He mentally sighed and braced himself for the incoming attack. He could have very easily dodged the chair, or could have just let it pass right through him.

But that wasn't the point.

The wooden chair brook over his back with a load crack. Allen gasped and was at his side a second later. It hadn't hurt all that much really, but never the less, he let out a pained groan for good affect. Cole and John joined them and helped him to his feet.

The four of them made it out of the bar, and Tyki took in his human friends injuries. Cole had lost his green hat at some point in the fray, and he had some good bruises forming on the side of his face. Tyki also noted that he would have one hell of a black eye in the morning.

John was rubbing at his right side sourly. His left cheek already dark from a hit that he had taken almost as soon as the fight had start. His lower lip was split and his nose was bloody.

Tyki himself was sporting a good number of bruises. His glasses were broken and barely stayed on his face. His shirt was ripped and his back had a _barely_ noticeable ach when he breathed, but nothing all that bad. All that mattered was that he played hurt good enough to fool Allen.

The white haired young woman didn't have a mark on her, which was a good thing. Tyki had already made a mental note to kill the first human that had been touching her. Along with the others of the group for good measure. He didn't need to add anymore to his list…

Allen was frowning at him, her silver eyes telling him that she wasn't very happy with him at the moment. She then sighed and her beautiful eyes softened. "You shouldn't have gotten involved." she whispered sternly and Tyki couldn't help but smile. Her eyes telling him that she may not have needed his help, but she was still grateful for it.

He offered the young woman a wide grin, raising one hand and rubbing at the back of his head. "What kind of guy would I be if I had just left you alone?" He said in an amused voice before chuckling, then faking a wince of pain to make her feel a little guilty. It looked to have worked as her silver eyes widened with the emotion.

"Man, next time you decide to start a bar fight give us a heads up first… or wait until we've at least gotten something to eat…" John complained. Cole only grunted in agreement. His brown haired friend was the first to acknowledge Allen's presents. One eyebrow raising before he blinked, and Tyki could see the wheels turning inside his head. "Wait-! Your that-?"

The young woman standing next to him giggled nervously, a pretty pink blush staining her pale cheek. Tyki watched as she shifted and started to fidget with her left glove. Her silver eyes flickered between the two older men before her with uncertainty.

It was a very cute display, and he had to tear his eyes away the moment she started to chew on her lower lip. Did she have to temped him like that?

The heat in his blood started rising. "Guys, you remember Allen…" Tyki said in a light voice, trying to ease the situation. John and Cole shared a glance and then they were grinning rather slyly at him.

Tyki couldn't help but think that there were fare to many people looking at him like that these days…

An hour later found them back at the hotel that Tyki and his human friends were staying at. Allen had insisted on helping then treat their wounds and treating them to food. Free food had been the magic words. Their little group was never one to pass up a free meal, so they had gladly excepted.

"So, you two seem close..." Cole said around a mouth full of food. John nodded in agreement, choosing to not be rude like his bald friend when there was a woman in the room. Tyki's dark brown eyes chanced a glance at the young female Exorcist that was in the middle of showing Eze a simple magic trick while he ate.

Allen laughed softly, the sound light and truly happy sounding. It almost sounded like music. "Yeah? What makes you say that?" Tyki grumbled out, pushing his spare pair of glasses up the bridge of his nose. He had yet to look away from the white haired beauty.

John raised an eyebrow, and swallowed the bite of food that was in his mouth. "You hate fighting, and yet you start one over her?" Tyki shot his friend a irritated look, but John was right.

Though he didn't exactly hate fighting, no, he just hated fighting weak humans. They were just so fragile.

Just to easy to kill…

Allen's silver eyes glanced over and met his stare, before she quickly looked away again. A light pink blush tinting her pale cheeks. Eze quickly reclaimed her attention however. A delighted smile adorning her pink lips when Eze begged her to show him the trick again.

The beating of his heart quickened at the sight of her blush. The heat in his blood rising, and he so badly wanted to touch her. To kiss her, he would just be happy to be anywhere close to her…

"…Mana taught me this one, its one of my favorites." She whispered softly, her full pink lips still smiling, but Tyki could see the sorrow in her eyes. They had been eating the food they had picked up on the way back to the hotel, once their _battle_ wounds had been treated of course. Though now with the mentioning of that one name and Tyki didn't feel like eating anymore.

Mana. Mana Walker. The name that had been on that tombstone.

"Is he your husband?" Eze asked rather loudly and John and Cole both choked on the food that they had been chewing. Eze could be so blunt, and so very innocent at times that they were painfully reminded just how young he was.

Tyki closed his eyes as his heart clenched and ached painfully at Eze's simple question. He sighed heavily and covered the side of his face with his right hand. Though Tyki took comfort that the man couldn't have been her _husband_, or at least he hopped…

"Oh, no. Mana was my father." Allen said in a soft and amused voice. Her silver eyes flickering over to glance at him again at hearing his sigh, before they returned to look kindly at Tyki's small human friend. "He adopted me when I was about your age. He was a traveling Clown and he would teach me all sorts of tricks!"

Eze's dark blue eye lit up at the mention of Clowns and more tricks. "A Clown? Do you know how to juggle? Can you teach me?" Eze asked, his voice full of more energy then the others of their small group had heard in a long time.

Allen only giggled happily, and nodded her head.

Cole, John and Tyki clapped and laughed as Eze helped Allen juggle by throwing her some of the apples that they had picked up earlier. Allen would nod her head when she was ready to add more the impressive amount that she was already juggling and Eze would gladly throw her another.

The child was simply ecstatic. By the end of the night Eze could juggle up to three rounds with three apples, the kid picking it up surprisingly fast.

It had to be about ten o'clock when Tyki felt it. His dark brown eyes blinking and he turned his head to look out of the window. He could feel the Akuma as they were being destroyed by something…

They must have found the Innocence.

A second later the building shook as something crashed into the side of the old wooden hotel. He had only a second more to swear when the floor started to buckled.

Cole and John scrambled to a part of the floor that was not collapsing, before they turned and called out to Eze and Allen. The two had been the closest to the window, which put them at being the closet to the explosion. Tyki felt his heart clench in concern for his small human friend and Allen when he turned and saw that they were gone along with the other half of the room.

Tyki moved forward and was at the opening before his friends could blink. Tyki could hear his friends calling out to him, but he didn't quite care enough to pause. The only thing on his mind was Allen and Eze.

He landed on the ground smoothly, something that was completely unnatural considering that he had just jumped from the third story floor of the hotel. But then he was the Noah of Pleasure and as such had the ability to walk on air…

His dark drown eyes narrowed and he did a quick sweep of the area for whatever had crashed into the hotel. Not seeing anything, his guard was up as he turned to the ruble that was part of the building that Allen and Eze had been standing only a few seconds ago.

Tyki tensed when he heard motion from behind him and turned again. The Third Child didn't have anytime to register what he saw before he was hit and sent flying across the street from the force of the blow.

Tyki hit the building that was across from the hotel with a sickening smack. He growled throw his teeth and pulled himself back to his feet, once he had recovered from the blow. The Third Child could feel his Noah genes surging forth and quickly healing the injuries that he had sustained from hitting the stone wall.

He frowned darkly when the ach in his chest form where he had gotten hit didn't heal. His dark brown eyes rose up, The Noah of Pleasures lips twisted into an anger frown at the twisted monstrosity before him.

The thing had been an animal at some point, Tyki could tell by just looking at it. It had most definitely been a hawk or type of bird. The thing was large, at least half the size of the hotel that Tyki had his friends had been staying in. Its body was white and gray, and what used to be feathers were now hard and looked like scales. In the center of the animals chest was a object that was glowing green.

Innocence, his blood sang, confirming what his mind already knew.

Tyki didn't waist anytime shifting into his Noah form after he made a quick glance around the area for anyone who might see him. His skin darkened to ash and his dark brown eyes bleeding to a flashing gold. His clothes also changing from the clothes he wore as the miner to his black suit. His glasses falling to the ground as he allowed them to pass through him.

The animal that was possessed by the innocence screech and flapped its wings, the piece of 'God Crystal' imbedded in its chest glowing an even brighter green as the monstrosity took to the air.

Tyki's lips twisted into a wide grin at this and fallowed, using his abilities to give chase. He caught up to the _thing_ quickly and summoned his sword of Tease. The Third Child couldn't stop the dark insane chuckle from escaping when he tore into the bird with his blade. His golden eyes burning with triumph as his other hand shot out and his long fingers wrapped around the Innocence. It was much to easy to rip it free a second later, the animal letting lose a pained screech before it exploded.

Tyki chuckled again and allowed himself to drop back to the ground, Innocence in hand. The second his feet were on the ground the Third Child found himself faced with an angry Exorcist.

Allen Walker swung her clawed left hand at him and Tyki grinned, dodging the attack easily. Her silver eyes flashed as she charged him again. The Third Child of Noah again danced smoothly out of the way.

"Come now darling, is that anyway to say hello?" Tyki purred out, his eyes flashing with his mirth at her anger.

Why did he find her anger so cute and attractive?

It must have something to do with the way her pink lips pouted and her beautiful eyes flashed so brightly, Tyki reasoned as he watched her take a few calming breaths. Or the way her cheeks tinted red with the emotion…

He liked watching her fume, it made his blood heat and his heart race. It made him think of _other_ things. Things that made her blush with that captivating shyness that was so different then when she was playing the strong Exorcist.

Tyki smirked, his eyes looking the white haired Exorcist over. Her Innocence was fully activated and Tyki couldn't help but find it impressive. It was beautiful, even for being what it was. It was a much better fit for her now, white and pure…

Tyki felt a morbid sense of pride for the hand that he had in making it that way.

The Third Child pushed those thoughts aside, Allen's tempting lips pulled down into a frown when she noticed him looking her over.

"The Innocence." She hissed out, her voice wavering just slightly. Those silver eyes not quite meeting his gold.

Tyki couldn't keep the leer from his face at the mentioning of the _Innocence_. He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from commenting about that he already took her _Innocence_…

Instead he purred out, "What about it?"

Silver eyes narrowed and Allen fixed him with an annoyed look, her lower lip sticking out just a little in an angry pout. Tyki could feel his own lips stretching wider. The heat in his veins spiking at the sight.

"Your not just going to give it to me are you? What do you want…" She breathed out and looked for all the world even more unconvertible. Her pale cheeks heating up and staining a gorgeous pink.

It was now that Tyki realized that he was still leering at her. An idea came to mind and Tyki chuckled maybe a little to wickedly, he was starting to sound a little to much like Sheryl…

"I want a _proper_ greeting, darling."

Yes, Tyki wanted a proper greeting from the tempting young woman standing before him.

Allen blinked and looked for all the world to be truly confused. Tyki tried to not find this as cute as when she was angry, but failed. His heart beat increasing with just the thought of what he was about to ask from her.

"I want a kiss," he breathed out huskily, before he showed her the Innocence that he held in his hand. "For this."

Allen's cheeks flushed a bright red and her eyes widened. Those sinfully tempting lips parted to deny him, but Tyki had the better cards. She didn't know the game they were playing, so that naturally gave him the advantage. "Is that a no darling? Well then I guess I can always destroy-"

"Wait!" She cried out and took a step forward as Tyki made to close his open palm around the glowing green 'God Crystal'. The Third Child grinned and waited patently as his white haired Exorcist deactivated her Innocence and slowly made her way to him, looking truly reluctant.

Her silver eyes still not meeting his gold as she came to a stop before him, her thin frame shaking just slightly and Tyki almost felt sorry for her. But his black self was going to play this hand and get his prize…

"You are really going to give it to me if-" Tyki didn't hear what else she was going to say as he covered her mouth his free hand. His gold eyes flashing when that fire burned along his skin just by the simple touch. Allen shuddered, her eyes unfocused as Tyki moved that hand to cup her left cheek, his thumb brushing against the heated skin there.

"I wouldn't lie to you darling." He whispered and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. They were so much softer then he remembered them, so much sweeter. Tyki had to force down his moan at just how much he enjoyed kissing her, touching her.

Had it really been that long since he had last tasted her?

He pulled away after a few moments, and Tyki was pleased to note that her cheeks were still flushed and her eyes were still closed. Her brow was creased in concentration and it took the young woman a moment to realize that he was no longer kissing her.

As soon as her eyes fluttered open he was kissing her again, the fire in his blood singing with the need to taste her more. Tyki pulled her closer and her lips parted as a muffled moan sounded from her throat. The Noah of Pleasure didn't hesitate and forced his tongue in to her mouth the second he had the opening.

He took his time enjoying her lips and mouth before he forced himself to pull away again. Tyki was even more pleased that Allen hadn't made any move to pull away before he had. The Third Child smirked and took a few steps back. His Exorcist blinked her silver eyes open and just now seemed to realize what had just taken place, not once, but twice.

Tyki felt an odd mix of guilt and joy at the fact that she had enjoyed his kiss. Though he could see that she was also feeling guilty over the betrayal of kissing another man. Kissing someone that was not 'Tyki the Miner'.

If only she knew that 'Tyki the Miner' and 'Tyki the Noah' were one in the same. Then she wouldn't be feeling such guilt. He wouldn't have to see that look in her eyes…

But she was still not ready to learn that yet. He wasn't ready to tell her and end this game that he was playing. Tyki wouldn't let this game end until he was insured his victory over the Black Order and that male Exorcist, Liang Lee.

His smirk widened into a grin as he tossed her the Innocence, his white haired Exorcist barely catching it. Those enchanting silver eyes widening in disbelief and confusion.

And damn it, he want to kiss her again…

"We had a deal. I got what I wanted, so its only fair that I give you what I promised." Tyki said in a smug sounding voice, because he knew that she had enjoyed his kiss whether she wanted to or not.

Because his Black Side had gained one more win. After all, he had to make up for the lose that he had suffered at the hands of Liang Lee at the ball.

"Until next time darling." He purred out in a tone lined with promise and took a few more steps back, phasing through a wall of the building behind him. Once he was out of her sight Tyki turned and shifted back into his White Side.

It was easy to work his way back around, back to the hotel. Tyki came around the other direction from where his Black Side had disappeared to insure that she didn't get suspicious. As soon as he stepped around the corner of the building the Third Child fixed a concerned look on his face.

"Allen!" he called out in a voice lined with that concern.

Those silver eyes turned and flashed with happiness to see that he was ok, but then that guilt rose to the surface all to soon. Tyki pretended that he didn't see it. "Are you ok? What about Eze?" he asked in a out of breath manner.

Allen smiled then, but it didn't quit reach her eyes. "Eze is fine. He's with the inn keeper." his Exorcist whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Allen added in a even quieter tone, so quiet that Tyki almost missed it.

He was about to open his mouth to ask what she was sorry for (though he already knew) when his human friend came out of the building. John and Cole came running up to them, Eze not to fare behind. The child eyes lit up with excitement.

"Show them Allen! She has wings! White ones!" Eze said in a voice full of wonder. His blue eyes shinning with awe. Allen laughed nervously and waved her hands in front of herself in a defense of manner.

"Its not like that…" Allen forced out. It was then that she paused, her silver eyes locked on his face. Tyki frowned and then realized what the problem was. His face remained confused, but he swore rather loudly in his head.

His _glasses_.

Tyki forced down the need to sweat at the sharp look he was getting, luckily John came to his rescue and came up with his glasses. The Noah of Pleasure quickly replaced them on his face and forced a smile on his lips.

Allen frowned at him.

The next day came. The rising of the sun found him walking Allen to the train station. He was tired and he knew she was to, having stayed up all night answering questions about what exactly she did for a living. Tyki was proud of himself for his acting skills, playing shocked and confused as long as he had…

He really should get some kind of award.

"So," Tyki started, making sure his voice was as laid back as possible. "Your going to return to your Exorcist base?" he asked. Allen's silver eyes flickered over to look at him for just a moment before they fixed themselves ahead of her again. Slowly she nodded her head.

His lips twisted into a concerned frowned. "Your not going to go on another 'mission' are you?"

Her lips twisted down just a fraction, her eyes still trained in front of her. "I'm an Exorcist. It's what I do." She said in a even tone, her eyes looking sad. They walked up the stairs that would take them to the train plat form, her train already having pulled into the station.

"It's it dangerous? Can you get killed?" He asked her, and Allen's lips only pulled down a little more in answer to his questions. Of Course Tyki knew how dangerous it was, but he wouldn't let her get hurt. She was one of his chosen after all.

He walked her up to the open door, and Tyki was glad that his human friends had decided to not come. Actually, Cole and John having insisted on Tyki escorting her by himself. Eze wanted to come, but was convinced that he should stay behind with the other two miners.

Eze…

_("Is he your husband?" Eze asked rather loudly.)_

Suddenly warm hands took a hold of his white shirt and Tyki blinked. Allen then slid her hands up and they came to rest at the base of his neck. Her soft pink lips were fixed in a sad smile as she then pulled him down and Tyki didn't resist her. That pleasurable fire making it so the thought of resisting her was the last thing on his mind.

She pulled him down, but still had to stand on tip toe to push her lips against his. The Third Child tried to fight back his grin at how short she was. How petite she was…

She pulled away quickly, her silver eyes looking at him with a look that he couldn't quit read.

_("Is he your husband?" )_

Allen smiled softly at him, and Tyki thought it looked forced. Did she ever look at that male Exorcist like that? Or did he get his own _special_ look?

"Your names not really Tyki is it?" She asked, her eyes still unreadable. Tyki truly frowned at this new poker face she was wearing. He couldn't read her…

"No, but Allen is not your real name either is it?" The Third Child answered, hating himself for lying again, and why did he suddenly feel like she could see right through his own poker face. Why did he feel like she could see all his cards?

He was just being paranoid…

_("Is he your husband?"_ )

"No…" She whispered softly, before stepping forward again and this action Tyki knew how to read. He bent down this time and held her at the waist. Her own hand taking a hold of his shirt again as he kissed her this time. Though there was something wrong…

A image of the younger man, that male Exorcist flashed within the Noah of Pleasures mind. The scene of how they had been dancing so closely flashing before his closed eyes. The way that she had smiled at him…

_("Is he your husband?") _

The innocent question, in Eze's completely innocent voice rang out, and Tyki frowned. Allen pulled away from their second kiss and turned to board the train after flashing him another soft smile. His dark brown eyes narrowing with the realization that she was saying goodbye…

_("I wouldn't lie to you darling." )_

She was returning to that younger males side, to _Liang Lee._

Liang Lee didn't have to lie to be close to her…

His dark brown eyes narrowed from behind his glasses even more and then he was moving forward. Tyki took her by the wrist as she made the first step onto the train. His heart twisting with panic, his mind blank. The words making it passed his lips before he could realize what he was saying…

"Marry me."

* * *

Mahahahaahaa *coughes*

Isn't that a fun place to leave it? Please review! : )

Oh, yes! I have two out of the three background stories up for this story and "Secrets" posted! The Story is called "Christened in Blood". The first part, 'Act One', is of Tyki and Sheryl's past and 'Act Two' is of the Fourteenth! So check it out if your interested.

Also I have new pics posted on my Devaint Art account for this story! The drawing bug has been taking up a lot of my time lately… : (

**Next Part:** Edo and Noah's Ark!


	12. Straight Flush

**Warning: **I ripped a little (a lot!) of this chapter from the Anime, but gave it my own little twist. I kind of found it fun rewriting it… And please don't hate Allen… Um, also a lemon in the beginning...?

And No Beta for this chapter also! I will post the Beta read version later, I just felt really bad for leaving the last chapter in such a bad place… But it made for a great cliff hanger right?

**Special thanks: **to RikoJasmine for letting me barrow Liang Lee ( aka Male Lenalee Lee) for this story! : )

**Pairings: **Tyki x FemAllen (lemon in the beginning), Liang x FemAllen (one-sided)

* * *

****** Allen's Pov **** This first part covers the train station part of last chapter, but in Allen's pov ******

**

* * *

**

She had to be sure, she was…

She was horrible, truly weak. She felt guilt eating at her heart and soul, but Allen pushed it down and took a step forward. Her hands pulled him down and her lips brushed against his…

Because she had to be sure…

That familiar fire burned into existence at the touch, she took a breath and _there_, that sent that was burned into her memory, cigarettes and spice, was _there_. Her heart twisting in pain and denial as the peaces fell into place.

The heat, the sent, the touch…

Allen pulled away quickly, her best poker face set firmly in place. Her silver eyes looking into the eyes of the man standing before her, though this time when she looked at him, she could truly see him. Allen finally let herself see…

She knew then.

She _knew_.

"Your names not really Tyki is it?" She asked, after forcing a smile onto her lips. Smiling was easy for her, smiling had become like a second nature to her. Something left over from her time with Mana. Tyki frowned at her, his eyes flashing at the question and at her smile.

But Allen wanted to see, wanted to hear him lie to her.

Lie to her _again_.

"No," the man before her said in a even tone, not even a small infliction of hesitation in his voice. "But Allen is not your real name either is it?" He throw back at her, but the white haired Exorcist didn't see the difference. _Allen_ was the only name that she had…

This man, _he_ was the _Noah_. The Noah that had tried to kill her and had stolen her first kiss. The _Noah _was the _man _that she had sinned with on that train. She knew, and god how her heart ached with that knowledge. Allen wanted to scream, to cry, she wanted him to tell her the truth. Did he even feel anything for her? Or had this all been a sick game, a conquest?

_What was the truth and what was the lie?_

"No…" She whispered, forcing down everything she was feeling into that dark hole, the place she could lock it all away before she took a step forward again.

She hated herself, she was such a horrible human being for wanting to feel that fire, even after she knew the truth. But she could allow herself just this one moment of weakness, before she returned to the Black Order.

Before she returned to Liang…

Because she felt something for him, not the heat she felt with Tyki, but she felt _something_ for him. She could love him if she gave herself time. She could come to love her comrade, she could hope that she could love him enough to forget the Noah…

He leaned down and took her by the waist, this kiss lasting longer then the last. Allen savored it, letting that fire burn away her pain. She would not allow herself to be weak again, not after this moment.

"_Goodbye Tyki Mikk." _her heart whispered as she pulled away, forcing her eyes to not show her hurt. Her mask held firmly in place. His dark brown eyes narrowed from behind his glasses and Allen offered him a soft smile. She would leave and this would be the last she would see him as 'Tyki the Miner'.

From this point forward he would be only the Noah, he would be her enemy.

She turned and took the first step into the train, her heart and body feeling cold and starting to feel numb. Then suddenly she felt him take hold of her wrist, the fire flashed and burned up her. It raced and burned away the cold and Allen turned. Her eyes meeting his and she could see panic within them, she could see…

"Marry me." He breathed out, his face showing his bewilderment at his own question a second later, and Allen could feel her heart jump into her throat. Her mind not hearing anything else around her, not even the train attendant telling her that the train was getting ready to leave.

"Marry me." He repeated in a more forceful tone, his eyes finally losing that panic, it being replaced by determination. His lips pulled into a frown when she made no move to answer, Allen just stood there frozen, her silver eyes wide.

"Miss, are you boarding or not?" The train attendant asked, his tone telling her that she was out of time. Allen was always running out of time…

"She's not." The miner, _the Noah_, said in a hard tone and Allen found herself being pulled away from the train. Her mind still working around the simple question that she had been asked and the thundering of her heart. Allen was so lost in her emotions and thoughts that she didn't notice when they had left the train station and headed back into the town.

Tyki took her to one of the other hotels in the large mining town, his hand still holding tightly to her wrist as he pulled her along behind him. She was pulled into a room and finally the Noah turned to face her, Allen tried to open her mouth to speak, bit no sound came out. That fire was burning and raging and, dear god, she was so horrid, because suddenly she found herself moving forward and pulling him down.

Her lips met his and fire burning and consumed everything, her mind and reason blind to what she was doing. She didn't let herself think as she pulled at his shirt, pulling it from his body.

"Is that a yes?" Tyki asked in a low purr. A second heated kiss was the only answer Allen would give him...

Tyki's own hands pulled and took her blouse from her a second later, he didn't even pause to pay her left arm any thought as he lifted her and together they fell onto the bed. Hands touched and burned across her skin, pleasure eating away reason, devouring any thought. He pulled her pants from her and practically ripped her panties from her hips. Allen's mind not coming back to her until she heard him loosening his trousers and pulling the zipper down. Her silver eyes finally focusing on the man above her.

His was shaking. His eyes flashing from behind his thick glasses, and Allen knew that it was not a trick of the light this time when she saw them flickering to gold. He was shaking and looked for all the world to be fighting with himself.

A deep sadness welding up within her very soul, but she pushed it down, down until she couldn't feel it anymore…

He thrust into her a second later, his length burning her, branding her. Allen shuddered and moaned, her body craving to have this just one more time. He growled and kissed at her neck and Allen tilted her head to the side, giving him more room. His touches hard and desperate and she cried out when his thrusting grew in strength.

Her hands slid up his strong and hard muscled back, her silver eyes clenched shut as her pleasure tightened in her lower belly, burning and aching with her need. "Stay with me. Marry me." he breathed in a voice so heavy with desire and want that Allen whimpered, her end so _close_…

"Please don't stop!~" She sang out, her body quivering with pleasure. Tyki groaned and his thrusting became erratic. Her bliss broke over her then, her body snapping tight. Allen cried out her ecstasy against his demanding lips, his name, her enemy's name, singing from her parted lips.

She could feel him tense and Allen, right before he came, realized that this was wrong. In so may ways, it was so wrong…

But at this moment she didn't care.

Her brow knitted together in confusion when he moved to pull away from her suddenly. Allen's body sang with the need to not let him and Allen found herself pulling him back to her, her lips crashing against his hard, passion and need burning until she couldn't feel anything else. Tyki pulled her closer, up of the bed and tighter to his chest, his voice deep and erotic sounding as he breathed out a few words in another language, a second later Allen could feel his essence releasing into her.

Marking her as his...

Allen shuddered, her body feeling weak all of a sudden, her silver eyes openning to look at the man leaning over her. Tyki laid down next to her and pulled her to his chest. Allen shivered when he then placed sated kiss to the back of her pale neck.

They lay on the bed for hours, Allen not letting sleep take her. Her silver eyes opened and taking in the darkness of the room. It was midday but with the blinds closed the room was almost pitch black. She was still tired from the lack of sleep from last night, when she had tried to tell Tyki and his friends about Akuma, but she wouldn't let herself rest.

The white haired Exorcist waited until Tyki had fallen asleep. Then carefully Allen pulled away from Tyki's arms and dressed. Allen only paused after she had pulled on her black and silver Exorcist coat. Her pink lips pulled down just slightly at the corners.

Her silver eyes slid to the sleeping form on the bed, watching the miner, _the Noah_, sleep. Her heart aching as she looked at the man that she knew she had fallen in love with. The man that had stolen her heart from the one that should truly have it…

Allen leaned over and laid a kiss to his lips, heat blazing from the contact and down to her heart. Allen pulled back, her eyes pained but determined. "I'm calling your bluff, Lord Tyki Mikk."

Yes, she was calling his bluff and ending this game.

She was nothing but a conquest for the Noah, nothing but a trophy to bed. She couldn't allow herself to think even for a moment that he had truly meant anything he had said. That there had been any truth behind his lies. Allen pulled away and quickly moved to the door, she pulled it open and exited from the room quietly.

Allen ran as soon as the door clicked closed, her eyes stinging, her poker face falling and breaking. She ran until she made it to the train station and boarded the first train she saw. It didn't matter where it was going, as long as it was going anywhere but here.

She used her status as an Exorcist to get a cabin, and as soon as the door closed and she was alone, Allen felt her stomach heave. Her whole body shook and her eyes burned as tears ran down her pale cheeks. Allen choked as her stomach heaved again and she fond herself losing her lunch into the closest waist basket.

Timcanpy wiggled free from his place in the hood of her Exorcist coat and flew over to perch on one of the red seats that lined the train cabin. He watched as she heaved one more time, but this time there was nothing left in her stomach to lose…

She felt dirty, she felt used and betrayed. But then it was her own weakness that had let the Noah use her like that. That allow her to believe his lies. And hadn't she used him to? Hadn't she used him in the first place?

_She felt dirty._

Her whole being was freezing cold, her pale body shaking from the chill. Allen had loved him, when she was with him she had been happy, she had felt wanted. She was nothing but a fifteen year old woman, not an 'Apostil of God'. Allen could forget for just those few moments that she was an Exorcist…

Every time she thought she could have something normal, Allen always found herself losing...

Music rang forth as the first keys of a piano were pressed and Allen allowed her body to slump to the floor. She laid there on her side and listened to the key strokes build into a melody. The sound soft and soothing. The Exorcist closed her eyes and let the soft lullaby lull her to sleep.

It didn't stop, the Melody, even when she woke the next day, even when she returned to the Black Order a few days later. Her world nothing but a haze and blurred at the edges.

She hadn't been at the Order for more then a few hours when she got the orders to leave, the Black Order finally getting a clue on where General Cross was. She left immediately with Liang, Lavi, Bookman, Krory and Miranda…

General Cross was spotted heading to Edo.

They would have to travel by boat to reach her Master…

Allen found the sound of the ocean a lot like that lullaby, soothing and soft. The wind was just as comforting as it blew her chin length white hair across her face. The soft strains brushing against her pale checks. Allen sighed and her silver eyes remained closed as she focused on the whisper that she could hear playing on the wind.

A soft and deep voice singing, whispering just a scale bellow the sounds of the ocean and wind. The sound offering her comfort. The keys of a piano, playing along with the beat of the waves as they licked against one of her Masters _lovers _ships.

The sky was dark and the night was late, but Allen had found it hard to sleep. Ever since she had left Tyki in that hotel room, she had been able to get any real rest. The Cross unit was on their way to Edo, and hopefully they would finally find her master…

Her left hand rose from the wooden railing and rubbed at her chest. Her heart still aching and still filled with that biting cold. Allen didn't know what _hurt_ her more, the fact that she had slept with her _enemy _or the fact that he had _lied_ to her.

But Allen had been desperate to believe his lies...

She was angry at him. She was angry that she had let him fool her. But then, if she was so truly angry why did she leave him thinking that he was still deceiving her?

_("Marry me")_

Allen slowly opened her shifting silver eyes. Her heart aching painfully in her chest again. She could remember the look in his eyes as Tyki had asked her _that _question. The panic and the fear burning deep within their depths…

Did he ever care about her? Did Tyki ever love her or had he just been using her? He had tried to kill her, but then he had also tried to save her from that Innocence induced dream. Had there been any truth to anything he had told her, or had everything been a lie? But then, he had never _said_ that he loved her. He had only asked her to marry him...

Her body started to tremble from the chill that danced across her skin. Allen was slowly freezing to death with her questions and doubts…

"Allen?" A concerned voice called out and the young woman flinched, then turned. Liang stood a few steps behind her, his dark purple eyes even darker with his concern. That look in her comrades eyes only made her heart ach worse. Allen could see that deep caring within those eyes, and Allen so badly wanted to return those feelings, to forget the Noah, to forget her enemies touch.

Would Liang's touch make her forget the Noah's? Forget that heat that Tyki invoked in her?

She so badly wanted to forget…

Liang took a few steps closer and reached out. His hand coming to rest on her clothed arm and Allen wanted to flinch away from the touch, a feeling of betrayal welling up within her chest at the fact that she was letting someone else touch her. Instead of stopping the touch, Allen forced her pink lips up into a weak encouraging smile. Liang smiled back, his thumb stroking her arm through her Exorcist coat. He was trying to offer her comfort, but he was only making her heart hurt worse.

Why couldn't she just love this young man before her? He was kind and sweet. He cared for and dare she say loved her. He was an Exorcist like her…

She wanted to love him…

Why did her heart ach with pain so cold that it _burned _with just the thought of wanting to love another man? For wanting another man to touch her and make her forget the Noah, her enemy?

She couldn't love Tyki, the Noah that had killed so many of her comrades. That had tried to kill her. _But she could love Liang…_

The sound of the piano suddenly became silent…

Allen Walker blinked and a second later, before Liang could take that last step forward, her cursed left eye activated. Allen turned to face the direction of the Akuma that were approaching the ship, her heart cold as she pulled away from her _friend_.

The Akuma attacked and then everything went black, the battle that fallowed was nothing but a blur…

And then she was cold. Her skin tingled and felt colder then ice. Her blood ran slow and felt heavier then led. Allen's very soul shook and she tried to open her mouth to call out, to call out to someone…

But who would she call to?

There was a deep chuckle from someone standing in front of her, and Allen so badly wanted to open her eyes, but at the moment she lacked the strength. Why did she feel so weak? She was not weak.

Allen Walker was not weak…

"If you are not weak, then open your eyes." The one who had chuckled sang out in a voice lined with his amusement and Allen recognized it from somewhere. She knew that voice, she knew that tone. Why couldn't she place it…?

The young woman shook her head and again tried to speak, and like the first time she found herself unable to utter even a word. The man chuckled again and then she felt something brush against her face, then Allen felt fingers being pressed to her forehead.

She flinched and her lips pulled down into a deep frown. Allen again tried to open her eyes, and this time they fluttered open, much to her surprise. The first thing Allen saw was the man with brown hair that Tyki and her had seen in their shared dream. The man was looking at her, his lips twisted up in a smirk and his amusement could clearly be seen in his gray eyes.

"Am I not even going to get a thank you?" He said in a smooth voice. His eyes flashing with his never ending amusement.

Allen blinked and then narrowed her eyes at the man standing before her. "You almost killed me the last time that I saw you." She hissed, Allen's voice filled with her anger and confusion. Her tone seemed to only amuse the man standing in front of her even more. He laughed and shook his head. Allen found her anger fading at the sound of his laugh, it was smooth and flowed evenly. It was one of those true soul appeasing laughs, one that you couldn't help but feel calmed by.

"You jumped in the way, my target was Joyd." The brown haired man said and Allen held his gaze for just a moment longer, her heart twisting in pain at hearing the Noah's name, before she looked away from his dark gray eyes. They were standing on the other side of that lake, the first place that she had dreamed about…

They were standing at the edge of the dark water.

A chill raced up her spine and Allen shuddered, her gloved hands rose to rub at her upper arms. It was now she noticed that her Exorcist coat was torn and stained with ash and blood. She blinked and her silver eyes widened.

What…?

The brown haired man sighed and placed his hands in the pockets of his black long coat. Allen again met his eyes and found that he was no longer amused. His gray eyes seemed to darkened and his lips twisted into a displeased frown. "You don't remember?" He said in a flat tone.

Allen closed her eyes and searched her memories, she could remember boarding Ms. Anita's ship and setting sail to Edo in search of her Master. They had only been a few days out at sea when the Akuma had attacked. Then everything became hazy…

She tried harder to remember and then it all came back to her. She had been dragged from the ship by one of the Level Two Akuma and before she knew what was happening she was carried above the clouds. The Level Three had been there waiting with the unconscious Bookman, who had been promptly thrown aside. The Third Level Akuma had laughed and had said, "Title; female Exorcist with white hair! That means we can sink the ship-"

That had been when Liang had come, his attack hitting the Level Three in his blind spot. Allen had then used Crown Clown to slice the Level Two holding her in half. She remembered falling, Liang diving after her…

The Level Three grabbing hold of his ankle and then throwing him back up into the sky. Allen had hit the cold water hard and then she remembered nothing…

From the height that she had fallen Allen should have died.

"I had to interfere." The man said in a tone lined with disapproval. Allen's eyes snapped open to glare at the man. Her heart twisting in anger for some reason unknown to her. Her hands fisting in the black of her Exorcist uniform.

"Who _are _you? And what do you mean _'you had to interfere'_?" She demanded, her silver eyes flashing with her anger, but this seemed to amuse him, because his lips slid into a wide smile. His gray eyes flashing, though Allen thought that she could see a sadness there, buried deep within that gray.

"You are conflicted. Your denying your heart and because of this Crown Clown is barely functional." He spoke to her like he was lecturing a small child. This made her bristle with anger. Her silver eyes flashing and burning with the emotion. "Your Innocence gets its power from your heart. Do you remember what happened the last time you doubted your heart?"

Allen tensed and her silver eyes narrowed. Her anger once again gone, it being replaced with confusion and more pain. She remembered when she had been without her Innocence, right before she had gained Crown Clown…

The man with brown hair smiled widely at her and then was moving toward her, his white gloved hands taking hold of her shoulders and turned her around. That white piano sat before them, its whiteness odd in this world made of black and shades of gray. The man spoke again, his voice smooth and light, flowing like the notes that could come from the instrument before her. "This is your Heart."

"_Allen!" _a voice echoed from the lake behind her, and Allen suddenly felt dizzy. The hold on her arms tightened and the man behind her sighed before he let her go. The voice called out to her again and Allen realized that it was Lavi's voice…

"You will have to chose, Allen. You have the tools, you just need to decide." was the last thing she heard before she woke from her dream. Her silver eyes opening only to find herself surrounded by freezing water. An arm plunged into the water and wrap around her waist, suddenly she was pulled from the cold biting sea. Allen gasped and choked, the strong arm pulling her up into the embrace of the one who had saved her.

She barely had time to flashed her red haired friend a thankful smile before an explosion shook the very air around them. Her eyes snapping to the source, a pillar of light out in the distance, her heart twisting in pain when she realized that could only be Liang…

* * *

****** Tyki's Pov ******

* * *

Five members of the Clan of Noah sat atop a ruff in Edo…

His golden eyes were half lipped, a smoke hanging from between his dark gray lips. He heard the Earl speaking to the Akuma that he had gathered. All the Akuma that were in Edo filled the dark night sky over head. But Tyki didn't much care, his hands resting in his pockets and his poster laid back and showing his boredom. He wouldn't even be here, sitting on this ruff top if the Earl himself hadn't insisted that he come.

His heart felt numb and cold. Tyki couldn't think about anything else other then her. He could still feel her skin and could still taste her on his tongue. She had left him, his 'White Form', in that hotel room…

He had asked her to marry him, that had been a very stupid move on his part. He should have known that she would not except, or she thought that she could not except because she was an Exorcist and he was a normal human. Allen was one to worry about putting others in danger, she didn't know that he was a Noah and that he didn't need her to protect him, that she didn't have to worry about him…

That _had_ to be the reason that she had left him like that...

"Hey Tyki! Why are you here again?" Davit said, his voice set it a high pitch. Jasdero chimed in but Tyki ignored them. His eyes focused on nothing important as he took another drag from his cigarette. After a short silence the Noah of Pleasure could feel the Earl's gold eyes on him.

"Tyki-pon is here because we will need him." Adam said in tone that left no room for arguments. Tyki could feel the Earl's eyes leave his back and he knew that the Maker was now looking at the Twins. He heard them gulp with nervousness. "I'm not sure what Froi Tiedoll hopes to accomplish by coming here, but I have a bad feeling about Cross Marian's presence."

Tyki frowned, what did the Earl mean by that? Why would it matter if the red haired general was in Edo, that would only make Jasdevi's job in killing him easier. "I have a feeling that he will only get in the way…" The Earl continued and Tyki frowned deeper.

"Go forth my demon army!~" the First Child of Noah sang out. "Take the Generals out in one go!"

A flash of red, only a few building away from them, had all the Noah on the ruff top turning to the source of the light. A serpent looking to be made out of fire rose up into the dark night sky. He heard Davit mumble out something, then the flaming snake was coming at them. Tyki hissed and narrowed his eyes, his hands leaving his pockets as he stood, his cigarette falling from his lips. His instincts screaming that this fire was Innocence made.

His gold eyes flickered over to the others and Skin nodded and was running out of the way of the attack. Davit reached out and took a hand full of Jasdero's black jacket and pulled him along as he ran, knowing that his twin was just a little slower then him. Tyki fallowed the behind the two, even though he knew that he was faster. He needed to stay behind them, because Twins were much slower then Skin and him.

The Noah of Wrath was already jumping from the ruff when the Third Child felt the fire lick at his back. Tyki jumped forward then, taking hold of the Noah's of Bond and jumped from the ruff. He jerked them out of the way just seconds before the fire engulfed the ruff top that they had been standing only moments ago.

"The Earl's been eaten!" Jasdero cried out, but Tyki didn't look back. He throw the Twins forward and they landed on an awaiting Akuma, Skin already on his own. Tyki landed on yet a third and only now allowed himself time to turn to see was had befallen the First Child.

The fire snake exploded to reveal Adam, his glasses flashing and his smile wide. Lero opened and the Earl floated down to join them. "That attack isn't even on par with a General's power. Not even close." He said in amusement. "Welcome to Edo Exorcists! We've been waiting for you!~"

With that the Earl sent forth the Akuma. Tyki watched as two of the Exorcists, the Vampire and the red head from the train started the battle. Tyki was only mildly amused, his lips twitching at the corners as they took out a group of the Makers toys.

The Exorcists were proving to be a good distraction…

"That attack took me by surprise. It even singed my coat." The Earl pouted, his smile not wavering. Then his eyes turned to him and Tyki blinked as Adam's smile widened, his gold eyes filled with his mirth. "Tyki-pon!~" He sang out slyly. "That young woman is down there, go and make sure she's out of the way would you?~"

Tyki at first didn't understand, his gold eyes turning for the first time to the group bellow them, it wasn't all that hard to spot who the Earl was talking about. His heart twisted and his lips pulled down into an angry frown when he took note that she was standing much to close to the Exorcist with the green hair; Liang Lee.

"With pleasure Earl." Tyki hissed out and jumped from the Akuma he was standing on. The Jr Bookman however intercepted him, but the Third Child easily blocked the Bookman's attack.

The Maker waved Lero about and called for the Akuma present to merge but Tyki paid them no mind. His blood singing with his anger at the green haired Exorcist. Though his heart ached with the memory of the last time he had seen his Allen. "I don't have time to deal with you Bookman." He said in a voice lined with his cold bitter anger. He wouldn't let anyone stand in his way…

The Exorcist battled and fought their hardest, the Bookman Jr. putting up a descent fight to keep him away from the small group huddled within the glowing barrier that the other female Exorcist had created about ten minutes ago. Tyki finally landed a good hit to the red head and knocked him through a stone wall, the Noah of Pleasure chuckling darkly at the hole he made.

He just had to buy his time until the barrier fall, then he could grab Allen. His heart burning with the desire to remove her from the side of the younger man. His smile widened just slightly when the glowing cone that separated him from his Exorcist finally faded. He moved fast, jumping from ruff top, to ruff top until he was only a few away from the group of humans. Tyki smiled wide and passed through the ruff of one building and came up behind his white haired beauty a second later. One gray hand shot out and took a hard grip of her left wrist, he pulled that arm up and over her chest, her activated Innocence humming in his grasp.

Allen gasped and Liang turned from the other female Exorcist that lay on the ruff top unconscious.

Liang Lee's dark purple eyes met his burning gold and Tyki couldn't keep the insane grin from pulling his gray lips wide. Before the younger male could even realize what was happening Tyki's other hand shot out and landed a hard blow to his stomach. Sending the young man flying. Allen stilled in her struggling and her voice hitched in her throat as she called out the male Exorcists name. Tyki frowned, his jealousy spiking. His heart twisting in his chest and his grip on her left wrist tightened.

His pulled Allen closer and his lips brushed against her pale ear. "Miss me darling?" he purred and was pleased when she shuddered against him. Her heat crawled along his skin and Tyki took a moment to enjoy having her in his arms again, even if she still didn't know that his 'White Self' and his 'Black Self' were one and the same. He so badly wanted to ask her why she had left him in that hotel room. Why she ran from him. Though he couldn't just ask her that when he was in his Black Form. All that mattered was that he had her now.

Tyki blinked as he felt something past through his back, his gold eyes sliding down to look at the bare fist of one of the human sticking out of his chest. The Third Child scuffed and his gold eyes narrowed. Stupid humans…

"Tease-"

"Wait!" The young woman in his arms called out to him in panic, and Tyki paused. "Please don't…" Allen whispered, her voice full of pain, and the Third Child frowned. He barely had a second to react as he felt the power coming up from bellow him in the next moment. Tyki growled and jumped back and into the air. The place he and Allen had been standing only a moment ago exploding with dust and blue light.

"Kanda!" Allen cried out.

Another Exorcist.

Tyki sighed and held Allen tighter to his body as they landed back on the ruff top. The dust cleared and a man in his late teens stood before him. His fighting stance perfect, his sword raised, ready to strike at the first sign of an opening. Kanda's cold blue eyes narrowed as he looked Tyki over, no doubt trying to gauge his weakness' and strengths. The Noah of Pleasure did the same with his best arrogant smirk on his gray lips.

Tyki turned his head, pulling Allen up and off her feet. His lips brushing against her cheek and he could feel her soft skin heat with a pretty pink blush. "A friend of yours darling?" He purred out in a low voice. His gold eyes not ones looking away from the man before him. The swordsman growled and his ice blue eyes narrowed further, the Exorcist then lunged and Tyki had to twist to the side. The swordsman fallowed and Tyki was definitely impressed with how fast he was…

The Noah of Pleasure landed on the ground and the blue haired Exorcist charged him again, Tyki hissed and turned, one of the Exorcists attacks almost hitting Allen, who was no longer struggling against his hold at the moment. He could feel her thin body trembling against his chest…

He had barely dodged the attack in time, Tyki realized, as the Noah took note that the mans blade had cut a line through the sleeve of his white shirt. The Noah's lips pulled down into a deep frown and he fixed his opponent with a flat look. "Hey now, careful were you aim that stick boy. You might hurt the young lady."

Kanda smirked at him, his blue eyes flashing. "Anytime I strike you move so that brats at the safest position from the attack. Also on a side note," the Exorcist charged then, his blue eyes fixed on the Third Childs captive. "I don't care what happens to bean sprouts!"

Tyki's golden eyes narrowed and he blocked the attack with his own weapon. They clashed and sparks flew and Tyki took notice that the longer they fought the faster and stronger the Exorcist seemed to get. This _Kanda_ was testing him, only using what strength he needed to, concealing his true power…

Tyki needed to end this fight.

"Tyki-pon~." A sing song voice called out from the sky, and Tyki frowned in irritation. He took a few steps back, his gold eyes never straying from the Exorcist. Kanda simply slid into another fighting stance, his eyes trained on his target.

"Please don't call me that Earl." The Third Child called back to the Maker. He could feel the Firsts eyes on him, and Tyki knew what the Earl was planning on doing even before he felt the surge of power. The Noah of Pleasure frowned and then allowed himself to smile at the Exorcist with the sword. "Well its been fun Mr. Kitchen Knife, but the lady and I need to be going." Kanda growled and moved to charge him, but Tyki was already gone.

The Earl unleashed his attack and Edo was leveled to the ground.

Tyki landed on the ruff top of the only remaining building. Allen still held firmly to his chest. The destruction that the Earl could course if he ever decided to actually destroy something was most definitely something to see. "You're amazing, Millennium Earl." Tyki spoke in a tone lined with his amusement, he had never seem the Earl use his power at this scale, and Tyki knew that the twins and Skin were also impressed. "How terrifying."

The Earl simply sneezed.

The young woman in his arms seemed to finally snap out of what ever daze that she had been in and started to fight his hold on her. Allen twisted and kicked and demanded to be let go, her voice set in a high pitch from her desperation. Tyki simply held onto her, his free arm wrapping around her waist.

"Tyki-pon~"

Tyki's gold eyes turned to the Earl, who was still holding onto Lero and floating in the Sky. The Maker was smiling very wide, his gold eyes narrowed and fixed on a certain point in the distance. Tyki turned his own eyes to that point. A dim green light glowed softly, and Tyki knew that it was Innocence.

"There's definitely something strange about that Innocence." He muttered under his breath. Then his gold eyes turned to the Third Child and his captive. "Leave Ms. Walker here where she will be safe and out of the way."

Tyki could feel Allen still in her struggling, he watched as her head turned and her silver eyes looked to the Earl in confusion. Not understanding why he would say something like that. Tyki chuckled and let the young woman go, Allen stumbled and fell to her knees. The Earl nodded and spoke again. "Devit and Jasdero stay here. Tyki-pon and Skin, _that _Innocence needs to be destroyed~!"

* * *

****** Allen's Pov ******

* * *

Allen's heart was in her throat as she ran. Her black knee high boots clicking against the smooth surface of the ground as she pushed herself to run faster. Allen had barely escaped the two Noah that had been left behind as the Earl, Tyki, and that large Noah had left to attack her friends.

Her legs were burning and so were her lungs, her body felt weak as she fought to keep Crown Clown activated. Allen's heart ached but she was determined, Liang needed her. The Noah were going to kill him, because his Innocence could be…

His Innocence could be the Heart.

She reached were the battle was taking place just in time to see the Earl blast the Crystal that incased her comrade. The Green Crystal shattered and Liang came flying out of the cloud of green dust, only to hit the ground hard and roll to a stop a few feet away. Allen's heart clenched as the Earl raised his hand and throw a ball of dark matter at the green haired Exorcist laying on the ground. Allen dove, Crown Clown wrapping around them both a second before the black and purple ball of energy exploded.

Allen's Innocence pulled back from its shield form a moment later, her shaking hands helping Liang sit up from the cold ground. His purple eyes met her silver and Liang smiled in thanks.

"How troublesome." A sorrowful voice called from in front of them. Allen growled and turned her flashing silver eyes on the Earl, who was now standing before them. "Your such a funny child, _Allen _Walker. Now stop being such an unruly child and come long.~" He sang out. Allen had only a moment to feel Liang tense and then he was on his feet, though it looked to be very painful, and charging the Earl, fist raised and purple eyes burning with hate.

Allen was then on her own feet and chased after him…

The Maker's umbrella appeared in his hands, but Allen didn't pay it any mind as she moved forward her, right hand outstretched. Her white gloved figures took a fist full of Liang's Exorcist coat and pulled. Liang stumbled back and Allen stepped up…

Allen felt the blow connect with her left arm as she blocked the Earl's swing. Her silver eyes wide when she sow the weapon the Maker of Akuma was using. It looked just like the sword that that brown haired man with the gray eyes had been using in her dreams…

The Earl laughed in amusement and jumped back and into the air, his free hand rising up and a ball of dark energy started to form in his open palm. Allen met his narrowed gold eyes and the Earl smiled wider. "Here it comes~!"

Allen gasped as the Earl throw the ball of energy, she spun and again dove. Crown Clown taking its shield form and wrapping again around her and Liang…

Allen awoke to her fellow Exorcists voices some time later. They were all taking refuge under an old stone bridge. She turned her head and her pink lips pulled down into a frown. Liang lay unconscious next to her. Slowly she pushed herself up, her head hurt and so did her heart…

Allen was only sitting up for a moment when Liang stirred from beside her. His purple eyes fluttered open and they turned to her face. He winced as he to pushed himself into a sitting position, his face showing his relief that she was ok. Her heart twisted in her chest at that look. But Allen forced herself to not flinch, when a moment later, he reached out and brushed back some of her white hair, his eyes soft and caring. "Are you alright Allen?" He asked, his voice set in a low tone. "Did that Noah do anything to hurt you?"

Her heart twisted more and burned in pain. Her skin freezing as she forced a smile on her pink lips and shook her head. Liang didn't notice how her silver eyes sharpened when his hand moved from brushing at her soft white hair to cup her left cheek. The green haired Exorcist smiled wider and leaned a little closer. "I'm glad."

He was going to kiss her. Liang was going to kiss her. Allen forced the sick feeling in her stomach down, and resigned herself to let him…

"O~! Mushy, Mushy!" Lavi sang out as he plopped himself next to them, his one visible green eye very clearly amused. Liang jerked back, his pale cheeks red and his dark purple eyes embarrassed.

Allen felt relief wash through her, then a feeling of heavy guilt flood her heart...

A bright flash of light and Allen choked back a startled cry as she found herself falling into the glowing pinkish-purple portal that opened up beneath her.

Allen didn't hear the high pitched, "Found ya!" call out from underneath her as she fell. Allen didn't even hear her friends call out to her, that melody load and ringing in her ears. Her silver eyes met the Liang's for just a second, then she couldn't see anything...

* * *

Sorry if I jumped around a lot, and that I cut out the Ark part… This chapter was getting a little to long… Anyway please review! And yes, I used a lot of stuff from the anime for this chapter…

**Next Part:** Noah's Ark (for real this time!). Allen confronts Tyki. And when Tyki finds himself with only one choice left to have Allen will he take it?


	13. The Black King Folds

**Warning: **Blood and violence and Noah's… and me wanting to slap Allen…

And No Beta for this chapter…

**Special thanks **to RikoJasmine for letting me barrow Liang Lee ( aka Male Lenalee Lee) for this story! : )

**Pairings: **Tyki x FemAllen, Liang x FemAllen (one-sided)

Please injoy the nice long chapter! :)

* * *

****** ~ Allen's Pov. ~ ******

* * *

Allen hit the ground hard, the air being knocked out of her lungs for a few long moments after she had hit the hard stone ground. She dimly heard it as others hit the ground around her, and Allen definitely felt it when someone landed _on_ her.

The white haired Exorcist had only a second to register the weight of the person on top of her and the breath against her lips before her body was reacting. Her mind quickly noting that who ever was on top of her was very close to kissing her, and the fact that she didn't feel that heat…

Allen's heart twisted painfully in her chest…

Her left hand swung out and connected with the head of the person on top of her, the person cried out in surprise and pain, the weight was gone from her in the next second. The young woman was then sitting up and her silver eyes turning angrily to the one she had hit.

Dark purple eyes slowly opened to look at her in apology and Allen's heart twisted in guilt as she watched Liang rub at the right side of his head. "Liang! I'm so sorry!" Allen whispered, her silver eyes showing her guilt over hitting him so hard. Liang simply offered her a soft smile and shook his head. The look in his eyes telling her that he believed he was the one to blame.

But that only made Allen feel worse.

"What is this place?" Kanda asked in his deep voice, a fine blue eyebrow raising in question as his eyes scanned the general area around them, once he had gotten to his feet. Allen frowned, also pushing herself to her feet. Her silver eyes leaving Liang to look at their surroundings.

"I don't know…" She breathed out. Allen had this odd sense of calm. She couldn't remember the last time that she had felt so centered. It almost felt like…

And the sounds of that piano playing were still whispering in her ears. It was coming from all around her, soft and just as calming. It felt like she had returned to a place that she had been away from for far to long. It felt welcoming...

It felt like…

…_home…_

"Allen-chan!~" A young sounding voice squealed out, and then thin arms were wrapping around her waist. Allen stumbled, caught of guard and barely being able the stay on her feet from the impact. She turned her head to the side and looked down, her silver eyes meeting light purple eyes and blue hair.

Allen could here her comrades gasp and she heard Kanda curse. Her pink lips parted but before Allen could find her voice the young Noah had released her and happily jumped on an angry Liang. "Oh~ My knight in shinning armor is here to! This is so great!"

"Road." Liang hissed through gritted teeth, but he made no move to push the twelve year old girl away. Liang knowing full well that it wouldn't do any good. Road giggled and her lips slid into a wide smile as her eyes moved from one person to the next.

"Welcome to Noah's Ark Exorcists!~" The Noah sang out in a sweet voice, then she pushed away from Liang and skipped past Allen, the young girl acting like she didn't have a care in the world. Allen watched the young Noah bend over and pull the pumpkin umbrella, the one that Allen had seen the Earl turn into that large sword, from the ground before turning back to face them.

"Noah's Ark?" Lavi question in a interested tone, his green eye slowly taking in the small groups surroundings, no doubt noting everything that he could. Road giggled more and waited patiently, her light purple eyes looking at Allen happily.

Allen frowned at this new information. Noah's Ark? But why would they…?

Her silver eyes had not once strayed away from the Noah's purple eyes. She watched Road nod her head once she was sure that she had everyone attention again, their eye contact finally breaking.

"You are all going to die here, once the download to the New Ark is complete. _Except_ Allen, and maybe Liang as long as his Innocence isn't the Heart." she said in a giddy sounding voice.

Allen could feel it when everyone tensed at the Noah's words. Her own silver eyes widening. Road's smile widened even more and her purple eyes flashed with mirth. Then the blue haired girl was throwing something at Liang and her comrade caught it in his hands, before holding it up for all to see.

"That is my key, you can use it to get there." Road pointed at the white tower off in the distance. The young Noah turned and met Allen's silver eyes before continuing. "Tyki is there and so is your only exit off the Ark. Don't lose the key, it opens the last door and the three leading up to it." Road said, looking at the white haired Exorcist as she spoke.

Allen fought down the urge to flinch at hearing the Noah of Pleasure's name. Her heart twisting sharply in her chest. She was sure the Noah of Dreams didn't miss her reaction either. Because those purple eyes softened just slightly and her smile turn just that much more caring.

The young girl then brought the umbrella before herself, her eyes turning to it. "You, Lero are to accompany them." The little girl said in another fit of happy giggles, Lero gasped and started to complain, until the Noah's eyes narrowed. "Its an order from the Earl."

Allen watched as this Lero thing sigh and floated over to her, once the umbrella was next to her did Road smile return. The twelve year old waved goodbye with her fingers, a set of heart shaped double door appearing from the ground behind her. The doors swung open and then the Noah was skipping through them.

"You have three hours to get to the tower at the center of the Ark. Good luck Exorcists!~" She sang out, "And see you at the tower Allen-chan.~" she added in a fond whisper, and Allen wasn't sure if she was meant to hear it. The red and black heart shaped doors swung shut, leaving the five Exorcist and the one human alone.

And so began the struggle to escape Noah's Ark…

They had been walking down a long hallway for what had to be about forty minutes or so after they had beeen chased off by Kanda, who was being stubborn and was going to face a Noah alone. Lavi and Krory were leading the way, Liang, Chaoji and Allen were fallowing only a few steps behind.

Allen chewed on her lower lip and her silver eyes flickered to Liang, his legs were doing worse and she was starting to worry. Chaoji was helping the green haired Exorcist down the hall, and Allen wondered if they would ever each the end...

Her heart aching oddly in her chest suddenly and Allen stopped walking. Her silver eyes turning to look behind them as suddenly her heart felt heavy, then a crushing sorrow swept over her a second later. The sorrow leaving her stumbling with its weight. Allen gasped and her innocence deactivated as the sorrow grew. Her hands gripping at her heart, and Allen found herself on her knees and gasping for air between sobs.

She dimly heard Chaoji and Liang call out her name, she didn't really take notice as Levi and Krory turned to face them. Their eyes full of worry and confusion.

Why was she feeling this… deep aching sorrow? It twisted deep in her heart and soul, and it felt like…

It felt like a small part of herself was mourning...

Allen shuddered and she repeatedly blinked her eyes against the float of tears that were now running down her face. Levi was now kneeling in front of her and Allen met his confused green eye with her own confused look. "Allen?"

Allen tried to force a smile on her lips, but it only came out strained. She didn't understand what was wrong, why she was feeling this sorrow or why she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "I-I cant stop…" she whispered to her red haired friend and the Bookman nodded his head.

That was when the pain flared across her brow, sharp and hot. Allen cried out in pain and her hands moved from gripping at her chest to her forehead. The pain pulsing higher and she screamed. Lavi took her by her thin shoulders as she curled into herself…

...And then it was gone. The pain and the sorrow gone like they had never been there to begin with. For a long moment Allen couldn't find the strength to lift her head, her breath heavy and her body shaking.

What was happening to her…?

"Allen, what the fuck just happened?" Lavi growled, his grip on her shoulders tightening. Allen forced her trembling body up and her confused silver eyes met her friends. They were all looking at her with fear and concern.

And for some reason her silver eyes flickered over to Lero, who was watching her very intently…

"It stopped, I'm ok…" She breathed out as she looked back on her friends. Allen then forced her weak and aching body to its feet. Liang fixed her with a worried look and Allen did her best to not meet his dark purple eyes. Just then the floor under her feet decided to buckle and all present fond her little episode the last thing on their minds, the small group scrambling to get away from the part of the hallway that was breaking apart.

In took Krory drinking one of his flasks of blood for them all to escape the hallway. Allen chocked back a cry of alarm as her tall comrade raced down the hall and came to an abrupt stop, once the group entered the room at the end of the hall. Lavi and her lost their hold on him and crashing hard onto the stone floor.

"Hee, Hee! I give that landing a Ten!" A voice giggled from the center of the room. A second voice quickly argued that they should get at the most a seven...

Allen blinked and pushed herself to her knees, her eyes turned to who was speaking.

The room the group found themselves in looked like an old library, books lined ever wall from floor to ceiling. At the center of the room was what looked like an old wooded tower of some kind. Allen's silver eyes didn't miss the fact that there were no other doors other then the one that they had entered through.

Two sets of gold eyes smiled down at the group from the top of the wooded tower. The young white haired Exorcist frowned as she recognized the two Noah from Edo. These were the two Noah that Tyki had left her with when the other Noah had gone off to fight her friends…

"Welcome, Welcome Exorcists! Its our turn to play with you!" The blond haired Noah called out, his lips stretching into a wide grin. A happy and excited giggle escaping from his lips.

"And Cross' apprentice is going to pay of our debt!" the dark haired Noah added, pulling a gold pistol from his large black jacket. The Blond Noah nodded and also pulled out a duplicate gun, and together the two took aim at the group below.

"Now which one of you is Allen Walker?" They said together.

Allen blinked before her pink lips slid into a scowl. Her silver eyes flashing as she crossed her arms over her chest. Oh no way in hell was she going to be paying of anyone's debt. Cross' was bad enough, the thought of how much that man owed made her skin crawl and a sick feeling eat at her heart...

"No..." She mumbled and shuddered as her mind pulled up images of debt collectors and worse…

The two Noah blinked before the black haired Noah turned to the blond and hit him with his gold pistol. The blond hissed and crouched down holding his head, the little antenna thing on his head with the light at the end bobbing with the action. "Damn it Jasdero! I told you the name _Walker_ sounded familiar!"

The blond, Jasdero, slowly opened his gold eyes and looked at the group again. Allen's own eyes narrowed when he looked at her specifically. She watched his eyes blink and then squinted at her, his head tilting to the side.

His golden eyes looked confused, a moment later and he was then jumping down from the wooden tower and before Allen could react he was in her face, his hands taking a hold of her thin shoulders. Allen was to stunned to think, the only thing she could comprehend was her comrades tensing and gasping from behind her. The Noah's confused gold eyes blinked again as he mumbled out…

"Tyki…?"

Allen sucked in a breath, her heart twisting sharply in her chest and fear rose up to choke her. Her mind lost in a chaotic mix of fear and confusion, some how her mind knowing for a fact that he _knew_…

Jasdero studied her some more and then he was smiling. "Devit! Devit! Look at this! Do you see it?" he called back to the other Noah who was still standing on the wooden tower.

Devit frowned at the Noah that was holding her still, his eyes turned to look at her and he to starred for a moment before he smiled wickedly. The Noah that was standing before her smiled a little wider and added under his breath, "Hee! What a strong bond to…and there is something else there also…"

The words no sooner reached her ears and Allen was ripping herself from the Noah's hold. Her heart was now racing in her chest in panic. Allen didn't know how they knew about her and Tyki by just looking at her…

But if her comrades were to find out…

If the Order…

Lero was suddenly in the blond Noah's face, yelling at him to keep his mouth shut. The Moment Jasdero turned his eyes from Allen to look at the umbrella, Lavi was pushing her back and invoking his Innocence...

Devit was moving before any of them could blink, Jasdero ducked just in time to avoid the Jr. Bookman's swing. The Blond Noah giggled and jumped back, his gun raising and taking aim. The Black haired Noah was then at his side, his own gun aimed beside Jasdero's. "Blue Bomb!" they called out together.

Allen gasped as a frozen ball of energy came barreling out of the two Noah's guns. Lavi's swore and brought his hammer up just in time to block the attack. Krory was then moving past her and took a swing at Devit, who dodged the attack fairly easily. Lavi was only two steps behind Krory and swung his hammer at the blond Noah, who also dodged the attack and rejoined his fallow Noah at the base of the wooden tower. The two giggled, their eyes flashing with excitement.

"Hee Hee! This is going to be fun!" Jasdero giggled and pointed his pistol at his temple. Devit did the same with his own gun and then let out a little insane chuckle. "Yeah, lets kill us some Exorcists Jasdero!"

Allen gasped as the two again took aim and let out a barrage of ice balls. The white haired Exorcist dodged to the side, Allen grit her teeth when she barely avoided the attack. The place she had been standing only a moment ago now covered in ice.

"Hey, Cross' apprentice! If we took you as a hostage would Cross come for you?" Jasdero called out, Allen blinked and turned to where the voice had come from. The two Noah were back on top of the wooden tower. Both sets of smiling gold eyes on her, twin grins on both their faces.

What kind of question…

"I doubt it." Allen muttered under her breath, her silver eyes glancing over at her comrades. Liang and Chaoji were a little ways to her left and Lavi and Krory were just to her right…

(

That was bad. With Liang having trouble with his Innocence...

The two Noah giggled and let lose another round of ice bullets. Allen rolled out of the way and narrowed her silver eyes, her vision trained on Liang and Chaoji. Her heart was in her throat and her mind franticly trying to summon Crown Clown. Her Innocence would not active, and Allen's heart twisted in fear at this. There had only been one other time that she had not been able to use her weapon…

And that was when Tyki had taken it, when he had tried to destroy it.

Allen's silver eyes stung and that cold surged forth to eat at her heart. Every time she thought of the Noah, her heart ached, just hearing his name made her heart twist in her chest. She needed to forget…

"Allen!" Liang called out to her, his voice lined with panic. Allen's silver eyes snapped back into focus just in time to see a ball of ice coming straight for her. Her eyes widened and her breath become stuck in her throat. Oh god, she wouldn't be able to dodge in it…

"White Bomb." The two Noah called out in a displeased voice, and the ice ball popped just before it hit her. Allen flinching as the air rushed over her a second later. Suddenly Liang was beside her, his hands taking her by the shoulders and turning her to face him.

"Allen, are you ok?" Liang whispered, his voice low and his dark purple eyes concerned. Just over his shoulder Allen could see the two Noah. Who didn't look at all happy the moment that her male comrade touched her.

"Hey! Hey! Hands off you!" The blond yelled out angrily, and the black haired Noah growled and waved his gun around. "Why that filthy human bastard!" Devit fumed. The two Noah's gold eyes met and then they both grinned nice and wide at the other, but what ever the two were planning was stopped as Lavi attacked them from behind with his fire seal. That was when the two Noah released their 'Purple Bomb'.

Their _'Trick Glasses'_...

Allen panted, her breathing uneven. Crown Clown was activated but she wasn't sure how long that would last. She could feel her Innocence wavering and she was having a hard time maintaining it…

And what made it all so much worse was that the two Noah had taken Liang hostage. Lavi was focusing on finding the key and Chaoji was taking cover behind the wooden tower. Krory and her were trying to hold the two Noah off long enough for the Jr. Bookman to find the real key that the two Noah had stolen and thrown onto the floor.

And the fake Earl that the two had summoned was really a pain. He may be fake, but he was still just strong. Allen gasped as she barely blocked an attack from the Earl's sword. And the petite Exorcist found herself flying from the blow. She hit one of the walls lined with books a second later, the air being force from her lungs from the impact.

"We don't care about any of you, we're just interested in Allen." Allen heard Devit's voice say from some where in the large room. Her silver eyes narrowing. They were close to her…

"I won't let you hurt her! You or that bastard Noah that tried to kidnap-" Allen heard Liang growl out, but her friend never got to finish as Allen heard skin hitting skin in a hard slap. Allen flinched.

"Watch your mouth!" Devit hissed out, his anger dripping from his voice. "Yeah, yeah!" Jasdero added.

"You're lucky that Road fancies you, Exorcist. It makes me _sick_ to see you trying to brake Tyki's bond with your own." The black haired Noah said, his distaste for her comrade evident in every word he spoke. Allen pushed herself away from the bookshelf, her eyes looking at Krory fighting the fake Earl, but her mind trying to focus on where the Noah were hiding...

But at the mention of Tyki, her heart beat sped up. Her fear renewing. Allen still didn't know how the two Noah knew, but she couldn't let them keep talking. She needed to find them, free Liang and escape this room before…

"Yeah! Jokes on you! Tyki's bond is stronger!" Jasdero giggled out and Allen heard Liang demand to know what they meant. The two Noah giggled and laughed, clearly amused by Liang's anger.

It was then that Lavi found the key…

That was when all hell truly broke loss.

When the two Noah merged and finally introduced themselves did Allen understand how the two had known about her and Tyki. The battle that fallowed had been a bloody one, they almost had to leave Krory behind, but were saved from having to do that when the room started to fall apart.

That was when the battle turned in their favor. The merged Noah was hit by one of Lavi's well aimed fire seals, the attack sent them flying and they hit the wall hard, a few books falling on top of them as the yslid to the floor. A few tense moments past and the Noah had yet to move...

No one dared to breath…

Until the room shock and the floor started to fall out from under them. Her comrades started to make there way to the open door, Lavi helping the heavily injured Krory to the door. Chaoji helping Liang.

Allen started to fallow, but paused. Her silver eyes turning back to the unconscious Noah, her heart filling heavy and she felt a sick feeling twist within her stomach. She couldn't just leave them here to die...

She was moving before she could think about what she was truly doing. Allen heard her comrades call out to her, but that didn't stop her until she reached her fallen enemy. In the back of her mind she knew that she couldn't leave them to die...

The white haired Exorcist didn't waist anymore time thinking any further on it. Her right hand reached out and took hold of the Noah's, Allen hissed as she then pulled them up and looped their arm over her shoulders, surprised by their wieght. Her left arm wrapping around their waist and she turned back to the door. The room shook again and more of the floor started to fall away. Allen stumbled, she didn't notice as the Noah's gold eyes fluttered open. Allen gasped, the floor under her feet cracking and then falling out from under her.

Dimly she could hear Liang's panicked voice, and then she was falling. Jasdevit's black painted lips twisted down into a frown as they fell, and before Allen could blink she found herself in his arms. Their fall coming to a stop as he twisted in the air and landed on a stone platform that had appeared out of nowhere. It took Allen a moment to realize that the Noah of Bonds must have materialized a place for himself to stand on before stairs appeared before them.

It was out of instinct that her arms secured themselves around the Noah's neck as he bolted up the stairs, Allen choking back her cry of alarm at how fast Jasdevit could truly move...

Before she could blink they were at the open door and the Noah came to a stop before her friend. Her comrades stared at them, before Lavi hissed out a curse and moved to attack. Jasdevit grinned nice and wide at the Exorcists and Allen felt his grip on her tighten, then she found herself being dumped on the ground.

She gasped in pain as she hit the ground hard, her silver eyes blinking up at the wickedly grinning Noah. Liang chanced a step forward but came to a stop when the Noah's gold eyes flashed at him in warning.

Allen quickly pushed herself to her feet and took a step back, her eyes meeting the golden gaze of the Noah of Bonds. He smiled wider and twirled a blond strand of hair around his gloved fingers. "We're feeling nice Exorcists. You win this round, but next time you won't be so lucky."

Allen's silver eyes narrowed and her lips twisted down into a frown. She was about to speak when Liang took a hold her left arm and pulled her to the open door. Jasdevit nodded to her and pulled out a second key, one that looked just like theirs…

"We have our own way out. Now run along before we change our minds."

Allen frowned deeper but didn't fight as Liang pulled her through the door. What greeted her eyes on the other side were stairs, lots of white stairs. So the group started to climb, their next exit could be seen at the every top. Though it turned out to be a lot further off then it appeared.

After twenty minutes of walking in silence did someone finally decided to speak. Or more like yell. The young man that had been with them since Ms. Anita's ship spun to face her and Allen tightened her hold on Liang's hand. It was now that Allen realized that she had still been holding her comrades hand…

Guilt rose up in her heart and Allen found herself fighting to not pull her hand from his. The white haired Exorcist shook her head and forced the feelings that were twisting in her heart down. She wasn't betraying anyone by holding Liang's hand, by seeking comfort from her friend...

"How could you try to save a Noah!" Chaoji yelled, his dark eyes narrowed in anger. He stood before her shaking in rage, not understanding why she had tried to save their enemy. Allen flinched at the look in his eyes, but she was saved from having to answer when Liang stepped in front of her.

Allen could feel how angry the green haired Exorcist was. But for some reason she wasn't sure if it was at Chaoji or…

She pulled her hand from Liang's, her body tense and Allen didn't understand. Or, well she did understand, she was sure the others had heard what the blond Noah had said to her, and then what the two Noah had then said to Liang…

"Allen, what's going on?" Lavi's smooth voice called out from the front of the group, and Allen turned her wavering silver eyes to meet his one visible green. The Bookman was looking at her, his eye staring strait at her. Allen thought for just a moment that he could see right through her, that he knew…

She tried to open her mouth, her pink lips parting but the words wouldn't come. What would she say? That she had been sleeping with the enemy, and that deep in her heart…

...That deep in her heart…

"You guys don't have time to sit here and argue! Your running out of time before this Ark is completely downloaded into the new one." Lero spoke up from her side. His eyes narrowed and glaring at them. Allen wanted to sigh in relief as her comrades all seemed to remember that they were on a time restriction.

They walking up the stair and finally made it to the door, though the last few moment were spent in a tense silence. The white haired Exorcist walking at the back of the line, Crown Clown still activated but just barely. Liang was the one who pushed open the large double doors at the top of the stairs. The green haired Exorcist taking the first steps through. Lavi still helping the injured Krory was next, then Chaoji, and finally Allen and Lero.

Allen stepped through and her eyes widened as Road came jumping at them, her arms wrapping around Liang's neck as she planted a kiss on his parted lips. Her comrades dark purple eyes widened, but before he could react Road let go and took a step back giggling. Her light purple eyes landing on her and then the twelve year old Noah was standing before her. Her light purple eyes filled with happiness.

Allen didn't have anytime to react as Road took her left hand and pulled her further into the room. She soon found herself being pushed into a chair, one that was overly elaborate and that sat at one end of a large dinning table.

"I'm glad you could make it darling." A deep and smooth voice called out from the other end of the table. Allen's heart froze in her chest and her silver eyes widened as they snapped up to meet the golden gaze of the man that she had grown to care for…

"Come on! Sit down! Tyki's and I have been waiting for you!~" Road sang out as she skipped back over to the group and took a hold of Liang's wrist and also dragged him to the table. The young Noah turned her purple eyes on the Bookman and then pointed at something of to the side, but Allen couldn't seem to get her eyes to turn away from Tyki's. "You can lay your friend down on that bed there!" Road said, but again Allen found herself barely able to hear the young Noah's words.

As soon as all her friends join her and Liang at the table did the male Noah speak again. His gold eyes narrowed and his dark grey lips slid into a charming smile. Allen's heart was beating heavily in her chest, and for the life of her, she wanted to asked this man if he had ever cared for her…

But then did she really want to know the answer? Allen's heart twisted and felt like it would break if he said _'No'_. If she found out that he had been using her from the start. But hadn't she decided that she couldn't feel anything for this man? That she couldn't love a Noah, her enemy?

"Oh, don't make that face darling. It's not at all cute, you know." Tyki said, his gold eyes watching her intently and Allen's silver eyes finally managed to tear away from his burning gaze. She chanced a glance at her comrades…

Lavi was watching everything that was taking place with a frightening indifference, were as Liang was shaking in his anger. Her friends purple eyes were narrowed and glaring fire at the Noah at the other end of the table. Chaoji was watching and Allen didn't miss it when he tried to make a grab for a knife, but the young man seemed to think better of it, his dark eyes flickering to look at Road and Allen turned her eyes to the young girl.

She was watching them, her purple eyes flashing in warning at the young man to not try anything stupid.

"What is the Noah's interest in Allen Walker?" Lavi finally spoke up, his voice even and sharp. His one green eye locked on Tyki's gold.

The Noah's smile widened just a little, his eyes flashing in amusement. "I don't think that's any of your concern Bookman." He purred out, and Allen didn't miss that warning in his tone. She was sure Lavi didn't miss it either.

She was cold, so very cold that Allen was sure she could very well freeze to death. Her heart was numb, but some how she could still feel that dull pain. Her silver eyes slid closed and her head leaned back against the red cushion of the chair.

She cared for her comrades, but truthfully, she also cared for the Noah that she knew was still watching her. She could feel his gaze on her, her skin prickled and tingled with the memory of the heat his touch could give her, and Allen knew then what she had to do.

Her silver eyes opened and met his gaze, her heart clenched in her chest when thier eyes met, her heart choosing now to start to feel again. But Allen couldn't let herself be weak here, her friends lives depended on her. She couldn't let them down…

"I'm calling your bluff Tyki." She whispered out in a cold, emotionless voice. The Noah's gold eyes narrowed and his smile waned just slightly. The pain in her heart rose.

But still she pressed on…

"I think its time for us to leave. And don't you have friends to get back to also? I'm sure Eze and them miss you." She said in an even and clear voice. Her sliver eyes not once daring to look away from his stunned gold. Allen didn't miss the slight widening of his eyes before his poker face was firmly back in place. But now that he knew that she _knew_ the _truth_…

Allen knew her friends were watching her, she could feel their eyes burning into her in question and in some cases confusion. But she knew only one way out if this, only one way to win this game. "You like to play games. So, lets play a game…" she started, her tone sweet and smooth. Allen's lips slip into a nice smile and she watched as Tyki's twitched at the corners.

Tyki Mikk was a poker player, he would take notice of her poker face instantly. But then the Noah was already wearing his own poker face, and that was all this was. Her friends lives would all come down to who had the better hand or who could bluff the best...

Tyki slowly pushed himself up from his seat, his gold eyes flashing with the challenge. "And what are the stakes?" He asked just as smoothly, his smile telling her that he had an idea on what she was proposing.

Allen knew that he would understand. "If I win them we get to leave."

Tyki's smile widened and his eyes narrowed. His right hand rose to remove his cigarette from his lips. "And if I win?"

"I thought that was a given." She hissed out, her smile falling as she to pushed herself up from her chair. But then she took a step up onto her chair and then onto the table. The nice red table clough bunching under her knee high boots as Allen charged the man before her.

Tyki's smile turned into an amused grin, his left hand raising from his side and Allen could hear Lavi calling out to her in warning, but she knew this trick of his. She knew enough of his ability to know that he could hold those Tease butterfly golems within his body…

Then there was also his ability to pass through things…

She reached him and they clashed, his weapon made out of Tease and her black left arm. With her running start Allen had hoped to use her speed to nock him over, but he stood firm. Tyki's grin widened and he twisted to the side.

Allen found herself stumbling for a second before she quickly righted herself. She charged him again but he simply jumped over her. His amused chuckle reacting her ears as she turned and looked up. Tyki stood above the ground and out of her reach, his sly smirk wide and his gold eyes flashing.

"Don't cheat..." Allen growled, her heart fluttering in her chest when Tyki tilted his head to the side and laughed.

"This isn't cheating darling. This is part of my power as the Noah of Pleasure." Tyki said in a amused tone, his gold eyes looking her over and Allen wanted to shudder at the burning look in his eyes. "I possess the ability of Choice. I can choose to pass through and effect anything I please. That includes air." His smile became strained for just a moment before he was smiling at her smoothly again. "Except for Innocence."

Allen's pink lips twisted into a deep frown, using Clown Belt she pulled herself up onto the ceiling. As soon as her feet hit the smooth marble stone Crown Clown wavered, but Allen forced it to stay invoked.

They clashed again, and eventually their battle found them out side of the white stone tower. Tyki had summoned more Tease, but Allen used her Innocence's shield form to block their attack and take them out.

But by the time she pulled Crown Clown back Tyki was already coming at her. Allen barely had time to block his attack with her left arm. The force of the blow knocked her back into the tower. She hit the white translucent dice cube that imprisoned Liang and Chaoji hard. The air in her lungs escaping her and leaving her breathless.

She dimly heard Liang calling out to her in worry, and for a moment Allen couldn't get her eyes to focus. But when they finally did, she saw Tyki land on the edge of the tower floor. Her silver eyes rose up, her breathing labored and Allen was surprised to see pain in Tyki golden eyes.

"Sorry darling, I didn't mean to hit you so hard." He said in a mournful tone, her heart ached to believe that look on his face. To believe that he was truly sorrow for causing her pain, that look that had her wanting to believe that he really did care for her. "Fold, darling. I don't want to hurt you more then I have to." He said in a oddly subdued tone.

"No, I will win and my friends and I will leave here and return home…" Allen forced out, pushing her body away from her comrades prison. Liang again called out her name, and Allen didn't miss it when Tyki's golden eyes turned to look at him hatefully. Her damaged left arm rose to be before her defensively. Her heart beating painfully in her chest…

Tyki's eyes returned to look at her again, a determination to win this new game of theirs flashing within them. His grin now gone as he took a moment to study her. "If they are that important to you, then they may leave. But you will have to stay darling." He said in an empty sounding voice. "They can leave unharmed, I give you my word."

Allen's silver eyes widened, and she could hear Liang and Chaoji gasp in surprise at the offer. Her heart fluttering in her chest again and she so badly wanted to believe him…

But she force that hope down, her silver eyes hardening and her anger and pain surged up from that black pit she had pushed it into when she had first found out that the _Miner_ and the _Noah_ were one in the same.

"I don't believe you." she whispered out coldly, her pain fueling her rage. "Your word isn't worth anything. Everything that comes out of your mouth are lies." Allen pressed on, taking a shacking step forward. But she paused at the look on the Noah's face, the pain flashing within his wide golden eyes, that deep burning sorrow that made her taste bile in the back of her throat…

Her words _hurt _him…

But then suddenly that look was gone, his lips twisting into a wide and pained smile full of broken mirth. His gold eyes narrowing to sharp slits as his right hand cover his face. Allen felt the pulse of power then, and she force herself to not shiver at the magnitude of it.

Tyki's dark purple and curly hair falling down from being pulled back as the power pulsed again, all most like a heart beat, and this time Allen couldn't hold back her shudder. His hair falling to hide his down cast face from her wide silver eyes.

And that was when he laughed, though the sound was in no way amused. Allen's heart beat sped up and that bile taste in the back of her throat became worse. His laugh was so…

So…

His other hand rose, palm facing her. "No. I wont let you go…" He hissed out, his hand falling from his face and Allen could finally see his eyes. Her heart twisting painfully in her chest and tears stung at her wide open silver eyes. "I wont lose." he growled out as a large golden circle appeared in the air behind him, designs forming within it.

"_Reject_." Tyki whispered so quietly that Allen almost missed it...

The area surrounding her exploded. Allen tried to suck in a breath as suddenly she was surrounded by darkness and almost crushing pressure. Her lips parted to get the air she so badly needed but there was simply nothing there to fill her lungs.

The young woman curled in on herself, Her hands moving to grip at her heavily beating heart as Crown Clown deactivated. Her silver eyes watching as the Noah walked into her line of vision. Tyki seemed completely unaffected by the darkness…

His white gloved hands rose, one taking her by the chin and tilting her face up, while the other moved to pull her closer to him. His gold eyes sad and full of pain, but they also flashed with determination. "Just relax darling. In this space there is no air, so you might be feeling a bit sleepy." He pulled her to him, her hands becoming trapped between them as his arm wrapped around her petite waist, holding her tightly to his chest. The hand that had been at her chin now petting at her white hair. Allen could dimly feel his fingers sliding through the short white strands. That fire that she felt whenever they touched burning along her skin and Allen found herself shuddering at its heat.

"Once your unconscious I'll drop the sphere, and I'll have won this little game." He chuckled sadly, before he continued. "Even if you don't believe me, I do love you darling. Just close your eyes and sleep, when you wake up you'll be safely aboard the new Ark with me..."

Allen's eyes started to feel heavy, her vision blurring and darkening at the edges. Her mind fairing about the same, her thoughts sluggish and the idea of sleep sounded so nice, but…

But she was an Exorcist…

"_Yes, you are an Exorcist." _The voice of the man with gray eyes that looked so much like Mana's eyes (and why hadn't she noticed that before?) sang out in a smooth voice. Allen could almost see him standing at that lake, his wide smile on his lips and his eyes flashing with a twisted amusement. _"Crown Clown is waiting for you, it can give you what your heart truly wants. You just need to stop denying it."_

What her heart truly wants…?

She had emitted it to herself once, but ever since she had been trying to force herself to love someone that she couldn't. What she really wanted was him. Tyki Mikk.

She loved him…

She couldn't love the Noah, but the human, the Miner, she loved him and he was what she wanted. She wanted him to be with her…

Her left hand pulsed, and Allen's blurred silver eyes snapped back into focus. She could feel the light from her Innocence growing stronger and stronger to the point that it was overflowing. But there was still something wrong…

Allen shook her head, her mind focusing on one thing. "Crown Clown…" she choked out and she could feel Tyki tense, before the power of her Innocence pulsed even higher and he jumped back and away from her. The young woman met his wide golden eyes, her lips set in a deep and determined frown.

It was the Noah within Tyki that made him her enemy. Without it…

Her heart twisted, but Allen pushed the feeling that was nagging at the back of her heart away. Her silver eyes narrowed and her left hand rose before her, her right taking it by the wrist. Crown Clown's power pulsing around her and an image floated to the forefront of her mind. "Please help me…"

The image of the sword that the man with brown hair and gray eyes had been using in her and Tyki's dream floated before her eyes…

Her body was moving almost on its own. Her left hand glowing a bright and blinding green, when the light finally faded that sword was in her right hand. Her left having turned into the large weapon…

Tyki's mouth opened, his gold eyes still wide, but Allen wouldn't let him get the first move. She pulled Crown Clown back and swung down. The surge of power rushing out and blasting the sphere of darkness away.

When the dust cleared Tyki was a ways away from her, his gold eyes narrowed and almost unreadable. Allen took a step foreword, her body feeling drained. The power of Crown Clown surging up her right arm from the handle of the large broad sword, that for the moment, rested on the broken marble floor.

She could feel the eyes of everyone on her. Or more precisely on the weapon that she now held within her right hand. Allen could feel Crown Clown's cloak forming around her arm and feel its warmth wrap around her thin shoulders. Her Exorcist coat was now missing the left shoulder and some of the part that covered her chest.

Allen off handedly noted that part of her white corset could be seen now, but she pushed down the urge to cover herself. Now was not the time to let herself be distracted by something stupid like that…

Allen charged the Noah before her, her arm pulling Crown Clown back as she ran.

"_Spin. Put more power behind your attack. Dance to the melody that you can hear all around you…" _that man with the brown hair whispered in her ears again. Her silver eyes narrowed and she focused on the sound of the piano playing…

At the last moment, when a certain note was played and rang load in her ears, she twisted and spun on her heel, like how she had seen that man in her dreams do when he had been wielding this weapon. The action put more power behind the swing and her sword hit Tyki's with a hard crash.

She felt the impact all the way up her right arm, and Tyki almost lost his footing from the force of the strike. They held the stance, pushing back and against the other. She could see his surprise clearly in her narrowed golden eyes…

"Let me save you…" She whispered under her breath and his eyes widened, and that one moment his guard dropped and Allen pushed through, Crown Clown's power surging forth and shattering his weapon into pieces.

Allen fallowed through with the strike, hoping that this would work. That she could free Tyki from the part of him that made him her enemy. Her weapon past through him seemingly without harming him, but Allen clung to that hope and the yurning deep in her heart...

That _feeling_ deep within her heart twisted again, but she ignored it.

Tyki stumbled and she could hear her comrades gasp in surprise. Allen watched, she didn't dare breath as the Noah of Pleasure blinked in confusion for a moment over the fact that he had felt the hit, but didn't seem to be hurt or injured. His gold eyes rose to stare at her after he looked himself over. "What… kind of trick it this?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at her, and Allen kept his gaze.

"It's no trick." She whispered, and the sadness in her voice surprised even her. White crosses started to appear over the path on his chest and wrist that she had swiped her sword through. Her heart ached with an even deeper sorrow when she watched the man she loved double over in pain. Her eyes started to burn, but she ignored it to. "The thing I cut wasn't your body…"

His gold eyes widened as he coughed up a little blood and Allen's heart hurt even more. Tyki gasped in pain and fell to his knees. His head tilted back and a pain filled cry tore from his throat, her tears burned their way down her pale cheeks at the sound. It hurt so much to cause him this pain, but this was the only way…

...Why did it hurt? Why did her heart ach with such pain for hurting the Noah within him? Why…?

His gold eyes finally turned to look at her after what seemed like forever. His breath harsh, his body shaking with pain before he seemed to relax. All the fight in him draining away as his golden gaze slid up to stare at the ceiling. He chuckled then, the sound light and twisted in its mirth…

"Is this what you want darling?" he asked her softly, his eyes turning back down to look at her…

Was this really what she wanted…? Just the human part of this man?

Or…?

* * *

****** ~ Tyki's Pov. ~ ******

* * *

He could feel his inner Noah twisting and writhing in pain, it burned and it felt like he was being torn in two. He couldn't bare to look at her as she wept silently for the pain that she was causing him. He smiled softly as his eyes moved back down to meet her pain filled silver…

Because he had to see…

"Is this what you want darling?" He force out from his dry throat. He saw that doubt rise in her haunting silver eyes…

"Tyki!" He heard Road call out to him. His eyes turning away from Allen's to look at the Ninth Child as she ran to him. He used what little strength he had left to rise a hand to halt her advance.

"It's fine." He breathed out, and Road gasped and her light purple eyes widened. Tyki's lips twitched at the corners and he felt a calm wash over him. If he was no longer Noah, then…

Then he could have her, this beautiful young woman that temped him and called to him. He wanted to be with her so badly that his heart ached for it and nothing else.

Tyki's smile widened even more. His gold eyes turning back to look at the young woman that he found he couldn't live without. He didn't _want _to live without her. If giving up his place as the Third and becoming _human_ was the only way to be with her…

Then…

Her silver eyes sharpened in forced determination…

Her blade past through him, and at first he didn't feel anything. Then she pulled in out and he could feel the Noah within start to fade...

It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

He dimly felt his body falling back onto the cold marble floor. Darkness raising up to swallow him…

...

"_No…" A_ deep and smooth voice hissed out from the darkness. The voice twisting and shaking the black all around him. _"We are Joyd, our choice is law. She is ours! The Chosen Child is ours! Don't forgive the Innocence for its **sin**!" _The darkness roared and Tyki choked on his breath as the blackness pulsed and moved in to suffocate him.

Joyd's rage surged and wrapped around him and Tyki could feel it as that power infested every cell of his body. The power so great that he couldn't hold back his twisted and insane cackle. The sound foreign yet so familiar to his ringing ears…

And he gave in to that power, the power that could give him what he wanted. Joyd laughed wickedly as he woke…

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! Please let me know what you thought of this one! I hope my rewriting of it was ok…?

**Next:** Tyki's Noah fully awakens. The Exorcists find that his new power is more then they can handle… But then the man they have been looking for steps in...

And what is this White Room that Allen soon finds herself in…?

ANd Also the Exorcists finally escape the Ark only to find their home under attack...!


	14. Ace Up My Sleeve

**Warning: **Blood and violence and Noah's plotting… Bad spelling and grammar (aka No Beta…)

**Special thanks **to RikoJasmine for letting me barrow Liang Lee ( aka Male Lenalee Lee) for this story! And also to Belletiger BT for all your help with this chapter and the last one!

**Pairings: **Tyki x FemAllen, Liang x FemAllen (one-sided)

Please injoy another nice long chapter! :)

* * *

******* ~ Allen's Pov ~ **********

* * *

Allen's silver eyes looked into the half lidded eyes of the Noah of Dreams. Her light purple eyes hard and filled with rage as they looked at her, but the white haired Exorcist didn't care, the only thing she could feel was sorrow…

Her heart ache, that pain from before to great now for her to ignore. Allen's silver eyes turned to the unconscious Tyki. He lay on the stone floor before her, Allen having collapsed to her knees next to him. She didn't have the will to move or let alone stand.

God how her heart ached…

Allen closed her pained silver eyes and brushed back some of Tyki's curly dark purple hair, waiting for the twelve year old girl to strike at her. But the Noah's wrath never came…

A twisted and insane giggle rang out and Allen's silver eyes snapped open as she heard Chaoji scream in pain. A few of the candles that had been floating in the air imbedding themselves within his back. The next few moment happening to fast for Allen to process what was happening, she could only react.

Roads purple eyes narrowed and she giggled even harder, her small shoulders shaking with her mirth as Lavi turned his own weapon on himself. The fire consuming him. Laing was then calling out the Jr. Bookman's name, panic twisting his voice to a higher pitch.

Allen flinched and her body made to rise from Tyki's side, but she paused until Road's voice sang out to her sweetly. "Tyki will be fine with me. Go and help the Bookman."

The white haired Exorcist met the young Noah's eyes and found only a deep amusement berried within her purple gaze, her hate and anger now gone. Road's lips twisting into an insanely wide smile as she giggle more. "Hurry, hurry! Before its to late!~" she sang, and Allen turned her pained silver eyes back to Tyki, before she pushed herself up onto her feet and ran to help her friend…

Allen didn't miss the thin trail of blood seeping out from the twelve year olds smiling lips as she ran past her…

The fire rose and swallowed the room and Allen wanted to so badly turn back and protect Tyki, but she knew that the Noah of Dreams wouldn't let anything happen to him. After saving Lavi, Chaoji and Liang found themselves freed from their prison and Allen watched them approach where her and the Bookman sat.

Liang was angry, his purple eyes flashing with his rage as he promptly hit Lavi over the head with his fist. The Green haired Exorcist lecturing the Bookman about how stupid he was…

It was then that Road appeared before them, her body badly burned and Allen could feel her stomach threaten do undo her at the little girls injuries. "A-" she tried to giggle out, the word stuck in her throat. "A- A-llen…"

Then the Noah of Dreams turned to ash before their eyes, and Allen wanted to weep for her. But for some reason she didn't feel sad and the tears wouldn't come. The white haired Exorcist could only stare at the Noah of Dreams remains. Allen could barely hear her comrades going on about the door that was their only way off the Ark. She did hear the news that the bed and Krory were now gone, for him, Allen found that she could weep…

Lavi soon left to check on the door…

Allen felt Liang rest a hand on her shoulder a few long moment later, but Allen wasn't listening to what the other Exorcist was saying. Her silver eyes widening in panic as she took a shaking step forward. Her mind finally coming back to her. Allen's frantic eyes looking for Tyki's body in the ruble that filled the room.

"Earl! Help! Why aren't you coming to save us?" She heard that umbrella thing call out, her silver eyes turning to find were Lero was. There to her left, was Lero floating by the still unconscious Tyki…

Her breath hitched in her throat and Allen took another step forward. Relief flooding through her at the fact that Tyki looked unharmed from the fire, the thought that Road must have shielded him with her own body acrossed her mind. A hard grip on her right arm stopped her advance forward and Allen turned confused silver eyes to look at who had stopped her.

Liang's dark eyes narrowed at the man a little ways away from them, his lips twisting into a angry frown. Allen blinked and tried to shake his grip on her arm, her silver eyes narrowing angrily at her comrade as his grip only tightened. "He's the enemy!" Liang growled out, his dark and confused eyes turning to look at her. "Lavi said the door is still there, we need to leave…"

The young woman shook her head, then turned and pushed Liang away from her. Allen's heart twisting painfully in her chest. She could see the anger and pain in her green haired comrades eyes, but she _would not _leave Tyki here…

"How can you want to save the enemy! First those two from before and now him?" Chaoji yelled, the young man taking a step toward her. The man shaking with anger and hate. Allen met his eyes and her own eyes must have look sad, because the man paused and his mouth became a hard line. His eyes just as cold.

"Don't be stupid Allen!" Liang yelled at her, and that was when she felt it, the power raging up from behind her. Greenish black tentacles brushed past her before any of them could blink. Allen's silver eyes widening in surprise as they struck Liang in the chest, sending the young man flying and crashing into some white marble debris.

The white haired Exorcist didn't dare move as the tentacles, that her mind told her had to be made from dark mater, moved to surround her. Allen's heart beating wild in her chest as she heard foot steps approach her from behind. Her skin burned with that familiar heat as the tentacles brushed against her arms and body. It was now that Allen dare turn, her eyes falling on the man that she thought she had freed…

She didn't understand, she thought that Tyki had been turned human…

An amused chuckle rang forth from within her mind. That man with the brown hair speaking in a smooth and musical voice. _"You are such a hopeless child sometimes." _he whispered, and Allen's breath became stuck within her throat. _"Your Exorcism failed because you are still denying the truth."_

Allen swallowed and shook her head, her eyes clenched closed. Her heart twisted and that _emotion_ rose up to choke her and still she wanted to deny it, but then how could she, when it was all right there before her. Crown Clown's power failed because…

Her sad silver eyes fluttered open and met the glowing gold of the Noah of Pleasure's. His tan lips twitched at the corners as he continued to stare at her. The stigmata burning forth and the tentacles of dark mater started to wrap around him, a deep chuckle rising up from his throat as Allen watched Tyki transform. The transformation looked almost painful as that chuckle turned to a yell. The sound twisted and yet still sounding amused. It almost sounded giddy…

"Fire seal!" Lavi called out from behind her, but Allen didn't dare look away from the Noah before her as the fire wrapped around him. A pulse of power and the flame was gone, Tyki in his new form moving faster then her eyes could see, but she could _feel _it as he moved past her and attacked Lavi.

Allen flinched as she heard her comrade cry out in pain, the newly awakened Noah's attack hitting him dead on. She heard it as the Noah of Pleasure laughed. Allen turned then and her lips twisted into a frightened frown, but then her eyes narrowed, she had to find some way to stop him. She needed to stop Tyki before he killed someone. Again forced herself to swallow her emotions and she summoned Crown Clown's sword form.

Allen charged but the Noah was faster, Tyki dodging her attack easily. The Noah reached forward and almost effortlessly knocked her sword from her hand. His lips twisting into a wide, wide smile as he held her right wrist in his hand. It was almost like he knew why her Innocence's power had failed, like he knew that her attacks were only half hearted. That she truly didn't want to hurt him…

She almost wanted to flinch as his other hand rose to brush across her cheek, that fire burning all the way down to her heart at the touch. That fire eating away her fear, Allen closed her eyes and let herself finally truly realize and _except_ why her attempt to free Tyki from his Noah had failed...

She was such an idiot.

"Allen!" Laing called out from somewhere behind her, and Tyki's lips immediately twisted into an enraged snarl. The Noah's head lifting to look at the man that had called out her name. Allen could feel it, that rage, that hate burning forth from the man before her. The white haired Exorcist's silver eyes snapping open and then widening as Tyki was suddenly moving again. Her heart twisting in her chest as she realized the source of Tyki's anger.

This was all her fault.

"Liang! Look out!" Chaoji yelled, his voice tight with panic. Allen turned, her pink lips parting but Tyki's name became stuck in her tongue. Lavi was also moving and the tower exploded as their two attacks collided.

It took so much of her remaining strength to force her tired silver eyes open a few long moments later. Her vision blurred and for a long few second she so badly wanted to let herself go back to sleep…

Liang's cry of pain rang out and Allen's eyes snapped open. She could barely see, Crown Clown again deactivated. Her vision wavered but she stubbornly forced her eyes to focus. Tyki stood before her, him only being a few long steps away from her and Allen knew that Tyki must have saved her from the collapsing tower…

Allen's eyes widened when her eyes moved to see who the Noah of Pleasure was holding by the throat. Her heart twisted in panic as the Noah chuckled with an insane amusement and pleasure, his grip on Liang's throat tightening and her comrade choked.

Allen grit her teeth and forced her aching body to her knees. She had to stop him, she couldn't let Tyki kill her friends. Tyki was like this because she had been to stupid and blind to see the truth, to see that while the Noah of Pleasure may have been lying to her about who he was, the _why_ was not a lie…

"Tyki!" She choked out, her throat hurt but still she continued. "Please let him go…" But Tyki didn't even flinch at the sound of his name, his lips twisting wider, his black fingers tightening even more.

Allen's heart twisted in panic.

Laing hissed and his lips pulled down into an angry sneer, his right leg kicked out and his hit landed on Tyki's exposed neck hard, but the Noah only growled in return and rose Liang high into the air. Before swinging him down and into what was left of the stone tower. Tyki finally let go of her comrade then, taking two long steps back. His dark lips splitting as he roared with laugher and an insane glee. Allen's eyes turned up as what was left of the tower started to collapse.

Chaoji was running past her then and he jumped into the falling debris. For a long terrifying moment Allen thought her comrades were dead, her silver eyes stinging with tears. But when the dust cleared and Tyki stopped laughing, a deep enraged growl ripping from his throat at what greeted their eyes. Chaoji was surrounded by a green light and Allen knew that it could only be Innocence that was reacting to him.

Laing's pained voice confirmed this when he spook up from behind the young man. Chaoji let out a pained breath as he fought to keep the large piece of stone from crushing himself and Liang. Allen's eyes turned back to Tyki when his hands started to glow dark purple, power surging around him and Allen knew that he was going to blast her two comrades. She forced her aching and bruised body to her unsteady feet, her silver eyes narrowing.

"Tyki!" She called out in a pained voice, but like the last time he didn't even flinch. There was not even the smallest recognition of the name. Allen blinked back her desperate tears, her mind racing franticly to find a way to wake Tyki from this…

To find a way to stop him from killing her friends…

"_Then call his name." _that amused voice sang out from within her, Allen frowned and her eyes narrowed even more. She had been calling his name…but…

Her eyes widened, her heart beating painfully within her chest as her mind run through all the times that she had been with this man. There had been another name that he had called himself. That man in her dreams had called him by it also. If 'Tyki' was his human name, then that would mean…

Allen swallowed, her silver eyes trained on the man that she could no longer deny that she cared for. That she loved all of him, not just the part that was human. Because _Tyki _was all of it. He was the human miner and also the Noah. That Allen Walker loved both, even when he was about to kill her close and dear friends.

"Please, stop this Joyd…" She pleaded under her breath, just load enough to be heard over his insane cackle.

The Noah paused, the power fading as he turned his head to look at her and Allen forced down the need to flinch as her friends eyes also turned to her, but they were not important right now. Stopping Tyki's rampage was. Guilt weighed heavily in her heart, so heavy that she wanted to cry…

But instead Allen allowed a soft smile to pull at her lips, her eyes becoming half lidded as she held out her hands. "Come on, you said you loved me. Well, I'm right here…I'll stay with you…"

Tyki turned to face her before moving closer, his lips stretching wide across his face. He had no sooner taken one step forward when the ground exploded with a flash of while light. Allen found the ground under her feet crumbling and then found herself falling a second later. Her silver eyes widened in panic and Tyki's smile dropped from his face as he made to move forward to grab her.

A second white flash of light and another explosion rocked what was left of Noah's Ark, the force of the blast sending Tyki flying back and out of her view…

Allen barely choked back her startled cry as she fell, but then suddenly her decent came so stop. Her confused silver eyes blinking and it wasn't until a few moments later when she found herself being dumped on the hard stone ground that she could comprehend what was going on…

Her Master stood over her, his dark brown eyes looking at her in distaste. One gloved hand raising, Allen fought not to flinch, before Cross moved that hand to brush back some of his long red hair. "Your filthy." her master breathed out, and Allen swallowed at the look in the mans eyes. Her master reached forward and took hold of what was left of her Exorcist coat, the next moment Allen found herself flying and then crashing to the ground next to the stunned Chaoji and Liang.

Allen had barely regained her senses from all the swear words running through her head, when Lavi joined them. Muttering something about it not being his fault for being covered with dirt. Her angry silver eyes turned back to glare at her master, but the man was focused on the Noah that was now floating up in the light blue sky. Tyki's eyes glowing with rage and he hissed out what sounded like '_Exorcist'…_

General Cross simply tisked, his brown eyes narrowing at the Noah before him. Allen knew that look that was now flashing within her master's eyes. She had only seen it a small handful of times but…

Her master was truly pissed.

General Cross spoke then, and she could barely hear what he was saying from the distance between them. Lavi sat beside her, his one visible green eye trained on the General and Noah. "You lost consciousness, haven't you?" Cross said in an annoyed tone. The question no doubt directed at Tyki. "Let yourself drown in the Noah..."

Allen could feel her silver eyes widen, out of the corner of her vision she could see Lavi looking at her out of the corner of his own eye. She quickly forced her poker face back in place. The Bookman's lips stretching into a longer line, but his attention returned to the two that were about to engage in battle.

Cross was just finishing pulling the chains free from around the Grave of Maria. His dark brown eyes flashing, his mouth corking up into a arrogant smirk. Allen fought down the need to shudder in fear at that smile. Maria came forth and Cross issued his orders in a form of a spell. The woman's corpse parted her lips and started to sing, and Allen instantly knew what her master planned to do.

Her heart sank and Allen was on her feet. Her eyes wide and full of her fear. Maria's barrier of Invisibility wrapped around the small group, and Allen knew the moment that Maria's power took effect, because Tyki growled and he turned round and round in a panic…

He was trying to find her…

Once the Noah of Pleasure realized that the Exorcist before him was the reason that he could no longer see her, he roared and moved to attack the General. But Allen knew her master was a powerful man, his hand moving smoothly down to his belt and pushed aside his gold lined Exorcist coat.

Cross had Judgment pulled from its holster and aimed before Allen could part her lips to scream out any kind of warning to Tyki. Her master unleashed five shots, all direct hits and dealing massive blows to the transformed Noah. "This would be a lot more satisfying if you were not such a sad excuse for a Noah." He sighed out.

"Master please!" Allen yelled out, her voice high and lined with her fear for Tyki's safety. Cross ignored her, and let loss another round of bullets. Allen flinched when she heard Tyki cry out in pain as yet again all the bullets hit their target.

When the dust cleared Allen had to blink back her tears. Tyki was barely standing, his helmet that had been covering almost all of his face was long gone. His burning golden eyes glowing with his rage, but Allen could also see the recognition that Tyki knew he couldn't take much more.

Allen called out again to her master to stop, her feet taking her to the edge of Maria's barrier before Liang took a bruising hold of her right wrist. Allen tore her silver eyes away from the scene of the Noah of Pleasure attempting a few desperate attacks. Her silver eyes meeting the angry gaze of her _friend_. Liang's dark purple eyes telling her that he didn't, _couldn't, _understand why she was trying so hard to save their enemy. "He needs to die Allen! He's a Noah!"

Allen's heart was pounding in her chest, her reason telling her that she didn't have time to deal with Liang's anger and confusion. Her left hand rose from her side and her silver eyes narrowed. Her Innocence laid hand came down and met Liang's cheek in a hard slap. Allen could barely feel it as the tears burned at her eyes, but again she didn't have time.

She was so tired of running out of time.

She spun on her heel, her silver eyes flickering to the Jr. Bookman, who was watching all that was happening with that cold indifference, and then Allen was running. Her eyes locked on her master as he brought Judgment down and leveled it at Tyki's head. The Noah of Pleasure was severely injured, and lay on the ground no longer able to defend himself…

Everything slowed to a crawl. Allen watched as her master pulled his finger back on the trigger. Her heart stopped beating in her chest as she realized that her master really was going to kill him…

Allen threw herself forward, her arms wrapping around Judgment and her masters hand. She held both tightly to her chest, her tear stained silver eyes turning to beg with the man that she had spent three hellishly long years traveling with…

Cross met her pleading gaze with a hard and cold one of his own. Her master growled and reached forward with his free hand, taking a fist full of her torn black uniform and her master tried to pull her off him, but Allen shook her head and held on tighter. "Idiot. I'll deal with you when your decent." He breath out under his breath, his eyes narrowing at her.

It was then that the ground shook, Allen's eyes snapping back to her comrades as Lavi and Chaoji called out in panic. Maria's barrier had dropped and Allen could see Liang hanging over the ledge. The ground where the group had been standing having clasped out from under them.

Allen's heart sank when she heard Liangs anguished cry a second later. The young woman knew that Lavi and Chaoji were gone…

Like Kanda and Krory…

The ground rumbled again, it slitting into peaces all around them, Allen could feel a few tears roll down her cheeks as she gave herself just a second to mourn for all the friends she had lost over the last few hours.

Liang barely stumbled back and away from the edge as more and more ground fell away. Some of the debris started floating up onto the sky and an amused voice chuckled from among them. Allen's silver eyes turned, her heart twisting when she saw that Tyki was gone, but then the voice spoke again and she was looking up at some of the floating debris.

The Millennium Earl's smile widened more as her silver eyes met his gold. His eyes were watching her from behind his small round glasses, and Allen gasped as she saw who the Earl had slung over his large shoulder, the Noah of Pleasure now unconscious. "Good evening young lady.~" The Maker sang out to her happily.

Her master's lips twisted into a displeased frown, his grip an her jacket moved to her arm and Allen found herself being jerked back, next to her master, like she was nothing.

"Earl." Her master spoke in a cold tone. "I see you haven't changed one bit. Still fighting that waist line I see." Her master continued in a smooth and amused voice, but Allen could feel how on guard her master was, she could feel it the second that the Earl had spoken…

The Earl's eyes turned from her to her master. "General Cross, so nice to see you again. Though I am surprised to see you on the Ark." The Earl responded in his own cold tone, yet his wide smile never wavered. Allen fought down the need to shudder at the malice she could feel rolling of the two men, it lined their fake and forced pleasantries heavily.

"This Ark is almost done downloading, soon it will disappear along with all that are on it…" The Maker of Akuma continued, true amusement lining his next words. "Only the Musician could stop the download now."

Her masters eyes narrowed, and Allen blinked. For some reason that title sounding familiar. Her mouth was moving before she could realize that she was speaking, the word heavy on her tongue. "Musician…?"

The Earl chuckled loudly, his gold eyes flashing as they turned to look at her once again. The Earl and Tyki floated higher into the sky, a set of heart shaped door appearing behind him. "Yes, it really is to bad. If you had the successor of the Fourteenth here, General, then you could stop the download.~" The Earl sang out as the doors opened and he was walking through.

The doors snapped shut and her master turned, a deep frown twisting his mouth down. Liang stumbled up to them then and her master hissed in an angry voice, "Take us to the factory Tim."

Her masters gold golem fluttered back and opened his mouth, a bright and blinding flash of golden light and the three Exorcists found themselves standing before a large egg type structure. "I don't have time to explain it in detail, but this here is the Akuma factory." Cross said in a board tone, his brown eyes turning to look at her. His grip on her arm finally loosened just slightly.

Allen stumbled as her master pushed her away, his eyes narrowing at her. "There is no way around it I guise. That bastard knew that it would come to this to…" Cross spoke in a low tone, his eyes not once straying from her silver. His eyes almost looked sad.

"General, what are you talking about?" Liang growled out, Allen flinched at her comrades demanding tone and she knew that Liang was tired of being kept in the dark. Her master sighed, his eyes turning to look at his golem again.

"Tim, take Allen to the room." Allen opened her pink lips to protest what ever her master was planning, but the look in the mans eyes told her not to argue. "You have to move the Ark, or we're all dead."

Timcanpy flew over to her, but Allen refused to look away from her masters dark brown eyes. She didn't understand, how could she move the Ark? She had ever been on it before and knew next to nothing about it. "Ma-Master I don't know-"

Cross's lips twisted down into an annoyed frown, his eyes narrowing also in annoyances. Liang's dark purple eyes where glaring at the General, her comrade clearly upset about her going somewhere without one of them. "General Cross I don't think we should be splitting up." the young man spoke from her right and Allen glance over to meet his purple gaze.

The General frown deeper, before the older man sighed. "We don't have time for this. Tim, I gave you an order. Take Allen to the room." her master hissed out, his tone now irritated. Allen flinched at the tone, she knew how much it made her master mad to be questioned.

Timcanpy opened his mouth and the white haired Exorcist gasped as that gold light started to build within the golems open mouth. Her silver eyes widened and Allen took a step back, fear building up within her heart and she didn't know why. "Master Wai-!"

That golden light flashed and the last thing Allen was aware of was Liang calling out her name in panic and her master saying…

"Once your in the room, you'll understand." And the young woman couldn't help but hear that pain lining her masters deep voice. "You'll have to use your heart."

She didn't understand, but she didn't have long to think on it as her mind slipped into unconsciousness.

Allen's silver eyes snapped open and the first thing to greet her vision was white. She gasped and forced her aching body up, and it was only then that the young woman realized that she was laying on a couch, a white couch. Allen's silver eyes widened and slowly traveled around the rest of the large room that she found herself in.

the room was stark white, not a speck of any other color...

Her confused silver eyes took in that besides the couch, there were two white chairs. Her eyes widened ever further when they then landed on the only other thing within the room. Allen's mind blank and her heart twisting as she immediately recognized _that_ white piano.

Her black knee high boats slid off the couch and slowly the white haired Exorcist rose to her feet. Her wide confused silver eyes not once leaving the piano that was sitting almost at the other end of the room. Her feet took her to it before she even realizing that she was moving, her right hand rose, her pale fingers twitching as she reached out.

Tim flapped his gold wings happily from his place on the piano, his mouth baring his sharp white teeth in what looked like a toothy smile.

She didn't understand how that piano could be here, be real and outside of her dreams. Because she knew that she was not dreaming. It was then, right before her finger tips almost touched those deep obsidian keys, that a amused chuckle sounded from behind her.

"The Millennium Earl himself doesn't know of this room. This is the secret room of the Fourteenth Noah," That deeply amused voice called out, and Allen spun, her eyes landing on that brown haired man from her dreams. He smiled at her from his seat on the couch, his poster laid back. One arm thrown out and over the back of the white couch, his elbow of the other on the white arm rest. His cheek against his fist, his grey eyes watching her with a deep amusement. "The Musician."

Her heart stopped beating and she fought to get air into her lungs as she stared into those gleeful dark grey eyes. Her shock and confusion were amusing the man to no end. Her pink lips trembled, but parted as Allen tried to put a voice to her confusion. But the words never got past her lips as her wireless communicator crackled and suddenly her masters voice rang out so load that it left her ears ringing. "What the hell are you doing, you idiot? Hurry up and stop the download!"

The young woman flinched and frowned at the impatiens in her masters tone. Her silver eyes not missing the slight twist of the brown haired mans smile. His eyes flashing with displeasure at her hearing her masters voice and tone. "There should be a piano there, hurry up and play it!" her master continued and Allen swallowed at his words.

Her eyes turned from the man on the couch to look again at that white piano, her heart cold with fear as she realized she had no idea how to play it. She had never once in her life ever touched a piano. The only instrument that she had ever played had been a flute, back when she had been Mana's assistant. "Master, I've never touched a piano before in my life…I don't know how to play." she whispered and she knew that her fear could be heard in her tone.

The man behind her chuckled, his voice heavy and deep with his mirth. Allen turned as the man pushed himself from the stark white couch, his grey eyes narrowing as he spoke. "Don't worry so much Ellen. You can play the piano, its not all that hard."

The young woman's silver eyes widened at the young mans words, her body trembling as there was a long heavy pause over the wireless. "All-en W-ho -re y-ou talk-ing to?" The young white haired woman heard her master damned, but her communicator crackled and buzzed and Allen gasped as she realized that she had lost the signal to Cross and Liang.

Her heart twisted in pain as Allen realized what that meant. That her master and comrade could be… That she was to late… her silver eyes stung with painful tears to know that she was the last one standing…

The man before her again chuckled lightly, his mouth stretching wide across his face. The man continued to approach her and his hands rose from his sides. Allen blinked as his smile softened just slightly with understanding for the pain she was feeling, his white gloved hands taking her by her thin shoulders. "They are not gone yet. You can still bring them back."

Her silver eyes widened as she looked at the man holding her by the shoulders, her body no longer shaking. Her heart beat slow in her chest, a few shinning tears slid down her pale white cheeks as she blinked. Her mind was as slow as her heart, but still she heard it as the man spoke again. "I created this room almost sixteen years ago, when I clipped this Arks wings and anchored it to Edo. The download is almost complete, but if you play the melody you can stop it."

Allen blinked again, her mind slow and sluggish, it taking her a few long moments to truly hear what the man had said. Her wide eyes narrowed and she was speaking before she could think any better of it. "Wait…" She whispered out, her eyes looking into the grey eyes before her, Allen's mind picking out two things that this man had said. "You said that this is the room of the Fourteenth Noah, the Musician… but… if you made this room-"

The man holding her by the shoulders smiled wider, his grey eyes flashing with amusement as he watched the young woman piece together the few pieces that he had given her. He watched her put the puzzle together, the pieces that would lead her to the truth and answer a question that she had tried to ask him long ago.

"Yes," he laughed as he took a step back, his hands leaving her shoulders and moving into the pockets of his black long coat. His lightly tanned skin darkened to an ash grey, his grey eyes bleeding to a sharp gold. "I am the Fourteenth Noah that betrayed the Clan of Noah over fifteen year ago. Killing all but four of the Clan, the Noah that almost killed the Earl."

Allen sucked in a breath, and part of her wanted to take a step back, away from the man before her. But another part, a larger part of her heart, knew that she didn't have anything to fear from this man. That he wouldn't hurt her. Instead of that fear, she felt hope. More tears slid down her cheeks and Allen took a shaking step forward. The words that the Earl had said ringing load in her mind. "If you are the Musician, then you can stop- you can-"

The Fourteenth's smile turned strained, his gold eyes filling with regret for was he was about to say. Allen knew that he was going to say something that she wasn't going to want to hear, she could see it in his eyes as he looked at her. "That I can not do, my dear Ellen."

Her pink lips twisted into an angry frown, her silver eyes flashing with confusion at his unwillingness to help. For some reason beyond her grasp, she had though he would be willing to help her, that she could ask this of him. But…

"It is not my place, this is something that you have to do on your own." He spoke in a regretful tone, his gold eyes looking sad, sad like Cross's eyes had looked, right before he had sent her to this room. "You remember what I told you the last time we met?" He asked, his voice smooth and flowing. His eyes determined.

Allen blinked, then her silver eyes fluttered back to that white piano. Her heart barely beating now. She didn't know what she should be feeling right now. Her heart and mind so confused and jumbled. "You said that this was my heart… I don't understand…"

The Fourteenth chuckled again, the sound once again amused and Allen felt oddly comforted by the sound. When he spoke again his voice was filled with a musical undertone, it was so familiar, yet not…

"I can guide you, but you will have to be the one to awaken the Ark and pull it back from it destruction." The Noah sang as his hands were again on her shoulders and pushing her to the piano.

The young woman found herself sitting on the white bench, the Fourteenth behind her, his hands still on her shoulders and offering her support. Allen's mind drifted back to a time that Mana had still been alive, her heart twisting as this mans reassuring hands reminded her so much of her foster fathers. "Tim, show us the score."

Allen's silver eyes widened as her masters golden golem opened its mouth in excitement, a translucent image was suddenly before her and the young Exorcist recognized the symbols instantly. She remembered a long ago making them with Mana…

"This melody is yours, it has always been yours." The man standing behind her spoke in a low tone, the pitch of his tone smooth and calm. Her pink lips twisting down into a confused frown, Allen opened her mouth but the hands on her shoulders tightened their grip. "We don't have anymore time. The download is seconds away from being complete. Do you want to save your friends?"

Allen swallowed and her trembling fingers rose from her lap, instinctively taking their places on the black keys before her. The first key stroke rang out, and the next followed seconds later. More and more build upon the first and she didn't understand how she was playing. Allen's silver eyes never once leaving the musical score before her. Her lips parted as the words twisted before her eyes, the words she had heard and sang in her dreams…

"_Then the girl went to sleep,_

_And one or two ambers alive in_

_The ashes flared up in the shape_

_Of your beloved face."_

"Very good. Now, send your will to the Ark. If you wish for it the Ark will move to your will." Allen shook her head, her doubt eating at her heart. Her white eyebrows knitting together. She didn't understand, but her lips continued to move on their own. She could hear the Fourteenth's deep voice also singing out the words within her mind…

"_Thousands of dreams spread over the land. _

_Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the night…_

_Your shining ones fell to the Earth."_

Allen fought down the need to flinch as she felt the building pressure at her temples. A second later it spread across her brow, it hurt but yet it didn't. Her body was no longer hurting and aching with the pain from her injuys a few moments after that. Every cell of her body buzzing and the white haired Exorcist found the feeling odd.

Allen's mind drifted then, images of her friends flashing before her minds eye. She wished that she could have them back, that they hadn't lost their lives within the Ark. The pressure pulsed and the young woman couldn't stop her flinch, yet somehow the words continued to flow out of her mouth, never wavering.

"Keep going, your almost there." The Fourteenths voice cut through the fog that was quickly clouding her mind.

"_Even though the eons turn many prayers to dust,_

_I will keep praying."_

She felt a yearning deep in her heart rise, Allen to lost in the fog and the melody to fight or deny the feeling. She wanted to see Tyki. She wanted to feel his heat again, how could she have been so blind? Tyki had lied to her, but that didn't matter. The fact that he had lied didn't damper the feelings deep within her heart.

Allen, the Exorcist, loved Tyki Mikk. Noah and the Miner. The moment that she fully allowed herself to realize that she loved him, a deep power surged up and around her. The walls made from her denial falling down. Her silver eyes blind and unseeing as it felt like she was going to be crushed by it…

The final words to the lullaby ghosted past her parted lips, her voice sang the last part alone. The Fourteenth falling silent within her mind and behind her.

"_Please love this child, and kiss the hand you're holding"_

"Now, what is your command?" The man finally spoke out, seconds after those last words past her lips. Allen's silver eyes fluttered closed her fingers coming down onto the black keys of the piano, the heart of the Ark.

"I want my friends back…" She whispered, her heart wanting her comrades back by her side. The ones that she had lost. She knew that it was an impossible wish but, if she could have her friends back…

Because it was her fualt that they were dead. Because she had been an idoit and denied her heart. If she hadn't been so desperate to make herself love someone that she couldn't, if she had only allowed herself to realized that she loved…

"Ark, don't disappear." She whispered under her breath, and she felt it as the Ark pulsed with new life. Allen could feel it as Noah's Ark slowly rebuilt itself, its power thrumming and beating stronger and stronger until it was finally whole.

"You did very well, Ellen." The Fourteenth spoke up and Allen stiffened as her mind finally came back to her. She turned, her silver eyes narrowing at the slyly grinning Noah behind her. Her pink lips sliding in a frown.

"My name is Allen." She hissed out, just now realizing that the man kept calling her 'Ellen'. The Name rang with a deep familiarity but she pushed that feeling away. 'Allen' was the name that Mana had given her, Allen was her name. The Noah laughed, his shoulders shaking with his mirth, but Allen could hear something that was far from amusement in the sound.

Her lips twisted down further when the man simply shook his head. Her attention was quickly pulled else where as her communicator crackled and her masters voice spoke up. "Allen, can you hear me?"

Her silver eyes blinked and her heart twisted in hope, the Fourteenth's lips twisted just slightly at the corners at the look in her eyes. Allen hiccupped as tears stung at her eyes. "Ma-Master? Your alive? Is Liang there with you?" the young woman stammered out.

She fought down her gleeful laugh as her master grunted and growled out a annoyed 'Yes'. Her silver eyes closed and she didn't care that her master could hear her hiccup again.

"We don't have time for your water works idiot. Open a door to where you are." Cross growled out in annoyance. Allen's eyes snapped open, her wide silver looking to were the Fourteenth had been standing only moments ago. Her eyes moved around the room and Allen pushed herself up from her seat at the piano when she couldn't see him.

The man was gone.

It was then that her wide silver eyes fell on the wall filled with mirrors, and she had to wonder how she could have missed them when she had first looked around the room. Her heart stopped beating within her chest when her eyes fell on the black shadow that was smiling at her from within the mirror. It's white grin widened and she took a step back.

It was that shadow that she had seen in her first dream… But…

"Idiot, open a door!" Her master hissed out angrily. Allen flinched and quickly turned back to the piano. Her fear of her masters anger burning away her concern over the shadow in the mirror or where the Fourteenth Noah had gone.

She didn't let her self think to much on how she _knew_ how the open a door to this white room. Her heart just knowing that all she had to do was press a key and _want_ it. The young woman pressed a random key and a second later Cross can strutting in through the large double doors on the eastern wall. General Cross's mouth was twisted into a deep frown as he narrowed his dark brown eyes at her. Allen met his look with a straight face. The young woman knew what that look meant, her master was trying to read her…

Liang was moving past the red haired General a second later. Her green haired comrade reached her in a few long strides. His hands taking a hard hold of her petite shoulders and Allen had a hard time meeting his concerned purple eyes.

Her silver eyes narrowed and Allen's lips parted as she glared at her master. The young woman _knew_ that the man knew something about this room. That he somehow had recognized the Fourteenth's voice over the communicator. But before she could ask her questions a load voice called out from somewhere within the room.

"We have food Allen!" the Jr. Bookman called out, a large screen on the wall behind the white piano blinked into existence a second later. The scene playing out on the screen bringing new tears to her trembling silver eyes. Dimly from next to her, Allen could hear Liang choke out Lavi's name.

Her heart twisted when Kanda stepped into view a moment later. Chewing out the Bookman for being an idiot. Hanging of the swordsman shoulder was the wounded Krory…

Allen choked back her tears as her master growled out for her to open another door to bring the other Exorcist to them. Within a halve hour everyone had been gathered within the white room of the Fourteenth and Allen once again found herself being pushed onto the white bench before the piano.

Her silver eyes blinking as her master fixed her with an expectant look, like she was supposed to know what to do. She must have looked truly confused because a second later he sighed and ran a hand through his long red mane of hair. "We need to move the Ark. That means that you need to play again."

She blinked more and her master planted his hand over his dark eyes, letting loss a deeper sigh. "Play the piano and will the Ark to move. Command the Ark to release it connection to Edo, idoit."

Allen narrowed her eyes at her master and huffed, turning to face the still grinning Timcanpy, who had yet to move from his place on the piano. Her fingers trembled as they moved to the proper placement over the keys to play that melody…

Not to long after, the small group of Exorcists, plus one General, found themselves standing before the gathered scientists and finders of the Black Orders European Branch HQ. It was then that Miranda was finally convinced to let go of the power of her Innocence.

Allen felt the pain from her injuries wash over her. A pained hiss making it past her lips before she could stop it, Allen stumbled and then found her world turning dark. The fire at her brow by far the worse of the pain. She could dimly hear the Head Nurse issuing orders to the other medical staff. Her ears ringing from her pain. Her whole body hurt and ached. The young woman let herself relax when she felt two of the nurses help her onto a bed.

It was only them that she allowed unconsciousness to clam her.

* * *

****** ~ Road's Pov ~ *****

* * *

The Ninth Child of Noah giggled as she twirled around the piano room on the Black Ark. Her gold eyes flashing with her excitement. Her grey lips stretching wide across her face as Lero complained that he was getting motion sick from her spinning him around.

But the twelve year old girl didn't stop her spinning, not until she heard the Earl chuckle from his place sitting before the Heart of the new Ark. The Noah of Dreams skipped over to the oldest of the Clan, wrapping her thin arms around his side. "You seem happy Millennium Earl.~" She giggled out, her smile widening as Adam chuckled more.

"I am, ~ " He sang out in a pleased tone. "I got to see that young woman's Innocence!~ Tyki's Noah has fully awakened and the Fourteenth interfered! ~" He added, his fingers pressing at ramdom white keys of the black piano.

"So then everything is going as planned?" Another voice spoke up from the doorway. The First and Ninth Children of Noah turned and Road giggled happily and pushed away from the Earl's side. The child then did a running jump and hugged her adopted father around his waist. Her gold eyes flashing with glee at the news that the Earl had given them.

The Earl nodded, his grin wide on his face as he sang out the answer to the Noah of Desires question. "Its going perfectly!~"

Sheryl nodded then smiled down at his daughter, his delight at how cute his daughter was clearly showing on his face. Lulubell simply raised an eyebrow, her narrowed eyes turning to the Maker. "Does this mean we are to start the next step in our plans?" The older female Noah asked smoothly, her voice light and soft as she spoke.

The Earl chuckled a little more, his fingers finally playing the notes to a curtain melody. "Not yet, we should give them a few days before we make a move to take back the Egg.~"

Road watched as the Fourth Child turned his dark brown eyes away from her to look back at the Earl. His mouth pulled into a wide gleeful smile as he then turned his eyes to Lulubell. "Just remember Lulu," Sheryl giggled out, the Noah of Lust turning her eyes to meet Sheryls brown eyes. "Our real goal is to damage the building enough to put the Order in the position of needing a new Headquarters…"

The blonde woman's red lips twisted down into a annoyed frown. Her blue eyes narrowing at the Minister. "I still don't see how I got dragged into one of your deranged little plots…" the Noah of Lust sighed out.

Road giggled, her lips stretching wider at the Twelfth Child of Noah's tone. Lulubell was trying to make it seem like she was displeased, but the Ninth knew that the Noah of Lust was going to enjoy herself…

It wasn't fair that Lulubell was going to get to do the fun part of Sheryl's little scheme…

* * *

**Next: **The Noah of Lust attacks the Black Order HQ. Allen and Bookman try to defend the Order alone. But with it only being two against an army… what can they do?

And what exactly is Sheryl plotting, with the help of the Earl and now Lulubell?


	15. Stealing the Red Queen

**Warning: **Blood and violence and Noah's plotting… Bad spelling and grammar (aka No Beta…)

**Special thanks **to RikoJasmine for letting me barrow Liang Lee ( aka Male Lenalee Lee) for this story! **And also **to Belletiger BT for all your help with this chapter and the last one!

**Pairings: **Tyki x FemAllen, Liang x FemAllen (one-sided)

Please enjoy the nice long chapter! I hit over 10,000 words! Though I'm not to happy with this chapter... Please review!

* * *

******** ~ Allen's Pov ~ ********

**

* * *

**

Her silver eyes stared at the pale wall of the infirmary, her heart ached in her chest as she slowly closed her pained silver eyes. Her thoughts spinning round and round within her head. Nothing made sense and Allen felt like she had just been through hell.

The truth was that she _had_ been threw hell.

Her body as well as her heart. The events on the Ark had taken its toll on her both physically and mentally. The battle and the stress had made her body weak and bruised. Allen had been told that she was healing faster then the others, minus Kanda because that bastard just healed abnormally fast, and she would be free to leave the infirmary within the next few days…

The pain from her body didn't compare to the pain within her heart.

Allen was sure that she had taken a good few steps past the point of no return. That Tyki would never forgive her for trying to take his Noah from him. Because the Noah Clan seemed to be so devoted to each other, and now that she could think, and the more Allen _thought_, the more she realized just how much she had tried to take from the man.

She had tried to take away his family, even Tyki's older brother was Noah, and Allen Walker had been selfish and had tried to take that away…

The young woman pulled the soft blue blanket tighter around her petite frame, her stomach twisting and Allen was sure that she was going to be sick. The idea of the Noah of Pleasure's hate was… _upsetting_…

The simple thought that he would never forgive her for what she had tried to do made Allen literally sick to her stomach. Her silver eyes again started to sting with tears and the young Exorcist swallowed the growing lump in her throat. Her body shivered, her stomach twisted again and the young white haired woman choked.

Yes. Tyki Mikk would never forgive her for what she had tried to do. Allen was a horrible person for thinking that she had been justified in trying to strip Tyki of everything that he had. Allen had been there once, she had been stripped of the only _family _that she ever had…

The young woman understood that despair, that crushing sorrow of having something that you loved ripped away, being reduced down to _nothing_. Allen understood the anger and the hate at the ones that had committed such a horrible deed…

She had hated the ones that had taken Mana from her, she hated them, and Allen knew that if she were to suddenly find out who had taken her _life _from her…

She was terrified to think about what she would do. Allen was not stupid, she could say that she was above something like taking revenge, but Allen could so clearly remember what it had felt like, that pain renewed thanks to that Innocence…

And she had tried to do _that _to the man that she claimed to love. Her eyes burned more and her stomach heaved. The young woman had barely enough time to push the warm blanket back and pull the waste basket closer as she lost whatever happened to be in her stomach.

She could dimly hear one of the nurses hurriedly approach her. Allen could hear the concerned voice of Miranda calling out to her from one of the only other beds within the small room, but Allen couldn't offer them any kind of reassurance that she was fine, because the moment she tried to lift her head Allen found her stomach heaving for a second time.

The young nurse was rubbing small circles on her back as Allen's body trembled. It took much to long before Allen felt that she could lay back in her bed, the blonde haired nurse frowning at her and offering to bring her some water, but Allen ignored her and curled back up under the covers of her bed.

A few long moments later the nurse finally walked away, and it was another few moments after that, when the older woman in the bed next to hers decided to speak. Miranda's voice was soft when she spoke, Allen felt bad for worrying her, because she knew how timid and unsure the woman was around other people. "Are you ok Allen?"

No, Allen Walker was not ok.

She had done something horrible to someone that she cared about, and the young woman fought down her pained and bitter laugh as she realized that she kept repeating the same mistake, over and over…

Everyone that she cared about, Allen kept hurting them. Her whole life she caused the people that she thought she cared for pain. First her birth parents, because she had been born with Innocence. They had abandoned her only a few weeks after being born. The nuns of that first orphanage had always told her that it must have been because she ate like a glutton…

Allen had been pushed around from orphanage to orphanage until she had finally ran away when she was seven. Deep in her heart though, Allen had always hoped that if she hadn't been born with Innocence, that her birth parents would have kept her. That she could have loved them, and they could have loved her…

But then she would have never met Mana, and even with the pain she still felt over the mans lose, she would never trade those years for anything. Allen loved Mana as much as any child could love a parent.

That poor traveling clown had loved her, Mana had worked hard and somehow made sure to feed her never ending appetite. To this day the young woman couldn't figure out how the man had done it.

And now, after the Ark, Allen had come to the realization that Mana might not have been who he said he was. that he had been more then just a traveling clown. But what, she didn't know. The more she thought on it the more her head ached and the more her heart hurt.

Allen claimed to have loved Mana, but she had also turned him into an Akuma. Allen Walker had turned her own father into a monster all because she thought that she couldn't keep walking without him.

Because she had been selfish.

The pain he must have been in, Allen could imagine thanks to Mana's curse, the hell that she had willingly put him into. Because even though she had not known about the war and so on, the white haired Exorcist had known that there had to be a catch when the Earl had made that offer.

Because no one ever wanted to give her anything for free, there were always strings. There was always a price to pay. Allen knew that like how she knew how to breath.

And that lullaby, she had made up those symbols with the man that she had thought of as a father. That thought made her eyes burn and tears run down her cheeks. The realization that Mana to, the one person that she had been so sure truly loved her, may have been after something. That he may have had other reasons to take her in…

Allen shuddered as she quickly sat up in her bed, her covers pooling low as she just as quickly swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood. Miranda was soon talking to her again, the woman pushing herself up and asking if she was ok. Allen could barely find it within herself to smile at the older woman. "I just need some air…" the younger of the two woman mumbled out as she slipped her bare feet into a pair of slippers and pulled on a black hand knitted rode.

Her comrade stammered out a few words in replay, but Allen couldn't hear them. Her thoughts spinning round faster and faster. Her heart twisting like how her stomach had done only a few moments ago.

The white haired young woman was going to drive herself crazy if she didn't start moving. Her feet and mind itching to walk and Allen didn't feel like denying them. Timcanpy fluttered after her as Allen's feet took her to the door and out of the infirmary.

Miranda's deeply concerned brown eyes watching her go.

Allen easily snuck past the nurses and silently made it out of the medical wing. Her pink lips pulling into a soft smile with how easy it had been to escape the head nurse's clutches.

Over the three hellish year of being Cross' apprentice, Allen had learned how to walk silently and how to sneak away without ever being seen. She had to do this almost every day for those three years thanks to the money her master owed to various debt collectors after all.

Her feet took her to the cafeteria, and the young woman frowned when her stomach growled in hunger. She hadn't realized that she was hungry until now…

Her stomach growled again and her feet took her into the rather large room and past the first few rows of tables. Jerry was ecstatic to see her, his smile wide and eyes shinning as he listened to her list of everything that she wanted to eat. A fine light purple eyebrow rose at the odd mixture of foods, but the chief just shrugged and airily giggled in delight to be cooking for her again.

Allen allowed a soft smile to grace her lips. She really liked Jerry, the man had always been so kind to her, from day one even. The chief was always so happy to cook for her and Allen felt her mode lighten just slightly.

It was hard to not be happy around Jerry…

Her food came up and she took it to an open table quickly, her stomach rumbling. The smell of all the sweets mixed with the smell of spicy had her mouth watering. The young woman dug into her food, her silver eyes watching as Tim picked through her pile of food and found one of his favorites.

The golem pulled the sprinkled donut free and quickly inhaled it. Her lips twitched and she tried not to giggle as Tim then dove into the pile of sweets to see if he could fine more. Her master's golem had always been a donut junkie…

Allen's good mood was quickly gone as soon as her silver eyes caught sight of Johnny. The young man approached her and the young Exorcist lost her appetite at the look within her friends eyes. He tried to force a smile onto his face, but Allen could see how strained it was.

"Allen…" the young brown haired man started, his voice breaking and she was sure that the young scientist was fighting back tears. Her heart ached and she feared what Johnny was going to say. "Allen, I just wanted to thank you." He stammered out, his eyes falling to the floor, and his thin shoulders shook. "You know, for trying to save Suman…"

Allen flinched at the hearing that mans name, the name of the Exorcist that had become a lost one. The man that had sold out his fellow Exorcists for the chance to keep living. The man that had made that deal with a Noah, the enemy.

With _Tyki, _because right before she had pulled Suman free from that monstrosity that he had become, Allen had seen his memories. The young woman had seen the Noah of Pleasure kill him shortly after Allen had realized her desperate attempt to save her comrade from his Innocence had been futile…

She felt a new wave of guilt eat at her heart then, as the young scientist turned and ran. Allen saw the tears running down her friends face as he went. Allen _knew_ the man that she had _been with _was the cause of her friends pain. That he was the cause for so many of her comrades deaths.

Her own silver eyes stung with tears and her stomach decided to twist again. Allen quickly stood from her seat, Tim pausing in his donut eating to see what she was doing. The young woman turned and ran from the cafeteria as fast as her feet could take her. The feeling of betrayal welling up to choke her.

The feeling that she had betrayed those that cared for her because of her love for one of the enemy…

Her mind telling her that here she was again, hurting the ones that had taken her in and given her a place to belong. That was all she did it seemed, everywhere she went she hurt people.

Allen couldn't imagine the pain that she had caused Liang, leading him on like she had. Letting him believe that she could care about him like how she cared about Tyki. Because even though Allen knew how dark and '_evil'_ the Noah of Pleasure was thought to be, she had seen that _other side _of him. She had seen how human he could be…

And was he truly that evil? When all that he was doing was fighting like how the Black Order was? Doing what he needed to win this horrible war?

Allen had hurt him to. She had gone so far as to try and _kill_ a part of him…

Her feet took her to an open corridor and she kept walking, kept moving forward. Even if she had no where left to go, Allen kept walking. She came to the end and could barely swallow her gasp. Her silver eyes widening when they fell onto the place her feet had been taking her.

Before the young woman was the white and glowing gate to Noah's Ark. Her heart beat painfully in her chest, her mind shying away from any thought about why her feet had brought her here of all places…

Her soul ached with a deep yearning to feel that _feeling_ of belonging, that yearning to feel that _sense_ of being _home_. Allen found herself moving forward and she couldn't find it within herself to stop her feet.

It was easier then she thought it would be to sneak aboard the old base of her enemy. Her heart aching with the memories of the battles that had taken place there…

That feeling of home washed over her the second she stepped through the gate. Her silver eyes fluttering closed and Allen just breathed for a few long moments. Her eyes then opened and she found herself walking forward again.

The white haired young woman found herself before the door that would take her to the room of the Fourteenth Noah, Tim fluttering around her head in concern. Allen didn't hesitate and her left hand moved forward and opened the door.

The room was empty, say for the furniture, and Allen's silver eyes immediately fell on the wall of mirrors. That black shadow with the white grin was still smiling like everything was right with the world and Allen's silver eyes stung again with new tears as her mind and heart ached with the thought that everything was far from being ok…

Allen slowly made her way to the coach, her body shaking as the tears started to burn there way down her pale cheeks. Her shoulders shook and the young woman fought back a sob as she slowly took a seat on the white piece of furniture.

As soon as she was sitting a quit sob ripped from her throat. Her tears ran faster and her heart twisted horribly, her thin shoulders jerking and shaking as the Exorcist fought back more sobs.

Her mind was filled with the knowledge that the man she had fallen in love with would surely hate her and never forgive her from what she had tried to do to him. The thought of the betrayal that she had committed for sleeping with, let alone loving, one of the Black Orders enemies, ate away her restraint as the young fifteen year old woman pulled her legs up and wrapped her thin arms around her knees. Her pale face now hidden within her arms, Allen let herself cry her heart out. The young woman crying herself to sleep.

Allen could hear that melody as she slowly woke sometime later, it had started at some point when she had been sleeping, a smooth and deep voice was singing that lullaby. It took the young Exorcist a few long moments more to realized that she was _really _hearing the piano, that the sound wasn't just in her head like the other times...

Allen stiffened, her heart in her throat as she slowly raised her head to chance a glance at the white piano that sat at the other side of the room. The man that Allen feared she would see was in fact sitting at the white instrument, his gloved figures pressing and gliding across the black keys effortlessly, his voice whispering out the words to that melody…

The young woman could feel the melody easing the pain in her heart, her muscles slowly relaxing. Allen couldn't help but feel calmed by the song. Her silver eyes watched the Fourteenth play the piano, but soon the man's voice came to a pause, his fingers continuing to playing the piano even though his voice had fallen silent.

"Good Morning, Ellen.~" The Noah spoke over the sound of the piano, the Fourteenth still facing away from her. Allen pulled her legs closer to her body, her pale cheeks heating with shame at the fact that this man had probably seen her break down.

Allen's heart burned with the fact that he was truly here, she had hoped that she had only imagined him, that he wasn't real. The Noah chuckled when she didn't replay to his greeting, the young woman huffed and rubbed at her red cheeks with the sleeve of her black robe.

"My name is Allen." the petite Exorcist whispered out quietly, her voice heavy with her displeasure at being caught crying.

The Noah only chuckled more, his playing of the piano still continued, not once pausing. When the man spoke his voice was lined with a deep amusement. "Ah, that's right. Good morning then, Allen."

The young woman frowned, her mind once again lost in thought. How could this man be in the Ark? This man had told her himself that he had betrayed the Noah Clan. When Bookman had told the Order all that he knew about the Noah…

Allen remembered hearing the old Bookman say something about there at first only being Thirteen Noah, but at some point a Fourteenth awoke. That all that was known about this Fourteenth was that he had betrayed the Earl and was now dead…

Her silver eyes narrowed. Well obviously Bookman was wrong, because this man seemed quite alive to her. But then, she had been seeing this man (not to mention that white piano) in her dreams.

What did it all mean?

Well, she wasn't going the find out unless she asked, and this man didn't seem to want to hurt her…

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The white haired Exorcist breathed out, and was relieved that her voice didn't waver from all the crying that she had done only a short time ago. The man laughed, his broad shoulders shaking with his amusement at the question.

And still his playing didn't stop, it didn't even slow.

"Why am I here? I am _here_ because you seem to like getting yourself into trouble." The Fourteenth said in a smooth tone. The man sounded amused by Allen's knack for doing this very thing. The young woman frowned deeper, her pink lips parting, but what ever she was going to say died on her tongue when the man spoke again. "And yes, I am quite dead."

Allen gasped and her eyes widened, the thought that this Noah had somehow read her mind was terrifying. Her mind once again spinning, her heart thundering in her chest.

If he was dead, then _what_ was he?

The Fourteenth chuckled and spoke again. His voice very clearly amused. "I am just a ghost of what once was. I can have a physical body while within the Ark, because I was once _part_ of the Ark, part of its heart anyway."

It was now that his playing paused, but that was only for a moment, then he was playing the piano again. The Fourteenth hummed, his voice seemingly lost in thought when he explained his answer a little further. "If it helps, think of it as that I am much like that Guardian of the Asian Branch of the Order. Fo, I believe was its name."

Allen narrowed her eyes, her feet slowly lowering back to the floor and her fingers gripping the hem of her loose blue hospital shirt. The young woman found this answer easer to comprehended then his first replay. Though this did make her wander when the Fourteenth Noah had met Fo.

Her lips parted and Allen found herself voicing her thought before she could stop herself. "You've met Fo?"

Apparently the Fourteenth found this very amusing, he outright laughed, the sound oddly calming like that melody. "No, I have not. But you have."

Allen could feel her shoulders tense at this answer. Her heart once again in her throat, panic burned as she realized that this man could not only somehow read her thoughts (which was bad enough), but could see her memories as well…

A deep red blush burned her at her cheeks and Allen could barely choke down her mortification. The young woman's mind realizing that if this man could indeed read her mind and see her memories, then…

Oh god, did that mean he knew about her and Tyki?

The Fourteenth's fingers stumbled on the black keys. The perfect melody ruined as the Noah hissed through his teeth, then a moment later, huffed like he had just been gravelly insulted. The mans broad shoulders flexed with the his discomfort over where her thoughts had headed. "I have more discretion then to pry on such things, thank you."

The Fourteenth finally turned to face her, "But sense up brought Joyd up-" his gold eyes fixed the young woman with a look that she had seen a few times on Mana's face. It had been a look that Allen learned meant that what he was going to say was not to be questioned.

Allen had gotten that look when Mana had first picked her up and decided that she needed to start dressing as a boy. She had also gotten the same look when Mana had caught her stealing from a food stand…

In short, Allen Walker was about to get a lecture.

The man sitting at the piano sighed heavily, his eyes closing and one black eyebrow ticked, his voice lined with disapproval as he continued. "I do not like your relationship with him. He's not good for you." Allen frowned and her silver eyes flashed. Her heart twisted in anger over the fact that his man thought he could tell her what to do.

But still that ach mixed with her anger. The pain that Allen knew she would have to get used to, because Tyki would never forgive her for trying to-

"But you can forgive _him_ for trying to kill you, and for destroying your left arm?" The Fourteenth cut in coldly. His voice deep and sharp, the young Exorcist flinched at the Noah's words, her heart aching even more.

Allen trembled as her heart ach grew, new tears burning at her pained silver eyes. The young woman's shaking hands fisted in her shirt harder. Her mind telling her that the Noah had a point. That, yes, Tyki had tried to kill her, tried to destroy her Innocence, and then had lied to her about who he was.

None of that changed how the young woman felt about the Noah of Pleasure.

And who did this Noah think he was?

First this man told her to stop denying her heart, then he tells her that what her heart wants was wrong? This man was just so confusing that it was infuriating!

Allen pushed herself to her feet, her silver eyes glaring coldly at the man that was sitting at the white piano. The young woman's pink lips were pulled into a deep frown, her hands griping the hem of her shirt so hard that her hands were shaking.

She was angry, she was hurting, and for all the world Allen Walker wanted to scream, but instead she hissed out in a deathly quite tone, "You have no right! You can't tell me-!"

The Fourteenth met her look and didn't even blink, not looking at all fazed by the young woman's fury. His gold eyes narrowed, and his calm demeanor only served to make her more angry over _everything_.

"You are a _child_. You will do what you are told." The Noah's voice was low and his tone told her that she was walking on very thin ice. His sharp gold eyes telling her that she was not to argue and his word was finally.

The young woman fumed, her shoulders, her whole body shook with her anger. Allen had never been spoken to like this by anyone. No one had ever used that tone with her _ever_. Mana had gotten angry at her before, but he had always just sighed and refused to let her have dessert or just sent her to bed early.

Cross had been nothing but a bastard, but he had pretty much let her do as she pleased… in a way…

She was fifteen years old, if she was old enough to marry then she was old enough to make her own choices! She was an adult! She was not a child! Allen was not a _child_!

Allen growled and her lips twisted into a scowl. She didn't have to listen to this, like hell she would let this man talk to her like this. With that thought Allen narrowed her eyes and tilted her chin up and promptly stormed across the room with the intention of leaving.

Her left hand took the door handle and made to pull open the door, but the door wouldn't budge. The door handle rattled as she tried to open it again, Allen gasped as she tried even harder to pull the doors open.

The Noah sighed in irritation and Allen whipped around to glare fire at the man as he spoke. "My control over the Ark is much greater then yours at the moment, you can't leave until I allow it."

"Open the door." Allen demanded softly, not at all fearful of the man still sitting at the white piano. She knew that she shouldn't love Tyki. Allen knew this, but still her heart ached for him. Allen loved Tyki and she would have to live with it, live with her betrayal of the Order and hope that they never learned…

The Fourteenth's gold eyes softened, his lips twisting up into an amused but sad smile. "You have your mother's temper, I see." The Noah breathed out under his breath. Allen blinked, the words not quite registering for a few long moments.

When they did Allen's anger drained from her, her silver eyes widening. The white haired Exorcist opened her mouth, her lips trembling and Allen choked on her words. She wanted to believe what she had thought she had heard but… she had to be mistaken…

It was now that Allen's silver eyes caught sight of Timcanpy, the gold golem had finely moved from his place on the couch and had made himself comfy on the Noah's shoulder. The golem was flashing a big toothy smile, for all the world seemingly finding this whole exchange funny, Allen swallowed. The sight of Tim reminding her of something that she had forgotten until now. "Tim… Those symbols…"

The Fourteenth's smile widened and his gold eyes flashed oddly at her. "Mana and I created them long ago. You and him refined the code and made it what it is now, I believe you were eight at the time." The Noah said, his voice flat and sounding almost hollow.

Allen found this new information almost crushing. So then Mana had been familiar with the Noah? Then why would he have taken her in? Had he done so because of her left arm? Had he planned on using her for the power of her Innocence…?

Allen hadn't even realized that she was shaking until comforting hands had taken a gentle hold of her thin shoulders. It was also now that the young woman realized that her tears had started to flow down her cheeks again.

Allen pained and confused silver eyes turned to look up into the concerned golden eyes of the Fourteenth Noah. The man sighed and narrowed his eyes at her, his mouth twisting into a frown. "Don't you ever doubt that Mana loved you." He said in the same voice that he had used earlier. His eyes hard and Allen found herself swallowing at the finality of his words.

This Noah must have known Mana very well to be so sure that the traveling clown had indeed loved her. His eyes told her that there was no doubt in his mind that Mana had cared, and for some reason she felt that he wouldn't lie to her, not about this.

The Noah smiled at her and released her shoulders and took a step back, no doubt pleased at her thoughts. His gold eyes falling to be half lidded as he shooed Tim from his shoulder. "I think you should be going now, we've talked enough for today." The man said as he had his way back over to the piano.

Allen blinked, her eyes once again confused. "You're going to let me leave now?" she whispered out. The young woman not understanding this man one bit…

The Fourteenth once again took a seat back at the piano, his eyes turning back to look at her. "You are an adult, Ellen. Like you said. You have the right to choose what you want, what ever you decide I will abide by." He said, his amusement lining his voice again, and Allen frowned.

Was it just her or were all Noah's just plain bipolar?

"Allen, my name is Allen." the Exorcist corrected him, her eyes flashing with annoyance when the man simply chuckled, the sound filled with his mirth. The Noah again started to play the piano, the sound almost lazy and slow. The young woman shifted her feet nervously, her mind a chaotic mess. Her eyes fell to look at the floor and her heart ached as she warred with her self over a question that she so badly wanted to ask. The Noah had said that she was like…

"Did you know her?" Allen whispered out, and for a long moment she wasn't sure that the man had heard her. "My mother, did you know her?" the petite woman asked again a little loader, her heart aching to know. Her heart hoping that she had heard him correctly…

The Noah's smile widened even more, his eyes filling with utter amusement at the question. "I'll tell you some other time.~" He sang out, his smile sly and voice smooth and irritatingly smug. "Good afternoon Allen.~" he added a few key strokes later.

Allen frowned but resign herself to the fact that she could ask him all day long, but he probably wouldn't tell her until he was good and ready. The young woman turned and the door opened this time when she turned the handle.

"Good afternoon…" She paused, her lips twisting down into a deeper frown at the fact that yet again she was lacking a name.

"I suppose just referring to me as the Fourteenth will not be good enough for you?" the Noah asked, his gold eyes glancing at her, his lips stretching even more at the look on her face. "My name is Neah."

Allen frowned deeper, but her heart hurt just a little less as she took two steps outside that white room, The young woman turned back to look at the Noah and fixed him with an irritated look. "Stop reading my mind." The Fourteenth, _Neah_, Allen corrected herself, chuckled at this, but nodded his head.

The white haired Exorcist let the door to that white room close on its own, and just before it closed the young woman heard Neah call out to her, "You shouldn't doubt Joyd so much either, Ellen."

* * *

******** ~ Lulubell Pov ~ ********

**

* * *

**

The Noah of Lust sat at the large table, the woman was currently disguised as the Branch head of the Oceana Branch of the Black Order. Branch heads Bak Chan and Renee Esptain sat on either side of her. The Twelfth Child's eyes were narrowed and sharp. Her lips set in a thin line at the words Inspector Malcolm C. Leverier had just uttered.

Indeed, how could the young woman that the Third Child cared for have controlled the Masters Ark? Lulubell knew that only Adam and Road could control Noah's Ark, unless one of them gave permission for another to use it.

Lulubell's eyes narrowed, the Noah of Lust knew that there had to be something more to this Allen Walker them she had been told. The Master was keeping something from the other Noah, it must be something very important for the oldest of the Clan to keep something a secret…

The woman knew that there had to be something very special about the white haired Exorcist, there was no other way to explain the Earls happiness as of late, to explain his pleasure at finding out that the Third and taken an interest in the young Exorcist.

And for her master to approve Sheryl's little plan, and to be so willing the let his precious Egg be used like this…

Lulubell was so deep in thought that she was barely listening to the conversation, her attention quickly snapped back into focus when the Inspector spoke the words that she could never have missed. The man was still speaking to General Cross, Leverier's words sharp and cold. "In other words, you snuck her into the Order while knowing her true identity as being the one that inherited the Fourteenth's bloodline."

Lulubell felt her very being freeze and her widened eyes slid over to look at the red haired General. The man's brown eyes had widened just slightly also, his mouth twisting into a confused frown before he could ketch himself.

Lulubell leaned back in her chair, her own lips fighting to pull into a similar look. Her mind now completely focused on listening to the Inspector speak. "_Allen Walker _is the child the Fourteenth left behind, is she not?"

Lulubell's blood was surging and her heart beat faster in her chest. The woman couldn't believe her ears. She of course knew of the Fourteenth Noah, but she had never been told that the man had a child…

The Noah of Lust's lips slid into a small smile, her eyes flashing with new understanding. Her master had known about this _gift_, and was planning to take back what belonged to the Clan from the humans. The woman's very being twisted with giddiness at this splendid _news_. The news that her family was growing…

"Its interesting to hear you speak about the Fourteenth. Who told you so much?" General Cross spoke up after a long and deathly pause. The Noah fought to conceal her happiness at the information she had just gained. The red haired Exorcist had a very good point however. Her master would have taken precautions to insure that no one learned of the existence of the child….

The Earl would have gotten rid of any who had known that such a child was alive.

When the Inspector started to speak about and question Allen Walker's loyalties to the Order, Lulubell could feel her concern for the child's safety rise up in her heart. Her instincts whispering the desire and the drive to protect the life of one of the Clan. To destroy any who threatened one of the family.

Even if it was the child of the Noah that betrayed the Clan…

It was with this burning at her core that Lulubell stood and objected to this meeting continuing. The other Branch heads joining in with her complaint of making such claims without being told before hand that such a matter was to be discussed. Though all the humans seemed to be carious about this news, about having a child of a Noah so close…

She didn't doubt the humans would want to study Allen Walker. Use her to gain more information of the allies of the Earl. Director Lee stood and made a demand to have a full report about Allen. The Noah's eyes narrowed and she didn't miss the widening of the Inspectors smug smile.

The meeting was quickly brought to an end. Lulubell followed the other branch heads out of the meeting room. It wasn't to long after that, that the Noah of Lust found herself within the science department and at the threshold of the entrance to the room that house her masters precious egg.

A young looking human approached them, and Lulubell listened to him stammer out a request for them to leave. Her lips slid into another small smile, her right hand changing and her smile grew when it slid through the humans left shoulder easily, red flowing freely from the wound. The young man coughed up blood and Lulubell almost purred at the wide eyed looks the human were directing at her.

"I have a job to do also, young man." the Noah of Lust said in a smooth tone. Her disguise faded and she stood before the humans in her true form. She quite enjoyed the fearful looks that the humans were directing at her. "Now then, lets begin."

* * *

******* ~ Allen Pov ~ *******

**

* * *

**

Allen's heart sank when her attack left no mark what-so-ever on the black wall that blocked her, Lavi, Bookman, and Inspector Links entrance into the room that her left eye was telling her was now filled with Akuma.

The young woman's new _guard_ raised an eyebrow and told her to follow him, Allen not missing him saying something about the Akuma no doubt being after the Demon Factory. The white haired Exorcist followed after the Inspector, her eyes widening when he lead her to the gate that would take them into the Ark.

Bookman joined them a few moments later and Allen was only partly relieved to not see Lavi with the old man. It was easy for her to figure out that the older Exorcist had sent his apprentice away because he didn't have his Innocence. Allen's heart twisted with doubt and fear as she realized that it would only be her and Bookman…

The other Exorcists were either lacking their weapons or where somewhere else within the Black Order tower, not even aware that their home was under attack. The old Bookman must have seen the concern within her silver eyes because he narrowed his black eyes at her. "I sent Lavi to inform everyone of the Attack." the Bookman said in his old thick voice.

Link nodded and turned to look at her coldly. "Allen Walker, can you open a gate to the room that holds the Akuma Factory?" Allen blinked, her heart tightening in her chest. She didn't know how to really control the Ark, but…

She knew someone who did…

The three of them entered the Ark and Allen lead them to the white room of the Fourteenth. The young woman hoping that the Noah wouldn't be upset with her for showing them where it was. The young white haired woman opened the doors and rushed into the room, her silver eyes once again finding the room empty.

The old Bookman was watching her closely as she quickly made her way over to the white piano. Link's mouth was twisted into a thin line as he told her to hurry, that they made to stop the enemy from taking back the egg.

Allen swallowed and her silver eyes filling with her uncertainty. Her eyes turned to the mirror, that black shadow was grinning at her, his white eyes narrowing. She didn't know how to control the Ark…

"_You don't need to piano for this. Close the doors and wish for a gate to where you want to go." _the Fourteenth's voice whispered within her mind, Allen swallowed again and forced down her fear. The young woman turned and walked back to the double doors and pushed them closed.

Link frowned and demanded to know what she was doing, but Allen merely closed her eyes and _hoped _for the gate that would take her to her comrades. A picture of the room that held the egg flashed within her mind, and at that same moment the young woman felt the Ark pulse and its power twist to grant her what she wanted. Her eyes opened and she instinctually knew that the gate was ready.

She opened the doors and was moving before another word could be spoken. The young woman stepped through the white of the gate, her silver eyes taking in the scene that was playing out within the large room.

Her heart twisted as her eyes fell on Reveer, the tall brown haired man was standing before what looked like a man with a skull for a head, the enemy had two fingers to her friends forehead, a bright light flashed and Allen barely choked back her fear.

Her right hand reached out and took her left wrist in a hard hold, Crown Clown pulsed and she could feel her left arm change into its sword form. Her feet were then moving and Allen came down on the thing that was ready to kill her comrade, her weapon splitting the thing in half.

Her silver eyes met Reveer's for just a moment from her place standing on the top of her broad sword. The scientist looked so relieved to see her, the young woman could feel her heart fill with relief that the man was ok, that she had made it in time….

"Ah, Allen Walker." a smooth voice purred out from above her and Allen's narrowed silver eyes and turned to look a the one who had spoken. A woman stood in front of the egg, her red lips twisted into a wide smile. Her gold eyes looking _so _please to see her.

The young woman frowned as she took in the grey skin and the seven crosses on the older woman's brow. This woman was a Noah and Allen's heart twisted in her chest. Had she come to take back the Earl's Akuma Factory and take revenge on her for what she had tried to do to Tyki?

But the Noah didn't seem angry, in fact she looks down right pleased to see her.

It was then that Bookman and Link came through the opened Ark gate. Bookman wasting no time in attacking the horde of demons that filled the room. The Noah gave the order for the Akuma to attack, and the white haired Exorcist hissed through her teeth as the bloody battle waged.

The fight was definitely in the enemies favor and soon Bookman had been hit and Allen found herself calling out in concern when the old Exorcist started to turn to stone. The young woman panted and pushed herself from the wall that she had just been thrown into by an Akuma.

Her heart again sinking when she realized that there was little hope left with Bookman gone. Her heart twisting in pain as her fearful silver eyes took in how many demons were left within the room. She didn't knew if she could do this alone…

A black gate opened up under the egg then and the large structure started to sink. Allen gasped and took a step forward, but an Akuma came down and pushed her back into the wall. The demon giggled and prepared to blast her, but Allen summoned Crown Clown's shield form and sliced the level two Akuma in half, her sword returning to be her left arm.

Her eyes had just a moment to focus on the scientists at had been laid out on the floor a little ways from her, more of those skull men where slowly turning some of the scientists into more skull men. Her eyes stung and she felt so helpless. She forced her tired feet to take a step forward…

Another Akuma came up behind her and took a fist full of her chin length white hair, the young woman hissing in pain as the demon jerked her back. Its other hand taking a hard hold of her throat. "Good by Exorcist!" it laughed, but before it could tighten its hold on her throat, the female Noah called out in a displeased voice.

"Do not harm her." The woman said in a cold voice, the order final and promising dire consequences if it was disobeyed. The Akuma paused and Allen took advantaged of the opening. Crown Clown pulsing, its silver mask snapping up and covering the upper part of her face. Her Innocence's power lashed out in the form of hundreds of white ribbons.

The room exploded as one third of the Akuma were destroyed by her attack. Allen stumbled back a step as the demon that was holding her by her white hair also exploded. Her back hitting the wall and the young woman fought to force air into her aching lungs. Exhaustion washed over her and her eyelids felt just so heavy…

A fearful voice called out to her through the smoke and Allen's tired eyes snapped up to see a man in a white lab coat stumble closer to her. The young Exorcist gasped as an Akuma appeared behind the black haired man. Allen forced herself away from the wall and attacked the demon with her Clown Belt. The Akuma exploded and Allen breathed a sigh of relief as the man stumbled his way over to her, his mouth smiling in thanks.

She didn't have anytime to react as the scientist's form shifted a second later, his body changing to the female Noah. The older woman's red lips twisting up into an amused smile as she struck her across the face. The young white haired woman stumbled, her eyes unfocused and blackness swallowing her vision.

Her world was nothing but that blackness for a few long moments. Allen could feel the pain and exhaustion of her body as she hung almost lifeless from the hold of two level three Akuma. She could dimly hear the Noah issuing orders for the Akuma to take her to the gate of the Black Ark.

That she would bring her to the Earl…

But her mind was so muddled and it was just so hard to think. Her ears hearing what was being said but her mind not quite comprehending the words. The young woman could hear Johnny calling out to her, his voice lined with panic and fear…

She could hear Bak's voice also, he was saying something about her being kidnapped and that she needed to awake up. But Allen only wanted to sleep. She was so tired, her whole body hurt and her head was hurting with a splitting headache. Her forehead was burning and it was just so hard to open her silver eyes…

She hard a deep musical chuckle rise up and fill her ears with its mirth. The Fourteenth's voice sang out within her mind. Her silver eyes finally opening just a crack at his words. _"Crown Clown, clown belt.~" _Neah hissed out the order to her Innocence.

Her eyes snapped open in confusion as Crown Clown attacked the two Akuma holding her arms. A few moments later Allen felt Miranda's Time Rewind float down and suddenly the young woman found herself standing on the top of the Akuma factory. Her silver eyes easily spotting her masters red hair among the six Exorcists that now stood on top of the egg with her.

That was the beginning of the true fight. The Noah of Lust tried to take back the egg, she had even tried to use Miranda as a shield, and if Allen hadn't been able to reach her unconscious comrade in time, the attacks the Generals had unleashed would have no doubt killed her.

But Allen had managed to save Miranda, the egg had been destroyed and the fight came to an end. The Noah retreating with what was left of the egg.

Or so they all thought the battle was at its end...

That was when the level four showed itself.

Allen had tried, she attacked it with everything she had. But she was just to weak to stop it. When the Akuma decided to attack Allen couldn't hold back her scream of pain. The Akuma blasted her and the white haired young woman was sent flying.

She hit a hall with a sickening smack, a new wave of pain flashed and burned through her body. Allen slowly slid to the floor, Crown Clown deactivating. The level four came to stand before her. It giggled with glee and Allen forced her pained and unfocused silver eyes to look at the blurred image before her.

The level four opened its mouth and the sound that came forth rang in her ears. Allen curled in on herself and whimpered in pain from the sound. Her eardrums feeling like they were going to explode. The sound faded and the whole room exploded in a blazing bang.

Allen somehow managed to force her eyes open just in time to see Link stumble over to her and save her from a piece of flying debris using a barrier spell. The young woman forced her aching body up and to her knees once she managed to somewhat ketch her breath. Her black left hand rose and pressed against the fire that was racing across her brow. Her silver eyes barely focusing as the Akuma then attack the men that had skulls for heads.

Her mind dimly telling her that the Akuma was on a rampage. That it was going to destroy everything, it was not going to stop until everyone was dead. Allen's heart twisted and she felt like she was going to be sick. Her body shook and almost gave out on her as she pushed herself to her feet. Link hissed for her to stay down, but the man was still disoriented from the Akuma's scream.

He couldn't stop her, and Allen invoked Crown Clown. Her Innocence pulsing and its warmth covered her shoulders a moment later, white threads wound around her arms and around her legs. She was also still feeling the affect of the level fours attack, but she could use Crown Clown to move her body…

Allen's silver eyes widened when her eyes caught sight of green hair far, far bellow her. She could see Halvaska, and her heart twisted when she realized that the man with green hair was _Liang_.

She was moving, her heart in her throat as the level four moved to attack her comrade and the older man that was with him. She dimply registered Kanda, Kumui and two finders as she flow past them, the small group heading down to where Liang was. Her silver eyes narrowing as they met Kanda's…

His blue eyes narrowed and his lips twisted into a deep frown, his voice fallowed after her as she passed them. His voice angry and calling for her to stop. Because her comrade could see that she was at her limits, that she wouldn't be able to hold out long again such a strong opponent.

She pink lips twisted into a small smile, Kanda's concert for some reason amusing. She hit the level four head on, but the Akuma twisted and caught the blade of her sword a second before it hit. Her silver eyes narrowed and her lips twisted down into a determined line.

She knew that it was hopeless, that she didn't stand a chance. But she still had to try…

The Akuma struck her and she could have sworn that she hard bones breaking, but her body was just to numb from the abuse that it had already taken for her to feel the pain. She crashed into a wall and feel a good few feet to the floor. She could feel concerned hands take her by her thin shoulders and try to hold her steady a few moments later.

Her pink lips twisted into a pained smile. Her supervisor gasped, his voice tight with concern as he whispered out his surprise at how injured she was. Allen forced her silver eyes opened and she could feel Crown Clown tighten its ribbon's around her body. Her Innocence brought her to her feet, her right hand reaching for her sword that was stuck in the ground before her.

She heard Kanda hit the wall and fall to the ground next to her, the young woman's heart twisting and cold with fear for her friends. She was the only Exorcist that was able to fight. She was all that stood between this Akuma and her friends. Her Innocence pulsed with her desire and she was moving forward again. Her silver eyes met Liang's widened purple. Her friend was on his knees on the metal walkway, his Innocence glowing in his hands.

Her heart, it hurt and felt like it was being torn in two, when she realized that he was going to force a synchronization. Her silver eyes turned back to the level four that was grinning at her with glee. She had to kill it fast, before Liang did something stupid…

Allen reached the Akuma and she willed her Innocence to restrain it. Crown Clown took its attack form and ribbons wrapped around the demon, but the thing only giggled and Allen gasped as they plummeted back to the ground.

Allen's mouth opened and she spat out blood as her beaten body hit the ground hard. The Akuma making sure that she took the impact. Crown Clown wavered, her Innocence having took most of the impact and most of the damage. Allen fought to breath, her lungs no longer wanting to take in air. It hurt, oh god did it burn to breath…

The Akuma giggled and the young woman felt it take a hold of the front of her shirt and pull her up from the crater that their impact had made. Her silver eyes widened as the level four raised its other hand and pointed a finger at her forehead. It giggled in glee as its power built. Allen trembled and her heart was frozen in her chest.

She was going to die…

Her pupils dilated, the little breath that she had left in her lungs ghosted past her open and blood stained lips. Her heart beat one more time and then…

"You filthy piece of malfunctioning trash." a smooth voice seethed out from clenched teeth. A white gloved hand shot out and took a hard grip of the Akuma's wrist. The demons attack pausing.

Allen's eyes fought to close, her body ached and it was taking every ounce of her remaining strength to breath. Her head lolled to the right, the young woman forcing her tired silver eyes to focus on the one who had spoken.

Allen's foggy mind could barely focus on the man holding the level four be the wrist. Her thoughts slow to place the blurred form of the Fourteenth. She at first thought that she had to be seeing things, the Noah had said that he could only have a physical form while within the Ark…

His burning grey eyes narrowed and she could taste his anger, his rage. His skin was a light tan, not the grey of a Noah, his mouth twisted into a snarl, his grip tightened and the level four screeched in pain as its wrist made a sickening crunch. Her silver eyes widened as she realized that he was indeed _real_…

The Akuma hissed when Liang landed next to her a second later, his purple eyes narrowed. The young woman felt his arms wrap around her waist and the Akuma's grip on her shirt loosened in surprise at how fast her male comrade was moving.

Liang's and Neah's eyes met and the Noah frowned at him. "You're late." He hissed in a cold voice. Liang's purple eyes blinked, Allen could feel her comrades confusion over _who_ this man before them was…

Another second passed and the Fourteenth's form wavered, much like how Fo's did when she had kept her physical form for to long. Neah tisked, his grey eyes narrowing. "Looks like I'm out of time already…" he growled out and then his body flickered and was gone.

Allen's didn't even have time to gasp as Liang was then moving. She had merely blinked and when her confused silver eyes opened, Liang and her were almost at the opening that would take them back up into the science department.

Liang's new Dark Boots were fast…

"Are you ok Allen?" Liang whispered in a soft voice. Allen turned her silver eyes to meet her comrades concerned dark purple, her heart twisting at the look within his eyes. He was looking at her with such care and concern, he pulled her closer to his chest and Allen felt sick.

He was in love with her, but she was in love with their enemy…

Her hands came to rest in between them, the young woman pushing against his chest to put space between them. Her silver eyes narrowed and her pink lips twisting into a frown.

Tyki may never forgive her for trying to kill his Noah, but…

But she couldn't stomach the idea of being with another.

"Liang, let me go." She whispered out the words, her heart wishing for all the world that her comrade, that this young man would understand what she so wished he could. Her green haired friend nodded and her heart hurt more with the knowledge that she _knew_ he didn't understand what she truly _meant_…

By the time the level four was defeated, the Order had taken heavy loses. Her master had shown up and had finished of the Akuma with Judgment. The white haired Exorcist tried to stay conscious as long as she could, but her body was to beaten and broken. Allen found herself once again being pulled into the darkness of unconsciousness.

She fell into a soundless and dreamless sleep. Not at all prepared for the hardships that she would face when she woke.

* * *

******* ~ Sheryl Pov ~ *******

**

* * *

**

A one week later…

The Fourth Child sat before Inspector Leverier, both men sitting within the office of Kumui Lee, said man having been ushered out a few moments ago. The room was one of the only places that they had been able to have this private meeting.

His assistant stood behind and to the left of his chair. The Noah fought to keep his wide smirk from his face as he spoke to the high ranking Black Order Official. "I heard about the Attack. I hope the Black Orders casualties were not to severe. I do see that the building as taken quite a bit of damage..."

The human simply frowned, his eyes cold as he informed the Noah of Desire of the damages and that the Order would be in need of a new headquarters soon, that plans were underway for the new buildings construction.

Sheryl's lips twitched, his dark drown eyes narrowing as he motioned for his assistant to hand him whatt he had come here to deliver. The young black haired gentleman pulled the black folder from his briefcase, handing it to the Minister carefully.

Sheryl took the folder holding the documents that he had drawn up weeks ago, within this black folder was what his little plot was all about. He slid the folder across the table, the Inspector raising an eyebrow as he slowly flipped it open. His eyes scanning over the words and then narrowed, the man turned to look at the Fourth Child in confusion.

Clearly the human didn't understand.

Sheryl had to force down his need to giggle wickedly. His lips stretching just a little wider on his tanned skinned face as he met the other mans eyes. "I had heard that the Black Order was going to be in need of a new building." he started, his hands folding in his lap as he leaned back in his chair. "I took the liberties of having papers drawn up with my offer."

The human frowned and looked almost reluctant, his cold black eyes narrowing. "This is definitely an interesting offer Minister." Inspector Leverier spoke in a thoughtful tone. Clearly the human was considering the proposal lined out on the documents before him.

Sheryl narrowed his brown eyes, and chuckled lightly. The Noah of Desire spoke again, his voice lined with his perceived victory. The Fourth Child always got what he wanted in the end…

"I thought this little proposal would benefit both the Black Order as well as myself. I fund the contraction of a new building for your European Branch, and in return…" He trailed off, not once looking away from the man sitting at the other side of the dark wooden table.

The human frowned deeper, his eyes glancing back at the papers before him. "I fail to see why you would make such a generis offer, especially with only wanting something as little at this in return."

Sheryl smirked and tilted his head slightly to the right. The human was suspicious of his motives, as well he should be. Though in the end he would be signing on the papers before him. "I stand to gain quite a bit from this little arrangement." The Noah purred out slyly.

"Can you imagine the status my family will gain, if my younger brother was married to an _'Apostil of God'? _Surely I don't need to explain the political benefits I'll gain from such an arrangement…" Sheryl explained and waited patiently for the man to truly consider his offer, now that he knew that the Minister was serious.

If his little brother was going to just sit around the new Ark and mope about the young white haired Exorcist, then Sheryl was more then happy to take matters into his own hands.

Tyki could be so hopeless sometimes when it came to women…

But that was fine, with Sheryl's little scheme not only would the Clan of Noah reclaim the Fourteenth's daughter from the humans, but he would get his little brother married off at the same time!

Sometimes the Fourth Child was just to brilliant and sly for his own good…

* * *

…..review…please….

**Next: **Allen wakes up, only to find her world flipped upside down. Liang makes a move, and how will he take it when Allen rejects him? Also Minister Kamelot hosts a ball. With the Exorcists as the guests of honor…. This can't be good…


	16. 54 Card Pickup

**Warning: **Attempted rape in about the middle somewhere… I am a horrible person… And a warning for Mr. Hitler-Want-A-Be being a bastard… my spelling and poor grammer... because I know I missed stuff when I gave this chapter a look over... : (

**Special thanks **to RikoJasmine for letting me use Liang Lee ( aka Male Lenalee Lee) for this story!

**And also **to Belletiger BT for all your help with this chapter! Your so awesome! Thanks for being my sounding board and listening to all my crazy ideas! And letting me use some of yours! : )

**Pairings: **Tyki x FemAllen, Liang x FemAllen (one-sided)

Yet another long chapter… I listened to "Holding on to Nothing" by Lovers and Liars for the whole time I worked on this chapter…

* * *

******* ~ Allen's Pov ~ ********

* * *

It was such an odd feeling, sleeping without dreaming. Sleeping with out sound…

The young woman hadn't realized just how often she had been dreaming as of late. Allen hadn't realized how dependent her sleep had become on the lullaby that the Fourteenth played within her mind.

Her life had been filled with such stress and heartache that just sleeping had become nothing but fitful tossing and turning. That melody had become her relief. It allowed her after so many long years to truly rest...

This time there was no lullaby to ease her mind and heart.

There was not even the dream of Liang standing within that dark foreboding water. It was just silent darkness.

It was terrifying. Allen fought and twisted and pushed against the sleep that just would not let her go. She was alone and lost, it filled her with that same fear that she had felt when Allen had to watch Mana die…

That cold terror was threatening to suffocate her…

"_Don't…"_

A deep and flowing voice called out from the darkness, and Allen felt a new wave of fear start to eat at her heart. She did not know this voice, yet it sounded so calming. It reminded her of Neah's voice, but at the same time the young woman knew that it wasn't the Fourteenth that lay deep within the darkness, calling to her, wanting so badly to be heard.

"_Forgive…"_

The white heard Exorcist fought to pull away from whatever was trying to call to her. This time when she tried to wake her silver eyes snapped open. Allen sat up in her bed, her breathing heavy. Her left hand gripped her soft blanket tightly to her shivering body, her eyes darted around the room.

It had been three weeks sense the attack on HQ, on her home, and Allen was almost fully recovered from her injuries. Which was surprising, especially with how badly she had been injured…

Allen was still spending most of her time in the infirmary however. Miranda (who still had a ways to go to heal) lay in the bed next to hers sound asleep. The young Exorcist's stomach chose that moment to tell her that it was in dare need of food and Allen sighed. The young woman pushed her blankets down the bed and out of her way. Allen quickly slid her feet into her slippers and pulled on her black robe.

Allen slowly made her way to the door and was about to push it open and make her way to the mess hall when someone cleared there throat from behind her. The young woman gasped and turned, her silver eyes landing on Inspector Link. The young man stood with his hands behind his back and one eyebrow raised.

"Ms. Walker, I hope you were not planning on leaving the Infirmary without a guard again?" The Inspector asked politely, though the young woman could easily see that the man from central was quite irritated with the fact that she had been ready to sneak out without said guard.

Allen sighed and crossed her arms over to chest. She didn't need someone following her around everywhere. She was an _Exorcist _for gods sake!

She didn't understand what the big deal was. Yes, she had been able to control Noah's Ark, and that no one else had been able to do the same. And yes, her master was under suspicion for heresy, but that didn't mean that she needed a babysitter.

"I was just going to get something to eat." She breath out sweetly, hoping that her tone would come off innocent enough. The blond haired man just raised his fine eyebrow more, before he fixed a scowl on his face and moved to join her at the door.

"We will go and get you some food, but once your done we will need to report to the Science department. You do remember that you have an appointment with Chief Lee today?" The Inspector asked in a bored tone. Allen simply nodded to what ever the Inspector was saying, all that Allen had really heard was that she was going to be able to get something to eat.

The trip to the dinning hall didn't take all that long, the young white haired woman ordered enough food to feed at least five grown men. Link actually looked a little queasy at her food choices, but the young woman didn't see what the problem was.

There was nothing wrong with syrup on ice cream, or on everything else that she ordered for that matter.

It was about the time that Allen was half way done eating her pile of food that Lavi and the old Bookman came and joined the Inspector and her at the table. Lavi, instead of eating the food that he had on his tray, just watched her inhale her food. His face looking a little green, while the older Bookman just raised a grey eyebrow.

"Hey, Allen…" Lavi started, his green eye trained on the slowly dwindling pile of food. "Don't you think you should cut back on the sweets?" the eighteen year old said in a voice lined with disbelief as Allen smothered more of her food with syrup. When the young white haired Exorcist paused to blink in confusion at the Jr. Bookman, Lavi decided that he needed to elaborate.

"Your not going to be able to fit back into your Exorcist uniform if you keep eating like that." No sooner had those words left the redheads mouth, Lavi found his head smack on the table due to Bookman smacking him on the back of the head. Link merely sighed and Allen simply blinked.

She had always been able to eat anything that she wanted, it was one of the little perks of being a Parasitic Accommodator. She could eat anything that she wanted and it was extremely hard for her to gain weight. Though now that she thought about it, she had been having an odd cravings for sweets lately…

"If you are done Walker, we need to be going." Link cut into her thoughts, the young woman frowned but nodded and waved goodbye to her red haired friend and Bookman. Allen quickly took note that the old Bookman was watching her with that cold and calculating look that Allen had seen on Lavi's face when they had been aboard the Ark…

Her and Link made their way to the Science department, Timcanpy fluttered after her and then made himself comfy in her white hair, much to Allen's annoyance. Allen sighed and took note of all the people in the halls moving boxes and other various things.

Soon the entire tower would be moving to a new location. The new European Branch headquarters was almost finished being build. Sometimes it amazed Allen how fast the Order could get things done…

Her silver eyes landed on a man dressed in red, a Crow, that was standing in the hall. This one made five that the young woman had seen since she had left the infirmary. It was odd seeing so many from central within the old tower.

Allen sighed and tried to brush her straight white hair into something more presentable once she had shooed Tim from his little nest. The young woman didn't understand why the Order had decided that she needed a guard. Sure her master was in quite a bit of trouble, but she didn't think anyone would want to hurt her…

Allen was dressed in her blue hospital pants and shirt. Her black rode held closely to her shivering body with her free hand as she caught the eyes of some random people in the halls. She had been noticing that lately also. That some of the finders and other people that called the Black Order home had been looking at her with cold questioning looks…

Her master was being accused of heresy. The more that the news of the famed General Marian Cross consorting with the Noah spread, the more the young woman notice more and more of those looks…

Allen Walker was the mans apprentice, and not only that, but the word had gotten out that she had been the one to control the Ark. Allen hadn't missed the fact that the more time that past the more people from central seemed to show up. You could barely walk down the halls without seeing at least one Crow…

It was making her nervous and now she had a meeting with her supervisor, Chief Komui Lee? Allen didn't really want to talk to the man, she wanted to speak with her master, she wanted to speak with Neah…

But neither things were going to happen. Allen was no longer allowed aboard the Ark, not since the _Attack_ had taken place. The young woman wanted to ask the Fourteenth about her mother, because the man had somehow known the woman and never before had Allen been so close to finding out anything about her birth parents.

Speaking to her master was also not allowed, Allen had been told that it was because of the pending heresy trails, but the young woman wasn't so sure that was the true reason…

Link opened the door to the science department, the petite woman fallowed timidly after the Inspector. Her eyes glancing at all the boxes and all the lose piles of paper as they continued deeper and deeper into the large room.

"Allen?" A shaken voice asked from in front of her. The young white haired woman snapped her head up and came face to face with Liang. The young man was frowning at her in concern. His dark purple eyes looking all the more darker for some reason, and Allen felt concern for her comrade rise in her heart.

Liang looked like he had been through hell, his eyes were filled with stress and something bordering on fright and rage. Liang looked like he just had a long conversation with the devil himself.

But Allen didn't have anytime to ask if her friend was ok, because Inspector Link took her by the arm and pulled her past her fellow Exorcist. "Wait, why are you taking Allen back there?" Liang called out, his voice lined with his poorly concealed panic.

Reever came up and stopped Liang from following after her. Allen felt new fear well up within her chest. She had never seen Liang look like that before, looking so close to falling apart…

The Inspector dragged her into Chief Komui's office. The young Exorcist turned her wide silver eyes on to the four people within the room. Her supervisor turned his head to look at her, and Allen swallowed at the look within the older Lee's eyes. He looked about as bad as Liang…

The young woman eyes quickly noted that Branch Heads Bak Chang and Renee Epstain sat in chairs before Chief Komui's desk. Their eyes turned and watched as Inspector Link ushered her pasted the two double doors of the rather large office.

Allen shivered with fear when her eyes landed on the last man within the room. Her pale skin prickled and a cold chill raced across her flesh as Head Inspector Leverier turned to smile at her.

Ever sense the man had shown up at the Black Order tower, Allen had notice a change in Liang. Her comrade was so closed off and had this far off look in his eyes. The young woman knew that it had to do with the man that was smiling at her in his creepy, bone chilling way.

Link let go of her arm and ushered her into the only empty chair within the room. Allen tried her hardest to not look at the man sitting next to her. She took a little comforting in knowing that Bak and Komui were in the room with her, but that didn't stop the growing black pit in her stomach…

"Ah Ms. Walker, so nice to see you up and about." The Head Inspector said in his smug sounding voice. His black eyes narrowing and returning to fix Chief Komui with a pleased look. "We have some questions for you." The frown on the older Lee's face deepened at the Head Inspectors words.

"Allen, did you know of Cross' involvement with the Noah?" Bak Chang asked, his voice sounding reluctant to be apart of this meeting. Allen swallowed and turned her confused silver eyes to the blond Branch Head.

No, Allen didn't know anything about her master having anything to do with Noah. Her master had never once spoken to her about the Clan of Noah. Her master had never told her much of anything, except about her Innocence and about Exorcists. So the young woman shook her head, not trusting her voice at the moment.

The blond woman sitting next to Bak frowned and Bak himself sighed in relief. Allen turned her silver eyes to looked at her supervisor. He was looking at her with narrowed blue eyes, his hands folded before his face. It was now that Allen noticed that the older Lee's desk was for once clean of any stray paper, except for a few that sat before him in a neat pile.

"So you had know idea that the man knew the Fourteenth Noah?" Inspector Leverier said, his mouth still set in that smug smile of his. Allen frowned, that familiar nausea that she had been feeling a lot recently twisting in her stomach, but Allen pushed that down and shook her head again. The Head Inspector sighed in disappointment, but his smile widened. "Oh? I find that surprising. Tell me, when did General Cross take you in as his apprentice?"

The young woman flinched at this question, she had told her supervisor that her master had taken her in a little over three years ago, which was the trust, and that was when her training as an Exorcist started…

Though it was also true thought that when Komui had asked who had been taking care of her before then, Allen had simply refused to answer the older Lee. The white haired Exorcist didn't feel comfortable talking about Mana with just anyone.

Sure, she would mention little things here and there, but only the little things, like that the man had taught her to juggle. Those things were about all she was willing to share about her foster father. "Three years ago…" She answered softly.

"Yes, your Exorcist file says that. Did the General ever say anything about your connection to the Fourteenth?" Inspector Leverier asked after a long pause, this seemed to make everyone within the room unconvertible.

The young woman's heart twisted within her chest, her breath ghosted out past her pink lips and Allen's eyes widened just slightly. Did this man somehow know that she had spoken and _seen_ the Fourteenth Noah? And if so, then _how _did he know?

Cold fear sang loudly in her heart, but Allen forced that fear away.

"My…Connection…?" she whispered out. The young Exorcist hoping that her tone came out sounding as honestly confused as she hoped it did.

The man simply blinked at her, before he chuckled. The sound making Allen's skin crawl. That stomach turning feeling only became worse when he narrowed his eyes at her. "Why yes, surely you didn't think that he made _you_ take control of the Ark just because?" The Head Inspector said in-between chuckles.

A second later and the mans smile widened even more, Inspector Leverier taking some kind of twisted pleasure in what he was about to say. "The fact that you are the spawn of one of the Orders greatest enemies has brought into question your loyalties." He said in a cold and sharp tone, his dark eyes flashing.

The office of her supervisor became deathly quite again after the Head Inspector had uttered those words. Allen's silver eyes widened, her lips parting. She _must_ have miss heard what the man had said. Her eyes traveled around the room, everyone watching her for her reaction. "I-I don't under…" the young woman stammered out.

Inspector Leverier eyebrow rose in question at her words, his smile, if possible even more smug. The man sat back in his chair, his narrowed eyes never once leaving her widened silver.

"Oh, didn't Cross inform you of your bloodline? That you are a child of a Noah, and not just any Noah, but the _Fourteenth_, the Musician?" Leverier continued smoothly. "Surely you can understand the Order questioning your loyalties now that this fact has been confirmed."

Allen blinked slowly, her heart thundering loud in her chest. Her mind barely hearing what else the man from central was saying. Her mind slow to process that this man sitting next to her had just said that she shard blood with a Noah. That _Allen Walker _was a child of a _Noah. _

Her hands tightened their grip on her lose blue shirt as her heart twisted in her chest...

No, no. that couldn't be right. What he had said couldn't be right. Allen's heart twisted and her eyes stung with confused tears. How could this man say that she was the child of a Noah like he knew it with out any doubt…

But if it was true, if she was…

If the Fourteenth… If she was the _child_ of the Fourteenth Noah, then that would make…_him_…

"Central has come to a decision, you will be allowed to continue being an Exorcist as long as you provide the Order with control and use of Noah's fabled Ark." The Inspector said in an even voice. "It has also been arranged for you, Ms. Walker, to be engaged to one of the Orders new and most prominent backers."

Inspector Leverier glanced over at Chief Komui as the man made a choking noise at what the older man had just said. The Head Inspector raised an eyebrow, but continued speaking.

"These are just a few ways for you to prove your loyalty to the Order. And if you agree, then you and your masters heresy trails will be dropped." The Head Inspector said, seemingly not even caring that the young woman sitting in the chair next to him was having a hard time taking in the information that he had just finished throwing at her.

"I don't see how an arranged marriage will prove anyone's loyalty to the Order." Chief Komui asked through gritted teeth, the man clearly not happy about Inspector Leverier's proposal, the man simply smiled his cold and creepy smile.

It was now that Allen managed to pull herself from her hazy thoughts. The word _'marriage' _ringing loud in her ears. It took Allen a few long moments for her to realized that her supervisor and the Inspector were about to get into a heated argument as the Inspectors mouth twisted into a displeased frown at being questioned.

The Head Inspector had said that agreeing to this _arranged marriage _and helping the Order with the Ark was the only way to keep her master and herself from undergoing a heresy trail, and while Allen didn't fear for her masters safely (her master would find someway out of it, she was sure) she needed to _talk _to him…

Because if Cross had known… about who her father was… and if Mana had also known the Fourteenth…

The young woman shook her head and forced down the twisting hot pain within her heart. Allen turned her silver eyes on the man sitting in the chair next to her. "Inspector Leverier," she whispered softly, her voice wavering only slightly. The man turned his narrowed dark eyes back to her. "If I agree and go through…with everything… Then the heresy trails… will be dropped? And, would I be able to speak with my master…?"

Inspector Leverier's mouth twisted into a wide pleased smile and Allen had to fight down the need to shudder at the look in the mans eyes. The Head Inspector nodded his head and turned his eyes onto her guard, Howard Link, who had been standing two steps behind her chair. "Take Ms. Walker back to her room, Inspector. Make sure that she doesn't go anywhere without proper guard. We can't have anything happening to the Order's _Musician _now can we?"

Inspector Link saluted and Allen slowly pushed herself up from her chair, taking the hint that it was time for her to leave. Her poker face held firmly in place as she turned and slowly made her way to the door. Like the first time Link opened the door and fallowed after her, only ever a few passes behind…

Allen Walker's face was a blank mask of indifference, her poster straight as she walked down the halls. But on the inside, her very core was shaking, her heart felt like it was going to break, the young woman was on the verge of falling apart…

She needed to talk to her master, but more then that, Allen so badly needed to speak with Neah… her… _father_… because she needed to know if it was all true… Allen wanted and needed to hear it from the Fourteenth…

* * *

******** ~ Komui Lee Pov ~ ********

* * *

Once the young white haired Exorcist had left, Komui frowned deeply at the Head Inspector. The man only chuckled at the dark look the older Lee was directing at him. Komui Lee didn't understand what an arranged marriage had to do with proving anyone's loyalty. His eyes narrowed as he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. "You didn't answer my question."

Inspector Leverier sighed deeply, his dark eyes flashing with his amusement at the fact that Komui had to ask the question in the first place. The look within the mans eyes telling him that his reasoning behind marrying Allen off to some nobleman should have been obvious. "This arranged marriage will be very _beneficial_ for the Order, in more ways then one. For instance, you Chief Komui, will be getting a new headquarters out of this arrangement."

The Head Inspector chuckled at the disgusted look on Komui's face, the blue haired man felt like he was going to be sick from profiting of something like an arranged marriage.

"Tell me Chief Lee," The man drawled out after noting the displeased look that was also on Bak's face. Renee looked like she didn't care one bit. "Do you remember Helvaska's prophesy regarding Allen Walker?"

The blue haired man slowly nodded his head, his eyes briefly flickering over to meet Bak Chang's narrowing grey eyes. "Yes. That Allen Walker would bring forth a great Destroyer of Time." Komui said in a low tone. Not quit understanding were the man was going with this…

Inspector Leverier smug smile widened. "Yes, and ever since it has been discovered that Allen Walker is a _young woman_ and not a _young man_, it has been discussed that there might be another interpretation to the prophesy."

Komui's blue eyes widened. Bak and Renee's eyes were also fixed on the Inspector now. The man chuckled and the sound almost had a wicked twist to it. "What if the prophesy simply means what it says? That Ms. Walker will bring forth the one that will destroy the Millennium Earl? That she will _give birth _to a child that will win us the War?"

* * *

******** ~ Allen's Pov ~ ********

* * *

As soon as she had been led back to her room, Allen had wasted no time in slamming her door closed in Inspector Links face. The young woman locked her door and then threw herself on her bed. Her aching heart wouldn't slow, it was racing hard within her chest. Allen could also feel her stomach twisting and threatening to make her regret all the food that she had just eaten a short time ago.

Her stomach did in fact choose to make her pay, because a few moments later following that thought, the white haired Exorcist found herself scrambling to make it into her bathroom before it was to late.

Her thin and petite body shook as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. She gagged and her breathing was labored. Allen, for a few long moments, hoped that was the end of it. Again the young woman was proved wrong as Allen found her stomach heaving on her once again.

The young woman frowned and let her body slide from its bent position over the toilet to laying on the floor after her second round being ill. Her silver eyes were unfocused as her heart started to hurt like nothing else. To many thoughts twisting and demanding her attention all at once….

The worst thought by far was the fact that she had just agreed to marry some nobleman, that she didn't even know, all so she could have a chance to talk to her master and to escape what was surely a death sentence of a trail…

That wasn't even considering that she had just been told that her birth father was none other then a Noah. The Fourteenth Noah that had tried to _kill _the Earl. The Noah that she hadn't seen or heard from sense the Attack on her home.

No wonder the man had said that he had _known _her mother, the young woman thought bitterly.

She was the offspring of a Noah… she was in love with a Noah…

But her love for Tyki no longer mattered, because she was going to be married off to some man that she didn't even _know_…

Her stomach twisted violently again and the young woman moved quickly. Her head once again hanging over the white porcelain within her bathroom. Allen let a soft moan escape her pink lips as soon as she was finished. The young woman then moved to wash out the horrid taste from her mouth.

Her whole being felt so drained now…

She silver eyes narrowed as Allen looked at herself within the mirror, her pink lips twisting into a frown at what she saw. Her silver eyes were now a dull grey, her pale skin was even paler, and her white chin length hair was an absolute mess. She was sure that she would never get all the tangles out anytime soon…

The young woman reached up and tried to run her pale fingers through her stark white hair, but gave up on trying to fix it once her masters golem fluttered over and landed on her head. Her white haired was apparently Tim's new _favorite _spot to nest…

She huffed and shooed the golden golem away and let out a heavy sigh. Allen shook her head and started to remove her clothes, removing her corset taking its standard time of at least ten minutes to remove. Once she was undressed Allen was ever more tired and she didn't want to think about _anything_ anymore.

She just wanted to sleep, and maybe this time when she slept, she would dream…

And if she dreamed then maybe…

Allen pulled on a overly large white button up shirt, it being the only thing she slept in when at the Order. Sleeping with just a shirt on was something that Allen found she quite enjoyed, seeing as before she came to the Order the young woman had to sleep completely clothed…

Her master was a pervert after all, not to mention the fact that she had been under the impression (Except when her master said things like "what ever you say _princess."_) that the man thought she was a boy...

Though Allen now realized that Cross most likely had known that Allen was a girl all along…

Sighing heavily once again and now _truly _much to tired and confused to think anymore, Allen crawled into her bed and pulled the blankets over her head. She could hear Timcanpy fluttering around the room for a moment before he found a place for the night.

When she finely managed to fall asleep, it was a restless and fitful sleep, like all the night before, since the events on the Ark. It didn't feel like it had been all that long since the young Exorcist had closed her eyes, when she heard a knock on her door.

Allen pushed her blankets back. Her silver eyes blinking in sleepy confusion when she heard another knock, this time more insistent. The young woman slid her feet out from under her sheets and slowly made her way over to the door. She could hear voices on the other side. Allen's lips twisted down into a soft frown at this.

Her silver eyes glanced over at her window and confirmed that it was indeed late into the night… She had been sleeping for hours… but…

Who would be at her door at this hour?

The white haired Exorcist unlocked her door and opened it a small crack. Her eyes widened and she pushed the door open further after only a second. Her green haired comrade stood before her door, arguing with a Crow guard that had been posted outside it. Liang's dark purple eyes turned to her the moment that she pushed the door open.

"Allen…can I talk to you?" the young man asked in a hushed voice.

The young woman swallowed at the look within the young mans eyes, and nodded for the man in red to allow Liang past. The Crow merely nodded in return and took a step to the side. Allen opened the door wider and Liang didn't waist a second entering her room.

He past her and Allen slowly closed the door behind him. Her left hand pulling and fidgeting with the shirt that she was wearing. She hadn't thought about the fact that she was only wearing her night shirt. The piece of clothing only fell to half way down her thighs…

Not to mention the fact that she had just invited a _male _comrade into her bedroom late at night…

But Liang looked so upset, something in his dark purple eyes told her that he really needed to talk to someone. Her embarrassment at the fact that she was far from being properly dress would have to wait.

"What did they want from you?" Liang asked, his voice sounding so hallow that the young woman felt her heart twist in concern.

Liang had taken a seat on her bed, his head low and his dark green hair (now a lot shorter then it used to be) blocked Allen from seeing his face. The white haired Exorcist frowned, Allen chewing on her bottom lip in worry for her comrade.

Allen took a step closer, her heart beating much to load in her chest now. There was something nagging at the back of her mind, her stomach fluttered with nervousness, but the young woman pushed these feelings away.

Allen shouldn't be feeling like this, her friend wouldn't hurt her, he had just come to her for comfort and to make sure her meeting with the Head Inspector had not been to bad...

Allen slowly took a seat next to her friend on the bed. Her petite frame shivered as her mind screamed that there was something very, very wrong. That her comrade had gone much to still…

Her left hand rose to touch the young man next to her. Allen's eyes flashing with her fear for Liang's well being. Though the young woman flinch when Liang took her left wrist in a hard grip.

His head lifted and Allen found that she had only a moment to see how dark his eyes had become, because in the next passing second the young woman found herself being pushed back onto the bed. Allen's pink lips parted in a startled gasp, her first thought was to demand to know what the young man was doing, but her mind lost hold of that thought when suddenly Liang's lips were on hers in a hard kiss.

Her eyes widened and they burned with confused tears as her friend kissed her harder, her left wrist now held over her head. The young woman fought to turn her head away from the kiss, but this only seemed to encourage when it should have done the opposite.

Allen's right hand came up and pushed Liang roughly back, breaking the connection between their lips. Her breathing hard as her eyes widened. Her cheeks tinting pink with shame when Allen realized the position that she was in. Her back pressed hard to her bed, Liang on top of her and between her thighs…

The pain of betrayal flashed like sharp knives though her heart and body. The young white haired woman could taste the bile in the back of her throat at the thought that she was in this kind of compromising position with someone that was _not _Tyki.

Which Allen dimply noted, was silly, because she was now engaged with some man that was also not Tyki…

Her frightened silver eyes met Liang's and begged for her comrade to move away from her, for him to let her go and leave her be.

Allen's heart sank as she looked into the other Exorcist's haunted purple eyes. Liang was falling apart at the seems and he needed someone to offer him comfort, but she _couldn't_ give him this...

Liang narrowed his eyes and made to kiss her again, Allen's heart twisted with fear…

His lips had barely touched hers again, when Allen felt rage rise up and take a hard cold grip on her heart. In the next moment her comrades weight was gone and her Innocence was invoked. The young man was thrown across the room from his place on top of her by Crown Clown. Liang hit the stone wall of her room hard, but somehow managed to keep himself on his feet.

Allen met his wide confused purple eyes with a look of burning hot rage. Her silver eyes narrowed, her petite frame shook in her furry from her place on the bed. _How_ could Liang think, _for even a moment_, that he could try and _force_ himself on her, think that she would let him…

Another second past and Allen's anger fled from her. Her body started to shake and hot tears started to burn at her pained silver eyes. Her comrade was looking at her with such a broken look…

The other Exorcist's eyes narrowed and his lips twisted into an angry frown. The young man pushed himself away from the wall and took a step forward, closer to the bed. At this Allen shivered, she could taste bile rise more in the back of her throat, her right hand scrubbing at her trembling lips.

"Allen…" Liang started, his voice sounding so utterly hollow and empty, that Allen wanted to weep. This was all so very wrong. Her heart felt so very cold. The green haired Exorcist took another step forward and Allen pushed herself back on the bed.

"Leave." She whispered out, her voice almost failing her. The thought that her _friend _would even consider this… it hurt so much… and the young woman _knew_ that look within her comrades eyes…

Her mind pulling up a horrid memory from long, long ago… An event that she had force down deep into a black hole in her mind. A memory that she never ever wanted to remember. A memory of what almost happened right before Mana had come to take her away from that hell of a circus…

"Get out…" Allen said in an even quieter tone, her silver eyes wide and almost unseeing, but the young woman knew that he heard her, because Liang paused in his advance closer to the bed.

"Allen, don't you want to be with me?" He asked, his voice still that broken and utterly hallow tone. The young woman's stomach twisted and she knew that she was going to be _sick_.

Allen raised her clawed black left hand, Crown Clown's white cape fluttering around her. White ribbon's shot forth, stopping just _millimeters_ from striking Liang. The young man only blinked slowly, his lips twitching into a small broken smile. "I know you won't hurt me… _I love you_."

"Get out!" Allen started in a quite hiss, but by the end she was screaming. "_Got Out_!"

The other Exorcist tilted his head, his dark and hallow purple eyes clearly showing his confusion. He didn't understand why she was so upset…

"I _don't_ love you Liang! Get out! Get out of my room!" Allen shrieked. Her silver eyes fixed on the young man standing in the center of her small room. Liang blinked slowly, so very slowly, before his lips twisted into an enraged snarl.

The young white haired woman pushed herself all the way back on her bed, her back pressed flat against the wall. Her mind clouded with her panic and fear. Her mind far from being rational, the white ribbons of her Innocence curled back and prepared to attack what it perceived as a threat...

Liang took a hard step forward and then Timcanpy was in his face. Tim's teeth bared and her masters golem growling in warning. The male Exorcist hissed and raised his hand to swat the golem away, but his hand was stopped in mid swing.

Allen's silver eyes snapped to the one holding Liang by the wrist. Inspector Link narrowed his eyes at the young man that he was restraining. The Crow that had been standing guard at her door was only a few steps behind the Inspector.

She hadn't even heard the door open…

Allen felt relief wash over she as Link pushed Liang back, her _guard_ now standing between her and the other Exorcist. The Inspector was then saying something to her comrade, but the young woman was just so _tired_, her silver eyes completely unfocused as her body sagged. The room tilted and started to spin, her Innocence wavered and then was gone.

It was now that she heard those first blessed key strokes of a piano, though they sounded so far away. Allen let out a twisted little giggle, her pink lips twisting up into an odd little smile as she welcomed the blackness of her dreams with open arms.

But again she did not dream of the man that she so badly needed to talk to. But for now that was fine, she could hear the music flowing out from that darkness that she had been so terrified of earlier. She could feel the one that was waiting within pulsing and raising, slowly waking…

She was not sure how long it had been, how long she had been sleeping. Allen woke to her door being thrown open, the wooden door hitting the stone wall with a loud bang, but even with that loud noise Allen was still slow to wake. Her mind refusing to think about the events that had happened with her comrade…

Her silver eyes slid to look at her window, her vision still blurred from sleep, but still the young woman took note that it was light out.

Link was then at her bed side, pulling her to her feet. The young woman was quickly dragged out of her room and passed the Crow that was waiting at the door. Her silver eyes taking in that the man in red was trying to hold of a large group of people with a barrier spell. The group looked odd but Allen found it hard to get her mind to focus, her head hurt and her forehead pulsed with a dull pain.

Link started to quickened his pass until he was running down the hall, her personal guard telling her that almost everyone in the Order had been infected with some type of virus. That he was taking her out of the old stone tower…

That was when they encountered two of the General's, the Inspector twisted and pushed Allen back, Link throwing up a defensive spell between them and the zombies…

The young woman stumbled back until she hit a hard chest, Allen's confused silver eyes finally focused as she glanced up. A pair of dark drown eyes looked down at her and Allen gasped and made to move away from her master.

General Cross tisked and took a hold of her right wrist. His eyes turning to the surprised Inspector. The blond haired man had only a moment to open his mouth before General Kluad broke threw his barrier. Her masters mouth twisted into a smirk as the blond General moved to attack the Inspector.

Her master turned to look over his shoulder and it was now that Allen took notice that Cross already summoned Maria. Her master issued the order for Maria to use her Invisibility Shield on them. The corpse of the woman parted her black painted lips and she started to sing.

The red haired man didn't waist any time in dragging her the other direction after that, away from the now zombie-fide Link. Allen stumbled as her mater continued to pull her along by her wrist, Maria following a few passes behind the white haired Exorcist. They easily made their way passed and through groups of zombies thanks to Maria's Invisibility barrier.

Alllen's silver eyes widened when they landed on the open ark gate. Her master wasn't thinking of fleeing using the Ark was he? Their comrades needed help…

"Master, where are we going?" the young woman stammered out. Her eyes turning to glance at the dead woman following behind them obediently. Her master sighed but continued up the stairs that would allow them to enter the Ark.

"We are going to use the Ark to get to the Asian Branch, idiot." the red haired man said as he glanced back at her. They stepped though the white gate and had only taken a few steps within the Ark when her master paused. Allen blinked and turned her eyes away from Cross to see what the man was now glaring at.

The young woman's breath became stuck within her throat, her silver eyes widening at the man that stood before them. The Fourteenth stood, blocking their path to her masters intended exit. Neah narrowed his cold gold eyes at the red haired General, his grey lips twisting into a frown. The Noah had his hands in the pockets of his dark long coat.

The Fourteenth Noah didn't look all to happy to see her master…

Cross frowned deeper before he was then smiling coldly at the Noah that stood in their way. "I thought so, how long have you been hanging around Fourteenth?" her master asked in a tone laced with ice.

Neah's gold eyes slide from her masters to glance at the woman that stood behind Allen and Cross. The Noah's frown deepened, before the man was then glaring darkly at the General again. "Long enough." The Fourteenth said in an equally cold tone.

Allen swallowed, her heart once again beating hard within her chest. Here she was, standing with the two men that she had been so desperate to talk to not even a one day ago, and for the life of her the young woman couldn't find her voice to speak.

After a few long moments of a cold staring contest, Neah turned his golden eyes on her, his lips twisting into a deeper frown at her appearance. It was now that Allen realized that she was _still_ wearing only her night shirt. Her pale cheeks heated in embarrassment. The Fourteenth Noah once again fixed the General with displeased look.

"Give Ellen your coat and let her go, before I have to kill you." The Noah drawled out in a tone heavy with cold anger. Her master barked with laughter, the tense and cold atmosphere lifting only slightly, though mostly on her masters side. Her master narrowed his eyes at the Noah, but removed his black and gold Exorcist coat and held it out to her.

Cross smiled slyly at Neah, her master far from fearing the Noah before him, even though he was standing within the Fourteenth's domain. "She's not my type. Doesn't have the proper curves." The red haired General said in an amused voice, her master seemingly enjoying the dark look the Fourteenth was now shooting in his direction.

Allen struggled to pull the large coat over her petite frame. The black and gold Exorcist coat hung of her like a blanket, the young woman had to hold the front of the jacket closed with trembling fingers. Her silver eyes raising to look at the man standing before her and her master. She gathered her courage and swallowed the large lump in her throat. )

"Who- Who are you…?" the young woman choked out in a soft and wavering voice. Neah blinked and turned his eyes back on her, her master's lips twisted into a wider smile, his dark drown eyes flashing with amusement. Her master understanding what she meant by the question.

The Fourteenth offered her a smile. Though Allen could tell by the look within his gold eyes that the Fourteenth knew what she was really asking, but the man was going to try and play dumb. The Noah opened his mouth to speak, but Allen cut him off.

"Who are you to me?" the young woman said in a more forceful tone, her silver eyes pleading with the Noah to tell her the truth. Because she was so tired of people lying to her, lying to her with the idea that they were protecting her…

Neah's eyes softened and then they closed. His lips twisting into a strained smile as he then look at Cross, his gold eyes hard. The red haired General watched the Fourteenth as he sighed heavily. "You told her?"

Cross simply shook his head, his arms crossing over his chest, his white shirt crinkling softly with the motion. His smile didn't waver. Allen frowned and took a step forward, the young woman once again chewing on her lower lip. Her silver eyes fixing the Noah with a hard demanding look. "_Are_ you my father?" the young white haired Exorcist whispered out.

Neah looked at her, his smile falling from his face completely. His gold eyes flashing with regret, with a deep sadness. His eyes filling with regret that he hadn't told her sooner. "Yes."

Her silver eyes burned with tears, the young woman found that she couldn't keep them back. They burned down her pale cheeks in hot rivers. Her heart twisting with so many confusing emotions that Allen wasn't sure exactly what she was truly feeling.

Her master ticked from beside her, his eyes narrowing at the Fourteenth that was looking down right horrible for making her cry. "Look what you did you idiot." Cross hissed out under his breath. Neah turned his eyes back to the General and fixed the man with a cold glare. Allen choked back a sob that was mixed both with joy and sorrow…

Because while Allen finally knew who her birth father was, the fact that he was _dead _and nothing but something similar to a _ghost_… hurt…

The young woman turned and smacked her master on the arm hard as anger rose in her heart. The red haired General hissed in pain because she had used her left hand to strike him. Her angry flashing silver eyes glaring at her master. "And you knew and never once told me?" she hissed. Cross blinked and then frowned at her, her master clearly not sure what to do with the fact that his _apprentice_ had just hit him…

Neah chuckled at the look on the powerful General's face, his gold eyes still holding that odd sorrow within them. Allen choked back another sob and slowly slid to her knees, her heart still filled with an odd mix of emotions.

Her hands covered her face to hind her tears, because the Exorcist knew that she was being overly emotional. It was a few long moments before the young woman felt someone join her on the ground. Allen hiccupped and slowly lowered her hands. Her pale right hand and her black left hand fisted into her masters coat.

"A group of Science geeks will be coming through here within an hour or so to administer a vaccine to help with the Orders little zombie problem." Cross said in a uncaring tone, his eyes looking up at the blue sky, before his gaze fell to the Noah sitting next to Allen. "I'm guising that you don't have all that much time left, especially after your little venture outside of the Ark?"

Allen blinked, her concerned silver eyes turning to look at the man sitting on the grown beside her. The Fourteenth frowned before he let loss a heavy sigh. His gold eyes falling to be half mast.

"No, I'm starting to degrade much faster now…" His gold eyes caught Allen's wide fearful look. The Noah smiled at her reassuringly. "There is nothing to worry about, I am only an old memory of what once was. I'm already dead remember? There's nothing that can be done about it."

Allen's pink lips twisted down into a deep frown, her master sighed and started to make his way down the old white stone street of the Ark. One hand raising to wave at the two behind him.

"I need to get to the Asian Branch and let them know what's going on. We can't let to much time pass or it will look suspicious." The General said in an airy voice. "Like I said, you have about an hour." and with that the red haired General turned a corner and was gone.

Leaving the father and daughter to talk.

* * *

********* ~ Tyki's Pov ~ *********

* * *

The Noah of Pleasure sat in the middle of his room aboard the new Ark. His gold eyes flashing with something between amusement and irritation. Road stood before him, her grey lips twisted into quite the irritated pout. The Ninth Child's small hands planted on her hips and looked for all the world ready to drag him from his room at any given moment.

The floor of his room was covered in broken glass from the large windows to his right.

"You broke the windows again?~" An amused voice sang out from the doorway to his room. Tyki's head leaned back and his eyes slide over to look at the Earl. The oldest of the Clan chuckled and shock his head before sighing. "This will make it the third time today.~" The Maker said as he waved his hand in the air, the large windows that lined the wall to Tyki's right quickly mending themselves.

Tyki sighed and his gold eyes moved to glare at the ceiling. It looked like he wasn't going to be able to get any peace today either. His family wouldn't let him be, and while Tyki did appreciate the others concern, the Third wanted to be alone.

He wanted to think about things. He wanted to think about Allen. The Noah of Pleasure wanted to see her, to touch her. This deep and horrid ach in his chest was going to drive him crazy. It had started a little over a week ago, it had faded quite a bit now, but at first it had been so overwhelming…

He had been almost consumed by the feeling that he _needed _to be somewhere. That there was something very, very wrong. The Third Child had been filled with this overpowering need to kill, the destroy and to rip _something_ to pieces…

His instincts had been _screaming_ at him, but he didn't know why. Tyki remembered feeling this way once before…

It had been many, many years ago. If Tyki was remembering right, he had been about eighteen at the time. That time, the Earl had taken him to where he _thought_ that he needed to be. That drive had taken them to some old circus, but there had been nothing there…

Road huffed and then stomped her foot. Her gold eyes flashing with displeasure. The young looking Noah of Dreams turned her eyes on to the Earl, her tone high as she practically wined to the Patriarch of the Noah Clan. "Earl! Tyki won't get up and come to the ball that daddy is throwing tonight!" The twelve year old girl hissed. One grey finder pointing in an accusing way at the Third Child.

The Millennium Earl chuckled at the Ninth Child, before Adam turned to look at the Third. The Earl looked like he was going to say something, but someone cleared their throat from behind him. Tyki was pulled from his thoughts, his gold eyes watching the Maker move a step to the side.

Sheryl walked into his room, the Noah of Pleasure raising a eyebrow at the smug and down right giddy look on his brothers face. In his hand was that black folder at he had seen the Earl and Sheryl looking over a while back…

Right before Tyki had met up with his human friends and then with his Allen. The mining town that he had proposed to the young woman in…

Adam's smiled widened, and the great Millennium Earl quickly snatched the black folder from the Fourth Child's hand. His brother blanked and then fixed the First with a bland look. The Earl ignored him and opened the folder and glanced over whatever was within. His smile widened into a even wider and giddy grin. His gold eyes flashing with joy.

"It took them long enough to sign, but this is most definitely worth the losses that we incurred!~" The Earl said in an amused chuckle.

Road seemed to understand what was going on, because the Ninth Child of Noah giggled in glee and clapped her hands. The Noah of Dreams ran over to her adopted father and attempted a tackle hug, though Road was much to light to actually knock the Noah of Desires over. "Great job daddy! I knew you could pull it off!"

Tyki sighed and reassigned himself to the fact that his family was completely insane and crazy. Though he had known this for a very long time, and despite himself, Tyki found his mood lightening. A smile fighting to pull his lips up and out of the scowl that he had been wearing on his face for the last few weeks…

Ever since his last meeting with his white haired Exorcist…

The Noah Pleasure blinked as suddenly the black folder was in his face, his gold eyes blinking in confusion before he looked up. His brother was smiling slyly, the Fourth Child of Noah apparently somehow managed to get the folder back from the Earl…

Tyki fixed a frown on his face, his right hand rising slowly and taking the folder from his brother, who's tanned mouth stretched wider across his face in a wickedly pleased grin. Tyki narrowed his eyes at his smug looking older brother and fought down the need to swallow. His gold eyes falling down to look at the black folder that was now in his hands.

He wasn't sure if he should be worried over what was within the rather plain looking folder or not.

Slowly the Third Child flipped open the folder, his eyes falling on the nice and crisp documents within. His gold eyes narrowed as he skimmed the words written on the clean white paper, his mind not quite processing what he was reading…

Tyki looked the papers again, then one more time just to make sure. His mouth opening in a disbelieving gape, the Third not really thinking about his dignity at the moment and about what kind of face he was making. Tyki couldn't believe it…

These papers in his hands, they were a signed and legally binding contract for Lord Tyki Mikk to marry…

"The masquerade ball tonight is in honor of the Kamelot family's support of the Black Order." Sheryl said in a voice lined with his smugness. Tyki's widened eyes didn't once glance up from the papers within his hands. The Noah of Pleasure barely hearing what his brother was saying. "God's Holy Apostils are the guests of honor." Sheryl's smooth voice continued.

Tyki slowly blinked, a long moment dragged by that was filled with silence. The Third could hear the giddiness in his brothers voice when he finally spoke again. "Your fiancé will be there.~"

The wide and thrilled grin that spread across the Third's face was almost _frightening_.

A few long hours later found him standing within his families large ballroom. Something else Sheryl quite liked to do, his brother loved throwing tea parties and large events of any kind. Though Tyki had the feeling he threw so many because Sheryl was trying to get him to meet a young woman that would strike his fancy…

Tyki gave a heavy sigh, Sheryl would be holding this over his head for _years_. His older brother was already bragging to anyone that would listen that he had _finally_ gotten his charming and very elusive little brother to _settle down_.

The Third didn't miss the fact that his supposed engagement was quite the topic tonight. No thanks to Sheryl and Tricia, his sister-in-law could be just as bad as his brother sometimes…

The Noah of Pleasure had eavesdropped on a group of young woman that had been chatting earlier behind his back about that "Minister Kamelot was in negotiations to arrange a marriage between Lord Mikk and some _no named _young woman…"

Tyki forced a charming smile on his lips as a finely dressed young woman approached him. An expensively decorated masquerade mask covering the top half of her face him his view. The young blond noble woman curtsied and smiled seductively at him and Tyki fought the need to frown in irritation.

That was something else that the Third Child of Noah had taken notice of. Quite a few of the unmarried young ladies were practically throwing themselves at him. No doubt seeing this ball as their last change to catch his eye, seeing this ball as their last chance of becoming part of Earl Adam's little _family_ and small group of high status nobles.

"My lady." Tyki greeted in a smooth tone, being careful to make sure none of his irritation showed in his voice. The Noah of Pleasure took her gloved hand and brought it to his lips and kissed the back. The young woman giggled airily and her red lips parted to speak, but Tyki was no longer paying attention to her.

His almond colored eyes spotting the one young woman that he had been dieing to see for weeks…

* * *

There will be some actual Tyki/FemAllen action in the next chapter! I promise! : )

Oh, and gold stars to all those that caught me trying to be sneaky about Allen's little bouts of nausea… among other things that I have been throwing into the last few chapters...

I did say that this story would have a few things in common with my story "Secrets"…

Ok so, I have a question. Who would like a lemon in the next chapter? Because I have come to the conclusion that I am a pervert, and that I really enjoy writing lemons… And well, the Noah's are all perverts as pointed out by Alternative Angel (loved your review by the way!)…

*clears throat* Please review, let me know what you think…

And who here wants to kick the snot out of Liang? I felt so bad about writing that part… but Belletiger BT did make a really good point that in the anime Lenalee did have a mental break down once… so if you think about it, its not all that far of a stretch for Liang to go a little insane… Add that with one of the reviews Wicken25 left for a previous chapter…

And if you didn't at least want to sock him one, then I didn't do that scene good enough… : (

Yeah…

Anyway! Thank you for all the awesome reviews for last chapter and like I said, the next chapter will have some real Tyki/FemAllen goodness in it!


	17. Queen of the Black King

**Warning: **Smut at the end…

**Special thanks: **to RikoJasmine for letting me use Liang Lee ( aka Male Lenalee Lee) for this story!

**And also **to Belletiger BT for all your help with this chapter! You're so awesome! Thanks for being my sounding board and listening to all my crazy ideas! And letting me use some of yours! : )

And a **really big **thanks to OceanCat for spell checking this for me!

**Pairings: **Tyki x FemAllen, Liang x FemAllen (one-sided, though not in this chapter)

Sorry that this wasn't as long as the last few chapters…

* * *

******* ~ Tyki's Pov ~ *******

* * *

Tyki could barely contain himself, his tanned lips twisting into a wide grin at the sight that greeted his eyes. The Noah of Pleasure thought that the young woman was beyond beautiful.

Allen Walker was once again dressed in a ball gown, though this time there were no sleeves. The corset of the gown was a velvet black and the rest of the dress was a deep grey. Around her neck was that black choker with the Order's silver star.

The Exorcist had her white hair pinned up also, with a few curled strands ghosting down to brush against her pale neck. Her upper face, like all present at the ball, was covered by a masquerade mask. The Third Child chuckled at the mask's design.

Tyki almost forgot to excuse himself from the young noble woman that had been trying to talk to him. The Third Child bowed and then quickly made his way over to where his Allen was currently standing. The young woman looked for all the world to be nervous and wishing to be anywhere but at the ball.

Lord Tyki Mikk pulled his obsidian black masquerade mask down, his light brown eyes narrowing as another young nobleman approached and greeted the young woman. The other man was trying to engage Allen in a conversation, but the young woman was barely paying him any mind.

He didn't wait for an appropriate time to interrupt the human male, his almond colored eyes choosing to only look at the beautifully dressed young woman before him. "Ms. Walker." Tyki said, calling the female Exorcist's attention to his presence. The young woman turned, her dark pink painted lips parting in surprise.

Allen's bare hands fluttered up to nervously cross over her chest, though the young woman seemed to catch herself and her hands smoothed over the front of her gown and then fell back to her sides. Tyki also didn't miss the look the other man was throwing at him.

Not that the Third Child of Noah cared, this young woman was his_ fiancée _after all, he had every right to interrupt this human in his attempt to court _his _Allen. Even if the announcement had not yet been made about their engagement.

Tyki reached out and took the young woman's right hand and brought it to his lips. His light brown eyes slid over to watch the other man frown but concede and then leave. Tyki could barely keep his triumphant grin from his lips.

The Noah fought down his desire to smile wider when that heat sparked into existence between their joined hands. Tyki found himself very reluctant to release the young woman. Though the look in her silver eyes told him that she was becoming more and more unconvertible the longer he kept the contact.

The Third released Allen's hand and offered the young woman a charming smile. His enjoyment at finally being close to her again almost overwhelming. "I'm very pleased to see that you could make it darling." Tyki purred in a deep tone.

His eyes sliding over all that lovely pale skin that was bared for him to see. The young woman once again fidgeted with her dress at his hungry leer. Tyki's fingers twitched and ached to reach out and touch, but he pushed that need down. The Third Child looked upon Allen Walker, the young woman looked like she was practically glowing with a frightening sensuality…

Every one of his senses were focused on her, on every move and every breath that she took. The urge to touch and to take surging and burning within his blood. His light brown eyes narrowed as his instincts spiked with the need to remove her from the room that suddenly had way too many eyes looking at her beauty.

"Lord Mikk…" Allen whispered out in a soft voice. Her eyes looking at anything but him and Tyki didn't like it. His light brown eyes slid around the room, jealousy burning with the thought that she must be looking for that young male with the dark green hair.

The Noah of Pleasure didn't miss the fact that the young man was nowhere within sight. Tyki's smile twisted up just a little more with his pleasure that Liang Lee would not be getting in his way tonight.

He wasn't sure if he would be able to restrain himself in killing the younger male, because just the thought of him being anywhere close to his Allen made his blood boil with bloodlust...

His thoughts were interrupted when Allen curtsied gracefully to him, her dark lips sliding into a practiced smile. When she spoke her voice wavered, "If you would excuse me, Lord Mikk… I don't want to keep you from the festivities..."

Allen said and made to walk away from him, but the Noah wouldn't let her escape him so easily. His eyes narrowed as they caught sight of some of the other nobleman in the room turning their eyes to watch the young woman leaving his company. Tyki fought down his need to kill them…

It was very easy to catch up to her retreating form and the Third Child reached out and took a gentle hold of her left hand, in one smooth motion he placed her hand on his arm. Tyki was then at her side and leading the young woman further into the ball room. Allen tensed and he didn't miss her little surprised gasp…

When her silver eyes turned to look at him, Tyki flashed her a charming grin. The Noah of Pleasure not missing the fact that she hadn't made any move to pull away from him, or the shiver that racked her petite frame.

His charming smile twisted into a pleased grin, his blood singing with joyful fire to have this beautiful young woman on his arm. "I see that you are lacking an escort this evening." He said in a smooth voice, not caring that his tone showed his pleasure at this fact. "Why not allow me to keep you company?"

The young white haired woman looked away from him and her cheeks flushed as he pulled her further and further through the crowd of humans. Tyki was truly enjoying this, having her on his arm and _no one else's_.

That pleasurable heat was threading through his veins and making it harder and harder to keep the contact between them _appropriate_. The urge to touch her was growing the longer he lead her through the ballroom, though the Third Child forced back his urges for now. Tyki wanted to be able to enjoy just being with her for a moment.

They reached the dance floor and the Noah of Pleasure was quick to pull the young woman into a dance. Allen quickly stepped closer to him, her pale cheeks heating to a lovely rose pink. The young white haired Exorcist's body and feet following his lead without her really realizing it.

"What are you doing?" Allen whispered out, her silver eyes still not meeting his brown. Her tone was filled with sorrow, a cutting and aching pain. Tyki frowned and pulled her closer, his eyes narrowing before he chuckled lightly.

"What ever do you mean darling?" Tyki breathed out in a low and seductive purr, the Third Child of Noah's hand slid around her slim waist and he dipped her back. The young woman gasped, apparently not prepared for the action, the hand that had been resting on his arm moving higher and her fingers gripped his black dress coat to steady herself out of reflex.

Tyki chuckled in amusement as he brought her back up and pulled her much more closer then she had been a moment ago, her petite frame almost flush against him. His blood singing with her heat, flowing and racing through his veins…

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about." the young woman managed to get out, her voice sounding breathless. Her silver eyes finally raising and fixing him with a flat look, though Tyki could see that being this close to him was affecting her just like it was affecting him.

Tyki's eyes softened for just a second, before they flashed with amusement. His smile sly as the hand that was still at her waist slid down just a little more, now as low as it could go without being indecent. The Third knew what she was talking about, the events that happened on the Ark…

Tyki chuckled deeply, the young woman looking confused over his mirth. "I see that whole ordeal as leveling the playing field. Let's just settle on the fact that we are now even." He purred in a tone heavy with his desire for her. The music that they were dancing to came to an end much too soon for the Noah of Pleasure's liking.

Allen's eyes were looking at him in confusion, her pink lips parting to speak again, but she seemed to think better of it and settle on frowning at him. Tyki couldn't help but find the look on her face cute. The frown on her lips making him want to kiss it away.

His mind supplying him with images of the few times that he had taken her, how her cheeks had flushed in pleasure, how her voice sounded when she cried out in ecstasy. His heart beat quickened and Tyki could feel himself becoming turned on by the _thought_…

His eyes narrowed and before Allen could object he was pulling her off the dance floor. Tyki needed to find some place for them to be alone for a few moments. He needed to find a place where he could be with her in private.

Finally the two made in to the other side of the large ball room. The Noah of Pleasure then led the young woman through a set of double doors and into a hall. The Exorcist glanced around them and made to pull her hand from his, but Tyki wouldn't let her, his grip on her hand tightening.

"Wait, where…" She started to say, her voice once again soft and full of her nervousness. His heart twisted and Tyki frowned. He didn't like how she was acting around him.

Everything about her was screaming of regret and guilt…

And that glowing and burning sensuality that just seemed to call out for and attract unwanted attention…

They reached a door a short ways down the hall and Tyki didn't pause, he opened the door and ushered the young woman into the room. Allen took a few steps within, her hands raising and wrapping around her middle. She flinched when the door clicked closed and Tyki frowned deeper.

Allen turned to face him and gasped when in a few quick steps he was before her. The Noah of Pleasure couldn't stop himself, the urge to touch this beautiful creature overwhelming. His blood racing as he pulled her close and leaned down to kiss her parted lips.

"Wait…" A quiet whisper ghosted out from her lips. Her silver eyes begging him for something, but for what the Third Child wasn't sure. The tone and pain that lined the young woman's voice told him that she really needed him to pause.

So he did, his very being became still at her request. His light brown eyes looking into her dulled silver from behind her silver masquerade mask, and Tyki found it so very odd that she was allowing herself to be so unguarded…

There was something wrong, there was something that had changed since the last time that he had seen her…

He could feel his black self twisting and rising, wanting to get as close as he could to this young woman as he could. To not let her go, to never allow her to slip through his fingers. To kill and destroy anything that came between them…

This young woman in his arms was far from the Exorcist that he had faced on the Ark. She was trembling and her hands had risen at some point and were now resting on his chest. Allen pushed gently, almost looking surprised that he was allowing her to pull away from him.

The Third Child watched as she took a step back, her hands still resting softly on his chest. Tyki watched as her pained silver eyes fluttered closed and her chest heaved with a pained breath. "I can't. I'm engaged to someone…" She whispered, her voice clear and forceful.

Tyki blinked slowly, his mind hearing the words but not quite understanding. He knew this information, though he didn't understand why she would be saying it like it was a reason for him to keep his distance from her. Like it was improper for them to touch…

The Third Child blinked again, his tanned lips stretching into a wide grin. His light brown eyes narrowed and flashed with understanding a moment later. She didn't know that the one she was engaged to was him…

Tyki fought down his need to chuckle deeply at this. His mind thinking up so many ways to use this information as she spoke again. "I'm sorry for…what happened on the Ark…" Those silver eyes rose to look at him, her sorrow and guilt filling her eyes and making that beautiful silver a darker shade.

At that look Tyki did chuckle, the young woman looking so confused when his amused laugh filled the room. Tyki reached and took her hands in his, the Third brought them up to his madly grinning lips slowly. "Don't apologize darling." He purred in a tone heavy with his desire for her. "I should be thanking you."

Yes, Tyki should thank her for what she had done to him on the Ark, because thanks to her, he was much more powerful. His Noah memories of Joyd had awakened fully.

He could remember how it had felt to submerge himself within the power of his Noah fully…

Though the Third Child couldn't remember anything specific about the events that had taken place when his Noah had awakened fully, Tyki did remember that overpowering need to have this young woman before him.

That unwavering doubt and the absolute fact that she belonged with him, that she belonged at his side and no others. That his whole life he had been waiting and searching for _her_…

The young woman shuddered as he kissed her uncovered hands, her blush staining her pale cheeks, though much of her face was still covered by her mask…

Tyki smiled seductively at the petite Exorcist, his blood singing with the fact that they were alone within this small room. That there was a nicely sized couch just a few long paces behind his lovely Allen…

One of his white gloved hands rose and smoothly pulled her silver mask from her face. The silver mask that so closely resembled the mask of her Innocence. Her silver eyes now unfocused and her breathing quickening as he took a slow step forward.

"You're engaged? To whom…?" His breath ghosted out as he leaned down once again. His mouth almost touching her trembling lips in a light kiss.

"I believe I asked you first, and you have yet to give me an answer." Tyki purred huskily against those sweet lips, before he took them into a soft kiss. His hands released hers and slid to her hips to hold her just as gently.

He was quite pleased with himself when she gave into his advances a little and returned the kiss. A lustful groan sounded from the back of his throat when his tongue ventured out and her lips parted to allow him to taste her.

His hold on her hips tightened and he pulled her trembling body closer to his. His need for her burning along his skin and Tyki couldn't stop himself from strengthening the kiss. His hands touching and caressing her pliant body through her ball gown as he pushed them back a step closer to the couch.

She tasted much more sweeter then the last time. Her taste, her scent, and her fire was driving him mad with want and desire. His heart was thundering in his chest with his desire to have her again, and when he finally released her lips, they were both panting hard. He pushed her back another few steps and allowed his hands to phase through her dress to touch her pale skin.

As soon as the skin of his hands touched the skin of her hips through their clothes Tyki found himself being pushed back. He blinked as the young woman moved around him and quickly made her way to the door, intent on running from him…

The Third Child turned just in time to see the white haired Exorcist try and opened the door. The handle rattled and Tyki frowned. He didn't remember locking the door, and the more he thought about it, the surer he was that he hadn't…

The young woman's bare shoulders were shaking and it wasn't until a soft sob was torn from her throat that the Noah of Pleasure realized that she was crying. All thoughts other than his concern for Allen's well being fled him. Tyki's heart aching in his chest with the thought that he had once again caused her pain…

"Please, please open the door…" Allen whispered in a voice heavy with her tears and pain. Her pale fingers releasing the door handle to join her other hand in covering her face.

Tyki's eyes narrowed as a sharp pain flared and cut through his heart, the Third Child of Noah swallowed back that pain and made his way over to the obviously distraught young woman. His fingers twitched with the need to touch her, with the need to sooth her and take away this pain that he had caused her.

He stood behind her for a long moment, barely breathing, his heart barely beating within his chest. Tyki stood and warred with himself, he wanted her, he would have her…

But…

His eyes closed and Tyki forced his hand to reach out and grip the door handle, every part of him was screaming at him to stop, his very core twisted and raging against what he was about to do. But the Third couldn't bear the thought of hurting her any further.

He had to let her go.

The door however had other ideas. Because it was indeed locked. His confused almond brown eyes glanced at the lock and narrowed to see that the door was in fact not locked from the inside. He tried again to twist the handle, but once again it wouldn't budge.

Allen's pained and tear stained silver eyes watched him and took a slow step back and to the side. Her hands wrapping around her middle again. She parted her lips to ask him something but her words died in her throat when a voice called through the door.

"Sorry, but you two are not allowed out just yet." His brother's voice called out from the other side of the door, the Fourth Child's tone heavy with his displeasure.

"Sheryl, opened the door." Tyki hissed out, his voice lined with his anger over the fact that his older brother thought he could just lock them up like this. The Noah of Pleasure took a step back, this bringing him to stand next to Allen.

A deeply wicked chuckle came from the other side of the door, and the Third Child narrowed his eyes even more at the sound. "Not a chance my dear baby brother. Not until you two love birds have a nice long _chat_.~" The Fourth sang out in a highly amused and suggestive voice.

Allen blinked and looked to not understand, though Tyki knew the moment that she got what the man was suggesting, because her pale cheeks flushed a deep pink and her silver eyes widened.

Tyki sighed and fixed the door with an annoyed look. His eyes slid over to sneak a look of the young woman next to him, his lips twisting into a sad frown at her mortified look. That earlier intensity of his need for her returning…

But Tyki couldn't allow himself to indulge in it, because Allen had asked to leave. Tyki couldn't stomach the idea of causing her more pain…

And he couldn't let his brother force the issue either. Sheryl could try to keep them in the room all he wanted, but a simple lock would never work on him. The Noah of Pleasure walked over to one of the walls…

Tyki sighed and resigned himself once again, and took a step through the wall, only to find himself back within the room. His brown eyes blinking in confusion.

Another wicked chuckled floated through the room and Tyki fixed a dark glare at the wooden door. "Sorry little brother, but the whole family is a little tired of you mopping." Sheryl said through the door. "This is for your own good."

"Don't worry Tyki,~" Road sang out from behind the door, and Tyki frowned deeper at the fact that the Ninth Child was in with his brother on this, though he wasn't surprised. "We'll let you out once you're done!" The Noah of Dreams giggled. "So get to it!~"

Tyki frowned with something like indignity and turned to the young woman next to him. Poor Allen was looking down right ready to faint in embarrassment. Her cheeks now an even darker pink. The Noah of Pleasure cleared his throat, his eyes fixing the door with a dark glare.

Though there was nothing that could be done, especially with Road using her powers to seal them within the room. Not even his power of Choice would allow him to pass through one of the Ninth Child's dimensions.

Tyki sighed and turned, slowly making his way over to the couch and sat down. His half lidded brown eyes watching the young woman fidget and then slowly make her way over to where he was sitting.

Tykis lips slid into a charming smile when those enchanting silver eyes flickered up to look at him from the floor. He wasn't too happy with his niece and brother at the moment, but then, this _did_ mean that he had one more chance to at least talk to Allen. "Looks like we are going to be here for awhile." he said smoothly.

"I guess so…" the white haired exorcist whispered out. Her eyes chanced a glance at him, those silver pools flashing with accusation as her lips twisted into a deep frown. "What is Road doing at the ball?"

Tyki chuckled and leaned his head back on the couch, his eyes fixing themselves on the ceiling. "There are quite a few of the Clan here tonight. Road is here because she wouldn't take no for an answer, and she has my brother wrapped around her little finger…"

Tyki turned his eyes back on the white haired Exorcist, and chuckled at the confused look within her silver eyes. "Road is my adopted niece." he offered in a smooth tone, his eyes sliding over the young woman's petite frame.

Allen blinked and her painted lips twisted into a thoughtful frown. Her silver eyes slid to the right, looking at the window on the wall. "So the Noah Clan is corrupting twelve year olds? I couldn't help but notice that all you Noah are perverts." Allen bit out in a cold tone, her poker face now back in place and Tyki couldn't help but grin slyly at Allen's attempt to hide her nervousness behind her cold and confident Exorcist mask.

His eyes watching hers, her tell had always been her eyes…

The shade of silver could tell him anything that he needed to know. That silver would flash when she was angry, the color would became dull when she was sad. And how they burned when…

Tyki grinned wider, his tone light and amused when he spoke. "Road is much older than most of us. She looks twelve because that is how she wants to look, it's part of her power as the Noah of Dreams."

Allen frowned deeper, her eyes fixed on watching the rain that had begun to fall outside the window. It was a long moment before her eyes turned away and started to look around the room, no doubt taking note that there was only one place to sit. The couch next to him…

Tyki couldn't keep his dark and sly grin from his lips as he patted the place next to him, his eyes flashing with his amusement at the look the young woman was now shooting at him. "You can sit, I promise I won't bite." He purred out sweetly, the Third Child was pleased with the darkening of Allen's pale cheeks at his words.

She swallowed and then slowly took a seat next to him. Her hands folding in her lap and her back straight. Tyki's eyes once again slid over her bare skin, then down to the low cut of her gown. His eyes became stuck there for a moment, his fingers twitching and the urge to reach out and touch the tempting young woman surged forward.

His blood was singing with his need to have her, to feel that heat, it was over powering and Tyki was moving before he realized what he was doing. His fingers reaching out and trailing up her black left arm. His skin tingling and his blood surging with that beautiful heat…

Allen flinched at the touch, but didn't make to stop his wandering fingers. Her silver eyes trained on the door on the other side of the room. His light brown eyes narrowed, his lips twisting into a thrilled grin at the fact that she was not stopping him…

He shifted closer to her on the couch, her eyes flickered over to look at him for just a moment before they were back on the door, her dark pink lips twisting down just slightly at the corners.

"What do you think you are doing?" The young Exorcist asked softly, her tone wavering and her mask cracking, her eyes telling the Noah of Pleasure that his touch was affecting her.

Tyki's grin widened.

"I was thinking," he started, his voice low and smooth. The Third could feel his desire to have overriding his better judgment. He really shouldn't be trying to seduce her, not if Allen didn't want to be with him. But for the love of…

He couldn't help himself.

Tyki leaned closer, his mouth sliding across her bare left shoulder, not missing it when Allen gasped and shuddered hard at the contact. Tyki chuckled and hummed, his mouth making it to her pale neck and the young woman moaned. The fire in his blood spiking high at the sound and when yet again, the young woman didn't make any move to pull away from him.

"Since we're stuck in here until Road and Sheryl decide to let us out…" He paused for just a moment to kiss softly at the base of Allen's smooth neck, the hand that had been touching her arm sliding behind her, his fingers twirling a stay strand of white hair. His other hand moving across her lap and over her trembling hands…

That hand then slid down and then up, pulling the soft fabric of the young woman's ball grown up, exposing Allen's smooth pale legs the higher Tyki pulled the skirt. "We could play a game…" Tyki purred as he kissed his way up her throat.

"A-a game?" She stammered out, her voice lined with her badly concealed pleasure from his touches. Tyki smirked against her neck when Allen moved her hands from her lap to push her skirt of her ball gown back down. Her pink lips twisting into an annoyed frown.

Tyki's eyes flashed in triumph as he let go of her gown's skirt, his hand moving to the place that her hands had been resting only a second before. His hand phased through the fabric of her ball gown and pushed her thighs apart.

Allen stiffened and gasped, her hands moving to stop his questing fingers, but she was too slow to react, his fingers brushing teasingly against her center.

The young woman shuddered harder, her silver eyes fluttering closed and her head tilting back as a sweet cry of pleasure was ripped from her pink lips. "Wait..." she whimpered in-between pants. Her thin frame shaking as his fingers rubbed and touched her with increasing pressure.

Tyki watched in rapt fascination as the young woman fought to not cry out her pleasure, his light brown eyes narrowing when the young woman bit back a moan and shook her head.

His length hardening quickly at the sight of her flushed cheeks and her pink lips panting out her pleasure. His length ached and strained against his black dress pants. The blood in his veins burning and consuming him.

The young woman trembled and her thighs parted a little more for him, her hands gripping onto the sleeve of the hand that was giving her such pleasure…

Tyki swallowed back a groan of need at the alluring sight that the young white haired woman was presenting him. The Third Child wanted to be within her heat. He wanted her to be his…

The Third shuddered and groaned rather loudly as Allen bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying out, his skilled fingers worked against the now wet fabric that kept him from truly touching her.

The desire to hear her bliss filled voice surged up and Tyki's eyes flashed with hunger. He used his powers to move his fingers through her wet panties.

His length ached even more as his skilled fingers sank within her wet and burning heat. Allen choked on her breath, this time she couldn't hold back her cry of pleasure. Tyki grinned and moved his fingers at a faster pace between her legs.

He leaned in again, his breath ghosting across her ear, his voice heavy with his need for her. "I have come to the realization that I am quite the sore loser, darling. You won our last wager, and I demand a rematch."

Allen shuddered and Tyki could feel her inner walls start to tighten around the two fingers that he had within her. Tyki pulled away so he could watch her face. His fingers pushing in and out, rubbing hard and stroking her inner walls. The fabric of his glove no doubt adding an aching friction to the movement of his hand.

The Noah continued to move his fingers within her heat for another long second, before he came to a sudden stop. His eyes filling with glee as this caused the young woman to whine in distress and a deep need for more. "Though this time why don't we raise the stakes?" he said smoothly.

Allen whimpered and her pink lips parted, her silver eyes turning to look at him. Her haunting silver eyes burning with lust and desire. She was close, but he wanted something from her first.

And the Third Child of Noah would get what he wanted.

Tyki removed his fingers from her wet heat and from between her thighs, the two fingers of his white glove now socked. "The game is simple, love." He purred out, his voice dark and deep, the grin that pulled at his lips almost fiendish.

"If you can honestly decline my proposal, if you can tell me that you want to be with another…" Tyki spoke the words like they were vile, like the very thought would drive him mad, "Then you win."

Her unfocused silver eyes blinked in confusion, her mind slow to recover from his touches and to pull its self back from the pleasure of almost reaching her climax. His smile widened, his gloves and his jacket were quickly shed and thrown to the floor.

* * *

******* ~ Allen's Pov ~ *******

* * *

Allen gasped as she suddenly found herself flipped around and up onto the couch, her hands and chest bracing against the armrest, her knees on the soft cousins. Her lips parted and her eyes confused.

Then his fingers were once again back under her gown and lightly stroking her. The man behind her leaning over her bent body as she shivered and her heart races within her chest. Tyki's lips kissing her exposed skin of her back, his other hand sliding and pulling up her gown to expose her white thighs and...

Allen shivered and her blood burned within her, her breathing heavy and a soft moan escaping past her parted lips. Her eyes fluttering closed as his fingers pushed back within her, though this time they moved in achingly slow strokes. It was going to drive her mad.

"But if I can get you to cry out my name, then you are mine." Tyki breathed against the back of her neck. Allen shuddered and whimpered, her hips starting to move, against her will to keep them still. Her pleasure building but nowhere close to reaching her release. The pleasure twisting and raising in her lower stomach…

She needed more, oh god, she needed more than just this…

The Noah of Pleasure chuckled almost darkly, the sound only making her blood surge faster. That heat burning higher and the young woman moaned rather loudly, her cheeks heating with shame at wanting more.

She needed to tell him that she couldn't. That he needed to stop, that she was going to marry another and that there was nothing that could be done about it. Her heart twisted in pain, but that pain was short lived as Tyki increased the thrusting and stroking of his fingers. Pleasure rose like a wave and washed away everything else...

"Tell me what you want darling?" The Noah's voice was smooth like silk and heavy with desire and need. Allen could practically taste his lust, she moaned out breathlessly, her pleasure spiking and her end _so_ close-

But once again Tyki's fingers came to a pause, Allen's silver eyes snapped open and she couldn't hold back her deeply distressed whimper. Those burning hands of the man that was kneeling behind her moved away from where she needed them to be, and slid up and around her hips. Her mind slow to realize that he had taken a hold of her soaking wet panties and to feel it as he pushed them down her trembling legs and to her knees.

Tyki's hands slid back up and stroked the insides of her thighs hard. Allen could feel him shudder and heard him growl in hunger from behind her. His upper body leaning over her and one arm moved to wrap around her waist and pull her tight against his body. The heat burning and flashing into existence between them.

Allen once again shuddered hard, the Noah's fingers moving to once again brush teasingly against her burning heat. His tongue licking a heated trail from her left shoulder to her neck, his mouth sucking hungrily at her pale and burning skin…

Allen cried out, his name on the tip of her tongue. Her heart yearning to cry Tyki's name, to give in and to scream this man's name in pleasure, in a plead for more, but she…

But…

Tyki chuckled against her neck, the sound almost fiendish, and Allen's lips twisted down into a frown. She was losing this game, though did she really want to win?

Allen closed her eyes and swallowed. Her heart fluttering madly in her chest as she pushed back against him accidentally. Her hips rubbing up against his and Allen gasped in need when she felt his hard length, that was still within his black pants, press against her. Her cheeks flushing and her need aching to new heights with the thought of how hard he was.

Her silver eyes narrowed when the Noah of Pleasure hissed and pulled her back harder, his hips pressing hard against her. The hungry growl that sounded from the Noah's throat making Allen almost dizzy with need.

"Don't do that darling." The Noah breathed out darkly against her neck, his broad and strong body shuddering and straining to hold himself back. Allen's silver eyes flashed and she pushed again, her pink lips parting in pleasure when Tyki shuddered violently and then he was touching her hard, his fingers curling and pushing into her with a hard ambition. His hard clothed shaft grinding against her…

Tyki's restraint snapping, the animalistic growl that was hissed against her neck should have been frightening. The intensity of his touches should have made the young Exorcist feel fear. But all she could feel was fire, blazing and burning and Allen wanted to giggle with pleasure that she had broken the powerful Noah of Pleasure's restraint…

Her own pleasure was almost blinding, but then his hands were gone and Allen hissed in anger. Her hips pushing back and against his length. Tyki groaned, then chuckled breathlessly. Allen suddenly found herself flipped onto her back, her panties being pulled from her legs and her skirt being pushed up, leaving her lower half completely exposed.

Tyki stared down at her with half lidded gold eyes, his skin now a dark gray. His hands moving to undo his belt and open his pants. Allen held his burning gaze, her cheeks tinting red at the lustful leer the man was looking at her with.

She was embarrassed, her thighs spread wide and her hands resting at either side of her head. Her white hair was no doubt a mess and her breathing was far from even, but her need to be with this man far out shadowed her shyness at being so exposed.

Her silver eyes truly looked upon the man that was now leaning closer to her, one of his hands pulling his shaft from his black dress pants, the other moving to brace himself over her. His gold eyes burning...

She wanted this, she wanted _him_. All of _him_…_The Miner and the Noah_. This man that was a _Noah_, the Black Order's enemy. This man that she loved more than _anything_…

He thrust into her hard, her body jerking back. Allen's back arched, her dark pink lips parting in a cry of pleasure. Tyki hot mouth was at her neck again, biting, sucking, and marking her. Allen's lips twisted into an elated smile at it all, that fire now burning and pulsing down to her very core, her very soul.

That blackness twisted behind her eyes, her body shaking and needing. Her hands rose and her trembling fingers sank into his long dark purple hair, holding him close as his length thrust up into her heat harder and harder. His cock pulsing and hot, and Allen shuddered hard.

"Harder, please~ Tyki!~" the young woman found herself whimpering, her voice thick with desire. Her silver eyes closed and her head thrown back over the armrest of the couch, her pleasure rising and threatening to consume her.

The Noah chuckled against her burning skin and Allen could feel his lips as they twisted up into a wide grin against her neck. Tyki chuckled and pulled back to look into her pleading silver eyes. His hips coming to a stop and Allen's lips immediately twisted into a displeased frown. "What was that darling, I didn't hear you?"

Allen's silver eyes glared and her fingers twisted within his dark hair and pulled him back down to her. Her lips pressing insistently against his madly grinning lips, an angry whimper twisting in the back of her throat at the fact that he wasn't going to relent until he got what he wanted.

Allen hated losing, she hated it more than anything. But then this _game_ was far from anything that she had ever played. The feeling of this man's stiff and achingly hard length being seated so deep within her driving her insane.

The young white haired Exorcist moaned when Tyki drew back his hips, his cock sliding within her wet heat with a delicious friction. "You're cheating!~" She whined, her head tilting to the side when Tyki moved to nip at the side of her neck, just underneath her jaw.

Tyki chuckled as he jerked his hips forward hard. Allen gasping at the jolt of pleasure that spiked through her blood at the motion. "I didn't say I was going to play fair." The Noah of Pleasure purred darkly, his hips starting an agonizingly slow pace.

Allen huffed, her hips following his instinctually. Her pleasure once again building at an achingly slow pace. If he kept stopping like that it was going to make her go mad. It was driving her crazy having her climax getting so close only to have Tyki stop just long enough for the pleasurable build up to have to start over…

The young woman whimpered and then moaned, Tyki's pace once again increasing in speed and strength. The fire within her lower stomach twisting and rising. Pleasure washing over her and threading through her veins…

"Say you'll be mine darling," Tyki spoke, his voice heavy with desire and it was now that Allen realized that he was barely holding back his own end.

He wasn't faring any better than she was. He was just better at hiding it…

Allen's hands released their hard grip of the Noah of Pleasure's hair, her hands coming to rest on either side of his face. Her silver eyes soft as they looked into his deep gold, and Allen could see it there, she could see that burning need for her, that love that she had been secretly so afraid of…

She pulled him down to brush her lips against his, everything that had been standing in the way of her wanting to be with him falling away. Even if she was engaged with another man…

And why did that matter?

Allen loved Tyki, not some man that she didn't even know. What she really wanted was...

Allen swallowed and finally whispered the words that her heart had wanted to say long ago. Her voice light and flowing like a soft melody. "Yes, I'll marry you Tyki Mikk.~"

His lips crashed down on hers hard, the kiss that followed was heated and filled with burning passion and hunger. The Noah's pace quickening and Allen's pleasure rose and then finally broke over her.

Every fiber of her being sang with bliss and Allen threw back her head once again, screaming out her pleasure. Tyki shuddered and then his strong body snapped tight, her inner walls pulsing and gripping his hard shaft, the Noah of Pleasure swore and then came hard within her.

It was a long few moments before Allen could pull her mind back from the pleasure filled haze that had consumed her. Her silver eyes opening and blinking in confusion when the man that was still on top of her, and within her, chuckled with an odd pleasure filled mirth.

His gold eyes opened and met her confused silver, his dark gray lips sliding into a wide and maddening grin. "Well I'm glad darling," Tyki started, his breathing still uneven. Obviously the Noah of Pleasure was still recovering like her.

"I wasn't looking forward to you being upset," Tyki leaned down and kissed at her parted lips. "Over the fact that our marriage was arranged by the Order and my brother."

Allen blinked, it taking her another few moments to put two and two together. Her silver eyes widening and the Noah of Pleasure had the nerve to chuckle at the stunned look on her face. "The man that you are engaged to," Tyki grinned slyly. "Is me."

The young woman's silver eyes flashed and her dark kiss bruised lips twisted into an angry frown. Her anger surging much higher then she thought it should. Her left hand reaching up and taking a hold of the Noah of Pleasure's long ponytail.

"You- You bastard!" Allen hissed, her hand yanking on the dark curly hair that she had a good grip on. "You should have told me that sooner!" the young white haired woman raged.

Tyki hissed in pain when Allen pulled his hair, but the Exorcist only frowned and gave it one more good pull out of spite. Allen could feel her anger leaving her as quickly as it had come, now hot tears burning at her silver eyes. Her lips trembling and Allen frowned deeper.

It was only after the tears started to flow that Tyki dared open his gold eyes to look at her. Allen hiccupped and quickly tried to wipe away her tears, her pale cheeks heating with shame.

What was wrong with her lately?

Tyki sighed and pulled her hands from her face, his gold eyes filled with pain for making her so upset. He leaned down and kissed her lips, that heat soft and almost lazy as it burned through her blood and along her skin. "I think that settles it," Tyki whispered against her lips. "I'm cutting this stupid hair."

The young woman laughed softly, the sound watery from her tears. Her lips twisting into a soft smile as her black fingers brushed through the wavy and curly strands of Tyki's long dark purple hair. "I think I like it though…" Tyki pulled back and fixed her with a bland look, and Allen laughed again.

Tyki sighed heavily before fixing her with a sly look, his hand sliding down her leg and ghosting across her thigh. It was now that Allen realized that he was still within her and obviously still…

Her cheeks heated, her silver eyes fluttering up to meet his flashing gold. "Ms. Allen Walker Mikk." He purred out in a deeply sensual tone. "I like how that sounds..."

The young woman closed her eyes, her heart and soul filling with bliss. For once in her life Allen felt safe and whole. She had her father that she still had time to get to know, even if the man had yet to tell her all that much about himself. She only knew his first name…

She had the man that she loved more than anything…

She smiled softly, her mind made up. She truly hoped that Mana and Neah would approve of the choice that she was now making, of the path that she was going to walk. Her hands moved again, coming to rest on either side of Tyki's face. The handsome man above her meeting her gaze.

"Ellen, my name is Ellen..."

* * *

Man that lemon seemed to be way to long…. I can't believe how perverted my mind is…. So um….review? Next chapter will actually have more story in it. I had just been dying to write a lemon… and I tried out some new stuff…

And are those mood swings that I'm seeing Allen or is it Ellen now?

Poor Tyki…

**Next: **The Clan of Noah seems to finally have the part of their family that has been missing for fifteen long years, but sadly there are others that have been waiting to play their own hands…

And they might just have the winning cards…


	18. New Game, Ace's High

**Warning: **Nothing really…OOC stuff...Bad spelling and grammer because I am posting before its been spell checked...

**Special thanks: **to RikoJasmine for letting me use Liang Lee ( aka Male Lenalee Lee) for this story!

**And also **to Belletiger BT for all your help with this chapter! You're so awesome! Thanks for being my sounding board and listening to all my crazy ideas! And letting me use some of yours! : )

**Pairings: **Tyki x FemAllen, Liang x FemAllen (one-sided)

* * *

******* ~ Ellen's Pov ~ ********

* * *

Allen coughed, her stomach twisting on her once again a second later. The young woman leaned back over the arm rest of the couch and quickly lost the little food that she had managed to keep down from earlier.

Her trembling hands gripped the dark colored couch, the rest of her body shaking as the young woman was once again sick. A concerned hand rested on her lower back and the other helping to hold back her shoulder length white hair.

Allen - _Ellen _coughed and leaned back, her silver eyes closing as she focused on just breathing...

The hand that had been helping Ellen with her hair brushed it back and away from her pale face, then slid up and came to rest against her forehead. Ellen turned her silver eyes onto the man sitting on the couch next to her.

Tyki Mikk was frowning in concern at her, his gold eyes narrowing when the Noah took note that she didn't feel feverish. Though this only seemed to make the concern in his sharp golden eyes deepen. "How long have you been sick like this?" He asked, the tone of his voice demanding an answer from her.

Ellen forced a soft reassuring smile onto her pink lips, this only earning her an even deeper frown from her _fiancé_…

The young woman blushed more and shook her head. Ellen had then been overtaken with a wave of dizziness and nausea just a few moments ago, Ellen had barely anytime to find the waste bucket that had been sitting at the side of the couch…

To say that the young white haired Exorcist was mortified with herself would have been an understatement. Though it really wasn't her fault that her stomach had decided to twist on her like it had…

The young woman sighed at the look on the Noah of Pleasure's face and thought about just how long she had been feeling sick. The young woman frowned softly and bit her lower lip. Her silver eyes fluttering to look around the room, trying to avoid seeing that _look_ on Tyki's face.

The man looked truly concerned for her, almost bordering on _fear_ for her well being. Her hands moved to fiddle with the skirt of her ball gown, her uncertain silver eyes barely meeting Tyki's narrowing gold. "How long have you been getting sick for Allen-?" the man than shook his head and offered her a concerned smile. "_Ellen_." He corrected himself.

The white haired Exorcist smiled but then frowned, her soft pink lips twisting down just slightly at the corners. She had been getting sick for at least a few months, but she didn't want to worry Tyki about it. Though now that she was _thinking _about it, her little bouts of sickness were happening more and more…

"When was the last time that you could keep anything down?" The Noah of Pleasure's voice cut though the young woman's thoughts. Her silver eyes narrowing. It had been a few days ago, a few days ago since she had been able to keep anything within her stomach.

Concerned hands took a hard hold of her thin bare shoulders. The Noah turning her to face him, his gold eyes flashing sharply at her, his gray lips twisted into a deep upset frown. "Ellen," Tyki hissed out, that look within his eyes growing. "When was the last time you ate and weren't sick after?"

Ellen smiled softly at the handsome man holding her by her shoulders. Her silver eyes soft as her right hand rose to touch his dark gray face. That heat sparking long her finger tips and threading down her arm. "Tyki, its fine-"

"Don't tell me that its fine." Tyki spoke in a voice lined with his concerned anger. The Noah pulled her closer, up against his chest, tucking her head under his chin. Ellen wanted to smile at how worried he was for her, but he was right…

Crown Clown was weak, her body feeling drained. She was a Parasitic Accommodator, if she couldn't get food into her body then her Innocence wouldn't have any fuel to function. If her Innocence didn't have anything other then her body's energy to sustain itself…

"I'm just worried." The Noah of Pleasure said in a defeated tone. His hands running over her body in soft caresses, the man touching her like she was frail and was going to break. The young white haired woman frowned, her silver eyes narrowing as she pushed herself from the Noah's arms. Her eyes looking at his frowning and worried face.

Her silver eyes slid up to his forehead, her left hand raising and brushing back his long dark purple hair to get a better look. Her full pink lips parting in curiosity as her fingers moved to brush against one of the black stigmata crosses on his brow.

Stigmata….

All the Noah had them. Her _father _had them.

Her right hand also rose and her pale fingers looked so much more paler against the dark shade of gray that was Tyki's skin. Her silver eyes soft and taking note that the crosses looked like black scars…

"Did it hurt?" Ellen asked, her voice soft and barely above a whisper. Her silver eyes fluttering down to look into her fiancé's burning gaze. That was something else that she had always found fascinating. The color of Tyki's eyes. The color of his eyes were a deep yet sharp, almost glowing, gold…

The Noah of Pleasure frowned, obviously not happy about the subject change. His golden eyes flashing and his lips slid into a small smile at her curiosity after only a short moment. The man made no move to stop her fingers from touching him. "It didn't really hurt per say, but the headaches before I awoke did."

"Before you awoke?" The white haired Exorcist asked, the words ghosting out from her pink lips, her eyes moving to look back at the black crosses. Tyki nodded his head, the motion just a small movement.

Ellen's heart twisted in her chest. Her silver eyes staying focused on Tyki's stigmata. The Noah, they all had the black crosses and dark gray skin, they all had those cutting golden eyes…

The young woman's mind drifting back to something that she had thought about earlier. That her father was Noah, that Ellen didn't know all that much about her father… but Tyki might, because he was Noah also…

Did Tyki know that she was… That the Fourteenth was her…?

"The Fourteenth…" Ellen forced out, her heart aching and yearning to know more about the man that had left her when she had been an infant. Though Ellen had gotten the feeling that Neah wouldn't have just abandoned her, even if she had been born with Innocence…

Because in that hour that she had to talk with the man, the first thing out of his mouth had been an apology. That the Fourteenth Noah had been sorry for not being there for her as she grew. That he wished that things had turned out differently…

If he was so sorry, then _why _did he leave her…? What happened to her _mother_? What had been so important that Neah had to betray the other Noah and get himself killed…?

Tyki's gold eyes narrowed just a fraction. His mouth twisting into a deep frown, the Noah of Pleasure obviously confused to why she was asking about the rogue Noah. "The Musician? Wha-"

The door on the other side of the room clicked and Ellen jumped and leaned a little closer to the Noah of Pleasure on the couch. Tyki frowned darkly when the door then creaked open. His brothers voice calling his name sweetly from the open part of the door.

But then it was thrown open as Road came barreling into the room. The Minister having to take a few uneven steps within the room to keep himself from falling flat on his face. The twelve year old bouncing up to Ellen and threw her thin arms around her neck. Ellen's silver eyes widened and the young woman didn't know what to do about having the young Noah hanging off her. Ellen's silver eyes turning to look at Tyki for help.

"That's enough Road." Tyki said in a cold voice, his tone lined with his displeasure over the whole being locked within a room against his will. The Noah of Dreams giggled, but pulled away from the confused and unconvertible Exorcist.

The younger looking Noah skipped back the man standing at the door, her purple eyes flashing wickedly as she watched the Noah of Pleasure help Ellen to her feet. The white haired Exorcist blinked as that wickedly amused smile slid wider on the child's face. "You know," Road started in a sweet purr, "I thought that getting laid would have put you into a better mood Tyki!~"

Ellen could feel her cheeks heat to a deep mortified red, her silver eyes widening and her hands covering her madly blushing face in embarrassed shame. The young woman could hear Tyki growl out a warning to the twelve year old, but Road only giggled in return.

There was a amused chuckle from the door and Ellen allowed herself to lower her hands. Tyki's brother was smiling just as wide as Road. The man then took a few long steps forward and pulled her into a hug. Ellen's cheeks once again heating as the man gushed about being happy that everything had been worked out and that Tyki and her had _made up…_

Though the hug only lasted for a few short seconds. Sheryl pausing and pulling back from her and fixed Tyki with a wolfishly sly smile, to which the Noah of Pleasure promptly fixed his older brother with a very dark glare.

Though Ellen noted that this seemed to do very little to detour the man. "You might want to clean up some before you come back to the ball, little brother." Sheryl said in a some what serious voice.

Ellen blinked and the Minister simply offered her a very wide smile before speaking again. "You both smell like sex."

That-That _pervert_!

_Thwack!_

The young white haired Exorcist's silver eyes narrowed, her body shacking in her mortified rage. Really, Ellen should be feeling anything _but _anger at the moment. She was only one Exorcist and in the company of not one, but _three_ Noah.

The Noah being as powerful or more so then a level four, not to mention that a Noah could destroy Innocence with simply a touch. Truly the last thought on Ellen's mind should be beating the crap out of the poor Minister that was currently doubled over and holding his stomach in pain.

The young woman's emotions were nothing but a mess at the moment and that only seemed to fuel her rage even more.

Ellen really hoped it_ hurt, _because the young woman could feel her face burning with embarrassment…

Tyki's gold eyes blinked, his mouth set in a disbelieving gape. Road stood next to the Noah of Pleasure with a happy little grin on her face. The Noah of Dreams taking some kind of perverse pleasure in it all.

Ellen shook as the larger man still standing before her creaked open a dark brown eye and rubbed at where the petite Exorcist had hit him sorely, though Tyki's brother didn't attempt to straighten himself. "Damn that hurt… did you have to hit me with the left?" the man coughed, his eyes daring to chance a glance at his brother for help.

Ellen pursed her lips and turned her flashing silver eyes on the Noah of Pleasure. Said Noah chuckled nervously at her dark glare.

Ellen's lips twisted into a frown, her silver eyes once again turning on her fiancé's older brother. The young woman _once again _coming to the conclusion that all Noah must be perverts, stalkers and just down right _insane_…

And she was actually _related_ to one… what joy…

* * *

******** ~ Mother Matron of the Black Order HQ Infirmary ~ *********

**

* * *

**

She didn't like this, not at all, but the Head Inspector had made it an order. The old woman frowned and watched as the Exorcist Krory lay in his bed, a young blond haired nurse taking yet another vile of blood.

The Matron turned her eyes to Reever and the Head Inspector. The man from central had this dark look on her face, this evil and deep dark look within his eyes. The worse part about it, the part that the old Matron didn't understand was why _he_ was helping the Inspector…

Liang Lee stood next to the Head Inspector, his empty looking purple eyes fixed on the fifth vile of blood that the nurse had taken from the Vampire like Exorcist. The old woman didn't miss that twist at the corners of the young mans lips. Liang's purple eyes flashing oddly as the young nurse turned and handed the red vials to Reever.

Inspector Leverier smiled and turned to face the scientist. The man having a very pleased and smug look on his face. His dark eyes flashing with something that the old Matron never wanted to see again. "How long will it take to make a usable weapon?" Leverier asked.

The Scientist frowned and glanced at the young green haired Exorcist, the Matron seeing the confusion in the man's blue eyes over the fact that the younger Lee was even in the same room as the Inspector.

Seeing that look in the Division Director's eyes only served to make the head nurse worry even more. "A few day's maybe…" He answered in a unsure voice, his eyes turning to meet her own eyes.

The old Matron Nurse didn't like it, any of it, but the old woman resigned herself to the fact that they were at war…

The old woman turning her eyes to look back at Krory. Her first and only task was to insure the well being of the Exorcists and those of the Black Order. Though that didn't mean that the old woman couldn't use her ears and at lease listen…

"I am glad that you came to me with this Liang." Inspector Leverier started, his dark eyes turning to the young man standing next to him. "None of the others that were present on the Ark seemed to find it worth mentioning…"

The young green haired Exorcist's lips twitched again, the Matron watching and listening as she made it look like she was busying herself with medical charts. The young man smiled, but what really made the old woman worry was that flash within the younger Lee's eyes…

"That when Krory bit the Noah in the Library, his Innocence had a negative affect on it? I'm surprised, I thought that kind of information would be very useful." Liang said in a bland tone, the old woman fought to not shudder at the coldness in his voice, or the coldness in his dark empty purple eyes…

That was the last of the conversation that the old Matron could hear as the small group left the infirmary. The old woman sighed and put the papers that she had been fiddling with down.

Making a weapon that could be injected into a target? Using Krory's blood, that had particles of Innocence within it, to make such a weapon…

It just seemed wrong, but then if it helped to save humanity…

* * *

******* ~ Tyki's Pov ~ **** ~ One day after the Ball ~ ******

**

* * *

**

Tyki frowned as he entered the large dark room. Phones of a dark gold lay scattered all over the white and black checkered floor. Every phone had a number and the Noah of Pleasure only gave them a passing glance as he walked down the small path that would lead him to the one he was there to talk to.

The Millennium Earl, Adam, The First and Patriarch of the Clan of Noah, sat in a old wooden rocking chair. A phone receiver pressed to his ear as he nodded his head in to whatever the one on the other end of the line was saying, humming in agreement.

Tyki stopped and waited patently for the Earl to finish with his phone call. No doubt one of the Earl's Brokers just phoning in a possible victim that could be turned into an Akuma.

His lips pulled into a deeper frown.

Akuma, were born from human souls. A human would call to the soul of their dead loved one and the Earl would bind the soul to an Akuma skeleton. The human would then be killed by the one they had called back from the dead. The newborn Akuma would then wear the skin of the human that had made them, so once again the Akuma could have human from…

Tyki's heart ached with the thought that one of _those_ phone must have rang, when Ellen had lost her 'loved one'. The one that she had turned into an Akuma…

A picture of that grave yard and the grave stone that the young woman had been leaning against flashed within his mind.

Mana Walker…

That name was fimiliar somehow…

And then with Ellen asking about the_ Fourteenth_…

There was something that he was not being told. There was a connection between Ellen and the Clan of Noah, because she had somehow known _that song _and now was asking about the Fourteenth Noah…

Not to mention that she had been able to _control _Noah's Ark. Tyki had his own ideas on how that was possible, but…

It took the Third Child a moment to realize that the Earl was now smiling at him. The Phone that he had been on back to were it belonged. The Makers gold eyes flashing in curiosity and Tyki frowned even deeper.

How long had he been just standing there, frowning and lost in thought?

The Earl chuckled and turned back to his knitting. His smile widening. "Your face will stick that way if you keep frowning like that Tyki-pon." The Earl chuckled lightly, tilting his head to the side as he looked at his lopsided stocking that he was trying to knit.

Tyki huffed in irritation at the pet name that the First insisted on calling him. He pushed his hands into his pockets and sighed heavily, but the Third thought better then to correct the oldest of the Noah. He had other things he needed to talk to him about…

"I was wanting to ask you about Innocence." The Third asked evenly. The Third had never asked about Innocence before and Tyki knew very little about it. He never had the need to know beyond how to destroy it…

…But now with Ellen becoming sick, he needed to learn, because the Third Child of Noah had this feeling that her Innocence might have something to do with ellen's sickness. If that was true, then there was only one person that the Noah of Pleasure could turn to for help in fixing it.

He remembered that a Parasitic Innocence used its hosts energy…

The Noah of Pleasure was afraid, because he had finally won Ellen's heart completely, but now she was sick and he was filled with this… this cold _fear _of losing her, losing his Ellen like how Sheryl would eventually lose Tricia…

Tyki wasn't sure if he could survive that kind of loss. His very being twisted and raged at the thought. At how powerless he felt, that there wasn't anything he could do beyond taking Ellen's Innocence from her again, and that would only make her hate him…

He didn't know how his brother dealt with the knowledge that his beloved wife would only grow sicker until she finally died. Though Tyki wouldn't let it come to that with Ellen. Even if she hated him for the rest of her life, Tyki would rather have her alive then dead.

If it came down to it…

The Third would ask about Innocence, then he would ask his _other _questions. Questions that were taboo amoung the Noah, because it was a very well known fact that asking anything about the _Fourteenth Noah_ was off limits...

The Maker paused for just a second before he returned back to his knitting. His gold eyes narrowing, but the Maker didn't turn to look at the Noah of Pleasure. "Why so curious Tyki-pon?~" the Earl sang, his voice still light and happy sounding, but Tyki had caught that pause, Adam chuckled before speaking again. "Would this have anything to do with Allen Walker?"

"You told me once that Parasitic Innocence had a draw back to its power." Tyki again made sure to speak in a normal and even tone, but his heart was beating hard in his chest. The Thirds lips twisting into a frown. "Its _Ellen_ Walker." Tyki corrected the Millennium Earl as an after thought. "_Ellen_ has been… sick…."

The Earl stopped knitting _and_ stopped rocking this time. His gold eyes narrowing a little _to_ far. His ever present smile twisting at the corners. He tilted his head and then his smile pulled even wider then before. Intrigued and hard gold eyes finally turned to look at the Third Child.

"So she's going by _Ellen_ Walker now is she? That's great news!~" Tyki frowned deeper and fixed the Earl with a displeased look over the fact that the he didn't seem to concerned about Ellen being sick. Not to mention that the Third wasn't sure what to make of the Earl's happiness over Allen changing her name to Ellen…

"And you say that she has been sick?~" He chuckled with an odd amusement, his tone also heavy in thought. The Maker chuckled lowly and then turned back to look at his knitting. "What kind of sick?"

Tyki sighed and turned his gold eyes to the right. His eyes narrowing and his heart felt heavy, but before he could speak the Earl continued. "Nausea correct?" the First said in a sly and amused voice. "Jasdevi had mentioned something about her after they recovered some from their Innocence poisoning. Something very interesting in fact, they said they saw a very _special_ kind of bond within her..."

Tyki blinked and narrowed his eyes at the older Noah. His patience wearing a little thin when the Earl seemed to be more concerned with the sock that he was attempting to knit then with answering Tyki's questions, though now that Tyki was looking at it, the sock looked a little_ small_…

"Earl-?" He started, before letting lose another heavy sigh, the Noah of Pleasure realizing that the First wasn't going to speak again as long as he was distracted with his little project.

"How is Sheryl doing by the way? Still nursing that black eye and bruised ribs?" Adam asked as he once again started to knit. Tyki sighed again and then fought down the need to chuckle at his brothers little miss fortune. …

"Tricia is fussing over him as we speak, and you know Sheryl…" Tyki said in an amused tone, his gold eyes looking at one of the gold phones as it started to ring. The Noah of Pleasure was surprised when the Earl didn't make any move to answer it. "He's enjoying all the extra attention..."

The Millennium Earl chuckled happily, before once again putting down his knitting with a thoughtful look in his flashing gold eyes. "Tell me Tyki-pon, what do you think about children?"

Tyki blinked in confusion. His gold eyes narrowing just a fraction, what in the world would make the Earl ask him such a question? And just out of the blue like that…

What did that have to do with _anything _that they had been talking about?

Tyki fought not to let his frown deepen, the Noah of Pleasure ran a hand through his long dark purple hair. The Third Child of Noah once again feeling like he was being purposely kept out of the loop. It was irritating, frustrating and all that he wanted was a straight answer-

"Do you think the baby will be a boy or girl?" The Earl asked off handedly. His head tilting to the side as he once again looked at his little yellow sock that he was trying to make with a critical eye.

Tyki blinked slowly, completely dumfounded and lost. "Wait- _What_ baby?" The Third Child asked just as slowly, his mouth twisting into a confused frown, the man feeling a headache coming on all of the sudden when the Earl once again paused and turned his eyes onto the confused Noah of Pleasure. His ecstatic smile wide and his gold eyes flashing with true amusement. It was like the Maker was laughing at him…

"Why, yours and Ellen's baby!~" Adam sang out in a joy filled voice, like the Third was being unnaturally slow in catching on and the oldest of the Clan was finding his slowness to be the funniest thing in the world.

Tyki blinked once, before everything clicked together in one _giant _moment of clarity. Then the Third Child of Noah found himself taking a heavy seat on the floor, his gold eyes wide but unseeing. The one phone started to ring again and the Earl chuckled in amusement, the First finally moving to answer it.

"You just take your time Tyki-pon, let it all sink in and we can talk more when I'm finish with this phone call.~"

Tyki Mikk decided that sitting was no longer good enough and flopped onto his back.

* * *

******* ~ Ellen's Pov ~ ********

**

* * *

**

It had been three days.

Three days since the ball…

The young woman chewed on her lower lip, her silver eyes narrowed and glaring at her reflection. Allen frowned deeper, her deep silver eyes flashing as the young Exorcist huffed and threw the offending 'items' across her room in a fit of anger.

The young woman shook her head and took a heavy seat on her bed, her silver eyes still glaring hateful fire at the pile of black and red cloughs…

…It was ridicules, Johnny must of gotten her measurements wrong!

Because Ellen Walker didn't gain weight. She never had to worry about such things, being a Parasitic Accommodator and all. No, Ellen had to be careful to not _loose_ any weight.

This uniform as supposed to be the same size as her ball gown! The gown that she had just worn _three days _ago!

She was an Exorcist… Who didn't fit into her new Exorcist uniform.

Ellen took a deep breath and forced herself to relax, because the young woman shouldn't be getting worked up over something so simple. All that Ellen really needed to do was take it back to the science division and ask Johnny to check her measurements and make adjustments.

The young woman huffed again and pushed herself to her feet. Ellen picked up her uniform and paused. Her lips twisting into a grim frown when her stomach jumped and twisted, picking up her Exorcist uniform now forgotten in favor of running into the bathroom.

Ellen gagged and emptied her stomach, once her normal routine of being sick was finished, the young woman washed out her mouth and exited the bathroom slowly.

Her room twisted and spun two steps in and Ellen's left hand reached out to steady herself on the door frame. The white haired Exorcist once again frowned at her sudden dizziness, before she was quickly overtaken by a sharp pain in her abdomen. Though the pain came and then was gone, Ellen blinked and her dizziness was also gone...

Ellen once again shook her head and gathered her black and red uniform, the young woman folding it and then pushing herself to her tired feet. Maybe she really should listen to Tyki and have herself looked at by a nurse. Though first she had to get her uniform fixed…

It was a short trip down to the Science Department, the young woman would find the young man that she was looking for here...

The young white haired Exorcist pushed open the doors to the Science Department and slipped in. Ellen picked her way through boxes and piles of paper until she reached what was left of Johnny's desk. The brown haired scientist had his head down on the dark brown wood, looking for all the world to be dreaming.

Ellen's lips quickly pulled into a soft smile, the young woman hated the idea of waking the boy, but she really needed to have her Exorcist uniform fitted correctly before she left for the new Headquarters in two days…

The young woman sighed and gently shook the short scientist awake. Her silver eyes watching as Johnny jerked up and almost fall from his chair. Ellen fought down a giggle as the young man fixed his glasses and then fixed her with a odd look. Though it only took her friend a moment to spot her folded uniform in her arms, his mouth pulling into a confused frown. "What's up Allen?" The young man asked, one brown eyes brow raising as Ellen held out her uniform to him.

"I think the measurements are off, it doesn't fit…" Ellen whispered softly, the young woman not missing that Reever was also sleeping at his desk only a few feet away, a pile of papers of his latest assigned work scattered over his desk. A few vials filled with a dark green liquid also sitting on his desk…

Really didn't they ever take a break?

Johnny frowned and stood from his desk, the young man picking his way over to a box and rummaging through it. A second later he was pulling out what he had been looking for. "I'm sorry about that Allen…Why don't you let me measure you again and I can get it fixed by tonight…"

Ellen offered her friend a thankful smile.

No sooner had Johnny started taking her measurements, Bookman came through the doors with a crush fallen Lavi following behind him. Ellen smiled, her mood lightening when once Lavi spotted her, he also smiled, although a bit sheepishly.

"Hey Allen, they got you down here to help pack to?" Lavi asked, his green eye watching Johnny instead of meeting her silver. Bookman frowned, his dark eyes also taking note of Johnny and the folded Exorcist uniform on the desk.

Bookman's black eyes narrowed in thought, before they moved to look at her. "Your measurements were off?" the old man asked in that deep voice of his. Ellen turned her silver eyes to the Bookman, choosing to ignore her red haired comrade as he bit his tongue.

The young woman would give him five seconds before he gave in to temptation-

"Well it can't be your height, you are still as short as you've always been Bean Sprout." The Jr. Bookman said under his breath, but Ellen had caught it. So had Bookman, because in the next second the older's elbow met with the Jr.'s stomach.

Ellen fought down an amused laugh as Lavi groaned and rubbed where he had been hit sorely. "No it's not that." the young woman said, her tone somewhat sad. No, if had been that, then Ellen wouldn't have been so upset…

"Huh, your waist measurements-" Johnny started but stopped himself from finishing, his cheeks tinting a little red at the fact that what he had been about to say could very easily been taken the wrong way. Ellen once again huffed, her anger coming back to her over the whole ordeal.

And no, Ellen didn't miss Lavi's inquisitive green eye narrowing, or the second the Jr. Bookman turned back to her and opened his mouth to speak. The young white haired woman dreading what her comrade would say. "I told you to cut back on the sweets-"

_Thwack!_

Lavi hissed as he was once again hit, though this time in the head. Bookman fixed his apprentice with an irritated look before turning his dark eyes back on her. "I apologizes Allen, this brat has a mouth on him today." Ellen smiled softly at the old Bookman, the man was speaking to her more as of late. Which was odd, because he had never really took all that much interest in her outside that prophesy of her being the "Destroyer of Time"…

"Ellen." The young Exorcist corrected the Bookman, her cheeks heating slightly when this caused everyone in the room to pause and look at her.

"_Ellen_ huh? Why the sudden change?" Lavi asked, a deep curiosity flashing in his green eye. Ellen also not missing the sharp look in the older Bookman's eyes.

The young woman forced a smile onto her lips, her voice soft when she spoke. "I just thought…that…" The words died on her tongue as the room started to spin and her vision starting to darken. Ellen had just a moment to realize that she really should have gone to the nurse…

Then her world went dark and the young woman clasped, her red haired friend catching her just before she hit the ground.

* * *

Please review! And thank you all who have reviewed! : )

And Sorry for the late chapter… Next one with come out faster!

**Next chapter: **Plots are put into motion… Ellen is brought to the new HQ, and finally gets the chance to talk with her master… but even more truths, ones that the General would prefer to keep hidden, are brought to light… And just how will a Ark bound Neah handle the news that his daughter is _pregnant_?


	19. The Player to the Left

**Warning: **Lets see…a warning for Neah and Cross… That's all I am going to say.

**Special thanks: **to RikoJasmine for letting me use Liang Lee ( aka Male Lenalee Lee) for this story!

**And also **to Belletiger BT! And everyone that has reviewed! I love reviews!: )

**Beta:** OceanCat (Thank you so much for spell/grammar checking this for me!)

**Pairings: **Tyki x FemAllen, Liang x FemAllen (one-sided)

I am sorry that this is so short! : (

* * *

****** ~ Neah's Pov ~ ******

* * *

He. Was. _Pissed_.

Neah Walker, the Fourteenth Noah was _upset_, and that was the _nice _way of putting it.

His dark gray eyes narrowed as what was left of the first Musician glared at the never ending blue sky of the Ark. The Fourteenth now more than ever wanted to be able to leave the Ark…

Another wave of anguish and sorrow washed through him from the link that he had with his darling daughter. Neah's eyes narrowed even more, his right arm raising and falling to cover the raging gray.

An angered cackle rang out and filled Noah's Ark, the Fourteenth not caring who, if anyone, heard him. Not that there was a soul aboard the Ark at the moment, no he would have known if there was…

Everything, _everything_ was dancing along to the same blasted tune as before.

Ellen Walker, _his little girl, _was pregnant.

Another ironic chuckle hissed out from between Neah's teeth, his mouth twisting into a wide and cold grin. His other hand rose and his forefinger, middle finger and thumb came together, the Noah simply _snapping _and an explosion a few yards away rocked Noah's Ark.

He should castrate the bastard.

Another snap followed by another explosion. Another wave of depression came to him through the connection that he had with Ellen and served to only foul his anger. Neah had already plotted a few ways to _fix_ the problem…

All of them bloody and not boding well for a certain Noah…

Neah's arms fell back down to his sides, his gray eyes narrowed and sharp. The Fourteenth was lying on top of the dome of the center tower of the Ark. The Musician pushed himself up and ran his white gloved fingers through his dark brown hair. His gray eyes taking in the damage that he had caused…

He should fix the Ark before someone happened to enter and take notice…

A heavy sigh and the Fourteenth waved his left hand, the damage that he had caused to the Ark slowly repairing its self.

His _reprisal_ would have to wait for the time being. His precious daughter was having a hard time dealing with the news of her pregnancy, and his daughter was his priority. Ellen was at the moment drowning in fear and doubt and she really needed some kind of support, not the knowledge that her _dead_ father was plotting against her…

They weren't even _married_ yet.

_Snap_.

_Explosion_.

Insane chuckle.

Yes, yes he would castrate the bastard…

* * *

****** ~ Ellen's Pov ~ ******

**

* * *

**

The wind was cold, the rain making the chill even worse. The sky was dark and it was almost midnight, but the Exorcist wasn't sure she wanted to sleep just yet. Though, maybe she should sleep? Ellen could feel the fatigue weighing down heavily in her arms and legs…

Her silver eyes were closed, her face tilted up and the rain felt good as the cold drops hit her pale cheeks. Her pink lips twisted into a confused frown. The young woman choosing to ignore the Inspector that was always just a few steps away from her…

Shouldn't she be happy? Happy that she was going to be married to the man that she loved more than anything? That she was…pregnant… with his child?

But that was the problem.

What did Ellen know about… _babies_…?

Dear god… she had a hard time even _thinking_ the word. How was she going to take care of one? Ellen didn't know the first thing about children, about being a mother, for the love of…

She didn't even know who her _own _mother was.

And how would Neah take the news? Would her _father _be disappointed in her? Ellen and Tyki were not even married yet, true by the end of the week they would be, but…

Suddenly Ellen found it hard to breathe, her world feeling like it was crashing down around her. Ellen's stomach clenched and twisted and the young woman was quick to lean over the rail of the ship that she was currently on as she was sick for the third time since they had boarded…

"Are you okay, Ellen?" a worried voice called out, followed by a concerned hand on her back. The Exorcist's silver eyes turned to meet Johnny's worried face. Even with his glasses starting to fog from the cold, Ellen could see his concern for her in his eyes.

The young woman offered her friend a soft smile, Johnny smiling back. A short nod in thanks and the young man was blushing. Not that there was anything between them, no, the scientist had been charged with keeping tabs on Ellen and her _condition_…

Ellen had been told, back when she first joined the Order, that her shorter friend had always found being around woman hard…

Ellen found it cute. Johnny was… like a little brother…

"Are you seasick or…" Johnny stammered, pushing up his glasses as a particularly large wave rocked the ship. Off on the other side of the deck a gagging noise reached the two's ears, Ellen and Johnny turning to see Chief Komui hanging over the rail and spilling his guts out to the dark sea below.

"Poor Komui…" Johnny sighed out and Ellen couldn't help but giggle, her mood lightening for the first time in days…

A pair of dark empty purple eyes turned from the older Lee to look at her, and Ellen fought to not let her frown twist her features. Laing Lee met her silver eyes, his face unreadable, before his lips twitched into a small smile.

Ellen lost the battle to keep her frown and the following flinch in place, the young woman turning back to looking out at the sea, the Exorcist giving her comrade her back. Ellen wasn't ready to except the other Exorcist's apology.

She wasn't sure if she would ever be…

"You and Liang still not speaking?" Johnny asked softly from her side. Ellen once again flinched when she heard the pain in her friend's voice. Ellen felt guilt eat at her heart, the friction between Ellen and Liang was clearly hurting her friend…

The whole ordeal that happened between Liang and her had been kept behind closed lips. No one knew but Ellen, Inspector Link, Liang, and Chief Komui. Her supervisor had apologized over and over to her for his young brother's behavior, and had assured her that he had spoken to his little brother…

And maybe Ellen should just forgive him. The whole thing was partly her own fault for leading Liang on after all. The younger Lee must be having a hard time with everything also, because Ellen had once seen just how much the younger Lee cared for her in those dark purple eyes…

Those purple eyes that had looked so broken, but now where so utterly empty…

"Ellen." A quiet voice called out to her and Ellen fought back her need to flinch again at the sound of his voice. Instead the young Exorcist turned to face the younger Lee, his purple eyes watching her and his mouth pulled down into a regretful smile.

Ellen knew that the young man was going to try to apologize again, try and tell her that he didn't know what had come over him…

"How's Komui doing?" Ellen whispered out, cutting the young man off. Her silver eyes telling her comrade that she was willing to be civil for the moment. Liang's mouth pulled into an odd kind of smile, putting his hands into his pockets.

"My brother is sea sick like always. Komui has never been one for traveling by sea…" Liang spoke in a quiet tone, his eyes never once leaving her silver and that only seemed to make her even more nervous.

But then Ellen didn't have anything to fear, Inspector Link was standing right next to her, the man having stepped closer the moment Liang had spoken. Her guard's eyes narrowed and his hands rested behind his back as he watched every move that the younger man made…

Her instincts spiked with the need to step back, to put distance between her and the other Exorcist. The look in his dark and empty eyes made her heart twist in fear and her skin crawl with unease…

A hand came to rest on Liang's shoulder, everyone turning their eyes to look at the older Lee. Chief Komui was frowning and watching every move the small group made. His dark blue eyes narrowed and then he was sighing. "We should get ready; the ship will be docking soon." Komui said in an even tone, his eyes turning to fix his younger brother with a heavy look.

Unloading the ship and getting to the European Branch's new location was fairly easy, and only took a little over two hours. Though, that was mainly because they were the first group to arrive.

Chief Komui was quick to put Ellen to work summoning new Ark gates, Johnny directing the young woman where each gate was to be opened. Once all the gates were set up and tested, Ellen allowed herself to sigh heavily, her body even more tired than before…

The sound of clapping snapped Ellen out of her exhaustion quickly. The young woman turned to see her new audience. Inspector Leverier stood, flanked by four Crow, next to her supervisor. His dark eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted up into a darkly pleased smile.

Ellen's heart sank as the Inspector chuckled and then spoke. "Well done, Ms. Walker. Now that your duties as the Pianist are taken care of, why don't you join me for a walk…" As soon as the Head Inspector had finished speaking two of the Crow were moving forward.

Ellen swallowed the growing lump in her throat, her silver eyes turning to look at the few people present. Ellen felt a small amount of relief when her eyes caught sight of Lavi and Bookman, who had just stepped through one of the open Ark gates.

Lavi met her eyes and offered her a small smile, though Ellen didn't miss the blank look that Bookman was wearing on his old face. The two Crow reached her and Ellen found herself being ushered forward.

Inspector Leverier smiled wider, before turning and leading the way down the dark corridors of the new Headquarters. The young white haired Exorcist was led to a room and told to remove her Exorcist coat, which Ellen was slow to do, her silver eyes confused as she was left in only her white shirt and black leather pants.

A Crow moved forward and bound her left arm with a binding spell a few moments later, Ellen's heart twisting in fear at this. Head Inspector Leverier was still smiling with that cold smug look and it was making Ellen worry…

What were they planning on doing with her? Were they going to interrogate her?

"You wanted to speak to your Master, Ms. Walker, so here is your chance." The Inspector offered the young Exorcist after a few moments of unnerving silence.

The next second and Ellen was ushered into a new room, the walls lined with binding spells, in the center of the room were three chairs. Ellen's silver eyes widened as she spotted her Master sitting in one of the overly elaborate red cushioned chairs, his dark brown eyes watching her….

* * *

****** ~ General Cross's Pov ~ ******

**

* * *

**

As soon as the red haired General saw his apprentice he knew that something was wrong. Allen's pale skin was looking even more pale than usual and her silver eyes looking drained. The idiot looked horrible.

He had been told that he would have ten minutes to speak with the idiot, and Cross had been preparing himself for the conversation. The General had been thinking through his words carefully, knowing full well that the conversation between them would be recorded.

The General noting the younger Bookman standing off to the side, watching every move that he and Allen made…

Though, the great Exorcist General was not prepared for the Inspector to take a seat in the extra chair, his smile wide and looking down right smug. The red head was immediately on edge, though his outward appearance didn't change as his Apprentice was ushered into the last chair by a Crow.

There was something wrong with this whole set up…

A long moment of silence followed before Inspector Leverier decided to break it. "Have you changed your mind Ms. Walker?" the man said in an amused tone, his dark eyes turning to the young woman sitting to his right.

Cross also turned his dark brown eyes to his apprentice, her silver eyes looking so lost and confused that the silver was looking a little more like gray. Though Cross didn't miss the way that her arms rested over her middle, the way that her lips were set into a soft frown…

Maria had that same look on her face, right before she had fled the Order…

The General frowned deeply, his eyes narrowing, the man not liking what he was seeing. Allen's thin shoulders were starting to shake and Cross was sure she was going to start to cry.

A deep shaky explosion of breath and Ellen's silver eyes rose, the General amused by the determined look now flashing within that silver. When the young woman before him finally spoke, her voice was soft and filled with a soft plead for the truth. "Did you know Mana before you took me in as your apprentice?"

Cross leaned back in his chair, the General schooling his face into a natural look. "I did." the red head answered simply, his tone even and betraying nothing.

"Mana knew the Fourteenth." Ellen whispered out a second later, though the words were spoken as a statement more than a question. Cross allowed a small knowing smile to pull the corners of his mouth up. The General knew that the Fourteenth was going to be _unhappy _with him for being the one to tell Ellen the truth, but the girl couldn't be kept in the dark forever…

"Mana was the Fourteenth's older brother." Cross said with an amused chuckle, those silver eyes widening and Allen's lips parting. The General could see his apprentice's little world come crashing down all around her. "Mana was your uncle." Cross added, the man realizing that he was being a little cruel, but Allen had to learn the truth at some point.

"Mana… was my… uncle…?" Ellen whispered, her silver eyes wavering. Cross could see the pain twist the young woman's pale face into a sorrowful look, his apprentice mourning for the man that she was just now realizing she had never truly known. "D-Did he know?"

Her voice sounded utterly broken, and Cross felt the urge to punch the Fourteenth. Because the General knew that the Fourteenth was being a _coward_. That was the real reason that Neah hadn't told Ellen the truth about Mana.

What father wanted to break his daughter's heart?

Cross's brown eyes took a glance over at their uninvited guest, the man wishing that this conversation could be private, but Cross also knew that was never going to happen. The red haired General's eyes narrowed at the look on the Inspector's face.

There was something else going on here. The bastard was planning something.

It was now that the Exorcist General took notice of the pale folder sitting in the man's lap, his white gloved hands running over it like it was a loaded gun, ready to fire…

His own fingers twitched, his fingers aching to reach for the weapon that he always kept at his hip. Though Judgment had been taken by a Crow before the two had entered the room…

"Yes." Cross finally answered Allen's question, his eyes watching the pained look flash within her eyes at his simple answer. The General was cursing Neah once again for letting it come to this, for waiting and letting Allen find out about her family from someone else…

"What about my mother? Do you know who she is?" Ellen asked, her eyes shifting from that pained look to a look of desperation. The young woman's tone pleading and wanting to know the truth, the whole truth…

But Cross wouldn't answer the question that he was just asked. That was the one question that he would never answer, Ellen could ask him anything else. The truth about Maria, that truth Cross would take to his grave, and the red haired Exorcist knew that Neah planned to do the same…

Because Ellen would never forgive him if she knew what he had done… She would never forgive either of them…

"Are you not going to answer, General?" Inspector Leverier finally spoke up, his grin as dark as his eyes as he opened the folder in his lap. The bastard didn't once look away from Cross's narrowing brown eyes. The man showed no fear for the look that was burning into him at the moment. "If the General is not going to answer the question, then I would be more than happy to..."

Cross Marian fought to not let his anger show, an icy cold crawling along his skin. The General's fingers curled and his mouth pulled into a dark frown.

"When you fainted a few days ago, Ms. Walker, the head nurse took a blood sample from you. As you know that is how your condition -" Cross frowned deeper at the word choice, his eyes turning to watch Ellen as she flinched, "- was discovered. But that was not the only thing that we discovered." The look in the Inspector's eyes darkened and the General knew that the Order had found out what he had feared they would…

He had hoped that it would have taken them longer…

He had hoped that he had erased all the files in the computer's data base, but it seemed that Cross had missed some files in his hurry all those years ago…

"Your biological mother was an Exorcist." Inspector Leverier said smoothly, his eyes turning to meet those darkening silver, the man cruelly continuing. "I believe you are familiar with her? Exorcist _Maria_, a Parasitic Accommodator much like yourself, Ms. Ellen Walker."

Silence filled the room, betrayed silver eyes turning to look at his hard brown. His apprentice's eyes pleading, begging for him to tell her that the Inspector was wrong…

Horror following that pleading look a moment after his continued silence.

The young woman sitting across from him looked so crushed, utterly broken and once again Cross cursed fate. Ellen leaned forward, curling into herself as her shoulders started to shake.

The satisfied look in the bastard's eyes told Cross that this was what he had wanted. He had wanted to break any trust between Master and Student. The Head Inspector was breaking Ellen down…

Because once they had her broken they would have complete control over the Fourteenth's daughter, she would be a _puppet _for them to use and control…

So deep in his thoughts, Cross barely heard Inspector Leverier call for a Crow to remove Ellen from the room, the Bookman Jr. the next to be excused. The other red head's face was a perfect blank mask, but Cross could see concern in the young Bookman's eyes...

Once Ellen and the Bookman had left the room the Inspector chuckled rather darkly, the man leaning forward, a triumphant and smug look twisting his whole face. "A Parasitic Accommodator giving birth to a Parasitic Accommodator, that's very interesting don't you think General Cross?"

Cross didn't even blink, his face kept in an emotionless expression. This only seemed to amuse the bastard even more, his damn smile pulling wider. "I wonder General, do you think your apprentice will give birth to a Parasitic Accommodator also?" The man asked, an eyebrow rising in question and the Cross found it much harder then he thought it would be to keep his face blank.

So the idiot _was_ pregnant.

A sinisterly twisted smirk pulled Cross's mouth wide, his dark brown eyes narrowing, a dark threat burning within their depths, the danger very clear to everyone in the room. Even the Inspector sitting and looking so fucking smug with himself had the brains to look worried…

Even bound by magic and completely weaponless, the fucking bastards were smart enough to fear him.

"The prophesized _Destroyer of Time_?" Cross hissed out, his words cold and lined with a dark twisted mirth. "You think that Ellen is going to bare mankind's great _savoir_? Be the Church's next fucking Holy Mary?"

Cross jerked back and howled with laughter.

They were all fucking _idiots_.

Cross Marian now realizing that everything was coming full circle. Maria's fear for her daughter had been well founded. The Order was sick and twisted and Cross knew that Ellen would only be the first Parasitic Accommodator in the vicious circle that would follow…

No, now that the connection between Ellen and Maria had been made...

But then Ellen was an _awakening _Noah, and the Clan of Noah were never ones to take things lying down.

Not when one of their own was being threatened, even if it was the child of the traitor. Cross could also bet that the Earl, that _fat bastard, _knew what was happening regarding Ellen Walker, because the Earl _always _knew…

…The Black Order was so _certain _that they had the final piece that would seal their victory in this fucking timeless war…

But he had taught Ellen to be _no one's _puppet.

The Order hadn't even taken into consideration just how far a Noah was willing to go, when their child was being threatened.

The poor fucking fools.

* * *

Hehe... I so love writing Cross! :)

Please review!

Yep, no hits for the next chapter! That would ruin the fun! ; )


	20. All In

**Warning:** poor spelling and grammar… (I will post the beta version here soon…) And warning for how much this chapter seems to jump around… also I suck at writing drunk people's slurred speech... so when I say someone's drunk and their speaking, then just pretend that their words are slurred…k? : (

**Special thanks **to RikoJasmine for letting me use Liang Lee (aka Male Lenalee Lee) for this story!

**And also **to Belletiger BT for all your help with this chapter! Your so awesome! Thanks for being my sounding board and listening to all my crazy ideas! And letting me use some of yours! : )

To **MnMsRoKaNdPoKeRpAiR**, I sort of used your idea that you sent to me a while ago…hope you like it! ^^;

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed**!

I will also be taking a break to rework the previous chapters, like fixing spelling and grammar errors with my new word program I bought (and should have in a few days)! So it might be a while before I update for this story, along with any of my other stories…

**Pairings: **Tyki x FemAllen, Liang x FemAllen (one-sided)

* * *

**~~~ Tyki Mikk ~~~**

**~~~ One day later and four days until the wedding ~~~**

* * *

His tanned lips were pulled in to a deep frown, his light brown eyes staring but not seeing. Tyki sat slouched in his chair, a opened bottle of scotch and a half empty glass sitting on the table next to him. The sky was becoming dark, the sun just about to set.

The sight should have been beautiful, but Tyki only frowned deeper.

His heart hurt and twisted in his chest, doubt about the news that he had learned not even a week ago. He couldn't believe it, and the news was just now truly sinking in. Tyki reached over and downed the rest of his glass. The strong alcohol burned his throat, then burned like dull fire in his stomach. The Third Child growled in irritation at the fact that he could still feel that reached _doubt_, that he could still feel his nerves fray. He had been never felt so confused and never had he doubted himself so much before.

Ellen Walker would be his in just four more days, he would have her for the rest of their lives. His beautiful Ellen would be by his side, but then that wasn't the problem.

_A baby._

Tyki was thrilled, terrified, and guilt ridden. The Noah of Pleasure was _thrilled _that Ellen Walker was pregnant with his child, and what man wouldn't be? The knowledge that the woman he loved more then _anything _was going to bare him a child…

That horrible guilt twisted his gut, the guilt over the fact that _he _was the reason for his Ellen's failing health, that pain was by for the worsted that Tyki had ever felt. Guilt as heavy as lead weighted his heart down as the Noah was also forced to realize that he was twenty six…

And Ellen would just be turning _sixteen_ in late December. True, she was considered marrying age at fifteen, _but still_. And how much time would she have left? The Earl had pointed out the fact that Ellen Walker was a parasitic Accommodator, that the young woman that had stolen his heart was slowly dying from her Innocence…

He felt guilt because he had never _once_ thought about children, the Noah of Pleasure hadn't even _thought _about starting a family. What if Ellen died in child birth? What if she died from her Innocence before the child was grown?

Tyki wouldn't have a _clue _as what to do with a baby!

Those ideas were terrifying, the idea of having a little boy or girl running around that had Tyki's and Ellen's genes was thrilling yes, but it was also terrifying. Ellen Walker was going to give him a _son _or _daughter_…

Tyki Mikk was going to be a _father_.

Tyki grunted and reached for the bottle of scotch when a white gloved hand snatched it away. The Noah of Pleasure tilted his head back, his almond colored eyes narrowing at the one standing behind his chair. "Good evening Sheryl." He spoke in a smooth, though slurred, voice.

His brother raised an eyebrow, his darker brown eyes glancing at the bottle in his hand and noted that it was already one/third gone. Sheryl's tanned lips twitched down just slightly and Tyki found himself fixed with a bland look. "Tell me this is your first bottle?" his brother asked, his voice in no way amused.

Tyki blinked innocently, before his lips stretched into a wide grin despite his best effort to keep them fixed in a frown. "That's my first bottle." He drawled out. Sheryl sighed heavily and his broad shoulders sagged.

"You're a horrible liar." The Fourth Child breathed out and moved around his chair. Tyki's grin faded and his heart ached. No, he was a good liar. Tyki Mikk was an excellent liar. He was an even better chea, but Tyki couldn't cheat his way out of this, out of the fact that he would be a _horrible _father.

His brother pulled a second chair around in front of him and took a seat. Tyki cocked on eyebrow at him, his lips twisting into another deep frown. Sheryl blinked at him and then smiled. "What? If your going to drink yourself stupid you should at least have company."

Tyki chuckled and offered the Noah of Desires his glass with a sly grin. Sheryl took the offered glass and filled it up and drank the amber liquid down, before filling it again and handing it back to the Noah of Pleasure. Tyki took the glass and with out a second thought downed its contents.

A few hours and another few bottle of scotch later, found Tyki sitting before his brother with a wide grin plastered on his face, five black and white playing card held in one hand the other keeping his head off the table. Sheryl sat slouched in his chair across from him, the man also held five cards, though the Noah of Desires was trying very hard to fight back a fit of giggles.

"Go Fishh~!" The Fourth Child of Noah giggled with amused glee and downed another glass of alcohol. Tyki snickered, leaning back in his chair also. His snicker turning into a fit of laughter, his cards almost falling from his numb fingers.

"We're playing poker you idiot." Tyki managed to get through his drunken laughter. Sheryl only huffed, though his lips were still pulled into a wide amused grin.

"Don't tell your loving big brother what we're playing!" Sheryl chuckled out. "I'm the oldest, so I say we are playing Go Fish." his brother added with a slight slur, before his face twisted into a more serous look. Tyki poured himself another drink, and had no sooner brought it to his lips when Sheryl spoke again. "So, are you going to tell me why we're drinking?"

Tyki choked, his eyes watering as his throat burned. The pain in his chest renewing at Sheryl's question.

Sheryl must have noticed the pained look in his eyes, because his brothers own dark brown looked apologetic. Tyki sighed, his light brown eyes turning to glare at the moon. "When… you and Tricia adopted Road… after you both found out that Tricia wouldn't be able to have children…" Tyki hated bringing this up, because his brother always got that sad look in his eyes, but…

"How did you know… if you'd be a good father?" The Noah of Desire blinked at his words before his lips pulled down into a sad frown. His eyes flashing with understanding. Tyki chuckled sadly, that retched guilt and terror once again raising. "Ellen's pregnant." he spoke just under his breath, his grip on the glass tightening until the glass cracked. "I don't know what to do. Our _father_-"

"You are _not _our father, _we _are not our father. That man's good and dead and in the _past_." Sheryl interrupted him in a cold tone, this was yet another topic Tyki didn't enjoy bringing up. Sheryl hated their father. He _despised_ him, and while Tyki hated the man, and while Tyki had more reason to hate the man then his brother, his hate didn't go as deep as Sheryl's.

Tyki heaved another heavy sigh, his light brown eyes still starring at the moon. His mouth still set into a deep frown. "You'll be a _good_ father Tyki." His brother continued after a long moment of silence.

"Sheryl, If I wasn't Noah- if we weren't Noah…" his grip on the glass relaxed, his eyes sliding closed as he took another grounding breath. "I wouldn't have any of _this_, I wouldn't even have a chance of having _her_, I'd still be-" Once again Tyki found himself cut of as his chair twisted and buckled backwards, the next moment found the Noah of Pleasure on his back and his foggy head spinning.

Howling laughter filled the night, filled the garden of the Kamelot Estate. The sound so sudden and completely amused that Tyki was taken off guard…

Sheryl Kamelot _-his brother- _had just used his powers on Tyki's _chair_, and was now laughing like a drunken idiot, the man looking like he was about to laugh his way out of his own chair. "You're an idiot baby brother. ~" Sheryl giggled out between fits of laughter.

Tyki pushed himself up from the ground to glare at his older brother, but his glare lost its anger at the look that was now in Sheryl's dark brown eyes. The laughter died and silence filled the night, the Noah of Desire sighed and smiled, when the man spoke Tyki could barely tell that his brother was almost falling down drunk. "You'll be a great father Tyki."

A sly smile twisted Sheryl's smile wider a second later. "Now, I believe I win! ~ " his brother proudly explained, showing Tyki his hand of cards. Though, this time the Noah of Pleasure didn't have the heart to tell his hopeless older brother that they _still_ were not playing go fish…

And that his cards, as far as Poker went, didn't beat his four of a kind…

* * *

**~~~ Sheryl Kamelot ~~~ **

**~~~The day after, three days until the wedding ~~~**

* * *

His head was killing him.

Sheryl Kamelot frowned, his dark brown eyes narrowing at the man that sat on the other side of his desk. Inspector Leverier sat with his gloved hands folded and in his lap, the man looking totally and completely apologetic. The Noah of Desires fought down his need to break the mans neck, or a limb, because the man didn't _need_ all of them, _really_. The Minister forced a half smile on his lips and sat back in his chair. Killing the human wouldn't do anyone any good…

For the _moment_.

The Fourth Child of Noah wouldn't let this happen, he couldn't let the Black Order out of their deal.

The Minister chuckled and then sighed, his lips twisting at the corners as this caused the human to frown just slightly. "I don't see why there would be a problem Inspector." The Noah spoke in a smooth tone, his brown eyes narrowing even more when the man did finally allow his frown to grace his face.

"It could stain your families good name, Minister." Inspector Leverier said, the man schooling his face back into a apologetic smile again. "The Black Order would be completely willing to reimburse you-"

Sheryl's left eye twitched as his headache grew. His desire to just kill the human here and now growing, just a little twitch of his finger and that would be the end of it. Sheryl's smile pulled wider, his chair turning to the side just a fraction. His keen eyes remained on the Black Order Official and fixed the man with a sharp look. No, he couldn't just kill this human. The Clan still needed him for their plans after all.

But like _hell_ the Four Child would let anyone stand in his way. "That is not necessary, the engagement is still legal. It works out perfectly actually, we can just say the baby was born early." the Minister said, his tone sharp and telling the other man that he wasn't going to change his mind.

Not now and not ever, the wedding was only three days away after all. He was so close to getting his little brother married of that he could taste it!

The Inspector looked unhappy, his eyes narrowing and it was now that Sheryl turned his chair back to face the human. His dark brown eyes narrowing threateningly, the Noah once again wishing for all the world that he could twist this mans head right off his shoulders.

The Noah of Desires smile widened a little farther, the Fourth would enjoy that _greatly_. Nothing less for a mere human that thought that he could back out of a deal with _him_. He would not allow this human to ruin all of his carefully laid plans and waste all his hard work… not with how close he was to achieving his goal…

Not to mention the pain of the small little beating he had received for all his efforts. Sheryl fought down the need to shudder, the memory of that young woman's fury in itself was frightening. The Fourteenth's daughter most definitely had a temper, one that could almost rival the Earl on one of his _bad days_…

No, Sheryl Kamelot would not allow anything to get in the way of him marrying of his brother. The woman that his baby brother wanted was the Fourteenth's daughter and that was the end of it. Also now that Sheryl _knew_ that Ms. Ellen Walker was _pregnant_, well…

The Fourteenth's daughter and her child would be where they belonged soon enough, they would be with Tyki and the rest of the Clan of Noah.

"I told you before that my brother was fond of her, Inspector." The Minister added in an uncaring tone. Yes, Sheryl wouldn't let anyone get in the way of him being an uncle, _no way in hell_. "Didn't I tell you that their relations had already become _physical_?" The human quickly became angry and unconvertible, the Fourth Child let himself enjoy watching the man squirm for just a moment. "My brother has been smitten with Ms. Walker since first laying eyes on her at the ball. I will be forever _grateful _to you for inviting us Inspector."

"Minister Kame-" The human started but Sheryl leaned forward, his smile almost wicked, the Minister knowing that he had won. No one could out do him in any kind of debate. Sheryl always had angels to play, always had some way to get what he wanted…

"My family greatly appreciates the Black Order's work in its fight against the Earl and Akuma. I believe I should be compensating _you _for taking one of your prized Exorcists from the battle field, though I am sure once the baby is born, she can return to the holy war…" Sheryl smoothly said, his most pleasing smile on his face as Inspector Leverier frowned deeper.

Sheryl was always willing to lie and cheat to win. He would even _kill _if it came to it, no one would get in his way and _no one_ would get in the way of his family's happiness.

_Over. His. Dead. Body._

The Minister offered the man his own apologetic smile and pulled out what he would need to properly _bribe_ God's holy Black Order, because after all,_ everyone _had a price. "Tell me Inspector Leverier, what would be an agreeable amount for _reimbursement_?"

"Sheryl!" A voice called out interrupting the Inspector's response, the Noah of Desire's frowning when the door to his office swung open and a very well dressed older looking nobleman and came barreling in…

_Oh no._

Sheryl Kamelot started to sweat when Inspector Leverier turned his head. The man's dark eyes narrowing in thought he looked at the nobleman that had just entered Sheryl's office with a very concerned look twisting his features.

Sheryl could practically _see _the wheels turning. Inspector Leverier was then pushing himself to his feet, the man looking confused and the Minister knew he was in trouble when the human turned to face their unexpected _guest_ fully. "Do I know you? Your voice sounds familiar…"

The nobleman blinked in confusion, then his face was pulling into a wide smile a seconded later. The older man titled his head to the left and extended his hand to the Inspector in greeting. "Inspector Leverier, its so good to finally meet you." He said in a joyful tone, his light brown eyes looking sly as Sheryl smacked his forehead with his palm and sagged in his chair.

The Minister's headache became much, much worse.

"I'm Earl Adam. I have been a very close friend of Sheryl's family for _years_-" The nobleman started, then a despaired frown twisted his mouth down. "Sheryl! _Its an emergency!" _A plate was then being shoved into the Noah of Desire's face. Where it had come from, Sheryl didn't want to know. A slice of wedding cake was sitting nice and innocent in the center of the finely crafted plate.

Sheryl blinked and the Inspector looked lost…

"It's _ruined_!" the nobleman wailed mournfully pulling back and looking at the slice of wedding cake like it was worse then vile. "It's not sweet enough! We can't have it for Tyki-pon's and Ellen-chan's Wedding!" Sheryl sighed heavily at the others distress, his tone lined with irritation when he spoke. "Earl-" The Inspector's eye brow rose and the Noah quickly continued. "_Adam_, I am a little busy with the Head Inspector of the Black Order…"

The Millennium Earl, in his human form, blinked and turned his eyes back on the confused Inspector Leverier. The man looking at him hard and still trying to place where he knew his voice from. The Earl simply frowned and pointedly ignored the human. "But it's the _Wedding Cake_! It will _ruin _the wedding-!"

Sheryl sighed deeper and stood from his chair and proceeded to walk around his desk and snatched the plate out of the Earl's hands. The Minister quickly took a bite of the cake, Sheryl's intent was to get the Earl out of his office before the Inspector could place him, but the Minister's mouth twisted down into a displeased frown a second later. His dark brown eyes narrowing as the taste of the cake hit his tongue.

The Earl was right, the cake was _definitely _lacking in sweetness. Sheryl Kamelot's eyes narrowed more, his voice lined with his anger over the _trash_ that the baker's he had hired were trying to pass off as _food_. "Excuse us for just a moment Inspector Leverier… I'll be right back."

The poor Inspector was left standing in the Minister's office looking completely confused…

* * *

**~~~ Cross's Pov ~~~ **

**~~~~ Night before the Wedding ~~~~**

* * *

General Cross stood before the large window of his 'prison' at the Black Order. The man starring out at the dark night sky. A half glass of red wine sitting on the small table to his left. Cross frowned as the door to his room opened. The Exorcist General sighed heavily, the man had been waiting for _hours_. He didn't think they would make their move _tonight_, but then it didn't really surprise him...

A bitter smile twisted his mouth up, the man slowly removed the cigarette from his lips and blew out a cloud of white smoke. The red haired Exorcist turned just as slowly, the one that he knew would come standing only three steps behind him.

The Cardinal smiled cruelly, the gun in his hand rising and Cross's cold smile widened.

"Your just going to shot me huh? I thought I'd at least be worth a little more effort…" the Exorcist said in a even and smooth tone, his dark brown eyes narrowing when the one standing before him only chuckled and cocked the gun, the General making no move to defend himself.

"Your not even going to fight General?" An intrigued and_ familiar _sounding voice called from the doorway. Cross's eyes slid from the gun that was still pointing at his head and looked to the one that had spoken, his smile falling from his mouth. "You could always call for your friend the _Fourteenth _to come and save you, if you did then Apocryphos could kill him instead of you. "

Cross chuckled, the sound bitter and uncaring. "Like you would actually allow me to live?" He said in a low tone, the man knowing that there was little he could do now, not with _him _here…

And like hell he would drag Neah into this.

If Neah Walker did come to help him, well…One of them would die just like this _thing_ said… this bastard would kill _both_ of them…

Fuck.

The young man was still standing in the shadows of the doorway, so Cross couldn't see his face, though the General knew by the voice who the man was. A low laugh sounded from the young man, the sound twisted and malicious. It made the red haired man's fingers twitch, his hands aching to reach for his weapon. Only the knowledge that Judgment was gone and that not even his magic could save him from _this_ opponent made him pause.

Fuck everything to hell…

"Very true, Cross, very true. Though sadly, you have fulfilled you purpose as a good _pawn_…" The one speaking took a step further into the room, glowing green eyes narrowing and meeting his cold brown. The red haired General frowned deeper.

The young man was then pulling a pocket watch out of his black pants, making a show of checking the time, that malicious smile widening even more. "It's now one in the morning, General." that familiar voice spoke again, though now that voice had this dark undertone.

If Cross cared, it would have made him sick.

The young man lifted his eyes to once again meet his hate filled brown after a long moment of silence. That _fucking_ insane smile widening even more. "Do you know what today is General Cross Marian?"

Cross frowned deeper.

Fuck.

Fucking bastard's, how could he _not _know what today was?

"It's your precious apprentice's wedding day." The young man said in a gleeful whisper, glowing green eyes narrowing to slits. Cross tisked and brought his cigarette to his mouth, the red haired Exorcist taking one last drag. The man's lips twisting into his own dark smirk. This fucking jack ass thought that he had won, that he had the checkmate. If _he_ killed Cross or Neah, then he would be that much closer to his goal. This bastard's _goal_ was to break Ellen, they were all just _pawns_ to get at the _Queen_.

Mana was only the first _pawn_ to be sacrificed…

No… that was wrong…

Maria had been the first. Maria had truly been the first pawn in this fucking sick chess game…

"That means you lost." Cross bit out, his eyes hard and burning with his hate for the one that now stood next to the still smirking Cardinal. "You lost your _Queen_. The Noah have won." The young man giggled, his mouth pulling into an even wider smile. Cross had once thought that a Noah's insane grin was bad, but this _things_ smile…

It was truly filled with madness.

The _Heart of Innocence _was even more mad and insane then the whole Clan of Noah _combined_.

"The Noah have won _nothing_. Ellen will still be _mine_, that hasn't changed." The young man purred out wickedly, his glowing green eyes narrowing. "The more they try to take her, welcome her into that _family_, the easer it will be to destroy her _will _to fight me."

Cross tisked again, his own smirk bitter and cold. His brown eyes unforgiving as he continued to stare the Heart of Innocence down. "Tell me," The General hissed out from clenched teeth. "Just how long are you going to allow yourself to be used like a puppet, _Liang Lee_?"

The young man's smile twisted and pulled even wider, the look of hate and madness looking so _wrong_ on the younger Lee's face. "Is he _really _just a simple puppet when this is what he wants? I'm just giving my _dear Accommodator _what he _wanted_, it just so happens that what I want and what he wants are the same thing. The Noah are in _checkmate_, they just haven't realized it yet."

Cross's cold smile twisted wider, his brown eyes flashing. "To bad for you then," The red haired General hissed out, his voice lined with dark amusement. "Your playing the wrong game."

Liang's smile fell from his face then, those glowing green eyes opening a little wider. "You humans are just so _disgusting_, you're so willing to give up _everything_ for '_love'_." Liang's cruel smile returned as he gave the Cardinal a nod. "Kill him Apocryphos." The Cardinal smiled wider and pulled back the trigger, the following bang loud and unforgiving.

"Goodbye Cross Marian. ~ "

* * *

**~~~ Ellen's Pov ~~~**

**~~~~The Wedding Day~~~~**

* * *

White.

All she could see was _white_.

Ellen Walker stood before the mirror dressed in her wedding gown.

The gown was sleeveless, the bodice hugging her petite frame_ perfectly_, the many layers of the gowns skirt adding volume and hiding the fact that her lower stomach was growing more by the day. The skirt flowed all the way to the ground in a white sea of satin and silk very elegantly. The cathedral length train flowing out and trailed along the ground behind her.

Her wedding dress had layer upon layer of the finest silk and satin. Embroidering so detailed that it most have taken _months _to bead and sew all the designs lining the bodice and hem…

Ellen's equally white hair had been curled and pulled back into a lose bun, her white veil trailing down her back at the moment, though soon it would be time to pull the veil forward and hide her face from view. A single strand of pearls wrapped around her pale throat, another strand wrapped her right wrist, a simple pair of pearl earrings completed the overall picture of the _perfect bride_. A _bride_ fit to marry a high class nobleman…

Her make up had just been finished and the Exorcist had been finally allowed to see herself for the first time today.

For the life of her, Ellen couldn't recognize the young woman staring back at her. The fifteen year old woman standing before the mirror looked like she was born a _noble_, like she was_ ready _for what awaited her just outside the double oak doors behind her…

And all that Ellen could think of was that the horribly white dress must have cost a _fortune_, that she could probably pay off _all _of her master's debts with how much it must of cost to make it.

Ellen's second thought was that there was _no way _she would make it through the evening without staining it- or destroying it- or-

-or-!

The young woman forced herself to take a deep breath.

She couldn't panic. Ellen Walker would not panic or think about all the people waiting for the ceremony to start. She would not think about the fact that this was the first time she had ever worn heels this tall and that she was almost _guaranteed _to trip before she made it halfway to the alter.

Here Ellen Walker stood…

Waiting to change her life forever…

The young woman stood before a large mirror within her new home. The young Exorcist closed her eyes and Ellen could hear the music from the court yard, could hear the voices of people chatting and laughing happily just outside the large window to her right.

She wasn't ready for this.

Ellen Walker didn't think she was ready for something this _big_. The young Exorcist looked at her reflection within the mirror and didn't recognize the young woman staring back at her. Everything was different then it had been not even a month ago. Ellen Walker was the child of a Noah and an Exorcist. Neah Walker, the Fourteenth Noah was her father… and Maria, the _corpse _that her master called upon and had bound to himself by magic, that woman was her _mother_. The corpse of the woman who had given birth to her had been just right there for over _three year_…

Ellen's eyes started to burn with tears, but the young woman refused to let herself cry. She would not, she had been spending far to much time the last week _crying_. There was nothing that she could do about the fact that both her parents were dead…

A soft and caring hand reached out and touched her arm. The Exorcist turning her pained silver eyes to look upon one of the only two who were in the dressing room with her. Sherly Kamelot's wife, Tricia, stood next to her. The older woman looking at her with concerned blue eyes.

Standing at the door was the Noah of Lust. Lulubell and Tricia dressed in matching dark blue gowns…

Today was the day that her life would change forever. She was Ellen Walker, her mother was Maira, the corpse that her master had been using for _years_. Her mother, a Parasitic Exorcist that had slept with her enemy and had conceived a child…

_Like mother, like daughter._

Ellen's gloved hands rose to come to rest on her lower stomach, her heart twisting and fluttering at the thought of her future. Today she would become Tyki Mikk's wife, in just seven months she would then give birth to their child. Ellen didn't even know how she was going to go about telling Tyki, and more importantly her insane, dead, Noah father…

The young woman swallowed and shook her head to rid herself of her fears, Ellen's silver eyes closing. Today was the day that Ellen Walker would become Ellen Mikk. After today Ellen didn't know what waited for her, but that was fine. All that the young woman needed was Tyki and their child.

* * *

….sorry that this chapter jumped around so much…

Please review?


End file.
